What Becomes Of Us
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: Betrayed by everyone 8 years ago, Serena vanishes. With a new evil rising and the Universe in Chaos and Sailor Galxia asking for all sailor soldiers help, Will Serena ever return or is she gone for good? Ratings may go up cause of language or content. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (though i wish i did), but any other character outside of the Sailor Moon manga and anime are my own creation! Enjoy^^

**What Becomes Of Us**

**I never quite understood the saying "you don't know what you've got until you've lost it" until 8 years ago. But even then, I still didn't understand the mistake I made until the thing I lost came back. But even though I could see her, I couldn't touch her. Have I truly lost her, is there no hope of forgiveness. But then again I don't even have that right to ask for forgiveness. By the way, if you want to know what I'm talking about then I suggest you read the story!**

**Prologue**

**Dark Ages**

There is a certain time in our history long forgotten by many races. Those times that was full of dark magic and Gods. When your friend could be your enemy in the next breath, the fear that constantly plagued all beings and race into destruction. Yes those times were very dangerous times and thus it is referred to as the Dark Ages.  
The Dark Ages was a time of struggle and uncertain futures. Of betrayal and disturbed sleeps. Chaos reined supreme and caused people's heart to be filled with doubt and fear. Races that flourished the earth and space like vampires, werewolves, fairies, elves, dwarfs...etc disappeared one by one as they were wiped out from the face of history. Others went in hiding.  
The only way to survive in those days was to give yourself to the darkness. But Instead of banning together to fight the darkness, people gladly gave themselves to chaos until even the Gods alone couldn't fight chaos anymore. But there were a few that held in their hearts a hope of salvation and so those few organized themselves and fought back against the darkness even knowing that it was of no use. But their hoped did not go an answered. For when all seemed lost, a ray of hope in the form of a new born baby girl shined through the darkness breaking Chaos chains and setting free those imprisoned in the darkness. Finally there was a chance to fight for the freedom of all. at the end of the dark ages life blossom and peace reined for years until chaos once again came to attack. This time the battle was fought by the sailor soldiers and thus it was called the sailor wars.  
**  
The Sailor Wars**  
years after the Dark Ages a holy war engulfed the entire galaxy known as the Sailor Wars. Sailor soldiers are born of Stars and planets. The Sailor Soldiers had always fought against evil after the time of the Dark Ages. Until the origin of evil throughout the galaxy, Chaos, was defeated and sealed by the legendary strongest sailor soldier, Sailor Galaxia!!! After Galaxia sealed Chaos away a time of peace and prosperity descended upon the universe and so that time period is referred to as the silver millennium. Over a millennium, Galaxia was able to keep Chaos sealed inside her until 10 years ago when Chaos toke control over Galaxia and attacked the universe once more. but he was defeated by Sailor moon and Galaxia was rescued from his influence.  
**  
The silver Millennium**  
The story began during a golden time of peace, love and prosperity called the Silver Millennium.  
Ruled by Queen Serenity on the moon, the entire solar system was habitable and each planet had royal to whom the subjects of that planets followed and served. Queen Serenity had a daughter of the same name, Princess Serenity. The princess of the other planets of the silver alliance became protectors to princess serenity and swore an oath of loyalty to her for all times. And in harmony and understanding with the other planets they kept watch over the growing Golden Earth Kingdom, protecting it from harm and encouraging peace and love to flourish.

However the strife was to come from the inside. The people of Earth grew uneasy and jealous of the special powers and long life span of those on The Moon. The earthlings perceived the Lunarians as aliens trying to take control over them. Manifested as a part of this negative energy, a powerful dark entity called Metallia began to stir in the depths of the planet, and her will and influence corrupted the mind of a young servant woman called Beryl.

Beryl was in love with the ruler of Earth, Prince Endymion, but Endymion's heart, loyalty and life belonged solely to Princess Serenity. He often ventured to the moon to visiting her, to the displeasure of his subjects and hers too. Their relation was not received with good tidings but theirs would be a love that would span the ages and transcend time and dimensions, and its first test was right around the corner.

One day, the attack that would end all began. As Prince Endymion was visiting Serenity on The Moon Beryl, using Metallia's power and with the Shitennou (4 protectors of Prince Endymion and fiancées to the sailor scouts) by her side laid siege to The Moon. This resulted in the ultimate and total destruction of the Moon Kingdom as well as the silver alliance which consisted of the planets Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and all the star kingdoms in between, and the death's of the Princess' of the each planet who in their soldier form had sworn to protect the Queen and Princess.

Beryl's plan backfired however, for when she made to strike down the Princess, Endymion threw himself in front of the blade to protect Serenity and perished right before Serenity's shocked and horror field eyes. In her grief, Princess Serenity committed suicide by piercing her heart with Endymion's magic sword.

Seeing that all was lost, Queen Serenity used the forbidden and absolute power of the Silver Crystal (the power of light) to seal away the evil that had caused so much destruction, ending the brief spell of power for Beryl and Metallia and killing herself in the process of using the crystal's full power. In a last act of sacrifice and selflessness, she ensured that Serenity and Endymion would get their chance for love by ensuring they, along with the rest of the solar system's royalty, would be reborn again in a new age and time.

The foolish people of Earth, now leaderless and shamed by their own treachery, jealousy and manipulation, became disorganized and fragmented causing the Earth Kingdom to become many countries as we see today just as the rest of the solar system became deserted and devoid of life.

The beautiful age of the Silver Millennium had finally reached its last chapter.

**Manhattan, New York  
Present =** Serenity

**"hey serenity...its show time! You go on in 5 so get ready."** Linda said brightly. Linda has been my helper since I join the entertainment world 8 years ago. She is very dear to me but I would rather die than let her know that.  
**"OK...I will get ready."** I replied in a less enthusiastic voice than hers. Every time I go in front of the camera I fear that someone from my covered past will remember me though I know that's impossible because I look nothing like I did 8 years ago.  
_But what if something goes wrong today and someone recognize me. What will they do? Will I have to run and hide again? _  
**"STOP IT Serenity."** I chided myself harshly before my fear could take over again. **"No body will recognize you and even if they did you have nothing to fear. You have accomplished what you set out to do. Be brave and strong."** I repeated it over and over in my head like a mantra until the 5 minutes wait in the dressing room that looked more like a mall was over and I entered the bid rectangular filming room with a big smile and faced the camera.


	2. Chapter 1

**What Becomes Of Us**  
**Chapter 1**

**Tokyo, Japan --Juban District  
Present =** Darien

Briiiiiiiiin Briiiiing.....Briiiiiiiing Briiiiiiiiiing... the sound of the telephone ringing abruptly woke me up from my nightmare.  
"**Stupid telephone**" I muttered angrily to myself. I had no right to call the telephone stupid...telephones just don't call on their own. It's the person who is calling that should be called stupid. But why would you call someone who woke you up from a nightmare stupid? Its because it was a nightmare that I wanted to have no matter how painful it was. It was my only link to her...it has been my only link in the past 8 years since she disappeared so the nightmares are welcome and at the same time unwelcome.

"**Oh well I am awake now and if I don't pick up the phone it might fricking wake up the neighbors.**" I said out loud to no one. I dragged myself from my bed and the remaining essences of the dream and went to pick up the phone with the thought that the person on the other line is going to get it.  
"**Hello**" I said sharply. There was a brief silence and then a hesitant female voice came from the other end line.

***Change of Pov to third person***

"**...um…hi Darien...caught you at a bad time didn't I?**" the female voice replied.  
"**REI**" Darien exclaimed incredulously. "**Its 1 fricking AM and I have to go to work at 5 o'clock in the morning.**" he shouted. _Really_, he thought to himself..._I really have no reason to be screaming at her_. But as he said this a small part of his mind contradicted him severely, _yes you do...it was her fault you lost the person most important to you 8 years ago. _Shut up!!! He screamed at himself in his head...r_eally who would believe that the most prestigious medical doctor like me and also the number one bachelor in Japan will be arguing with my own self or pining over old lost love interest. I think the day anyone finds out will be the day I'm put in the asylum._ His thoughts continued on in some seriously critical danger until Rei's voice Broke in.  
"**jesh…I'm sorry to have woken you up ok. I just thought you might be awake..and...um...I was wondering ifyouwouldliketogoseeamoviewithme**" she rushed the last part out.  
"**Speak up Rei, I cant here you and I'm loosing my patience.**" Darien replied curtly.

She seems to sigh and repeated the question again. "**I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me tonight at about 8 or 9.**"  
A heavy silence filled the room until Darien slammed the phone down on the cradle. It was by a miracle it didn't break. Darien was visibly shaken as he stood there. The phone started ringing again but this time he didn't pick up. It went to his answering machine and Rei's voice came on.  
"**Darien please pick up the phone...Darn it Darien!!! Serena has been gone for 8 years. I've been here right besides you all this time so why can't you look at me. She is gone Darien and she is never coming back. GONE GONE GONE**" She recited it like a mantra.  
"**Shut up...shut up…She is not gone she will come back! She will come back to me!!!**" In anger he unplugged the phone and threw it across the room. By this time his breathing was as heavy as if he had just finished running a marathon. In silent tears he walked out the room and onto his veranda and buried his head in his hands and cried for the very first time in 6 years.  
After about an hour of bone wrenching tears, he looked up to the silver shining moon and stretched his hands to it as if touching the moon will bring Serena Back.

Suddenly memories of the last time he'd seen her flashed back in his mind.

**Flash Back - Crown Arcade  
Past =** Darien

A group of college and high school students were gathered around one table. They were all arguing against a girl name Serena who wasn't even present. As they gave Darien various ways to keep Serena under control, what stood out the most was to have Darien and Serena Break up. Darien, who had always made his own decisions, for the very first time ignored the warning his conscience was giving him and agreed that he could not be with an irresponsible girl and that it would ruin his image. The minute he agreed to break up with Serena...she walked in and headed toward his table. A usual routine between them. If he had truly looked at her…he would have seen the pain in her eyes as well as the purple blotches under her eyes. If he had looked closely he would have seen the dried blood on her back and legs, he would have seen how she stumbled when she walked and how she was barely able to stand on her own. But he was blinded with the need to impress his friends that he made the biggest mistake of his life. A mistake he would realize only after she was gone and there was nothing he could do.  
**  
Tokyo, Japan - Juban District  
Present (same night) =** Rei

**"How dare he hangs up on me...urrrr...I can't believe he is still pining over that spineless traitor."** Rei fumed. She had hoped that Darien would finally come out of his shell and take her out on a date. She had been persistent about her intentions of being with him for 8 years but it seems that the more time passes the more Darien craves for Serena and no amount of spells she had cast on him had ever worked._ I have been your constant companion ever since Serena left but you still refuses to seen me as more than a friend!_ Rei thought sadly. She was madly and deeply in love with Darien. She was the one he was going out with until they realized that Serena was the missing moon princess. Their past history brought them back together and Rei was left out cold. _But I won't be forgotten by you Darien! I will make you mine no matter what I have to do. Serena doesn't deserve you, she never did. She can never give you what I can give you._ Rei thought vehemently. She crossed the room and walked toward the back of door where the sacred fire was. As she neared however, the sacred fire roared into life and she quickly ran to it.

**"Yes...oh yes...finally its working right."** Rei shouted gleefully._ Finally you're working for me. It must be because you agree that I deserve Darien._ Rei thought smugly. _8 years ago after Serena disappeared, I used the sacred fire to try and find her whereabouts but it showed me the death of Serena instead so that's how I know, Serena died 8 years ago._ Rei remembered. **"Darien when will you accept and believe the truth of my words. Serena died 8 years ago...she is no more. The sacred fire never lies."** Rei said. However as she got closer to the fire, it roared back to life as if to devour her. The anger vibrated from the sacred fire was none like she had ever seen. She quickly backed away from the room and ran to find her grandfather, the once head priest of the temple before it was handed down to her.

**"Grandpa...Grandpa...GRANDPA, where are you."** Rei called out frantically as she moved toward her grandpa's room. An old bald but energetic man who's height was up to Rei's waist dashed out from the corner to meet Rei.  
**"Rei what is the matter." **Grandpa Hino asked in a panic. He was worried that his granddaughter was hurt so he ran fast on his short legs.  
**"Grandpa, the fire...the sacred fire roared to life and it looked like it wanted to devour me or anything in sight."** Rei said fearfully. Grandpa placed his hands on her waist and steered her back toward the sacred fire. _The Sacred Fire....hurt my granddaughter, its master? That's impossible. Besides it hasn't work for the past 8 years so why would it suddenly start working and try to hurt Rei._ Grandpa thought. When they reached the sacred room, there was nothing out of place. Everything was calm and peaceful as it had been for the past 8 years. _Maybe the stress and disappointment of not being able to use the fire for so long is finally setting in on Rei._ Grandpa Hino thought sadly. He didn't need to say it aloud for Rei to know what he was thinking.

Indignant, Rei stamped her foot on the ground and barked sharply, **"Do you think I made it up."**  
**"Rei dear, it is just hard to believe that the fire will suddenly start working and worse, that it would try to hurt you." **Grandpa Hino said remorsefully.  
_So he thinks I am out of my mind._ Rei was very hurt. In the quiet silence that followed, Rei finally cried for the second time in 8 years. Cried for the powers of divinity she lost 8 years ago but not for the friend she was partially responsible for killing.

**Manhattan, New York  
Present (same night) =** Serenity

Serenity stared at the silver moon and bathed in its warm embrace.  
Her thoughts from earlier before the show had started had left her in a sour and messed up mood. _Why_, she wondered, _after all these years are my memories of that time finally acting up. For the past 8 years I have worked really hard to get to where I am now. I have also worked really hard to forget my past but it seems impossible._

Sighing, she went back inside her apartment and locked her glass doors. Her apartment was big and very warm. It was beautifully decorated with pictures she had drew herself of nature. Like the seas on stormy days, the sunset after rain and so on and so fort. She had a couple of pictures of herself, her 'NEW' family, Leoti, Kyle, Beryl and Nehelaniah, and of her 2 guardian cats, Minerva and Merlin. She had big cushioned couches and 3 love seats in a semi-Circular formation. A sound system that would cost millions and a whole side of the apartment dedicated to movies and CD's arranged in alphabetical order. Branching from the living room was a hall dedicated to her photoshots. There were a total of 7 rooms all together and a big Kitchen and also a big bathroom. The two cats shared one room and each other person among the 'NEW' family had a room to themselves. The extra room was used as Serenity's home art studio.

Bored, she sat on one of the love seat and turned on the TV but it soon became apparent that her mind was anywhere but on the random station she had turned to._ I wonder how they are doing. No matter how much I tell myself not to worry about them I still do._ Hating herself for being so sentimental, she finally focused her mind onto the news Channel she had randomly turned to and wished she had not paid attention at all. There, standing before her on the news was her ex-best friend, Mina. She was doing an interview about her newest TV drama and she looked as happy as if life had always been good to her. Turning the TV off and rushing to the sink in the bathroom, she threw up all she had eaten. It felt like she couldn't breathe and struggled to let in as much air as she could take. Suddenly warm hands embraced her from behind and other hands were all over her, trying to help her. Some hands were softly pounding on her back to give way for air to enter her lungs. A few minutes later she turned to look at the worried faces of all her new family and began to cry. They all went and embraced her. In their warm embrace the only thoughts that passed through her head were; _will Mina be as happy as she is now if she were to learn that Serena died 8 years ago. What would Darien do and how will the others take it. How will Serena's parents react to the news that their daughter died 8 years ago because of all of them? Will they all turn a blind eye or will they finally realized the mistake they made 8 years ago!_

**  
Tokyo, Japan - Juban District  
Present (a week later on Saturday night) = **Setsuna

_Many people think I am cold because of my empty stares and cold eyes, but if they were to get to know me, they would see just how fragile I really am. What has kept me alive all this time? Was I too blind or did I just presume too much? Did I force the future I want to happen on the shoulders of one small frail girl and not help her to carry it through? These are the questions that have occupied my mind since 8 years ago. Since that fateful day she disappeared and it stills sit unanswered as I sit on my veranda watching the waning moon. This loneliness I feel, does it have to do with Serena or Rini, Serena's spitting image. Oh God…someone help me._

As Setsuna sat there crying, a girl with shoulder length purplish black hair came up to her and embraced her.

**"Why are you crying mom?"** the girl asked. 'Mom' didn't react nor answer for a few minutes and just let the warm embracement surround her.  
**"Oh Hotaru…what did I do so wrong. It's my fault for what happened 8 years ago. Because of me, Serena died and so did her daughter Rini."** Setsuna sobbed.  
**"It is not your fault at all mom…besides Serena is not dead."** Hotaru said heatedly. She had never seen her "mom" cry or loose control like this and frankly it scared her silly.  
**"Yes she is Hotaru, the sacred fire showed Rei Serena's death. And everyone knows that the sacred Fire doesn't lie. She is dead Hotaru. Gone forever and it's my entire fault, it's all my f…."**  
**"Enough"** Hotaru shouted, enraged. **"How can you of all people believe that Serena is dead? If she died I would have felt her in death but I haven't felt her soul at all!!!!"** Hotaru exclaimed. She was near tears herself.  
**"But Hotaru, since the day the sacred fire showed Rei Serena's death, you haven't been able to feel anyone die though countless people have died. All your defensive powers are inactive and I haven't been able to see the future or the past to know just how Serena died. You, I and Rei have all lost our defensive powers and even Michelle's mirror also showed Serena's death. WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT SHE IS GONE FOR GOOD!!!?"** Setsuna raved in anger and sorrow.

To this Hotaru had no answer. It was true she hadn't been able to feel people's souls as they die ever since she herself felt Serena's soul passing. Nobody knew that she had felt Serena's soul but it was so much easier to pretend that she was alive than dead. _I killed her. I could have helped her but I didn't. I killed my own mother. _This was not the first time Hotaru had come to that realization…but unlike everyone else, Hotaru loved and still love Serena more than anyone, even more than Rini or the three women who raised her. _Oh mama, please forgive me and come back to me._ Hotaru cried silently.

As they both took comfort in each others arms, a sudden light brought them out of their tight embrace. The light was golden in color and seemed to brighten everywhere for a minute before simmering down to reveal a young man with silver hair, a horn on his forehead and in white loosely shirt and pant with green shoulder pads sticking out.

"**Helios"** both Setsuna and Hotaru cried out in sync.  
**"We need to talk."** Helios replied in very serious voice.  
**  
Tokyo, Japan - Juban District  
Present (Sunday Early Morning) = **Amy

**"Amy dear, Hurry up or you will be late and remember that you have a lot more kids to take care of today." **Mrs. Mizuno said as she walked out the door to her car.  
**"Ok I will" '**Amy' replied to the empty house. _Work, work, work, that's all I've been doing for so long that I can scarcely remember a time when I went out with friends just for the fun of it. It's been so long but when I go out to play I can't help feel guilty for my sin against her 8 years ago. For betraying the best and most precious friend I had ever had. _Amy shook her head so that memories so long buried would not resurface. She knew that if she sat still her mind would wonder over what she wish to forget so she moved here and there, picking up things and putting on her work clothes.

**"I wonder how Jayden is today. Yesterday was not a good day for him."** Amy said to herself. Another attempt at closing her mind from the memories of the past that seems to haunt her like ghost. **"Mmmm….I love my job, working as a pediatrician is much more fun and rewarding than I suspected, especially when the children I take care of smiles at me afterward. Speaking of taking care of children, I have to help a 5 year old girl who has an organic disease today. I better get going" **She rambled on. Amy Mizuno had graduated at the top of her class in all grade level from kindergarten all the way through university and medical school and she was also one of the youngest and richest Pediatricians alive so it was a wonder she still lived with her mother in their big 2 story house and even more of a wonder why she was still single.

As she grabbed her car keys and hand bag, the shrill of the house phone caught her attention so she rushed to get it. Looking at the ID, she felt disappointed. She had been hoping that the mysterious person who had called her 8 years ago to tell her that Serena had died was calling again and this time with news of Serena's safety and whereabouts. But the phone call was from Rei and although she hadn't talk much to Rei since Serena's disappearance, she thought of not picking it up. However she realized that if anyone would have news concerning Serena it would be Rei and she was afraid to miss any news concerning her missing friend so she picked up the phone.  
**  
"Good morning Hino. What can I do for you?" **She asked politely. It was very hard for her to be so polite with Rei. To Amy, Rei was responsible for what happened 8 years ago!  
**"Oh, hi can I talk to Amy please."** Rei asked uncertainly.  
**"This is she speaking." **Amy replied with a roll of her eyes. _Can't she even recognize my voice? _She thought.  
**"Oh hi Amy, sorry I didn't recognize your voice for a moment there…hehe…"** Rei said nervously.  
**"Its alright, we haven't talk in a while so it is expected. But what can I do for you today, I am on my way to work so can you get straight to the point please?"** Amy said evenly at the same time managing to roll her eyes.  
**"Oh ok then. Setsuna called me…there is to be a meeting tonight and EVERYBODY is to be there."** Rei replied with an emphasis on everybody because she knew that Amy will try to get out of the meeting as she has successful been doing for the past 7 and a half years.  
**"I am sorry Hino; I won't be able to attend. Today I have more kids to take care of and I am treating a child with an organic disease so it will be impossible to try and hurry through the procedure."** Amy replied curtly. She had told them to count her out of their meetings ever since Serena disappeared but they never listened and always call to bother her. The only reason she hadn't blocked their numbers was because she was afraid to miss news about Serena.  
**"Amy I know that your busy with your personal life and so are we but this meeting is important so can't you just fricking leave your job for this. And it's not like you are the only pediatrician in the whole damn hospital!!!"** Rei said in an annoyed voice. Amy was really getting on her nerves with her don't include me crap.  
**"Well excuse me for having a job I like doing and for saving kids lives. Go to hell Hino, I am not coming."** Amy slammed the phone down and rushed out of the house and into her car and drove off to the hospital. She was pissed off and the speed she was going was a testimony to it. In her anger she didn't realize that she was going over the speed limit until a cop stopped her with a ticket.


	3. Chapter 2

**What Becomes Of Us**

**Chapter 2****  
**

**Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Memorial Hospital  
Present (same day = Sunday late morning) =** Amy

Amy entered the hospital and slammed the door to her office. This action surprised all the people in the hospital because everyone knew Amy to be polite and sweet and always with a smile. Her angry entrance and cold demeanor was a shock. She hadn't even greeted her coworkers!!!  
News of this spread throughout the hospital like wildfire and so everyone was afraid to approach her, with the exception of her own mother of course. Mrs. Mizuno was a kind but assertive woman who did not take kindly to harsh atmosphere in the job. But she was greatly surprise to hear about her daughter's entrance and cold attitude. She left for Amy's office to find out what the problem was.

A rapping on the door brought Amy's head up from the papers she was looking at.

**"Who is it"** She asked trying to use a polite tone.  
**"Its Dr. Mizuno…can I come in."** She asked with a hint that she would still come in whether Amy liked it or not. Before Amy could reply she entered the office silently and closed the door behind her.  
**"Dear, what's the matter?"** She asked worriedly. She could practical feel the anger rolling off of her daughter in waves.  
Sighing, Amy dropped her head in her hands and said to her mother in clipped and angry tone. "**I got a ticket for speeding mama."**

Mrs. Mizuno's eyes bulged up in disbelief. _How the hell can my daughter get a ticket…it has never happened before. Something must have happened for this to happen I suspect it would have to do with those girls again. _She thought angrily. She walked over to Amy and hugged her all the while murmuring words of comfort to her.  
**  
"What happened dear" **Mrs. Mizuno asked quietly.  
Amy sighed. **"Rei Hino called me and asked me to attend their meeting."** Amy answered sadly.  
**"What…Amy I know you're a grown woman and you can take care of yourself but please, I don't want you to have anything to do with that girl."** Mrs. Mizuno was angry. She had been happy when Amy had made friends with all the girls when they were young and she had been even more happier when she found out that a sweet girl like Serena was her daughter's best friend but because of Rei's jealousy, everything fell apart.

**"I know mom. I told her I couldn't come because I have to treat a child with an organic disease and she flips about how I am not the only pediatrician in the hospital and all. So I became enraged and drove in my anger."** She finished her story shamefully.

_That girl, I will have to give her a severe warning or put her on restriction._ Mrs. Mizuno contemplated. Suddenly a knock was heard from the door.

**"Yes, who is it?"** Amy asked politely, no longer struggling.  
**"It's me Darien"** came from the voice behind the door. When silence greeted him he timidly asked **"Can I come in?"**  
Another sigh **"Yes come in"** Amy said. _Another unwanted visitor and so early in the morning too. _She thought.

**Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Memorial Hospital  
Present (same day = late morning) =** Darien

Darien was putting things together for the surgery he had to do in 30 minutes when Andrew barged into his office.  
**  
"Can't you even knock before entering?"** Darien asked jokingly annoyed  
**"Oh shove it. It's not as though you've got some girl here you're doing naughty things to."** Andrew snickered. And Darien looked at him as though he had grown 4 heads.  
**"Fine fine, I just saw Amy burg through the hospital doors as if all seven hells fire is out to get her and she seemed really pissed off."** Andrew confined.  
**"Calm, collected, and sweet Amy, Pissed? That would be the day."** Darien replied in a sarcastic voice while rolling his eyes.  
**"I'm serious. She didn't even say hi or good morning to anyone like she normally does."** Andrew defended. He hated it when Darien doubted him because they were each others best friend.

_Mmm…Amy, Pissed? Why though. Could someone have already contacted her about the meeting? But even if someone has, she wouldn't be this angry so I'm guessing the anger is directed toward someone and the only person I can think of right on top of my head is either Rei, or Setsuna. So I'm guessing either one of them has called her. I better go see her._

**"Andrew can you hold down the fort for me for a minute, I will be right back."** Darien said while moving to the door.  
**"Sure but where are you going." **Andrew asked, curious.  
**"To see Amy."** He replied and was gone.

After gaining entry into Amy's office, Darien became aware of the hostile way both daughter and mother were looking at him. S_o I guess either Rei or Setsuna has indeed called her._ He confirmed his suspicion.

**"…um…hi Amy…can we talk privately for a minute?" **Darien asked while bowing a little in Dr. Mizuno's direction.  
**"We can talk here and now. Don't worry about my mother. She knows EVERYTHING."** Amy replied with an emphasis on everything to get the point across to Darien.  
Darien was shocked. _So all this time Mrs. Mizuno knew about our secret identities and deeds. I guess I should have suspected it huh. _Darien thought with dismay.  
**"It's alright. Serena once told me that if I were having trouble keeping our secret away from my mother I should tell her."** Amy answered Darien's unspoken accusation.  
**"Oh, that sounds like something Serena would say." **Darien said quietly. Suddenly he lowered his head to keep the tears at bay. No body said anything until Darien got himself under control.

_This man really loved Serena and he still does even after 8 years of no contact and possible death of Serena._ Mrs. Mizuno thought sadly.

**"So what can I do for you shields?"** Amy asked formally. Talking to Darien gave her the same bitter feelings like the one she held for Rei only the feelings for Darien was tainted by a hint of pity and remorse.  
**"Oh, well I am guessing that you've already been told about the meeting tonight and before you say no please understand that this meeting wasn't arranged by us."** Darien hurried through it.  
**"So then who wants this meeting?" **Amy asked, confused.  
**"Helios contacted me in my dreams and also went and told Setsuna and Hotaru to call a meeting today. We will meet at the cherry hill temple, as directed by Helios and then teleport to Elysion." **Darien Finished. _Please Amy come to this one, Helios wouldn't come to see us if it was not important and I have some announcement to make too. _Darien thought hopefully.

Amy considered this new development. The last time she had seen Helios was when he was helping to look for Serena 8 years ago. Has Helios found out more about Serena, is that what this is all about? I guess I have to go to this meeting.

Sighing, Amy turned to face her mother and got a nod from her and turned her head back to Darien.

**"Very well, I will come but what time do we meet."** Amy said with a small grimace on her face.  
**"We meet by the temple at 8." Darien replied with a small happy smile.  
"Very well then, I will be there…is there anything else."** Amy asked  
**"No...That's all Amy…thank you. Good day ladies"** Darien replied with a small bow.  
**"Good day Shields."** The ladies both replied and watched Darien Silently leave the room.  
They both turned to look at each other, both with an uncertain smile and a mixture of dread.

**  
Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Memorial Hospital  
Present (same day = late morning) =** Andrew

As the door closed behind Darien, Andrew maneuvered his way to Darien's table. _This place is worse than a library._ He thought upon seeing all the books Darien had there. Andrew sat in front of Daren's computer and was about to go through some files that would help Darien on his upcoming surgery when a picture frame faced down caught his attention. It was a picture of a blond woman with long hair to her waist and blue eyes. She was very pretty and slightly resembled Serena just a tiny bit. _Who is this girl and why does Darien have her picture. _He became suspicious. In hearing the handle turn he put the picture down and faced Darien with a raised eye brow.

**"What?**" Darien asked confused.  
**"Well how did it go?"** he replied impatient  
**"How did what go?"** Darien pretended ignorance.  
**"Urgh…will you stop it and tell me already."** Andrew snapped. Seeing the picture of the girl on Darien's table had really messed him up.  
**"Cool your jets man…jeez…besides what makes you think she would tell me why she is angry?" **Darien said.  
**"She didn't tell you?"** Andrew asked aghast.  
**"No she didn't"** Darien said. Well it is true, she didn't actually tell me why she was upset. Darien reasoned in his mind.  
Andrew slumped back on the chair in disappointment.  
**"Oh well, can't be helped can it?"** He said solemnly.  
**"Nope, it sure can't"** Darien replied happily.

In the silence that followed Darien realized that Andrew had something on his mind so he decided to intrude.  
**  
"What's the matter man? It's not like you to not scold me for disappointing you."** Darien said jokingly. After a few minutes of silence, Andrew grabbed the picture and showed it to Darien.  
**"Who is this?"** He asked seriously, almost angrily. _So he found the picture huh…oh well I would have told him eventually. _  
**"Her name is Keri Allison. She is someone I met in the U.S when I went there for conference. She is also my fiancée."** Darien replied evenly, practically daring Andrew to challenge him.  
**"She is your WHAT. Darien, have you taken leave of your senses?"** Andrew shouted in fury.  
**"She is my fiancé Andrew and off all people I thought you would be happy for me."** Darien said crossly.  
**"What about Serena. Are you just going to forget about her."** Andrew asked sadly. Darien suddenly became very upset.  
**"Serena this, Serena that…it's been 8 years of hell for Gods sake!!! Do you think if Serena was here now I wouldn't throw this girl away and marry her instead…huh?"** Darien raved. Of course he was second guessing his decision to marry but it couldn't be helped. He was getting 'old', so he likes to think.  
**"So when is the wedding day?"** Andrew asked quietly, trying to keep his raging emotions in check.  
**"It's on September 10th and you are my best man"** Darien said trying to lighten the mood.  
**"Who knows about this?"** Andrew asked with a little sad smile.  
**"No one, you're the first. I am going to tell the others today." **He answered.  
**"So if I hadn't brought it up when were you planning on telling me?"** Andrew asked, hurt.  
**"Actually I was going to tell you today before I take of at 6 pm for home."** Darien said seriously.  
**"Oh and why are you leaving so early today?"** He asked in wonder. Darien never left until it was 12 midnight. Andrew was perplexed.  
**"Well I need to tell the girls and also because tomorrow morning Keri is coming here so I want to get the house cleaned and do some grocery shopping."** Darien said excitedly.

Andrew lowered his head and looked at the woman's picture. _True she is a beauty and haven't I seen her before. Yes I remember now, she is the number 2 top model right after Serenity!!! Wow Darien really does go for the bests. But she is not Serena. _Andrew thought brokenly of his missing sister and tears pooled up in his eyes.

**"I'm sorry Andrew, but I have reached my limit in waiting. Serena is long gone and there is nothing any of us can do to bring her back. It's about time we all accepted that fact." **Darien said sadly and left the room for his surgery appointment.

_Serena, are you really gone. Is this what you want? Please someone tell me that Darien is doing the right thing._ Andrew sobbed. He had been so torn apart with guilt and pain when he found out that Serena was gone and ever since then he had been keeping Serena alive in his heart as well as in Darien's, but now it seems that was no longer possible. _Serena if you are alive please, please come and take your rightful place before the both of you loose your chance of a life time!!!_

**Manhattan, New York  
Present (same day = still late morning) = **Serenity

Serenity was taking a slight nap when she was suddenly jerked from her sleep. _What was that? _she wondered in shock. I thought I just heard Andrews voice right now. I'm I going crazy? and what's is this 'Serena if you are alive please, please come and take your rightful place before the two of you loose your chance of a life time!!!' all about? Serenity got up and stretched.

**"when you stretch you look like a cat...hahahahha" **Leotti laughingly said from the door way. Serenity swiftly turned to see her shadow guardian and run to him for a hug. After hugging the day lights out of him she stepped back and gave him a strained smile.  
**  
"What's wrong"** Leotti asked, concerned for her charge.  
**"I am not sure whether it was hallucination or not really"** Serena replied uncertainly.  
**"What was"** Minerva, a talking curious cat asked from the floor at the open door. Suddenly all the 'new' family came out.  
sighing, Serenity related to them the strange message that had woken her up.  
**"I am not sure whether it is genuine or not." **Serenity finished.  
**"It is genuine." **Leotti said quietly. At this everyone with the exception of Kyle turned to look at him.  
**"How can you be so sure Lee?"** Serena asked, curious.  
**"Because we heard the message too, right Kyle."** Leotti questioned. Kyle just shook his head to indicate that it was true. A heavy silence suddenly descended upon them, each thinking what the message could mean.

**" 'Serena if you are alive please, please come and take your rightful place before the two of you loose your chance of a life time!!!' What the hell is that suppose to mean?"** Kyle suddenly lashed out. **"What games are they playing now!!!?"**  
At this no one had an answer, well an answer that would satisfy anyone. Serenity couldn't take the silence anymore so she got up and began to walk out the door.  
Eye brow raised, Merlin asked **"Where are you going?"**  
When Serenity got a little passed all of them she turned her head to them and said. **"I am going to get some breakfast, last one to get the cereal is a used carpet!!!"** and laughing she run with everyone chasing her laughing too.

But they all thought of the same thing in that instant..._'We will never allow anyone to hurt Serenity ever again!!!'_

**  
Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Jupiter's Dining Home  
Present (same day = Afternoon) = **Lita Kino

Sitting on an ever green lawn with an open space for outside eaters was a very unusually restaurant. It was a cottage restaurant surrounded by pink flowers and roses. As if the building of the restaurant itself wasn't unusually enough, the name was also something else. The restaurant was called Jupiter's Dining Home with a 4 shaped symbol edged below it. Every body knew what the symbol was and so it was a wonder whether the owner herself was in deed THAT person. The symbol was known to blaze on the forehead of the lighting sailor soldier, Sailor Jupiter, who in her early days protected the earth from evil along side her leader, the legendary Sailor Moon, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Though people wonder what had become of their heroes since they hadn't appeared in 8 long years. Twenty five percent of the restaurants customers were and are still fans of Sailor Jupiter but the other seventy five percent was purely because of the magnificent food that is produced there.

The aroma wafting through the restaurant even made people on the side walk drool for some to fill their belly. This restaurant only produced home fresh made foods so it's not a wonder to see families there every morning for breakfast, afternoon for launch and evening for dinner. Of course it can also be said that the waitresses were not that bad looking and also one of Japan's most famous actress frequented it too.

All around the restaurant activities buzzed from here to there with waitresses serving and conversation going around with laughter and excitement. This was a truly warm place for everyone and even the coldest heart could not help but crack a smile either from the joyous atmosphere or from the delicious foods melting like sweet honey into their bellies.

**"Para-Para, can you please send water to table 4 outside. Thank you"** Someone called out to Para-para from the back.  
**"Ok Lita"** Para-para responded. Para-para was a cheerful blue haired girl whose outer appearance disguise the amount of power buried in her small frame.  
**"Junjun please take table 15's order. Thank you"** Lita asked Junjun. Junjun was master acrobat for the dead moon circus before it was destroyed and extremely athletic and agile. Her rough tomboyish personality conceals a warm heart and a smart brain.  
**"Lita, you have a call"** A pinked haired girl informed Lita. Coming from the back, a brown haired beauty with emerald eyes and a well built body stepped out to receive the phone call.  
**"Who is it from Cele-cele" **Lita asked.  
**"It's from Rei."** Cele-cele replied. She became confuse and a little curious as to why Lita grimaced in hearing Rei's name but she figured it was none of her business.  
**"Alright thanks Cele-cele, please tell Vesu-vesu that the person who made the 3 o'clock appointment will be here soon."** Lita sent Cele-cele on her way.

**"Hi Lita, it's me Rei."** Rei's chipper voice could be heard from the other end of the line.  
**"Yes, I know it's you so what can I do for you."** Lita, like Amy, also blamed Serena's disappearance on Rei.  
**"Geez you as stiff as Amy." **Rei replied laughingly but when no reply came to her she got serious and stopped joking.  
**"We have a meeting tonight."**  
**"Rei, I am sorry but if this meeting isn't all that important or it's like every other meeting then I cannot come tonight."** Lita replied firmly. _Geez…would she drop this useless meetings where we only argue and fight among our selves already? _Lita thought sadly.  
**"Well I didn't call for this meeting so you can relax. Helios was the one who asked us to meet at 8 o'clock at my temple."** Rei said with a roll of her eyes. She was very much aware that the others didn't really like her but she didn't care.  
**"Helios…I see, well do you know what the meeting's about?"** Lita asked, curious. For Helios himself, Priest of the magic kingdom of Elysian to come here seeking all of them could only mean trouble.  
**"If I did I wouldn't be this upset and can you please tell Minako about this meeting too. I called her agency but they wouldn't let me talk to her and kept saying she is unavailable." **Rei said clearly, pissed off.  
**"…ur sure…I will let her know. Is there anything else?" **Lita asked with a raised eye brow.  
**"Oh yes, the Amazon quartet are expected to attend too so please inform them ok"** Rei informed Lita.  
**"Wait, what…why do they need to be there."** Lita asked shock. The Amazon Quartet had never been allowed in any of their meetings since their reunion after Serena disappeared.  
**"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW."** Rei shouted though she knew that she had no reason to be mad at Lita.  
**"Well excuse me…I was just curious is all since they've never been allowed in any of our meetings."** Lita accusingly said while at the same time managing to fill her voice with heavy sarcasm.  
Rei sigh. **"I'm sorry Lita…its not your fault. I am just…well very upset right now."** Rei apologized.  
_No shit Sherlock…of course your upset…upset that things aren't as you want them to be you evil bitch._ Lita thought to herself angrily but on the phone her voice was as smooth as honey. **"Of course you are Rei. Take your time and I will tell them"**  
**"Thanks Lita…I knew I could count on you"** Rei replied, relieved.  
**"Sure…see ya."** Lita slammed the phone down. _'I knew I can could count on you' she says…gosh what a stuck up little Bitch. It's the same words that caused me to turn against my best friend 8 years ago. _Lita thought disgustedly. But that line had called upon memories she too, like Amy, had been trying so hard to forget. _Serena I'm so sorry. Gosh I wish I could go back in the past and change everything._ Lita began to cry.

And that was how Cele-cele, Vesu-vesu, Junjun and Para-Para found Lita when they entered the office in the back of the kitchen so they all run to her to try and comfort their friend.

**"Lita, are you ok."  
"Yeah what is wrong with you"  
"Did something happened"  
"Are you not feeling well?"** Came a jumble of voices from the worried friends. Lita turned to look at them and in seeing their worried expression wiped her face of the gathered tears.  
**"No it's aright girls; I am fine so don't worry. I just remembered some things from the past that's all. Anyway we are having a meeting tonight and you are all suppose to be there." **Lita finished and watched for their reaction. She suspected they would either jump for joy or explode with anger but upon seeing their expressionless face she wasn't sure anymore what to expect.  
**"Why do we have to be there? I mean since we've been here 6 years ago, we've never been allowed in any of your meetings…what change?"** Cele-cele…The ring leader asked. This sudden acceptance into the sailor scouts secret meetings perplexed them and in a way also excited as much as it angered them. _What do the scout wants with us and why now._ They wondered.  
**"Yeah…I am confused about that but this isn't like any of the regular meetings. It seems Helios is the one that wants this meeting to take place and I have no idea what it is about so you might want to ask Helios when we see him tonight at 8" **Lita told them. Really their suspicious behavior was too perplexing but she supposed that if anyone was in their circumstances they would also be suspicious.  
The four girls talked among themselves for a while and then turned to Lita who was watching them curiously and expectantly.  
**"We shall go to the meeting with you Lita."** Cele-cele answered.  
**"Ok then, the only one left to inform is Mina then. Girls please go and tell the customers that we finish as early as 7:20 today ok."** She said.  
**"Ok"** said the girls and they run off to do as they were told.

Lita chuckled at their antics and picked up the phone and dialed Mina's Private Phone number.


	4. Chapter 3

**What Becomes Of Us**

**Chapter 3**

**Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Venus Model Paradise  
Present (same day = evening) =** Minako Aino (a.k.a = mina)

**"Turn this way, that's it. A little more to the left…good girl…your doing fine baby….one more to go…looking good there……………"** the photographer rambled on with both directions and praise. And it wasn't surprising to hear whistles and other praiseworthy comments thrown toward the beautiful model.

**"Wow she is a real beauty isn't she?"** A fan commented.

**"Sure is, though she is the 3rd most beautiful person in the world."** Another fan agreed.

**"Yeah…she is right after Keri Allison and the number one beauty, Serenity" **A third fan put in his 2 cents.

**"Yeah but Serenity's beauty is unnatural. Too goddess like, almost ethereal"** someone worshiped.

**"Hahahaha…no wonder she has a lot of enemies but I disagree with you on Keri Allison though"** someone else objected.

**"How so...oh I get it. I suppose your right. Its obvious that Mina is a bit prettier than her but because of her fathers influence and her winning the number one world top model contest she has been voted as 2…though her beauty cannot nor will ever match Serenity's!!!"** Someone else also decided to join in.

**"She only won because she is American…not to mention that Mina and Serenity both didn't compete in that competition. This was before Mina started her career as an actress and a model and Serenity stated that she had no interest in such affairs."** The first person came back.

**"Well I do like Mina but Serenity is unmatched. I only wish I was a few years younger….damn that baby is fine." **Drooled the worshiping man.

**"True, true but you forget that the people that surround her are all top people. Leotti is the top male most handsome model and Kyle is right after him. Beryl is the number two most famous actress though if she decided to do modeling both Keri and Mina will have their work cut out for them and let's not forget Nehelaniah…number two top singer who will also push Mina and Keri back if she joined modeling. You would have no chance with her…hahahahaha."** A comic relief was added.

**"And let's not forget that Serenity isn't only the number one top model, she is also the number one top actress and singer. And she has her own talk shows and all. Not to mention she is as gentle, kind, graceful, charitable and loving like a dove"**

**"With her all the gay guys are turning straight and straight girls are turning lesbians….hahahahaha."** And the gossiping and whispering continued on.  
Of course the said reached the extra sensitive ears of the model in question.

_Stupid fools, they think modeling is a piece of cake. And what's up with Serenity this and that…I understand she is beautiful and all but I can still compete!!! And how dare they say I cannot beat Beryl and Nehelaniah. They must be blind fools!!!_ Mina fumed in her head which caused her to trip, suddenly bringing a hush silence to the room. In a blink of an eye, people fuzzed about her and shouting could be heard calling for a doctor. Cursing and swear words became air in the room in that time of chaos. Mina laid still until a doctor came and pronounced her healthy but exhausted and that she needed rest. She was then escorted back into her room without a fuss.

In the room she pulled her hair in anger and cursed out at Serenity, Beryl, and Nehelaniah.

_"Bitches…this is entirely your fault and those idiots who don't know anything about true beauty. How can they even think that those useless whores have any chance against me…I mean, look at me."_ She said while looking at her self in her mirror and in her eyes could be seen a little craziness. Suddenly she turned away from her own face and covered her eyes. She hated looking in the mirror for what it showed her. The face she always saw reflecting back at her was not only her face but that of Serena. She and Serena had looked so much alike that they were often mistaken for twins.  
_  
Oh Serena what have I become. Where has all my innocence gone. _She sobbed. _It disappeared with you and I never got it back._ Suddenly she became angry.

**"Why should I care where the hell you've been? You left us...it was you who betrayed us so why should we feel sorry. It was you who turned your back on us….you turned your back on us, on me and broke my heart."** The anger slowly subsided with her last words and she suddenly felt empty inside. She slowly moved to the bed and laid on it. Eyes empty of emotions but tears like rain dropped from her sockets.

Suddenly her cell phone let out a piercing shrill that moved her into immediate action.  
**  
"Stupid phone. I should change that sound. And where the hell is it?"** she angrily yanked the bed covers and all as the shrill continued on.  
**"ugrrrrrrr shut up already!!!"** She screamed out then her hands pressed her pants pocket and she felt the phone and took it out. She was about to throw it at the wall when she saw the number. Though it looked familiar, at that moment she wasn't sure who it belonged to so she picked up.

**"Who the hell is it?"** She shouted.  
**"Well you're in a fine mood"** Chuckled the voice from the opposite line.  
**"Lita…hehehe…hi Lita…sorry about that."** She nervously laughed as she felt her mood swings settle down. _Lita's voice always manages to calm me down it seems._  
**"Hahaha…seems today is not your day. Didn't things go well at work or something?"** Lita asked, concern heavily edged in her voice.  
**"Well…I kind of let my mind wandered and tripped down. So I pretended to be hurt to avoid humiliation." **Mina confessed shamefully.  
**"Oh I see…well cheer up. We all make mistakes, even famous models…because we are all humans."** Lita said cheerfully.  
**"Thanks Lita but I'm not too sure on the human part if you know what I mean." **Mina laughed.  
**"Sure we are, we left our other races back a millennium ago."** Lita informed.  
**"No Lita, we left it behind 8 years ago."** Mina said dully.

A quite silence descended on both of them. It was a statement that was filled with a lot more meaning than it seemed.

**"So why did you call Lita?"** Mina broke the silence.  
**"Oh haven't you checked your message, I've been calling you since early afternoon."** Lita asked.  
**"No I haven't…so why don't you tell me now."** Mina said while moving to sit on the bed.  
**"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Next time check your messages." **Lita said in a heavy serious voice but of course they both knew that she was joking^^.  
**"Ok, ok…I will. Now tell me!!!"** Mina jokingly commanded.  
**"Yes your royal highness, your wish is my command."** Lita replied, stalling.  
**"Liiiiiiitttttttttaaaaaaaaaa!!!" **Mina stretched here name threateningly.  
**"Miiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa!!" **Lita copied humorously.  
**"LITA!!! DON'T KEEP ME IN SUSPENSE"** Mina Begged.  
**"Ok…ok…hahahaha…well the short form of it is we have a meeting tonight at exactly 8 o'clock which gives you an hour and a half to get your butt to the Cherry Hill temple."** Lita finished cheerfully. Mina was quiet for a while before replying.  
**"Lita, I can't do it. I can't keep going to these useless meetings. It too hard. I can't Lita, I just can't"** Mina cried quietly.  
**"Oh Mina, I understand that and I wouldn't be going either but this meeting is not set up by Rei but by Helios."** Lita comforted.  
**"Huh, Helios? Why would he want a meeting?"** Mina asked confused but interested.  
**"I have not the faintest clue. Rei called me and told me it was Helios idea and Darien was here in the afternoon to confirm it too."** Lita said with a roll of her eyes.  
**"Oh, I see. Well then is it alright to come over to your place and go with you?"** Mina asked hopefully. _I hate showing up in meetings by myself, especially when Lita isn't already there and Amy never shows up._  
**"Sure, we are getting ready to close the shop so I will leave you some dinner ok." **Lita said lovingly.  
**"Yay, thanks Lita. I will be there in 30 minutes."** Mina said cheerfully._ I love Lita's foods. They are delicious and I can eat as much as I want with no fear of getting fat^^. _She thought happily.  
**"Sure, and I almost forgot, the Amazoness Quartet will be attending the meeting too."** Lita said  
**"Oh…that's a first. Now I am really starting to feel like Helios is the one who arranged this. Oh well like I always say,"** she said, **"The more the merrier."** They both finished at the same time with a laugh.  
**"Hahahaha…bye Mina, see you in 30."** Lita still laughing said her goodbye.  
**"Sure Lita, I will be there."** Mina said before turning of the phone.

_The Amazoness Quartet huh…this should be interesting!!!_

**Manhattan, New York  
Present (same day = 7 PM) = **Serenity

Gathered in the living room were Leotti, Kyle, Beryl, Nehelania, Minerva, Merlin and Serenity. But all eyes were centered on Serenity, some pairs had worry, others were blanked as her own and others were just lost all together. Serenity had called this meeting in urgency and so all had abandoned their evening jobs for it. But when they gathered around her, she was in a trance like state…opened wide silver eyes with none of its normal blues. It was opened so wide that it was a wonder her socket had not fallen out yet. Her body was as still and cold and pale as death, which is making some of them worried. But those with also wide opens eyes, which in this case was Leotti and Kyle, they too were apparently going through what Serenity was going through. There were times when this would happen but not for this amount of time nor was she so out of it that emotions were driven off her face. This was the nature of visions. When ever visions would catch her off guard, she had no way of bringing herself out until the vision was over and so she had been like that for half an hour.

**"..um…is she ok. This vision is too long and I don't like her pale skin or her cold face!!!"** Beryl said, clearly frightened but not for herself as much as the person in context.

Right after she said that, Serenity snapped out of the vision and into reality but suddenly panic stretched her face. What ever she had seen was not good obviously. Leotti moved quickly to her side and hugged her until she calmed herself down with the others watching in concern. After taking a deep breath she turned to all of them and addressed them in the voice they all recognized so well. The voice of an imperial princess, a voice that carried authority and command and one that must be listened to and obeyed.

**"For the past year I have felt and seen great evil move across the universe in mass number. Chaos has once again gathered his minions and plans to eliminate all sailor scouts. He plans to use earth as his base. Sailor Galaxia has been fighting him alone for a while now but she has reached her limit and won't be able to fight anymore. She will be here on earth but in Elysian tonight about 9 o'clock to ask the help of all the sailor scouts of the universe. She will open a telepathic channel between us all, but when she does that, do not respond to her. We are no longer earth's guardians and we have no home to protect as of the moment. We will not get involve in their battle but we will watch from the side lines and see how it goes. Any questions?"** She asked at the end so others could speak their mind.

They all thought of it and wondered just how it was possible for them to stay out of the battle if it involved all sailor soldiers. Leotti and Kyle were the only once who had no reason to think about it. They only fight when Serenity fought so they could protect her. They lived for her and that was all they needed to know.

**"Beryl, Nehelania, if you feel you must fight please don't hesitate. Go and join them in fighting, I only asked you to not get involve because I worry about you but if that's asking too much you may do as you will but please do not mention the rest of us to the others ok. I beg of you." **Serenity said sadly.  
After a few moments of silences both girls got up and went before Serenity and knelt down with bow heads.  
**"You gave us life and forgave us our sins"** they both said in Unison  
**"I have no power to forgive sins, just wrongs done against me and about life, how could I not when you were both victims of the dark force?"** she asked tenderly.  
**"We destroyed your life and love and killed you and destroyed your home but you still consider us friends." **They both said again but before Serenity could respond they continued.  
**"You are the only true friend we've ever had. And thanks to you we have other people who love us. We want nothing more than to be with you forever so we have made up our minds. We will do as you say but not because you have asked us but because we want to listen to you" **they both said seriously. Tears flooded down Serenity's face and she went on her knees and hugged them to her. She truly loved her new family. Being silly, all the others joined in on the group hug and started tickling their favorite person, Serenity. ^^

**  
Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Cherry Hill Temple  
Present (same day = 8pm) = **Rei Hino

Now it was a wonder to all that passed by the Cherry Hill temple why this group of people have gathered together for the first time in 8 years. It was a common knowledge that this group of friends used to have a strong unbreakable bond 8 years ago, but with the disappearance of their central pillar, they had barely been seen together. So it was no wonder why all those that passed in front of the Temple after seeing them all together would give them either a hopeful look or a curious one and it was seriously getting on their nerves so much so that Rei, the ever temperamental nut case snapped.

**"What the hell are you looking at?"** Rei screeched. It was also common knowledge that practically all of Juban district blamed her for Serena's disappearance.  
**"Chill out Rei. Let them look, its not like we are not out of sort being gathered like this in front of your family temple after so long."** Lita said, annoyed at Rei's temper and bad manners.  
**"I don't give a damn. I just hate being stared at"** she grumbled. It wasn't hard for anyone to figure out the response they all had about her statement in their heads. _And we hate being around you._ It was almost screamed in her face.  
**"Yeah well screaming at them isn't going to stop them from looking anyway. Probably make them look harder"** Darien reasoned. He was standing besides Amy who had her nose stuck in a book as to avoid eye contact or conversation with anyone. Rei was sitting alone on an upper step and Lita and Mina surrounded by the Amazoness Quartet were sitting a few steps lower. Hotaru and Setsuna were a little farther away but could still here them.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew by them and after it settled, two people, one with sea green colored her in a blue dress and the other person in white pants and blazer with sandy blond hair could be seen walking towards them. The last members of the circle. They stopped in front of Darien with a bit of a bow and curtsy before moving toward Hotaru and Setsuna and hugging Hotaru.  
**  
"Well Amy, its been a while since we last saw you."** The sea green haired woman commented with a bit of shock at seeing Amy.  
**"And always with your nose stuck in a book. Same old Amy"** The sandy blond person chuckled.  
A blush flushed through Amy's cheeks and she looked up briefly to smile and say hello.  
**"Hi Michelle, Amara, how have you been?"** Amy asked politely.  
**"So so."** The woman called Michelle replied. Amy didn't reply. The uncomfortable silence stretched on. A few minutes later, walking down from the top of the temple was none other than Helios himself.

**"Well scouts…I am glad you all made it on time" **Helios said pleasantly. At his voice every one jumped in surprise but relaxed upon seeing him.  
**"Oh Helios…Don't bloody scare us like that" **Rei's temper rose again'  
**"Hello Helios"** Amy said with a true smile. Random hellos from the others were thrown at him but he turned his attention to Rei.  
**"Fire priestess, it seems you've lost your power to sense people's presence because I've been here for a while and you didn't sense me."** Helios said to Rei, causing her to grit her teeth. He moved his eyes from one person to the other until he finally landed on Darien and he bowed t o him.  
**"Prince…it's good we've met again." **Helios said as he went on his knees to his prince.  
**"Ok come now Helios, is there any need for you to go on your knees? I think not."** Endymion said, a bit embarrassed and raised Helios off the floor with an impish smile. Helios smiled back and once again looked over the assembled soldiers of legend.  
**"Well I think we've been outside long enough. Please let's remove ourselves to the room with the sacred fire shall we?"** Helios announced. Everybody turned to look at Rei.  
**"What? It's not like I have any choice do I?"** She said and left the steps and the rest followed with a bit of trepidation. Upon entering the room Rei run to the fire, it was once more ablaze.

**"Be careful fire priestess, it will devour you whole if you get too close."** Helios cautioned as he moved himself more closer to the fire and in between Rei and it.  
**"Why? Why can you stand so close to it and I can't!!!?" **Rei cried. Everybody was wondering the same thing. Why would it not harm Helios but would harm its master?  
**"Fire priestess, the fire has left you because the fire was given to you for a specific purpose and that purpose was not fulfilled so it is angered with you and no longer wishes you to be its master or priestess. You will have to make your own peace with it at your own time."** Helios replied coldly. Rei blinked in surprise as all the others.  
**"HUH!!!!"** All of them Imploded.  
**"Wait what do you mean Helios?"** Darien asked, shocked. This was the first time anyone had wondered why the fire used to work for Rei.  
**"I've known this fire from birth. It's been in my family for generations and there was no requirement for our family to use it!!!" **Rei fumed.  
**"Yes fire priestess…your family have always asked the fire to help interpret dreams but the fire was silent to all of them because it was just a regular fire. You may ask your grand father if you do not believe I speak the truth. At your birth, the fire bird of mars, the phoenix, came and rested in the fire and so it became SACRED FIRE."** Helios explained, surprised that they didn't even know such common knowledge. At his explanation, everyone mused it over.  
**"So you're saying that the fire is actually the holy bird of mars. But I am still the reborn princess of mars! I should still be able to use it." **Rei accused.

Helios sighed. This was defiantly going to be one long night.

**"Fire priestess, it is true you are of the royal blood of mars but even your siblings couldn't use the sacred fire! Only the rulers could. Your mother and father and they were all. There are times in history that the sacred fire made exceptions so others could use its power but not for long. You as the second youngest princess would never have been allowed to use or go near the fire but you have been able to use it during the silver millennium and in this time period. Did you ever wonder why?" **Helios asked sarcastically with a raised of eyebrow. This was most shocking news to them all.  
**"So what purpose did I have that I didn't fulfill?"** But as she asked this the answer came to her mind.  
**"I'm sure you can figure it out."** Helios said with no emotion what's so ever. Another silence dominated as everybody thought of the answer and other things relating to it.  
**"Is that why some of us have lost our extra gifts and others have gotten weak?"** Hotaru asked in realization. Her eyes were open wide (O_O) in shock. '_How come I didn't think of this before!!!' _she asked herself.  
**"Yes"** was the simple answer from Helios.

After a few minutes, Helios cleared his throat to get all their attention.

**"We must get going. Please hold hands in circle and lets be on our way."** Helios said. Everybody moved to do what they were told but as Rei tried to move to go hold Darien's hands, he moved evasively away and firmly took Amy and Mina's hands. Rei stared at him, hurt. But then shielded her face with her black purplish hair and took Amara and Setsuna's hand. After the circle was completed, Helios whispered some words under his breath in the ancient language and a light engulfed them all and then they disappeared with only the eyes of one old man watching them from a crack in the door of the sacred room.

**Space…Shadow realm = Lexzix  
Present = (Same day of earth)** = Sailor Galaxia

In a small kingdom located on a small once upon a time bright star known as Lexzix, shadows of darkness and mass destruction dominated it. There was not a single breach of light and evil crackles crack through the still dark air. Monstrous shapes of all sizes slithered from side to side and the smell of death was everywhere. It was silent save for the evil laugh that chilled the air. The land was barren and not a single tree or grass stood. The waters were pitched black poisonous. It was a frightful place. The whole land, once a bright land, was made dark by whatever evil resided there. There was only one building standing but its very walls were pitch black and foreboding. The building stood like a twisted monstrous face and dark eyes could be seen at the top. Obviously the building was alive. Black branches made of dark matter wove around it.

What had happened to this bright star and its people?

Inside the monstrous palace, dark shapes with no apparent form sat at what was suppose to be a throne and surrounding him was monsters of all kinds. Trolls, gargoyles, dark scale dragons and all kinds of evil monsters. But even among them could be seen divided classes. Standing at one end of the throne room was a group of human shaped creatures. But it was clear from their scarlet red eyes that they were anything but humans. They had fangs in their teeth and their nails were fangs itself. They were beautiful and terrifying. They were the rulers of the dark, monsters known to humans as vampires. Standing on the opposite side from them was a pack of a mixture of human shape and wolves. They were known as werewolves, dangerous and just as deadly as the vampires. These creatures were known for their ability to blend in with the forest of nature. Standing a little closer to the throne were women and men, whether humans or not was hard to determine, in black clothes from head to toe with long black hats and ridiculous looking brooms in their hands. The women had the hat and brooms but the men held wands and staffs. Obviously they were witches and sorceress and wizard and all manner of dark magicians. There were a mass of other things in the building. They seemed to be in deep discussion with others shouting threats and others chuckling evilly. Obviously the only thing they all had in common was that they were evil and had the same goal.

**"You can't even find one slip of a girl!!!"** Shouted one of the vampires to the werewolves.  
**"It's not like you did anything about finding her yourselves oh great masters of the dark"** Taunted one of the werewolves and so another round of bloody fight took over. What they didn't know was that the girl they were fighting about was in that very room with them and she decided now was as good as any to try and escape to earth and get help.

Moving slowly but surely about the wall as to not draw attention, the girl slowly made her way out of the throne room. She was in an invisible form but the vampires and werewolves will notice her if she made a slight mistake so she fastened her walking. She rounded the corner of the open gate of the palace and with a hard push she opened the gate and took off in a dead run. But the monsters were alerted to this and now that she had lost her invisible mode they gave chase to her. She ran with all her might, going through holes and shortcuts. The monsters on the other hand didn't have to try so hard. They cut her off and trapped her in a circle on the floor.  
**  
"So you thought you could get away did you?"** A red eyes monster came closer to her, tongue extended which was as long as giant frog. It licked her and she shuddered in repulse. She glared defiantly at them and this made them laugh.  
**"You are amusing little one. Brave too"** Another said appreciatively.  
**"Don't you mean stupid." **One said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, she could have escaped a long time ago but she decided to stay to be our dinner." Several of them laughed humorously at the joke. Suddenly they straightened as the vampires and werewolves came closer to them.  
**"Well girl, you are either foolish or brave to still be here."** The leader of the vampires said amusedly.  
**"Humph" **she spit at him. **"Where the hell did you keep my friend you asshole" **she asked contemptuously. But the leader of the vamps obviously didn't like her attitude and kicked her in the guts. She shut her eyes and held her breath in pain but she would be damned if she screamed. They love to hear people scream in pain. They fed off of people's misery and pain. They thrived on it.

**"I thought I told you to call me by my name Galaxia. If you have forgotten then I will remind you again. The name is BALTHAZAR…and don't you forget it**" Balthazar said with satisfaction.  
**"I will call you what the hell I want to call you, you bastard. What the hell did you do to Sailor Iron Mouse?"** She asked through gritted teeth. Which earned her another kicking in her stomach.  
**"It seems your spirit is as strong as ever, I'm going to have fun breaking you down. Your stupid friend is still under our control. It's only a matter of time before she gives us the information we need and we will get rid of her"** Balthazar said with gleaming eyes. Obviously the thought of the torture he was planning and already doing to Sailor Iron Mouse was very pleasant to him.  
**"You Bastard."** Galaxia huffed. **"I AM NOT YOUR PLAY THING" **She said through tightened jaw. Making all the monsters laugh again._ 'God I need a few minutes so I can teleport out of here. And I need to find Iron mouse as soon as possible.'_ She thought.  
**"NO"** He said with an arch brow. **"You will be though."** The double meaning in his words was very clear, especially from the way he was looking at certain parts of her body. She was gorgeous, even in her gold metal Sailor suit. Eyes golden red and lips as full and red as a cherry. Every man would desire her.  
**  
"Well I'm sorry to tell you that I will not be here for you to have your pleasure."** She said with a wicked smile.** "So long blood sucker."** She said with a little laugh and disappeared as he made to grab her.  
**"After her!!!!"** Balthazar commanded in anger. _'You will not get away from me girl. I will find you and then you will learn what it feels like to belong to me'_ He thought, a bit smug by the idea.

Teleporting didn't take her far as she ended up at the tip of the land of the dark realm. She was too exhausted to even teleport from there to halfway to earth so she concentrated on all her powers to grant her flight and she took off, flying through space with no wings at a speed of light to her Destination.

Earth.


	5. Chapter 4

**What Becomes Of Us  
Chapter 4**

**Elysian**

In a circle, they all appeared in the open plains of Elysian. Elysian was a land created by the hopes, love and care and of course magic of the people of the earth. This kingdom of light, beauty and wonders was once known as the Golding kingdom. Earths capital before the silver millennium disappeared and the capital was sealed in a dimension only to prosper or die by the hearts of the Earthians and by its guardians. Despite what beauty Elysian still had, it was none compared to how it was 8 years ago before Serena's disappearance.

Upon appearing, all of them with the exception of Helios gasped in wonder and delight. It was so beautiful to their weakened eyes. It was truly a breath taking sight. Beautiful horses of all size missed with unicorns flew and run on the field. The entire field was dominated by green grass and flowers of every kind. Beautiful colored birds flew from here to there singing their songs in harmony and sync. Animals of all sorts played together in harmony but the most breath taking of all was the golden palace seated in the center of it all. It was literal made of pure fine silk gold. Roses of all colors wove around it. Elysian was truly a magnificent sight but only to those who had not seen its true majesty 8 years ago. The priestesses and priests and all the things that lived there missed terribly the beauty as it was 8 years ago. It was a land where everything in nature was in peace and harmony. Like the Eden at the beginning of the world. Even the trees and breeze were alive. Some of the waters were pure gold in color and the others pure blue or a beautiful sea green. Rainbows criss crossed the sky and the aurora lights blazed from the heavens. Truly, how could there have been a time when it was even more splendid?

**"Wow"** They all said.  
**"Elysian is truly beautiful"**Darien said in a hushed reverence. Helios chuckled.  
**"Well yes to your eyes but it was once more majestic than can be described. You had to see it to believe it." **He said sadly.  
**"What!!?"** They said in shock.  
**"How could it be any more beautiful than this!!!?"** several people echoed the sentiment.  
**"8 years ago, it was without a doubt a paradise. But now the magic isn't strong and sometimes the wind becomes agitated. The light isn't so pure anymore and the harmony that resides here at times are usually broken. Elysian is falling apart. Like I said, you had to see it in order to know just how dull it is right now."** Helios explained with a far of look in his eyes.** "8 years ago, her laughter, innocence, kind heart and loving warmth filled this place with magic and splendor beyond description. But with her disappearance, the true state of Elysian showed itself. Only her pure good heart gave Elysian the strength it once had." **Helios said almost as if the others were not there, his mind off in a different time and place.

With his words everybody was in thoughts but all their thinking centered about two people. _'The person Helios speaks so fondly of could either be Serena or Rini but which one?' _They all wondered. _'His description fits both of them and they both disappeared around the same time and Rini was his lover but Serena was his princess, so who could he be talking about' _They all thought, with the exception of Rei who thought _'I have no doubt he is talking about Rini. Serena was a selfish, lazy, idiotic, and a mean friend. She would put on a smile for show and talk behind your back.'_

Chuckling, Helios turned to them and said. **"I bet you all wondering who I'm talking about. You have two choices, if you knew both of them well then guess who it is."** His eyes were twinkling.

He walked on and they all followed. When he got to the palace gate, it automatically opened for him and they all entered. Upon entering they saw that the inside was even more splendid than the outside and servants and priests and priestesses and all present were bowing.

**"Why are they bowing?"** Amy asked, self conscious.  
**"They are bowing to Darien."** Helios replied with a chuckle and everybody turned to look at him.  
**"Huh? Why would they bow to me?"** He asked in confusion.  
**"You are their prince are you not? The prince of the whole earth so here the custom of bowing as a show of respect to royalties still exist."** Helios explained.  
**"But I am no longer Prince Endymion. I am merely a mortal man just like everybody and my name is just Darien. Darien Shields." **He said with a bit of sadness.  
**"True your Darien but YOU ARE the reincarnation of our noble prince. He lives inside of you and always will. He is a part of you, just a sleeping part of you. When the times call for it, he will awaken." **Helios said cautiously.  
"**What!!!? What do you mean by all of this? Awaken. Who will awaken? Why would I want some dead prince to take over my body? Helios I need a clear explanation." **Darien said furious.  
**"Prince, it is not my place to say or explain it. Everything that is meant to happen will happen." **Helios replied, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Darien sighed, he knew he was about to be a jerk but it was the only way to get some information. He stopped and everybody turned to look at him.  
**"Helios explain it to me now."** He said with an edge to his voice. The commanding tone of Endymion.  
**"Is that a command Prince?"** Helios asked, shocked. _'Endymion never ever commands me. He asks, yes, but never dared to command me.' _He thought in bewilderment.

The question threw Darien a bit off but after a few minutes of thinking he breathed **"yes" **to Helios. Every pair of eyes moved from Darien to Helios over and over until Helios breathed in annoyance.

**"Very well then your highness. I shall do as you command." **Helios said in a emotionless voice, one that spoke more volumes than words itself. Darien suddenly felt ashamed but he reasoned that it was the only way to know what he must know.  
**"Please follow me to the throne room. These matters are not for all ears."** Helios said and turned. All the others followed. Amy got out her Mercury computer and started recording the scenery and conversations for later insights.

They entered a big room with golden lights and red curtains. It was a very warm well decorated room. The throne chair sat at the far end of the hall with a picture frame of the deceased queen of earth surrounded by roses. The golden chandelier roused above majestically in a glow of golden shine....a room unmatched by any throne room on earth!  
Helios stepped closer to the throne and pointed for Darien to sit on the throne but he refused.

**"No…I will not sit on the throne. It's not my right."** Darien said stubbornly and pulled out a chair from the wall and sat. Everybody followed his example. They form a circle and waited for Helios to join. He sighed and also pulled up a chair and sat, looking from one person to another.

**"Shall I tell you why I called you all here today first or answer your questions first prince?"** He asked in a subdued voice.  
**"Answer my questions first"** Darien said, suddenly unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

**"Very well. Prince Endymion was a noble person with a warm and courageous heart. He was strong and a deadly enemy to have. He was very well loved and in return loved all. His roses were his pride and joy, well it was until he met Serenity. We all know the love affair between him and her so let's skip all that. Endymion loved Serenity so much. Thus they were soul mated. He could feel her thoughts and actions and everything even with the miles of distance that was between earth and the moon. After being reincarnated as you and Serenity reborn as Serena, you found your love again but it was not as strong and true as it had been in the silver millennium. Because of your past in this time period you created a wall between you and everything else. Even after meeting Serena and recognizing her as Serenity, you still kept to your self and didn't let her close to you with flimsy excuses as _'I don't want her to see the horror of my past.' _You kept her at a distance and despite the fact that she loved you so much, she alone couldn't build the bond you two once shared. That bond was built by the two of you. The Endymion in you tried countless times to warn you of what you would loose if you kept the wall up but you wouldn't listen. His spirit even came to me to help you see that keeping Serena at a distance wasn't the best option so I gave you lots of dreams about Serena and tried to show you what you two could share again but your stubbornness got in the way with excuses like _'She is too young to get intimate with'_"** Helios said, imitating Darien's voice. Everybody laughed at the accuracy and Darien blushed.

**"Well she was too. I met her when she was only thirteen and I was a 19 year old college student!!! I couldn't possibly get so intimate with her."** Darien explained. Helios shook his head.  
**"The first time Serenity and Endymion made love was when serenity was only THIRTEEN years old and Endymion was TWENTY years of age!!!"** Helios stated, vexed by Darien's reasoning.

A jumble of voices was the answer to his statement.

******Elysian**

**"QUIET"**Darien said in a sharp voice and everybody shut their mouths. They recognize that voice as Endymion's, their prince and so did as was told.  
**"One at a time please. Me first though."** He said. **"Helios, what you just said doesn't make ANY sense. Endymion and Serenity met for the first time when Serenity was 16 years old and Endymion was 23 years old, right girls?"** He said, outstanded.  
**"Yeah"** they all replied.  
**"It's impossible what you just said."** Amy reasoned. Helios looked at all of them and rested his eyes on Setsuna.  
**"Is it impossible what I just said TIME GUARDIAN?"** Helios asked her. She lowered her head.  
**"No…it's not. He speaks the truth."** Setsuna replied.  
**"How the hell is that possible" **Rei asked, clearly this was too impossible to be understood with any logic. Everyone wondered at the same question, looking from Setsuna to Helios.  
**"We cannot explain this. Only Serenity and Endymion and Queen Serenity are privy to the information. We are not allowed to say it or the consequence will be dire." **Helios looked pleadingly at Darien and Darien could not summon the heart to force him to explain so he just sighed.  
**"Please continue the explanation" **Darien said instead. Helios just smiled gratefully at him.  
**"Well like I was saying, the distance you placed between the two of you locked Endymion inside of you and he was not able to awaken."** He continued but Darien interrupted him.  
**"But there were some battles in which I turned to Endymion…like the prince diamond battle, Fiory battle…"**  
**"No" **Helios interrupted this time. **"You never turned to Endymion." **Helios said looking squarely at Darien who looked dumbfounded. **"Endymion sensed the danger Sailor Moon was in and gave you his armor and some of his power so YOU could protect her where else he couldn't. If you had truly been Endymion, you would have known his full power and would have been able to use a lot more of his power than you can now." **Helios said.  
Everybody filed this information in their head.  
**"Wait, are you saying that Endymion has a lot more power than what Darien has shown us so far?" **Amy asked.  
**"Yes, Endymion should be EQUAL in power with Serenity!!!"** Helios answered. Everybody just stared at him wide eyed.

**"THAT'S FRICKING IMPOSSIBLE."** Lita thundered.  
**"And why is that thunder princess?" **Helios asked in amusement.  
**"Because it's a well known fact that the silver crystal in which Serena uses is the most powerful artifact in the whole damn universe!!! There is no way Darien is as strong as Serena!!!"** Lita explained wisely. There was a lot of murmur of agreement from the assembled patrons.  
**"Your right thunder princess,"** Helios said earning another strange look from them all and he smiled, **"I NEVER said Darien was as Strong as Serena…all I said was ENDYMION Should be as strong as Serenity."** He finished in chuckles.  
**"They are still the same people. Darien is Endymion and Serena is Serenity!!! The only difference is that now we all live in the same planet or we did."** Lita finished sadly.

Helios sighed. _'This is gonna be a truly long night filled with explanations but we have no time right now.'_ He thought.

**"We will come back to the subject of Endymion and Serenity later but right now I need your attention." **He said and they gave him their attention reluctantly.

**"There is a reason I called you here. So please follow me."** He got up and started walking when all the others were up. They followed him to the center of the castle where a pillar of light stood. When he touched it the light blazed in all directions and his hands went through as though the pillar was made of water instead of brick. He stepped through it and with a bit of trepidation, they all followed one by one with Rei at the rear. When they entered they were amazed by what they saw. It was a room, big but small at the same time. It had open windows and had a very peaceful atmosphere. Light floated in from the open windows and bird songs could be heard every where. Such a peaceful and calm melody it was. They were all awestruck that they didn't notice the caskets sitting in rows beside the far end of the walls until Amy gasped in shock.

**"Oh my God…RINI!!!"** she screamed. Everyone turned to look at her sharply and run over to her asking **"whats wrong Amy?"** she just pointed at all the casket with sleeping children and one pink casket with a pink haired girl sleeping ever peacefully in it. It sent a chill down their spines and they turned as one to look at Helios.

**"Helios what the hell is going on? Is that really Rini?"** Darien asked with wide (O_O) eyes.  
**"Yes, that's Rini."** Helios replied sadly and moved toward her. He placed his hands on top of the glass casket and his hands went through. He gently and loving creased her cheek.  
**"Why is she not breathing?"** Amy asked, noticing that there was no rise and fall of her chest. Helios didn't answer for a while and just moved his eyes over the other caskets. The others did too and gasped in shock. There were 8 children in all and they all bared a certain resemblance to Serena.

There were 4 boys and 4 girls including Rini. The youngest looking girl had strawberry blond hair, a cross between blond and red. She looked like a 5 year old girl. The other two girls looked identical so they were twins. They had pure shinning golden hair and all three had their hair styled in the unique hairstyles of the moon monarchs. The strawberry blond girl's hair was shaped like a rose with hair trailing from both sides of her head, the twins were shaped like stars. It was truly remarkable. The boys were a bit different though. The was a silver haired boy whose hair was up to his waist, the other boy had golden blond hair up to his chest though the two of them resembled each other greatly. The other two boys had their own unique color but if it wasn't for the light the difference wouldn't have been noticeable. One had black hair mixed with blue highlights and at the edges were golden color. The other one ones hair was pitch black with silver endings and they too looked remarkably a lot alike too.  
**  
"Who are all these kids and why are they in a casket?"** Darien said, coming out of his shock.  
**"I don't know. I only know Rini but the other ones were brought here in the same condition as Rini so I am thinking they have something to do with either you or Serena. They look so much like her that it's almost scary, especially the girls. I haven't in all these 8 years seen them open their eyes."** Helios informed.

**"Condition, how was Rini brought here. We thought she disappeared, you know with Serena and Darien's relationship history and all. I mean isn't Rini their future daughter. She is not yet born so why is she still alive after Serena has been dead for 8 years?"** Rei asked in hysteria. She and everyone came to the same conclusion, Serena was alive and would come back to them. But Rei thought, _'She will come back and take Darien away from me again.'_

Hope blossomed in them all except Rei. She saw Darien's face and winced. Darien was  
happiest of them all.

**"Yes it's a happy news isn't it, too bad that Rini is already born." **Helios said, shattering all their hopes and raising Rei's to a maximum degree.  
**"What?"** they all asked. Even setsuna, guardian of time was shocked.  
**"What do you mean she is already born. Rini is from crystal Tokyo, a thousand years from now and yes she should have been born 2 years ago if Serena was here but she wasn't. When in time did Serena give birth to Rini?"** Setsuna asked, shocking the others with more information.  
**"I can't explain why Rini is already born, she was already born even when Serena was here and before Serena disappeared, she came to me and told me that." ** Helios explained.  
**"So you mean to say all this time Serena knew and kept us in the dark?"** Mina who hadn't spoken finally asked. Hurt that Serena would do something like that to them.  
**"I don't know when Serena knew that Rini was already born or where and how and when she was born all I know is that Rini is definitely already born. She will be 6 years old in 2 months time on June 30th." **Helios said.

Everybody was in shock. They only looked at Helios and back at Rini.

**"So why is she in a casket and why isn't she breathing?"** Michell asked. And Helios sighed.  
**"Because of Serena's disappearance. When Serena disappeared, she cut of all connections to her, which means she knew she was going to die and so cut off all connection so her death wouldn't affect Darien or Rini physically. In cutting of their bond, Rini went into this comma like state." **Helios explained.  
**"Oh, just like me, when I went into that state too. I wonder if that too had to do with Serena" **Hotaru said out loud and others wondered that too. _'I just woke up from my own comma a year ago. I went into comma a year after Serena disappeared and last year I finally woke up. Rini disappeared right when Rei saw the vision of Serena being hit by a car. So what's the connection between all of this?' _Hotaru thought.

**"She knew she was about to die!!!?"** Amara asked in horror. **"Then why didn't she say anything to us!!!?"**  
**"What could she have said that would have made any of you listen to her. You were practically begging for her to die and rejecting her all over."** Helios said heatedly and they all except Rei hanged their head in absolute shame.  
**"Well she tried to kill me." **Rei said in anger.  
**"She did not and if you had given her a chance to explain what the happened you will know she saved your life." **Helios shouted at her, anger coursing through his veins.  
**"Sure she did, she attacked me, the power came from her and everybody saw it. I ended up in a comma for 2 weeks!!!" **Rei shouted back.  
**"Would have been better if you had actually died then.**" Helios mumble loud enough for everyone to here and they were shocked. Rei didn't say anything for tears had welled up in her eyes.

**"Anyway, I don't know how she knew she was about to die, well I think she knew but I could be wrong. And the kids are not breathing because they are not alive or dead. In this casket, they are like babies in their mother's womb in one stage. So time doesn't affect them. That's why Rini still looks the way she did 8 years ago. No change in her at all, no growth of any kind. When she wakes up her memories will be at the point she was before she went into this state."** Helios informed them.

**"So if Rini had been with you all this time, why didn't you come and say anything to us at all!!?" **Darien asked, agitated at Helios.  
**"I was commanded not to."** Helios explained.  
**"Commanded by whom?"** Hatoru asked.  
**"By both high queens and king, Queen Serenity, Queen Gaia, and King Terrance." **Helios listed off.

That shut everybody up quickly.

**"So why did you tell us now?" **Darien asked.  
**"Because tonight is the night the seven celestial moons will line up for the first time in over a thousand years. 30 minutes to the line up. When it is lined up, Rini will awaken from her sleep." **Helios said.

They all gasped happily.

**"Alright" **Lita cheered and others echoed her sentiment.  
**"Well until the line up, I can try to answer some of your questions."** Helios said cheerfully.  
**"Ok…back to our earlier discussion about Endymion and Serenity."** Darien said.

They all sobered but wanted to clear things up.

**"It's not really that hard to figure it out. The silver crystal and golden crystal are equal in power. The reason that you know so little about the golden crystal is because it was kept hidden for a long time. So if Serenity uses the Silver Crystal and Endymion uses the Golden Crystal, aren't they at equal power?"** Helios asked.

This gave them all a pause to think about it.

**"Well I guess."** Lita conceded.

**"The reason Darien can only throw roses and use the smoking bomber attack is because that's the only amount of power Darien by himself have but once he becomes one with his past self, which is Endymion, he will be able to use all kinds of power and attacks. If you had allowed your self to love Serena with every part of you, you would have merged with Endymion already and kept your Serena. But you cared too much of what others had to say about why a college student will go out with a junior high student that you made you relationship almost like a brother and sister innocent relationship. You did not build the bond that would tie you two forever and now she is gone. And if you and Endymion had merged a long time during the time Serena was here, you would have had the power to read Serena's mind, heart and soul. You would have had the power to talk telepathically with her, you would have been able to save her from dying, and now I can't trace a single piece of her." **Helios finally ended his long explanation.

**"You're saying that if I let Endymion take control over me now we will be able to find Serena?"** Darien asked hopefully.  
**"No, that is not what I am saying. Endymion is dead. You don't have a single trace of him in you, but I could also be wrong. No, Endymion, the part of you that knew Serena's movement is dead. If Serena is dead, that part of you died with her. The part of you that is Endymion."** Helios said quietly.  
**"Is that why I have not been able to produce beautiful, clean, strong cut roses for the past 8 years?"** Darien asked softly. Helios just nodded._ 'Truly, there is nothing I can do about it.'_ Helios thought.

And once again silence dominated the room as each thought of the new information that has been spilled on them. Suddenly a lot of other things started to make sense. Hotaru just came up to Darien and put her small arms around him. She felt his pain dearly for while he had lost his lover, she had lost her true mother.  
In the silence, Something Helios had said suddenly flashed through Hotaru's head and so she turned to him for confirmation.

**"Helios, you used reincarnation for Darien but you specifically used REBORN for Serena, what exactly were you trying to get at?" **Hotaru asked confused. The others just turned to stare at her.  
**"Isn't reincarnation and reborn practically the same thing?"** Mina asked. Helios chuckled joyfully.  
**"I was expecting and dreading that question long ago." **He chuckled again. **"Well yes, reincarnation and reborn are practically the same but there is a small difference. Reincarnation means a person is born again in any form with the spirit of his previous self in him. Reborn is when a person is born as he or she was before. With memories and feelings of that time too." **Helios explained.  
**"So Endymion spirit lives in Darien but is not Darien and Serena IS Serenity. No difference? I don't remember Serenity being clumsy, academically challenge, stupid, ungraceful, ill mannered, food huger, and immature."** Rei said.  
**"I also don't remember Serenity being under a heavy glamour that blocks her memories, zaps her strength, or was a Sailor Soldier." **Helios replied equally sarcastic.

"**Glamour? Serena was under a glamour?" **Amy asked.  
**"Yes, Queen Serenity thought it was safer that way, to make her look more like Minako so that if there is a need to hide her Mina could pretend to be her like she did one time when she had to play the part of Sailor Moon."** Helios answered Amy.  
**"Well that explains a whole lot of unanswered questions! I can't believe I never thought of it myself." **Amy said in surprise.  
**"Makes what sense Amy?"** Mina asked as they all turned to Amy.  
**"Don't you see? The reason why Serena was a klutz, why she ate so much, why she could never understand school work and many more questions. The glamour explains everything." **Amy said.  
**"Well, I'm still not getting it so please explain."** Rei said annoyed.  
**"Well, what is Serenity? She is a Lunarian. The gravity on the moon is different on earth. The reason she kept tripping was because the gravity was too much for her body to handle!!!"**

**"Ooooooooohhhh"** they understood.

**"The reason why she ate a lot, my guess is that some instinct told her if she didn't eat a lot she would not just be tripping, she would be flying in the sky on daily basis. I think it was the glamour that made her eat so much." **Amy explained.  
******"That makes sense somehow"** Lita affirmed.

**"So then why was she so dumb in school?"** Rei asked with raised eyebrow, sure that no explanation could possibly work.


	6. Chapter 5

**What Becomes Of Us**

**Chapter 5**

**"That's easy."** Helios said.** "It's because of the language." **He finished.  
**"Language?"** Rei snorted. **"She was reborn and raised here her whole life until she disappeared. She speaks Japanese with the accent and fluently. So why will the language hinder her?" **

**"It is easy to speak a language but it is difficult to understand it when it has to do with math, science and all. Anyway, even though she was reborn and raised here, the glamour messed her up. When she looked at the characters written down, she sees two different meanings. The Japanese characters look a lot like the writings of the Lunarians though their meanings are two separate things. She tend to get confuse what the meaning of it is and the glamour makes it hard for her. Besides, I tested her. When ever you would have a test and she fails, when she sleeps, I would translate the Japanese language into the Lunarian language and she would understand and get all the answers right. If the school were to translate the language into the Lunarian tongue, she would be smarter than even you Ice spirit."** Helios said.

Everybody adjusted all that information and realized just how horrible they thought of Serena, everyone except Rei.

**"Her crybaby and immature personality was more an act than anything. Because she acted immature and like a cry baby, you didn't expect anything out of her but she only acted like that to cover the pain she felt often. It was the only way she knew how to protect herself and you guys." **Helios continued.

**"We were so wrong to have judged her so harshly. I wonder how she must have felt when we called her all those names."** Mina cried in shame for not understanding her princess better.

**"One more thing, she didn't tell you this because she didn't want you to worry but I think it is time you knew. After every battle you guys fought, she suffered worse than you guys did." **Helios said.  
**"That's not true. We protected her, and she had less scratch on her than we did."** Rei fumed.  
**"You're wrong, it was always HER who came to our rescue. No battle that has ever been fought did she leave us alone. She protected us and in the end it was she who won." **Hotaru said.  
**"We weaken the enemy and she takes the trash out."** Rei defended.  
**"So it was we who defeated the doom phantom, it was we who defeated Nehelenia, it was we who defeated beryl, it was we who defeated Prince Diamond, it was we who defeated Galaxia and all the other enemies right?" **Hotaru asked sarcastically. To this Rei had no answer.

**"It's true that by your help she defeated the enemies, but don't forget that in the end, it was always her who destroyed them. When I said she suffered more, I meant that after every battle, half the pain you all suffered would be taken from you and on to her!!! This is why she was always sleeping. Serena used to sleep a lot even before she meet you guys but not to the extent of sleepiness she did after meeting you guys. So after every battle, you only suffer half the pain your are originally suppose to suffer, she takes half of all of your pain and there were 10 of you plus her own full pain and suffers in the night as she slept. Waking up in the morning ways a chore. If you were in her place you would never be able to get up in the morning, but she did, and still smiled, hiding her pain so as to not worry any of you. If Darien was Endymion more often, he would have known." **Helios Explained.

This was all they needed to hear for them to feel like wretched monsters. Rei on the other hand was not willing to feel anything but anger and jealousy for Serena.

**"Why would she take our pain upon herself?"** Rei asked.  
**"Because you girls were her scouts. You were tied to her by bonds strong to last through time. Because you were her protectors. You lived, well you were supposed to live only for her but you did otherwise anyway. But you were reincarnated only because she was reborn, if she hadn't been reborn, none of you would be alive now. So think of all her sacrifices." **Helios told them.  
**"Does that bond still exist?"** Amy asked with a bit of hope.

**"No, it no longer exists. You all destroyed it 8 years ago. You should have died for your betrayal back then but she nullified the bond in other to save you people. Back in the silver millennium, you made a vow that if you ever failed to protect her, death would be your sentences. The minute you all turned your backs on her, she fought death so you may live. I may as well say that she chose to die in other for you to live." **Helios said.

They gasped in horror for in the brief moment, memories of the time they made the vow flashed through their minds and they understood the great Sacrifice Serena had made for them all. She gave up her life so they could live, even though they betrayed her. They all cried except Rei but even she was shaken by the new revelation.

As they thought of all the wrongs they had committed against Serena, a light from Rini's casket began to shine brightly. They all run to it and watched as the full moon fell on the casket. The golden crystal blazed overhead and it shadow another crystal lighted up but no one other than Helios saw it. The power welling in the room started to form small circles around Rini's casket and soon it started disappearing like water.

The casket shimmered and shook and with a last jerk cracked and disappeared, leaving Rini lying on the glass slab. Everybody watched attentively as her eyes drifted open slowly and blinked. She seemed to have taken a moment to get used to the light and roamed her face over all the people present. Her eyes landed on Darien and sparkled. She cried out.  
**"Daddy"** and got up, jumped into his waiting hands. They hugged tightly as everyone began to laugh and cheer and forced a group hug.

In their attention to Rini, they did not notice the other casket had also disappeared except the one holding the strawberry blond girl who was still asleep. All the other children awoke and silently watched the happy group but as they group hugged and fell onto the floor, one of the twin girls giggled. Silence filled the room as all pair of eyes turned on the other children.

Raising a hand in a hello greeting, the boy with black hair and blue highlights said. **"Hi"**

Everybody just stared at them as though they were aliens.

Across the galaxy in a distant planet, where chaos influence had not yet reached, in a small room filled with moon light, another casket dissolved and disappeared and a young girl with pink hair in hearts bun style awoke. Raising her hand, a pink light surrounded her and she disappeared from the room, speeding through space, her destination....the blue-green planet.

The giggle and the **"hi"** from the kids not only shocked Helios and his group but drew the attentions of the kids to themselves. The twin girls run over to where the silver haired boy stood and embraced him as the other three boys joined in the group hug. Tears flowed down the girls face. After hugging individually, the girls backed up a little and wiped by tear stained before turning watery smiles at the boy with Silver hair.

**"Nii-san (Big brother)" **One of the twins said softly and happily and the silver haired boy smiled at them.

**"See, we promised to meet again little sisters and my brothers." **He said as he looked over at all the others until his eyes landed on the still sleeping form of the strawberry blond haired girl. His smile faulted a bit and when the girls noticed this, they followed his eyes and gasped before rushing over to the casket still containing their youngest sister.

Helios approached the awoken children slowly so that they wouldn't be startled but before he could reach the girls, the four boys rushed and took defensive stance before he twin girls. Helios stopped in his track and watched them before raising his hand up in a gesture of surrender and harmless even so they did not lower their stance until he backed up a few paces. The Silver haired boy approached Helios with measured confident steps with the Blond shoulder length hair boy a few paces behind him Stopping right in front of Helios, he extended his hand in greeting and Helios clasped it firmly but as soon as their hands touched, Helios knew that his mind was an open book to the boy. He struggled for a second to put up his defenses and blocked the boy who staggered back in shock.

**"What was that?!"** He asked on a gasp.  
**"You tell me." **Helios narrowed his eyes in warning.  
**"I swear I have no idea what just happened!"** The boy defended himself.  
**"I'm sure you don't."** Helios said sarcastically, he did not like his mind to be infiltrated, especially by a stranger.  
**"My brother doesn't lie so if he said he has no idea what happened then you can rest assured that he really doesn't."** The blond hair boy whose height was equal to the silver haired boy said. They all just stared at each other. Taking in deep breaths, the silver haired boy tried again.  
**  
"My apologies. I did not know that would happen. My name is Darius."** He said as he bowed his head a little in respect.  
**"My name is Helios, Priest of Elysian."** Helios answered warily.  
**"Oh I see. Anyway, these are my siblings; the blond one is my twin. His name is Derek, the one with black hair with silver endings is Daniel and his twin is Darien. My two twin sisters are Selene (blue eyes) and Selena (Darker blue eyes). Darius introduced his siblings.  
"Well I will have the others introduce themselves."** Helios said as he moved a little for the others to be seen.

**"Well I guess I go first since one of you shares my name. My name is Darien Shields. Pleased to meet you."** He said softly and the boy with the same name as him just managed to say **"oh"**.  
**"My name is Rei Hino. Priestess of the Hino shrine."** Rei followed up proudly as the others rolled their eyes. The kids just raised their eyebrows, obviously they noticed her arrogance.  
**"My name is Amy. I am a pediatrician. Pleased to meet you."** Amy said kindly.  
******"Hi, my name is Mina and I can cook some rather amazing foods so if you want anything just let me know ok?"** She winked playfully and the twin girls giggled as the younger twin boys grinned from ear to ear.  
**"Thank you for the offer."** Derek said gratefully and Lita nodded.  
**"My name is Minako but Mina for short. I just do modeling. Nice to meet you."** She said excitedly, for some reason being near the kids felt like being near Serena so she was rather giddy.

**"I'm Amara. I'm a racer."  
"My name is Michelle. I'm a musician."  
"My name is Setsuna. I work in the science lab."**  
**"Hi. My name is Hatoru. Nice to meet you."** Hatoru said meekly as she blushed. The kids stared a bit longer at her until she started fidgeting with her clothes and Darius gave her a little smile to show they meant her no harm.  
**"And my name is Rini." **The newly awoken Rini said, also gaining a look from the kids.  
**"Come here Rini." **Daniel said and Rini gave them a curios look.  
**"No."** She said.  
******"You don't remember us do you?"** Selena asked sadly.  
**"Am I supposed to?" **Rini's face crunched up, trying to remember them. They felt so familiar to her yet she could not remember or place where she had met them at, especially the one still lying in the casket.

The kids all turned to the silver haired boy which by this time everyone had figured him to be the oldest. He shook his head silently at them and the sighed wearily. Silence filled the room, no one know what to say as the Darius was lost in thoughts. He kept casting glances over all of them but mostly at Darien, Rini and Hotaru then his eyes caught on the two cats sitting a bit far from the others. Luna and Artemis had been so silent that even the others forgot that they were there. Now they followed the little boy's gaze to where the cats were crouched on their paws watching the kids intently, especially Luna.

**"Oh that's right. We forgot all about the cats. These are…"** Darien began but was cut off by one of the twin girls running happily toward where the kids were crouched, well now standing up alerted anyway. As the girl got closer, both cat seemed to draw away from herr.  
**"Luna! Why are you running away?" **The girl said near tears. This caught all their attention.  
**"You know Luna?" **Amy asked but got no reply. Luna meowed though it was more an act to pretend to be a normal kitty.  
**"Have you lost your ability to speak the human tongue?" **Darius asked as he reached his sad crying sister and folded her into his embrace.  
"**You know I can talk?"** Luna asked wide eyed and promptly shut her mouth.  
**"Don't' tell me that you too can't remember us." **After a minute or so the cat sighed.  
**"No, I'm sorry but I don't remember you. I'm I supposed to?" **She asked as Rini had asked, feeling that she know these kids. Darius led his sister back to the rest of his siblings and they circled each other, talking in whispers for a minute before turning back to their audience.

** "So where is our mother?"** Darius asked.

Galaxia entered the Earth atmosphere at a great speed, falling from the sky as the Earth's satellite picked it up and mistook it for a falling object from space. The zoomed in on her and were shocked to realize that a woman was falling, and not just any woman but what the Japanese could clearly identify as a sailor soldier, one they had never seen before. A buzz of activity and shock spread through the Earth's people as the used the satellite to trace her decent. As she reached lower and lower to the surface where people were gathering to see her, she closed her eyes and stretched her hand before her before murmuring;

**By your leave I come in peace  
Gate of time be my friend  
Chronos I need thine help  
God of time please open my destination before me  
And allow thine servant through!**

As she whispered these words, Helios turned sharply in the room where he was about to ask the kids who was their mother and saw the Galaxia sought permission to enter Elysian. Answering the call, he opened a portal right away, his arm stretched before him and hands ablaze with light. As she fell, a circular get open before her and she plummeted through it and landed gracefully on the grass of Elysian out of breath. Helios closed the link right away.  
**"Sailor Galaxia is here." **He told the others and they immediately tensed up. He looked at the kids.

**"Come lets go, we will discuss your mother later but for now lets get you feed and cleaned up."** He said and the room blurred for a minute making most of them dizzy and they realized they were back in the throne room. Helios clapped his hands twice and servant girls and women in white dresses with styled hairs came to him. They looked more royal than servants.  
**"Please, find rooms for the children so they may rest. I need to go great Galaxia."** He said and the servants moved to do as they were told but when they moved toward the children to take each away, the children band together, refusing to go anywhere.  
**"What's wrong?"** Helios asked.

**"Can we please get a room together or rooms connecting? 3 rooms please?"** Darius asked, he was not about to let his siblings be taken to who knows where.  
**"Oh I see. Yes, they will give you three rooms where you are all connected." **He told them and they followed three of the servants as the others retreated. The twin girls walked in the middle and were surrounded on all fours by their protective brothers. Darien and the girls watched them go before following Helios out to the field. They exited the palace gate and saw Galaxia a few paces off.

**"Good Evening Galaxia." **Helios said politely.**  
"Good, you're all together. Please I need your help!"  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**What Becomes Of Us  
**  
**Chapter 6  
**

Seeing Galaxia, the scouts took a defensive stance but after what she said they were too perplexed to keep their stance and so they followed behind while Helios led Galaxia into the castle and sat her on a soft couch in a yellow painted lobby room. After they all sat down, all eyes were turned on Galaxia, waiting for her to tell her story but she seemed it be at a lost, looking from one person to another, as if seeking something. Helios sighed.

**"If its sailor moon you are looking for then I am afraid to inform you that she passed away 8 years ago." ** Helios told Galaxia which produced a confuse expression on her face.  
**"What do you mean died?"** she asked confusedly. Something wasn't right.  
**"She was hit by a car and died."** Hotaru replied sadly.  
**"I'm not sure I understand." **  
**"What don't you understand Galaxia?"** Helios asked with narrowed eyes, he was starting to suspect her train of thoughts.  
**"I mean if she was dead, why then did I not sense it?"** she asked and they blinked at her.  
**"You can sense when people die?"** Hotaru asked with interest.  
**"No, only if the person was a Sailor Soldier and though Sailor Moon had not been born as one, she accepted the terms of a soldier and bounded herself to the service…if she is dead, I would be one among the few to feel it."** Galaxia explained.  
**"You mean the fact that you haven't sense it means she is still alive?"** The hope in Mina's voice was unmistakable!  
**"That is one way of putting it but in the same breath, Sailor Moon was unlike any soldier I have ever known so that could also explain why if she was dead I did not feel it. Then in that case her death is a great blow to us all!"** Galaxia said with a troubled expression.  
**"What do you mean Serena is dead." The small voice of Rini broke through the silence. "8 years ago?" ** her eyes shone with pure fear.  
**"Rini, don't you remember what happened before you went into comma?"** Darien asked softly.  
**"No, no I don'…"** but as she said this memory crashed into her consciousness and her eyes opened wide in shock. "We….we b-betrayed her!" then she passed out. Darien gently picked her up and positioned her on his lap.  
**"Yes Rini, we did."** Darien held tightly to his daughter and closed his eyes and let the pain pass.  
**"Betrayed her? How?"** Galaxia asked alarmed, she looked from one miserable face to another until she landed on the obstinate face of Rei who was glaring dagger at her.  
**"Can we not talk about this?"** Luna asked miserably.  
**"Oh ok."**  
**"Why not?! What happened to her!?"** Darius voice cut in sharply and they turned to see all the kids standing before the door glaring at them.  
**"Nothing jeez!"** Rei retorted but immediately, a force flipped over, send her smacking to the wall of the lobby room.  
Darius walked in with furious strides. **"When I ask a question, I want answers. Now, someone had better tell me what the heck happened to her or face my wrath!"** The power and Authority in his young voice shook the girls; it was as if they had no choice but to answer, like not answering is disobeying Princess Serenity.  
Amy sighed and walked toward the boy but as she drew nearer, he turned cold gray eyes on her and she backed up a bit.  
**"8 years ago…"** she began looking lost in memory, **"It had been an odd day for all of us. we girls had planned to meet at central park, a new park that had just opened 2 weeks previous and we hadn't had much time because of school and exams. We were supposed to meet at 5pm but when we went there, we waited near an hour and Serena never showed up. We were used to her lateness but the most she would be late was 30 minutes but at that time, we had been lost in our own conversation we did not pay attention to her and then suddenly a monster attacked. As always, we transformed, it was then I noticed Serena had not shown up so I called her on our communicator but she never picked up. I tried over and over gain and the girls did too but still there was not a wimp from Serena so we just continued to battle on for about 2 hours, unsuccessful in our attempt to destroy the enemy."** She sighed heavily and slid to the floor, burying herself in the pain they had so heartless inflicted on the poor girl.

**"Well what happened?"** This time it was Derek who asked.  
**"This is not the appropriate time for it. We will discuss this at a later time."** Helios cut in before another scout could continue the conversation.  
**"No, I want to know what happened to her!"** Darius said tightly.  
"**And you will, but for the moment, Galaxia travels with urgent news do you not?**" he turned to her and she nodded gravely. **"Very well, then proceed please."**

**  
****"Thank you."** Galaxia then closed her eyes; a golden light blazed around her and evoked the scouts' individual symbol on their foreheads. The audience gasped except the kids…their forehead was ablaze with light and power yet there was no visibly seen insignia and as if electrocuted, they could hear each others thoughts.  
**"What the hell?"**  
**"Huh?"**  
**"Get out of my mind."**  
**"Gosh that hurt! Stupid kids."** And so on everybody's mind was a jumble of each others thoughts.  
**"Mina?"** Seiya's voice ripped through them all and they gasped.  
**"Wow…what is this?!?!" ** Yaten's voice also joined in then they became conscious of other voices. They recognized the voice of Sailor Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren but most of the others they did not recognize.  
**"All of you calm down."** Helios voice was met with silence.  
**"Thank you Helios."** Galaxia's voice echoing through their minds caused a verbal riot as well as shook most of them.  
**"It's alright; she is no longer our enemy."** Amy's small voice restored the other though the wariness was still there.  
**"I called your minds together. As sailor soldiers, we have the ability to unit our mind when a universe lead so wish but this power is only used in time of crises that affects all."** Galaxia explained.  
**"So we are in a crisis then?"** Seiya asked.  
**"Yes we are. Some of you have already experience the unpleasant and unfounded attacks to your planets. About a year ago, I noticed Chaos gathering forces and I besought the help of some of you but fear of me from my previous deeds when I was under Chaos' control made you rebel against me, the only one I managed to recruit was Sailor Iron Mouse who is in grave danger as we speak. From the Platinum galaxy to the Red space, there has been an ongoing attack from Chaos forces. Lexzix, a star most of us know for its brightness and purity has fallen completely under the assault of the darkness and now act as a second base for the Chaos. Chaos once again plans to take control of the universe, plummeting us under an eternity of darkness. Iron Mouse and I have been fighting him for a year now but our strength is at its limit and the enemy grows stronger. So I am asking you once again, please join forces with me to defeat Chaos or the universe will fall. He has under his control beings of power from ancient times, ones that cannot be easily defeated as I found out and our sister is in grave danger. They plan to head over here to Earth, Destroying the Earth will cause the collapse of many other planets and worlds and no other will survive if Earth falls. I know some of you still fear me but I ask and tell you now, I am just a sailor soldier, I mean no harm to anyone. Will you let your fear hold you back from doing the duty to which you were born to do? Make your choice; come here to earth once you have made your choice. Remember…Chaos main objective is to rid the universe of all sailor soldiers, know that your life may be forfeited should you chose to side with me against him. Every mind of every living sailor soldier is within this circle of unity. You may discuss among yourselves what you must do but the link will only stay open for just 2 more minutes." ** Galaxia finished and a hush fell over, all thinking about what has just been revealed to them.  
**"Meatball head?"** Seiya asked, haven not heard Serena's voice amidst the many.

**Manhattan, New York  
Present (same day = 9 PM) = **Serenity

**"Meatball head?"** Seiya's voice danced around in Serenity's head but she did not respond, neither had any of her new family made any audioable sound that showed that they were present with the cycle of unity. The silence following his inquiring was neither tense nor relaxed; some wondered who meatball head was and those who knew her held their breaths.  
**"Sailor Moon has been dead for 8 years."** Serenity replied. She knew her voice wouldn't be recognized. Serena's voice had been an irritating light alto but Serenity spoke with the voice of the wind, breathy and soft. Now the silence was filled with loud gasped and horror.  
**"How the hell!?!!?"** Seiya asked, not believing his ears.  
**"That is what I'd like to know to. What exactly happened to Sailor Moon, Earth guardians?"** She directed all attention on them, wanting to see how they would react. She wanted especially to know Darien's answer. They said not a word and individual, she saw them retreat from the circle.  
**"Would someone please answer me!?!?"** Seiya bellowed as soon as all the earth scouts retreaded from the mind link except Rei.  
**"She committed suicide."** Rei answered and eased out of the link. Serenity breathed a sigh and closed the link from her end.  
**"You ok?"** Kyle asked as soon as his mind was set free from the link, the others retreating as well.  
**"She committed suicide didn't she? It seems that Rei may have figured it out." ** Tears trailed down the princess face and once again she was folded into a warm embrace of her family.

**"What the heck!?!? She committed suicide?!"** Darius fumed as the link to the other scouts closed.  
**"What?"** Amy asked confused.  
**"Your friend said that Sailor moon died by committing suicide!"** Darius glared at Rei as the others gasped and turned to look at her.  
**"What he heck!? **  
**"What is wrong with you!?"** All the girls were talking at once.  
**"Well what else was I to say!?! If you had a better answer why didn't you stay and tell them instead of run away like the cowards you are?!"** she bit back at them. Galaxia sighed as the silence prolonged. It seems Chaos isn't the only one I have to worry about.  
**"Ok, first and fore most, in other for me to be sure I need to know the circumstance concerning Serena and her departure."** She spoke up and all looked at her. Their eyes were practically begging her to tell them that she was alive and that she would be back.

**"Well like Amy said before. We were supposed to meet at the new park but that meatball head didn't show up. Then we were attacked and we sent message after message to her, we even used the pay phone to call her, then after about 2 hours of the on going battle, she showed up. She was as slow as always and even clumsier than usual. She kept being hit from side to side by the monster that attacked us. Because of her slowness, she was unable to protect Rini who stood just by her side and the monster hurt Rini badly. Then when I had finally gotten The monster into a position where she could use her power without hurting anyone, she takes her time and after the monster had switched our position so I was in the line of fire, that is when she decided it is time to attack. She sent her power straight at me. I was knocked unconscious and in a comma for 2 weeks and Rini had bad burns. In the end we reprimanded her for her actions that day and she decided to run away. We looked everywhere for her then that night after looking for her I came home to use the sacred fire again but it showed me her being hit by a car. We went to the scene and sure enough a person had been hit and the person had been wearing the school uniform which Serena had been wearing then. The car had smashed her head completely that no part of her could be recognized. She had the same figure as Serena and blond hair though by the time we got there the doctors said the hair needed to be caught because it was too long so they had caught it. There was no way that girl wasn't Serena yet these people here have blinded their eyes to that fact, wishing for something that was gone totally!"** Rei explained and Galaxia absorbed the information.

**"Something is odd about what you have said. What do you mean clumsier than normal? Was there something off about her that day?" **Galaxia asked.  
**"Aside from the fact that she was tripping every second instead of minute? No"** Rei answered sarcastically. They reflected back to that awful night.  
**"Yes. There was something different. It was about her movement and her eyes. I didn't noticed it then but now that I think about it, she looked extremely tired, almost as if she was about to collapse."** Hotaru said suddenly and the others turned to look at her, trying to remember something critical yet many had their memories blurred and other memories had been clouded by anger at that time. Galaxia was confused, something wasn't right with the whole story, she looked up at Helios and he avoided her eyes.

**"I think Helios knows a lot more about this than anyone else." **Galaxia said, turning all attention on him. He sighed and shook his head.  
**"I am not at liberty to discuss what happened 8 years ago. When the proper time comes, it will all be revealed."** He said and left the room before they could trap him with questions.  
**"She can't be dead…no no no…it's not possible."** Selena whimpered miserably.  
**"Mama can't be dead!"** Selene said as she collapsed on the floor with tears flowing down her face. Darius ran to her and lifted her up into his arm as Derek did the same for Selena. Daniel and Darien supported each other and walked behind their siblings to their rooms, their shoulders shaking with suppressed fury and above all pain and sadness.  
The adults watched them go with sadness until what the little girl said hit Darien like a ton of bricks!

**"Did she say Mama?!?!"** He screamed with wide eyes.

**Manhattan, New York  
Present = **Serenity

Serena walked down the street, heading for the park. She had gotten detention, first time since she became a sophomore at Juban High school and so she felt depressed. She had promised herself that she would no longer get detentions but the attack from the enemy the night before had seriously drain her that she woke up late. She didn't want to head over to the arcade to face the taunting of Rei and the concern of her friends, she needed time to rejuvenate and so she had decided to head over to the park, her favorite paradise to rest a little. As soon as she entered the park, a smile light her face and she returned the greetings of those who greeted her, managing to unconsciously bring a smile on the faces those there. Most of the people at the park went there if just to see her smile for her smile was like a healing balm, reassuring them that everything would be ok. She had a magic about her that was addictive and warm, calling forth a smile from the deepest of a cold heart and making a sad smile shine like the sun. Behind her back she was called the Light Goddess and the name suited her well despite her own doubts and insecurities about herself.

Like always, she headed over to her and Darien's favorite spot of the park, a secluded area where roses bloomed with a bench under a big oak tree. As she rounded the corner, she heard voice and was puzzled and a little annoyed at who had dared taken the place which she thinks sole belongs to her and Darien. Moving closer, she recognized the voice.

**"What do you think?"** Rei's voice was carried to her where she was hiding behind the tree. She didn't mean to eaves drop but well that area was specifically for lovers and as far as she knew, Rei had none since she dumped Chad because he hadn't been her ideal prince. Serena still felt bad about that incident and kept in contact with Chad who had left to mend his broken heart.

**"Um…I don't know."** Darien's uncertain voice chilled her very heart yet the beating was so loud that she was certain they would hear her.  
**"Oh come on Darien, it will all be over before you know it, before she knows it."** Rei's pleading voice filled Serena with dread. What were they talking about? She wondered and moved a little closer to them where she could see them sitting on the bench facing each other with Rie's hand in Darien's who seemed to be playing with her finger. Serena's eyes widened in disbelief.

**"Well ok. But I hope this doesn't mess up things."** He said hesitantly.  
**"It wont."** And they kissed. At this point Serena wasn't sure who kissed who. She seemed frozen in place.

**"We better go before she comes from her detention and find us not at the arcade."** Darien said and the two rouse up and left. Serena lost in disbelief. Then from in between her breast blood began to floor, she looked at the blood as if it was out of place until the piecing pain in her chest caught up with her consciousness. She screamed in pain and fear and her eyes rolled over and she surrendered to the inevitable darkness of unconsciousness.

Serenity snapped out of the dream, breathing hard and touching her chest. She felt a burning pain and she sat up in bed, holding her breath and attempting to breath. Her door opened silently and Kyle walked in, rounding the corner to take her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and continued her breathing exercise and soon Kyle and the rest of the family joined her in the room, looking at her in concern.

**"Is she alright?" **Beryl asked worriedly and Kyle sighed.  
**"My memories won't leave me alone anymore." **Serenity cried and leaned away from Kyle, opening her gown pajama and showing them the flowing blood from the X shaped scar on her chest where Endymion's sword had pieced her.

**Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – The Tsukino Residence**

The lights were dimmed in the house and voices were hushed, the three occupants of the house lost in their own private thoughts. This house that at one point had been a beacon of light; a warm home was now as empty as could be despite the fact that people still lived in it. The time on the wall of the living room read 11:45pm and though it was late, outside still held a bit of light, the inside of this house held sleeping occupants, well almost sleeping. In the shadow of the door of the entrance of the house sat an older woman with ashen blue hair, tired and haunted green eyes and a frame that spoke of weakness and hardship. Every so often she would cough into a handkerchief which had turned bloody from all her coughing. Her gaze was firmly fixed on the door handle, as if waiting for it to turn, and was occasionally interrupted by quick glances to the clock which would make her irritable the more the time passed.

Deeper into the house in a blue painted room with pictures of Sailor Moon and Serena plasted on the walls in a neat order sat a boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes on a king sized bed. The boy who was no more than 18 looked much older than his age with hooded eyes and straight mouth. He was studying with low classical music coming from a radio station he had turned on but occasionally, he too would glance at the alarm clock by his bed and sign. Glancing at it again, he noticed it was 11:55pm. He placed his chemistry book on the bed and got to his feet, glancing at Serena's smiling face in the photo and left the room with a sigh. When he reach the top of the stairway to go down, he meet his father standing there lost in thought.

**"Dad?"** He asked. The man with brown hair and eyes snapped his head to look at his son and gave a small little smile.  
**"Hey Sammy. How was your studying?"** Mr. Tsukino asked.  
**"Good."** Sammy replied and they both lapsed into silence.

This has been a routine for six years, for the first two years after Serena's disappearance was hate, blame, looking for her and chaos…but after two years the family sunk into uncomfortable silence, a routine where they spoke only when needed and never anything more. It was her memory that had kept them all together. Several times the Tsukino couples had come to the brink of divorce and Sammy had almost moved out, but they all feared the same thing, if we leave and she comes back, we will miss her. So they stayed. However, after the first two years, Ikoku (Serena's mother) got a job as a secretary in a publishing industry and worked her self into a state where the smallest wind can pick her up. Until a year ago, she was barely home, she barely ate and hardly spoke and worked so hard she collapsed and was hospitalized for nearly half a year. Now she sits home recovering, still unable to eat much or converse. But the one thing she never stopped doing except for the half a year in the hospital was wait at the door of the house and watch to 12 am, waiting to see her daughter home from school with a reason why she was so late. Sometimes after the stroke of twelve with no sign of Serena, she would go into a fit and throw things and make a mess, crying and screaming and pulling her hair. Oh she would run out into the streets screaming Serena's name and calling her friends demanding where Serena was. Several doctors had said she would go insane soon if her daughter does not return though they knew that was impossible. Serena was dead and as far as the doctors said, it was true. Sometimes she would be in Serena's room talking as if Serena was there listening to her. She would be brushing the air as if brushing Serena's long golden hair. She would serve the table with extra plate and talk to the empty chair as if Serena was sitting there devouring her food. So much madness and pain had drove off their friends and families and now they had only themselves to rely on. So night at twelve, Sammy and her father would go down the stairs and pick her up and put her in bed. Sometimes this does not get a reaction from her but other times; they had to physically restrain her to the bed until she calmed down. And today was no different.

Sammy and his father walked down the stairs and through the hall pass the kitchen until they stood several inches away from Ikoku, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. The clock finally chimed midnight and they moved to hold her, but then a knock came to the door and they all perked up, running to the door in unison and falling outside to the floor only to look up and be arrested in the red eyes of Chibi Chibi.

**Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Cherry Hill Temple**

Arriving at the temple just a quarter after midnight, the scouts and Darien sat near the sacred fire to think on all that they had learned in their visit to Elysian. They had tried several times to get the kids to explain to them how Serena could possibly be their mother but the kids would not talk and when they were annoyed, they nearly blasted the girls and Darien out of their rooms. The Amazon Quartet, which had not murmered single word during them whole process and stuck to the back ground finally departed and left the scout alone. Rini sat beside Darien with her head on his lap and was silent, reflecting her actions back to that day in the hospital.

**"What happened that day that I fell?"** She suddenly asked. Everyone turned to her.  
**"Well, you feel when Rei was seeing the vision in the fire that Serena's was hit by a car. That was 8 years ago. You disappeared and Pluto could no longer see the future after that."** Darien explained.  
**"No, I mean about Serena. Did she really die then?" **

**"We went to the scene of the accident and the girl who was hit was remarkably similar to Serena with full DNA report."**  
**"And yet I am already born. Could I be the sibling of those kids? Is that why they seem to think I should know them? But if I was their sibling, then that would make that strawberry blond hair girl in the casket my twin I think." **Rini rationalized and they all blinked at this, finally seeing how that is connected.

**"And I guess I am also supposed to know them for some reason."** Luna put in and they all thought about it.  
**"Pluto, are you sure you know nothing about this?"** Artemis asked the time guardian and Pluto shook her head.  
**"I think I do know, but something is blocking a part of my memory." **She shrugged.

**"So what has been happening in the 8 years since both me and Serena has been out?"** Rini asked.  
**"Well I advanced in my classes and graduated early and became a pediatrician."** Amy said.  
**"I graduated from high school and two years of college and now I am among the top models in the world, third top model actually."** Mina explained her situation with a bit of pride.  
**"I am a chef now with my own restaurant. Right out of 4 years of cooking school I opened my restaurant. Which has been around for almost a year, the best family restaurant!"** Lita said and Rini's eyes twinkled with delight.

**"Well I am a racer as you know and Michelle is a very famous Violinist!" **Amara praised and the girl in question blushed.  
**"Well I was in a comma until last year, so I am in the second grade now and Setsuna is a scientist with her own open cloth shop."**

Hotaru said.  
**"And I am the head Priestess and a business woman. I have traveled to many places." **Rei stated proudly.  
**"Really? Have you gone to France?"** Rini asked.  
**"Yup, the US, Africa and a lot of other places."**  
**"What about you Darien?"** Rini asked.  
**"Just a doctor."** He replied simply.  
**"The best doctor ever. He is so well know and famous and has also traveled to other countries to perform surgeries…so he is a surgeon actually."** Rei said, trying to get Darien to look at her but his eyes was trained into the fire that sat several paces away from them.

**"And you've been alone since Serena died all this time?"** Rini asked, even when she knew the answer. No one said a word.  
**"No, I have not been alone. I've been with someone and she will be coming here tomorrow so I have to get home now. Rini, I will drop you at the Tsukino residence, your presence may comfort them. They know you are or was suppose to be Serena's future daughter, so they will either think that you are born already within this past 8 years and will want to know where Serena is or that they will have hope that as long as you are still here, then Serena has not died yet. So please make sure to explain the situation to them." **Darien said.

**"What?!?!"** Everyone screamed.  
**"What do you mean by she will be here tomorrow?"** Rei asked in shock. Darien took a deep breath.  
**"Mina you should know her. Her name is ****Keri Allison, I meet her in the US while I was there half a year ago. We got to know each other and she liked me and I liked her, so I asked her to marry me. We will be married a month from now on September 10th. I hope you will all be there." **Darien said, daring them to argue against him.  
**"Why!??!"** Rei burst out in anger.

**"What do you mean why?"** Darien narrowed his eyes are her, he would not put up with her nonsense. Rei had no reply, she rushed out of the room and into her own, flanging herself on the bed and crying her eyes out. Everyone left with a very heavy heart.  
Rini decided for the night, she would stay with Hatoru and the outer scouts, so disheartened by what Darien had said.


	8. Chapter 7

**What Becomes Of Us **

**Chapter 7  
**

**  
Manhattan, New York  
Present = **Serenity

**"Serenity please, tell us what happened. Your past we don't know and we really don't care about that. But it is hurting you now. So please, tell us and let us be able to help you!" **Nehelania and Beryl had been begging her since that dream to explain to her what happened in her past.

**"Ok!"** She sighed and closed her eyes.** "I've already told you about the dream I had, which was when Serena first found out about the whole cheating thing."** As she reviewed the events in her head, she relayed to them out loud.

**Flashback**

Serena woke up and realized she was in her room. Her chest throbbed with pain but the blood had stopped flowing. She sat up gingerly, and closed her eyes tightly against the pain she was feeling in her chest. She breathed in and out slowly and soon the pain alleviated a bit. She looked around her and realized she was in her room with the light off but the glass door leading to her veranda was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind. She coughed a little and gently swung her legs to the side of the bed, but a solitude blocking the moon light fro mthe glass door caught her attention so she looked up and saw Helios.

**"Helios!"** She choked out a little.  
**"Don't move from the bed."** Helios said as he rushed over to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders, easing her back to the bed.  
**"What are you doing here? And how did I get home?" **Serena asked.  
**"The golden Crystal directed me to your fallen body at the park and I brought you home."** He said as he eased the cover back over her shivering body.  
**"What time is it?" **  
**"2 AM."** They were both quiet as Serena's breathing restored a little back to normal. "**You've had a long day. Rest Serena. There is plenty of time to sort it out tomorrow."**

**"I saw them didn't I. I wasn't just imagining things was I?" **Helios sighed. **"Did I do something wrong?" **  
**"It's not you Princess, it is not you. You didn't do anything wrong**." Helios cooed, massaging her brow as he sat near her.  
**"But why Helios? Why?"** Serena cried, choking on her sob.  
**"I don't know princess. Why don't you ask him?"**  
**"Ask him why he is cheating on me with my best friend?"** she choked out.  
**"If you want answers then yes."** Serena did not reply and laid silently in bed for a while.

**"Helios, what are you doing here?" **She finally asked.  
**"To help heal the wound on your chest." **Helios explained.  
**"It will hurt wont it? For as long as Darien is unfaithful to me, until I have bleed to my death."**  
** "I won't let you die princess, I am here and I won't let you die."** He leaned in and kissed her forehead before she drifted into dreams filled with betrays and nightmares.

**End of Flahback.**

**S**erenity lapsed into a painful silence after recounting the story of what became of Serena, her eyes dull and dry with unshed tears.

**"After that, Serena saw them together often, at the movies, amusement parks and so many other places. It soon became a routine and everyday out of pure torture or fates cruelty, she would see them kissing, holding hands and so on and so fort. But the sad thing about this whole story is hat the scouts knew…they knew what was happening and they tried to diverge Serena's attention instead helping her over come her grief and betrayal."** Serenity sighed.

**"What do you mean they sought to diverge her attention?"** Minerva asked, the cat guardian had been silent about the issue ever since Queen Serenity had opened her memories and sent her to guard her daughter 8 years ago. She knew the scouts had betrayed the princess and knew little details of how but these new revelations were unbeknown to her and she was feeling guilty that all this time, she had not try to heal the wound instead of trying to make the princess forget and to forget that she was ever Serena, like the scout….she had tried to diverge her attention from her past, making her believe that Serena was dead and that she was not Serena because she was much stronger than her younger self.

**"Well whenever Serena would be walking on a Darien and Rei's scene, they would block her way and cooed her to a different direction where she wouldn't see them. Yet they did not do this for Serena but for the traitors. They were protecting Darien and Rei and though Serena knew this, she allowed them to sway her away."**

**"Why?!?"** Nehelania cried out. The image Serenity had created in their minds eye broke her heart, to think that one little girl could be betrayed by all she knew and loved so dearly. She now began to understand why Serenity refuse to tell anybody she loved them, it was one to love and not say it, but to say it is to render yourself under the mercy of those who have been informed of how you feel about them.

**"Because she was in a state of denial. Serena wanted so badly to believe that it was all a nightmare or that enemies had taken control over Darien and Rei. And also because these scenes would cause her to bleed from her chest and he heart would pulse with unbearable pain until she collapsed. Throughout the ordeal, the only one who stood by her side was Helios." **

**"How exactly did she receive the scar and you said the scout…did all of them protect the traitors or just the inners?" **Beryl asked.

**"In concealing the relationship with Darien, only the scouts were involved. The scouts and Rini."**

**"Rini!?!?"** Beryl yelled in surprise, she had heard details about Rini and that she was Serena's daughter from the future who was staying in the past for training, how could one betray her own mother? Especially a mother who had always put her first and run in the midst of danger for her sake?  
**"Your daughter!?!"** Nehelania was not too far off the thinking of Beryl.

**"Rini resented Serena. I don't know the conditions in the future but one thing I do know is that the Darien of the future was different from the Darien of this time or the paste 8 years ago I should say. Rini was jealous of Serena; she loved her father and not in the way a child is suppose to love her parent. When she found out that she was already born, she sort to have Darien for her self even though she knew that he was her father and I was her mother. If Darien was with me, she couldn't win so she supported Rei in their malevolent planning and cooed Darien's attention from me and onto herself and Rei. Serena would have left town at that point but if she had, Rini would be in trouble."**

**"What do you mean trouble?"** Merlin spoke for the first time which startled them, they had forgotten that the male cat was in the room and his deep voice vibrated through them. Serenity blinked and smiled a little before patting her thighs. The cats jumped on her and she gently massaged them.

**"Serena knew that if she left, Rini would try to win Darien's affection for herself, and unlike Serena, Rei would not allow it. She would kill off Rini if she felt that was the only way to get Darien for herself. So as long as Serena was present, they would work together to get rid of her."**

**"Even though her own daughter was hurting her, she still stuck around and endured the pain in other to protect her. Is there a mother better than that? To put first a child who wished you dead?"** Minerva asked as tears silently made its way down her face. Serena drew the cat up to her breast and gently hugged her.

**"Things go worse when Rini realized that Helios spent too much time with Serena though she didn't know why." **Serenity said with a very tired sigh.  
**"You said that only the inner scouts were involved with the Darien scandal, so how did the outer scouts get involve in the betrayal?"** Nehelania asked, thinking of the small girl Sailor Saturn who had so bravely stood up against her during their battle so long ago, the girl who had been ready to kill herself if it meant getting rid of Nehelania for good.  
**"That is a story for another time. As for now, we are going to be late for work if we don't get moving."** She said and drew everyone's attention to the ticking clock that waited for no one.  
Sighing, they went about dressing and saying their goodbyes before they all left for their individual work. Kyle and Leotti drove Serenity to her work place, something they always did even though they had a butler and dropping her off, they headed for their own work.

**Manhattan, New York  
Present = Leotti and Kyle**

By the time they reached their work, they were late of 5 minutes and this outstanded the people there. This was the first time these two hot models had been late for work though it was only five minutes yet hey felt history had been made. They greeted them as usual with smiles and polite morning talks before each headed to their office to begin their day work. Leotti sat at his desk…looking through files of his next movie shot but his mind was way over a millennium ago.

**_We were reborn to protect her, yet only 8 years ago did we remember our past. Why?! Why did we not remember and lived in ignorance until she was completely battered and damaged and beyond repair?_** Leotti had always hated himself, he felt he had failed to protect his princess and thus she had been hurt.

As soon as Queen Serenity awakened his memory and told him of what the scouts had done to Serena, he had flew from the France to the US to seek his partner, Kyle, and the two of them arrived just before the accident that should have ended Serena's life. Kyle had swopped her out of the way of the coming truck and he had created an image of Serena and let that image be hit. In that moment, he had known to create a living image, he couldn't accept returning Serena back to her life so in other to let the scouts pay, he had created that image of a girl similar in appearance to Serena but the minute she was buried, the magic would dissolve into nothing. Then they had took Serena and flew her all the way to France where they realized that in that moment Serena had almost died, she had made a sacrifice of her self and so they girl they had hoodwinked was not the Serena of the present time but Serenity of the past with no memories regarding her present life. Little by little they had introduced her to society and soon her memories returned but not as her own but that of another person in her head. While she felt sorry for the pain Serena had experienced and she knew that Serena really was herself, she could not feel Serena's feelings but only saw her pain. They lived in France for four years for Serenity to begin her modeling and art career and to open her own fashion line before moving to the US where she continued working as a model but also became a singer and an actress, opening her own studios and climbed her way to the top of the chart amidst her jealous competitions. As soon as they arrived in the US, Serenity had entered limbo under Serena's wish and released six of its prisoners. Nehelania, Beryl and the Shitennous (The Four Heavenly King). The two women had chosen to stay with Serenity but the four heavenly kings had decided to see the world and repent for their sins and the betrayal they had caused the moon kingdom. And so they had left and had yet to return though they kept in touch.

Leotti shook his head to clear his thought as his door opened.  
**"Good morning manager."** He said simply.  
**"Morning"** but the voice was not that of the light voice of his manager. He turned around swiftly and rolled his eyes.  
**"Why am I not surprised?"** he said and the person chuckled.

************************************************** ****************************

Across from his office in an office building similar to that of Leotti, Kyle sat lost in thoughts. The office room was on the top floor of one of the tall building in the heart of New York; half of it made of glass and over looked the big city. In the evening the sight was breath room was simply decorated but the simplicity gave it a sophisticated, beautiful décor that all the richly furnished could not match. It had a circular soft leather couch that could be opened to a bed and a black and silver desk wit ha flat screen computer and a tall book case holding files and books. The only difference between his and Leotti was the color of the wall. While Leotti's was a dark blue, his was a light cream.

He sighed and looked up from the computer screen he was staring so intently at. He had been chatting with the head of the Selenenites, (The Four Selene Guards) and he was expecting them soon. Serenity wanted them united so he had sent a message to him and got a quick response that they were already on their way. He leaned back on his chair and stared up at the ceiling, remembering his long past in the silver millennium.

_I was just a boy of 8 years. In the civil war to take the throne of __Theta Eridani, an independent star kingdom which refused to join the alliance of the silver millennium, my siblings fought against themselves and killed many innocent people. Out of 30 siblings, 20 males and 10 females, only 5 males remained and my sisters went into hiding. Out of us five, my father who loathed me, decided to place me as king because I was the only one with no greed in me. And though he had been a dreadful father and ruler, when he was near his death he had realized that setting any of my other brothers on the throne would cause the destruction of the kingdom and so reluctantly, he made a wish to have me, an eight year old boy on the throne. My brothers were furious and tried to take my life. Even at 8, I was professionally skilled with the sword but fighting against my four brothers who were five to ten years my senior and the best warriors in our kingdom was too much for me. My mother had died trying to protect the throne for me and though this might seem like a loving gesture of a mother, they all knew that she wasn't guarding for me as much as she just wanted to rule through me. Even at so young as I was, I knew our kingdom wouldn't survive so I sent a statement for all who could flee to leave the kingdom and find refuge elsewhere. Many left but others who were too attached to our star kingdom refused to leave. My brothers using every underhanded method they could think of threw me off the throne mercilessly and sent assassins after me. I managed to fight most of them off and teleported to the moon kingdom. The teleportation had caused me all my energy and the assassins advanced on me, resigned to my death I was totally taken by surprise when a tiny female voice barked orders for the assassins to not hurt me. Looking I saw a girl with silver blond hair and pure blue eyes standing protectively with wide open arms before me. She looked no more than five years old but somehow she exuded an air of authority. When the assassin made to struck her down, a boy of my age appeared out of nowhere, blocking the attack and conjuring dark magic that was neither good nor bad. We were people of magic but dark magic were always bad, except this boy's magic had no feel of danger though it didn't exactly feel harmless either. Within minutes the fifteen assassins were dead on the floor. They turned to look at me and I stared at them with wide untrusting eyes. The little girl bent and embraced me, taking me totally by surprised but her words were what truly broke my shields._

_**"It's alright. Don't be afraid, I will look after you and hopefully someday you will see me as a friend. You are not alone."** She had said but before I could react, footsteps pounded our way and I looked up into the gray blue eyes of the queen of the moon and four little girls dressed in mini MINI skirts and body suits._

**"Do you know how scary your face looks when you are in deep thoughts?"** startled from his reflection, Kyle turned to his office door to see light laughing green eyes connected to a head of blond curl looks and a lips tilted up into a smirk. A smile spread on his lips and he bounced of his chair to go greet his friend.  
**"Hey Jadeite, been a while."** He said as he smacked palms with his visitor and gave him a quick hug. Then he opened the door wider and saw Zoisite too and his grin grew in intensity.

**"Well come in. I was just about to send you a message for you guys to come."** They entered and sat on the couch.  
**"Serenity contacted us yesterday morning and we flew in as soon as we can."** Zoisite informed Klye and he nodded.  
**"So how is everyone?"** Jadeite asked and Klye shrugged.  
**"It feels like a lot has happened when in actuality nothing has happen at all."** Kyle answered which caught the interest of the two.  
**"Ok, fill us in on what is going on."** And they settled for a long story and discussion over Galaxia's return to earth and the other information Serenity had shared with them.

**Space…Other galaxy = ****Kinmoku  
Present = Seiya**

Across the universe into a mysterious galaxy sat a bright planet with an odd shape. The Star galaxy as it was respectively called was a galaxy filled with brilliant stars and only two planets. The odd shaped planet called Kinmoku housed the three brilliant star warriors whom had travelled to the earth ten years ago on a mission to find their princess. After the defeat of Chaos and Galaxia, they returned home to find their once destroyed planets back to life and its people. No one has explained to them how this was since they had seen its destruction and all the people there knew was that a silver haired goddess had appeared out of nowhere and restored their world. When the starlights with their princess returned home and the story of the silver haired goddess was told to them, they suspected two people. Selene or Queen Serenity of the earth moon, but why would they go out of their way to do such a thing?

So many unanswered mysteries yet somehow Seiya, the leader of the starlights, knew that the restoration of their kingdom had been done by Serena yet he didn't know how. He knew the why, which was pretty simple….Serena was just a kind person who could not stand others suffering but the how and when baffled him. When he had returned to his home planet and came to the conclusion that it had something to do with Serena, he had wanted to right away return to earth and demand answers but things and his princess had held him back and now he learns that she died 8 years ago. Since the previous night he found out that particular information, he hadn't been able to sleep. He was filled with remorse, loneliness and a hurt so painful it bothered on physical blow. As he lay on his bed contemplating what to do, tears fell down in waves.

He hated it, admitting to himself that when Serena had died he had felt it yet at the same time he knew she hadn't really died. 8 yeas ago I felt pain after pain as if someone was physically trying to rip my heart into two yet somehow I knew it was not my pain and now I know it had been her pain. Why am I so attuned to her? And how could she die and why? Did I not specifically say for Darien to take care of her? At his name, his lips curled into a snarl and he jumped off the bed, wiped his tears and dressed in all black pants and shirt lined with white pockets. He needed answers and staying on his planet wasn't giving him the answers he sought. Walking briskly out of his room and down the hall, passing people without so much as a hello or a good morning, he burst into the throne room like a mad man and marched up to the queen. When he reached her, he lowered himself on one knee and bowed his head. Those present in the room – the other two lights and the court of Kinmoku—watched him in concern. This bursting into the room was unlike him and the fact that he didn't greet them all was also unnerving.

**"You have good reason for this disturbance I hope?"** Queen Kakyuu said as she watched her protector warily. She suspected what was coming and she was not happy about it at all.  
**"My queen, I beseech your permission to go to earth."** He said formally and those in the room gasp except Taiki and Yaten who rolled their eyes and just shook their heads.  
**"Why is that my knight?"**

**"It is within our principal to return favors done to us and to watch and protect people dearest to us. The death of Sailor Moon of earth troubles me as she has done so much for us all. I need a clear understanding of what really happened and so I must journey to earth to uncover what the cause of her death it."**

**"And if you do uncover what cause her death, what will you do?"**

**"Lets hope the cause is by nature to which I can do nothing, however if it is by unnatural means and the causer still liveth, I will not hesitate a second to bring about their demise."** The pure hatred in his voice startled all in the room and the queen sighed. Before their world had been destroyed and had to flee to earth for refuge, she and Seiya had been very close and she had loved him with all her heart and she still did but after he had met Serena, he was consumed with her. Kakyuu was very jealous but as queen, she could not let her jealousy get in the way of making the right decision. And neither did her jealousy blind her to the fact that she owes her life to Sailor Moon.

**"I can not grant you that pardon, Star Fighter. As you know the dark moves and we need all our forces to mobilize for any attack, we can not let what happened a near decade ago to repeat itself."** She answered knowing that it would hurt him but the truth was that they needed him and until she was sure her people were safe, she could not allow her best warrior to depart from her side.

**"My queen this is not a matter of whether you agree to let me go or not, I am going regardless."** Seiya said as he stared defiantly into her eyes. The queen's eyes grew big as well as all that were present. This was the first Seiya had so blatantly disobeyed his queen and they knew the consequence would be dear.  
**"Seiya do you know what you are saying!?!"** Taiki cried out.  
**"Are you mad?**" Yaten put in his two cents, both completely shocked at Seiya, they had know of his feelings for Serena, what they didn't know was just how deep in ran.  
**"You will disobey me and betray your kingdom."** The queen asked in hushed sadness.

**"My queen, I have served you of my own free will since I can remember. I have no ties to this planet what so ever. Yet I have gladly served you and would gladly continue to but at this present moment, I fear I can do no more than follow my heart and do what I must do. Should you refuse me I will evoke constitution RIV. My apologies my queen."** He bowed and left the room in the midst of horrified gasps, pain and other terrifying exclamations.

He knew he had taken things too far but he couldn't help it, ever since they returned from earth every time he had tried to go back just to visit, the queen had found some way to keep him back and he had had enough of it. He was going to earth no matter what anybody had to say!


	9. Chapter 8

**What Becomes Of Us  
Chapter 8 (this was suppose to be chapter 20 but after compressing it's only chapter 8^^)  
**

**Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Outers residence**

The next day after Darien's surprising announcement about his engagement found Rini sitting on Hotaru's windowsill. It was 6 am but she couldn't sleep anymore, memories of the past haunted her like a caged bird. The minute her eyes close, an image of a tearful Serena on her bed would bounce before her eyes. Tears rolled down her face as she thought of the things she had put her mother through. not to mention that when they returned from the Cherry Hill Temple last night, Hotaru had ignored her totally and it hurt her so much. She suspected the reason why Hotaru was being cold to her but she silently wished that Hotaru would have no idea about what really happened. She looked up at the moon, the moon that used to fill her with a sense of peace now glared back at her with cold disdain. She knew the silver crystal had deserted her, as she had deserted poor Serena for her own selfish reasons.

**"I'm so sorry. What a fool I was!" **she cried.

**"We were all fools."** Hotaru said from besides her and she jumped nearly out of her skin.

**"Ho…otaru, don't scare me like that."** her voice wavered and she watched Hotaru sit opposite of her. For a while they didn't speak. Hotaru staring at the moon with longing and Rini staring at her with longing.

**"Hotaru?" **

The short haired girl did not answer for a little while before she finally turned emotionless face to Rini.

**"Rini, tell me what happened 8 years ago. I know you were not totally innocent of what happened and this time don't lie to me!"** Hotaru demanded, all those time Rini had lied to her and those lies had caused her to betray her princess. After Rini disappeared, some comments Rei had careless said had made her suspect that Rini had played a part in Rei's little scheme to break Darien and Serena up and now she wanted answers.

**"Hotaru please not now."** Rini begged.

**"No …tell me now. I think you owe me an explanation!"** Hotaru was unrelenting.

**"Yes, I will explain later."** Rini said with a tired sigh.

**"No Rini. You tell me now or never speak to me again do I make myself clear? I will not be lied to again."** She shot back, her anger barely concealed. Rini then knew how serious Hotaru was, and after hearing Darien's news, she felt she had lost him completely and she didn't want to loose the only friend she had left.

**"You're right. There is so much to tell but I don't even no where to begin."**

**"Did you approach Rei or did she approach you?"** Rini looked up startled; she realized then that there was no way she could lie to Hotaru again.

**"We both did."** She said and the memories finally broke free of the wall she had constructed to keep it at bay.

**Flashback**

School ended and Rini headed to the crown arcade. Hotaru had been left at school because Setsuna, who had been their teacher at the time, had needed Hatoru's help so the two best friends parted ways. They had been given a very interesting assignment and she hoped to talk about it to her favorite person; Darien.

She arrived at the crown arcade to find Serena sitting in between Darien's legs wit her head resting on his chest as his arm surrounded her waist. They seemed to be in some argument with Rei and Lita but the atmosphere was not hostile or anything. Seeing Darien and Serena's position, Rini had scowled with furious. She rushed to Darien and "accidentally" pushed Serena out of Darien's arms which ended in Serena slamming her jaw on the table in front of her and having a noose bleed.

**"Oh I'm so sorry. I was just so happy to see Darien, I wasn't thinking."** She filled her voice with remorse though a little part of her was sorry for what had happened to Serena. Darien as a medical practitioner immediately tilted Serena's head back to administer the jaw while keeping the blood from flowing. And Rini fretted about them and faked remorse though seeing Darien so attentive to Serena pushed any guilt she had felt. After Serena was taken cared of and the blood wiped away, she returned to her previous position on Darien's chest and Rini had to sit opposite of them. She hid her disappointment behind a façade of worry.

**"I am so sorry Serena."** She had said so quietly, expecting the normal, "It's ok Rini, you didn't do it on purpose." But what she got was Serena's challenging gaze and a **"Are you really?" **The silence that followed was filled with tension as Rini battled to keep from screaming "No I'm not and I hope you die." But instead tears filled her eyes and as she had expected, Rei jumped in.

"**Lighten up Serena, Rini hadn't done it on purpose!"** inwardly she had smirked but on the outside the tears overflowed. But Serena did not reply to Rei's comment as her steady gaze pierced into Rini. Darien cleared his throat lightly and sort to change the subject.

**"So Rini how was school?" **

**"Oh, it was good. We have a big assignment we have to do and I need your help!"** she said as she started digging in her book bag, forgetting completely that she was supposed to look sorry.

**"Oh? What kind of an assignment?"** Amy had asked.

**"Well it is a show and tell, or a talent completion. We are to display things and tell the audience about it or our special talents. Just about anything really and the winner gets a gift card to the mall, a ticket to spend all day in the amusement park, is voted class representative and will not have to take the coming up talent exam. The one who comes in second will get a ticket to spend half a day at the amusement park, and become vice class representative and the third person just gets to spend two hours at the amusement park and a helper of the class reps. if they should need a helper."** Rini said as she pulled out the paper with the directions and handed it over to Darien who looked at it with Serena.

**"It also says you need an adult supervision or to create something with the adult." **Serena said out loud.

**"So what do you want to do? Any ideas Rini?" **Darien asked.

**"No, I haven't been able to come up with anything!"** she sighed.

**"Well one thing, let me be your supervisor and I have tons of ideas we can do!"** Serena offered, hoping that Rini would say yes. She really wanted to help her future daughter and she thought this would give them a chance to really talk and figure out why they don't get along so well.

**"No thank you. I don't want a klutzes involve in this. What if on stage you trip and everything goes chaotic?!?"** Rini rejected coldly and the others snickered except for Serena who pouted to hide the hurt she felt.

**"But I have a really good idea and I don't have to appear in your show. You can do it all by yourself."** She tried again.

**"No!"** Rini flat out refused. **"I was thinking to ask Darien."**

**"Sorry Rini, I won't be much help to you. I will be working none stop this coming two weeks and exams also start tomorrow so let Serena help you. She really has good ideas." **Darien had said and Rini had looked down in her hands. She could never refused Darien but she didn't want Serena to work with her or Darien will only come see them work together only to be with Serena and not her. _'This sucks'_ she thoughts.

**"I can help you Rini." **Rei offered, insensitive to how the others were not offering because they wanted Rini to spend time with Serena.

**"No, as her mother I should be the one helping!" **Serena stood up to challenge Rei. She was upset Rei would but in like that.

**"Obviously she doesn't want you in her project, how many times do you want to be told before it gets into your thick brain?"** Rei shot back and Serena glared at her. Rini turned her eyes quickly to Rei and smiled broadly.

**"Yes. You can help me since I want to sing."** Rini said enthusiastically.

**"I can still help you in that Rini."** Serena attempted one more time but this time it earned her various looks of disbelief.

**"You screech not sing."** Rini retorted.

**"I am a known singer, who better to help her than me. And your voice is annoying as it is. I don't want to cover my ears through Rini's presentation!"** Rei also chimed in but Serena didn't faze at all.

**"I can help you Rini. Just trust me."** Serena had said again.

**"No!"** Rini said.

**"You can help me if you don't mind."** Hotaru walking besides Setsuna said as they approached their table.

**"You want Serena to help you?"** Rini asked in disbelief.

**"Of course. I wanted to ask her but I thought you might be asking her but since you have chosen Rei, if Hime-sama doesn't mind I would be really happy if she helps me." **Hotaru turned puppy dog eyes on Serena and she smiled.

**"Of course Hotaru. I will help you to the best of my ability. Have you any ideas yet?" **Serena asked and the two move to sit near the window and chat on several ideas. Rini was highly upset about this. _'First you take Darien and now you want Hotaru? I won't allow it!'_ she thought and plotted to beat Hotaru in the talent show so that she can blame the loss on Serena being a bad person for Hotaru to have picked.

And so the two weeks before the talent show was filled with activities, practice and so on. Rini and Rei showed off their progress while Serena and Hotaru mostly spent the time getting to really know each other, going on picnics and just plain having a blast. Rini watched them from the sidelines and growled at them because while Hotaru was having fun, Rei was pushing practice, practice, and more practice on her that she was very tired and bored. Because of this, she always tried to discourage Hotaru but even though seemed to be making no progress, Hotaru continued to trust Serena. Half way through the project when they were to present it to their teacher, Hotaru had nothing to show and though the others made fun of her, she treasured the time she spent with Serena because in that time they did a lot together and she felt more whole than had ever felt. Finally the day of the talent show arrived and that evening, families and children gathered for the presentations. The high school gym was where the show would be held and so that night they all gathered and the lights were dimmed and the show began. Hotaru had asked to go last so Rini was second to last. When it was finally her turn, she walked on stage in a shimmering pink summer dress and took the microphone with an air of confidence that bordered on arrogance.

**"Hello everyone, my name is Rini Tsukino, I will be performing "Oh Starry night" by Rei Hino my supervisor. Please come on up."** Rei marched up the dais in a beautiful Chinese red dress with a phoenix drawn on it. The two talked about their practice and the fun they had together. And they began. Rei started the song beautifully and Rini performed a dancing to it, imagining her true love coming to her as the song went on. The acting she had taken help from Mina who gloated in the audience. Then the second half she started singing, though not as good as Rei, it was the best voice so far. At the end, Amy used her compute to create an illusion of Rini's imaginary prince, coming to her and turning into a Pegasus and taking her into a paradise of gold. The performance was beautiful and the whole audience thundered applauses more for her than anyone who had gone before her. So confident that she had won, she wished Hotaru a good luck and snickered. Hotaru took the stage.

**"Konnichiwa. My name is Hotaru and I had a very kind and beautiful sempai who allowed me to explore all that I am and can be and will be in other to find something to share with you. Please give a hand for my sempai!"** Hotaru said and the applauses came in waves as Serena walked on the stage in a beautiful shimmering gown of white to stand by Hotaru. Their design was identical, a cut on the chest area and wounded around their necks. From under the breast it shimmered down unrestricted and the front had a parted soft cape like that seemed to blow backwards though there was no wind. The only difference was the color, while Serena's was white, Hotaru's was black, her should length hair had been altered so now her hair flew down in waves behind her back up to her ankle. Serena's normal hairstyle was also replaced and fixed like Hotaru's. A mass of golden halo flowing down her makes in thick curly waves with just an inch of space from touching the floor. Her lips so smoothly red that contrasted her beautiful alabaster skin and her eyes filled with light and laughter. The two standing side by side captured the attention of their audience, Hotaru's stunning beauty sending kids into early puberty and Serena's radiant goddess appearance earning her fans and admirers and love sick men. Darien's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched her, his eyes trailing her up and down as if this was the first time seeing her. Even Rei and Rini were impressed with the duo.

**"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen. Now we shall put our show on for you, I hope you enjoy it."** Serena said and the lights were turned off and their show began. Their show was simple but splendid, while Hotaru told the story of the silver millennium, about a prince and princess destine to love for eternity but haunted by destruction, Serena sang a slow song called "My Only Love." Their two voices creating images of love and betrayal, destruction and creation, despair and hope, death and rebirth in the minds of their audience. By the end of their performance the audience were stuck in awe and deep emotions for thirty minute before anyone could even say a word and then the applauses began. Tears flowed down the face of almost all of them, the love tragedy in that moment had made them realize how much for granted they took love and what they really wanted in life. Of course it was very easy to determine he winner after that and so Hotaru and Serena took home the trophy of best performance amidst applauses.

**End of Flashback**

**"I was very jealous of you then Hotaru. And very angry at Serena, I felt she had chosen you over me though it had been me who choose Rei over her. I was angry, why would she hide such a talent from all off us and so from there on I became suspicious of her. You two grew close together and I was left at a distant. It was then I realized that Serena will always have someone by her side but I would have to struggle to keep people by my side. After your performance, Darien became even more in love with her. He didn't pay attention to me anymore and where he had never corrected me even when I do something wrong, he started to and also started to tell me how different I was from Serena though before he used to talk about how alike we were." **Rini sighed here and turned back to the full moon and let the tears fall. **"I thought that Serena's sudden interest in you would fade and she would be back to wanting to do things with me but all that change when I found her dairy. Inside I read what she had to say about you."** Rini stopped.

**"What did the diary say?"** Hotaru asked quietly while holding her breath. Rini buried her face in her raised legs and cried hard.

**"She talked about how much she wished I was like you and that you were her daughter because she was the one who gave rebirth to you. She said that ever since you were reborn as a child she had wanted to be your mother, have you call her mom and play together but she feared that you didn't love her as such and that the outer scouts wouldn't even let you come live with her. She praised you so much and even said she was going to talk to Setsuna about having you live with her and me with the outers because I never listen to her and obviously I hated her and she couldn't handle the torment I put her through anymore."** At this point the two girls were crying. Rini because she knew that Serena had been right and she had deliberately push Serena into one pain after another, and Hotaru because she now realized the chance she had lost to make her dreams come true.

**"So what happened after that?"** Hotaru asked.

**"At some point in her dairy, I came to learn that I was already born though she didn't right down how I was already born. I went to Setsuna and asked her to take me home back into the future but she said that the door to the future was closed, as if it didn't really exist. Afterwards I started experiencing some dreams showing how I was born and raised by Serena and died or was locked in the silver crystal and though I didn't and still don't understand, one thing I knew with all my heart was that I was really born. I didn't fear not being born anymore and decided that if Serena was going to give me away to Setsuna, then I might as well torture her even more. So I met up with Rei who had a big crush on Darien. We had been sitting on her stairs and we both said "I need to speak to you about Serena" at the same time. We knew exactly what we wanted to talk about so we came up with the plot to turn everyone against Serena and to win Darien for ourselves. I was confident that once Serena was out of the way, I could easily take Darien away from Rei."** Rini said, her face filled with so much pain.

**"And so you lied to me. Started telling me that Serena said I had been a brat and said so many horrible things about me. you even made a copy identical of Serena's diary talking about how stupid I was and that she pitied me and that I would never be as good as you and so on."** Hotaru said quietly and Rini hid her face more. **"And I stupidly believed you, and started to hate Serena. Even when she asked me out to play and other things I would refuse her and distanced myself and one by one all the others bought into the lies you and Rei created until Serena had no one by her side."**

**"I am so sorry."** Rini cried out and Hotaru roused to her feet and left the room. Rini just sat there and cried until she fell asleep when the sun finally took its place in the sky. Setsuna and the other outers who had listen to Rini's revelations each went of to their own place to think and to come into terms that they had betrayed their princess and perhaps had lost her for all eternity. Setsuna came and picked Rini up, putting her into bed and left her side to go and mourn on her own.

************************************************************************************************

Ok...i know i have poured a lot of information o n you but things will pick up soon...i hope

Please Review for me^^

and special thank you to my constant reviews...thanks to you i push myself to find time to keep writing^^


	10. Chapter 9

**What Becomes Of Us**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Tokyo, Japan - Juban District – Darien**

Haven woken up early, Darien busied himself with task of preparing for his fiancée's arrival in order to suppress the memory of Rini's hurt face the night before when he had announced his engagement. Rini's face had hunted his dreams all night but he would not change his mind. Serena was gone and it was time they all moved on. He went to the grocery store and stocked his fridge with fresh foods and desert, then went about cleaning his apartment and making it presentable. By the time he was done it was 3 pm so he decided to call Andrew to accompany him to the airport to pick up Keri.

**"Hello?"** Andrew's voice answered uncertainly from the other line.

**"Yeah, Andrew it's me."**

**"Oh hey Darien. What's up?"** Darien could tell he was forcing himself to sound amiable and he thought maybe he should give up on the idea of having Andrew accompany him. 'But if I do that, there will be a distance between us. I need Andrew to accept Keri if anyone else is going to make that effort.' He thought.

**"Are you free right now?" **

**"Depends, did you need me for anything?"**

**"Yeah, I'm going to pick up Keri from the airport now, I was wondering if you would come with me?"** He asked with hope filled voice but for several heartbeats there was no response then finally Andrew sighed.

**"Are you sure?"** he asked simply.

**"Yeah."**

**"Fine, I'm at home. You can pick me up."** He said and hanged up.

**_'Well that was a start.'_** Darien thought with grim merit. Taking one last look around the living room, he stepped out of his apartment and drove to Andrews's house. 4 years after Serena's disappearance, Andrew and Rita married and now they were the proud family of two boys and one girl and expecting one more. Ironically, they had named the girl Serena Jr. and one of the boys was named after him. The other unusual thing about these two children was that they were so close that it was scary. They had an intimacy about them which was innocently (hopefully) brother and sister love but their devotion to each other raised many eyebrows from those who knew Serena and Darien's history. It made them wonder just what kind of bed time stories Andrew has been telling them. Darien arrived at Andrew's only to hear one piercing scream and he immediately knew this came from Serena Jr. he made to step out of his car when Andrew came rushing out and hoped onto the passenger side with a wild look of desperation on his face.

**"Drive!"** He barked and without question Darien did as was told. They looked back to see Rita waving a spatula with her facing turning crimson with fury. Darien looked worriedly at his friend.

**"Do I want to know?" **

**"Nope."** Silence was their company until they were close to the airport and Andrew ventured out some knowledge he feels he must know.

**"Ok, Keri Allison is currently the second top model and from what I've heard, she is pleasant but has this strict business deal about her that makes it hard to approach her correct?"**

**"No not really, I mean she is mostly business but its not that hard to approach her.**

**"Obviously." **Andrew muttered under his breath but if Darien heard, he said not a word." So you are marring her because of love right, not for business?"

**"I'm marrying her because I want to."** Was Darien's answer.

**"That doesn't answer my question." **

**"It's all you're getting."** He parked and they left the car for the inside of the port. Looking at his watch, he smiled a little.

**"Her plane should be here any minute now."** Andrew did not reply. And as predicted, the plane arrived five minutes later. Darien waited at the foot of the plane and watched people come in and out. The last person to walk out was his lady and with a firm smile on his lips, waved to her charmingly. She stepped down the plane stairs with a flourished and he embraced her.

**"Oh Darien I've missed you very much!"** She said giddily and Darien chuckled.

**"Welcome to Japan."** He said instead. Then he turned to introduce Andrew who had followed him quietly and watched the reunion.

**"Keri meet my best friend Andrew Futara, Andrew…meet Keri Allison, my fiancée." **He introduced and Andrew nodded, plasting a smile on his face and shaking the woman's hand. **"Pleased to meet you madam."**

**"Like wise Mr. Futara."** She said in her twinkling voice.

**"Why don't you wait here and we will get your bags?"** Darien suggested and she nodded. 20 minutes later, they had ten big bags cramped in the car with a very uncomfortable and unhappy Andrew among them and drove out of the port.

**"So how was your flight?"** Darien asked politely.

**"Not my style."** She said and Darien smiled.

**"You are used to first class so taking the regular flight must have been an experience and lesson learning."** Darien voiced.

**"Yup, I've learned my lesson alright. From now on it is strictly first class for me!"** she said and they chuckled. Throughout the ride, the two talked about various things concerning their works while Andrew observed her from the back. He couldn't find any fault with her save the expensive way she lived but other than that she laughed easily and communicated well. He directed questions to him and he replied amiably and though he hated himself for it, he realized that he could find no reason to dislike her. All through the drive home, he felt guilty and relaxed at the same time.

***************************************************************************************************************

While Darien was on his business with his fiancé, the Amazon Quartet met up with Galaxia in Elysian to discuss what they could do to fend of the rising evil. The night before when they had been there, they had kept silent and listened to all they had to say, but this time they wanted to understand the consequences of refusing to league with the supposed enemy of the sailor soldiers. And so they sat back in the small throne room while being waited on by servants.

**"You said that it would take all scouts working together to defeat this new enemy, just how powerful are they?"** Cele-cele asked as she sipped on her tea.

**"They are foes of time, from the past, present and a breach in time has allowed future nemesis to appear here and for others to go into the future. Our biggest problem is that we don't have enough knowledge on them. I know they are led by chaos but they have hierarchy among themselves and though the vampires seems to be the strongest currently, I can't help but feel that there is something else we are missing. Iron mouse and I went under cover to spy on them but she was captured. I plan to go this evening to rescue her but the problem is that I don't even know where she is being kept!"** the frustration in her voice was plainly heard.

**"Is there anything we can do?"** Vesu-Vesu asked.

**"Are you sure you want to get involve? I know I asked for helped but know that going into this might mean the end of your life!"** She cautioned them.

**"We know. We spent the whole night discussing this and we've all made our decision. We don't know what happened to Sailor Moon though from the little we know is that Rei started the betrayal and they all followed suit like blind fools, but because of Serena is why we are alive now. I think she would want us to help." **Cele-cele said. As leader of their group, she knew that if any of them were to die, she would blame her self but they had made the decision together and they were not about to go back on it.

**"Very well, how good are you in spying?"** Galaxia asked.

**"If it comes to spying on the enemy, then Jun-jun and I will be the only ones taking that mission!" **Cele-cele said.

**"What?!?" **

**"NO!"** Vesu-vesu and Para-para were not at all in agreement with her statement.

**"As your leader you will Obey as I say!"** she said and though they didn't like it, they quieted down.

**"So it shall be the two…"** Before Galaxia could finish her eyes grew big with shock. **"NO!"** she screamed and scrambled to her feet.

**"Helios, take care of the two that has to go spy, the other two follow me!"** she commanded and run out of the thrown room with Para-para and Vesu-Vesu at her tails. Suddenly Galaxia stretched to a stop and turned to them.

**"You the blue haired girl, I will send you to earth scouts. Tell them that their prince is in grave danger. The red one and I will go ahead!"** she said before they were engulfed in a golden light and disappeared.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Darien had decided to drop Andrew off and after doing so he drove to his apartment. As he approached his door, he felt apprehension taking hold on him. It didn't feel right.

**"Keri, stay here."** He said and she nodded, his voice broke no argument. He approached his door cautiously and turned the knob but it was locked like he had left it. Taking the key out, he inserted it the knob and turned it. He threw open the door, expecting something but empty silence greeted him. He entered and crept his way to the living room and the feeling of dread grew stronger but he found nothing out of the ordinary. He moved to switch on the light but as soon as he tilted the switch, a dark blue light flared in the room and the building began to shake and break as if under some pressure. He was slammed by invisible force to the wall and was only conscious of Keri's screaming. He tried to get his bearing about him but his head was spinning. The room moved with shadows and red eyes. The wall he had slammed on suddenly broke on top of him and the whole apartment complex struggled in a useless fight against whatever force that was pushing against it. Keri's scream brought his senses back and he pushed his way through the rumbling of blocks that had fell on him. He coughed out and tried to make for the door as he heard other screaming from the other occupants of the apartment.

**_'What the heck is going on?'_** he thought breathlessly. Suddenly he looked up and saw a huge blast descending on him he could not move, a big boulder had dropped on his leg and moving it was impossible so he closed his eyes to his inevitable end but the end never came. Looking up again, he saw four figures dressed strangely in armors of various colors with helmets in the shapes of mythical creatures. One of the figures was holding up a fainted Keri.

**"What are you doing with her? Let her go!" **Darien screamed.

**"Geez cool your jets Prince. We only saved her from being smashed into pieces**!" one of the figures spoke though for some reason he heard the voice from all directions and something in his consciousness almost recognized it. Tow figures approached him with raised hands to show they meant no harm and when it looked like Darien would not suddenly attack them, they approached and removed all the rocks and boulders that kept him trap. As soon as he was free, he moved to the figure holding Keri though he was bruised everywhere and could not step too hard on his feet, he took her into his own arms. He looked at her and looked up to thank his 'saviors' but they were no where to be found. He looked about him and sighed in pain. The whole of the apartment complex had collapsed and ambulance and police were trying to help injured people while at the same time taking out the unfortunate ones whom had not made it out alive.

**"Prince?" **someone whispered and he looked into the pained face of Galaxia and Sailor Vesta.

**"Galaxia."** He whispered and they looked around them.

**"I was too late!"** she cried and Vesta held her as her body racked with sobs.

**"Hey, it seems that no one was badly hurt and there are no deaths!"** someone, whose voice was filled with total amazement said, Darien looked again at the gathered crowd and realized that none of the people in the apartment was dead.

**"Thank God for small miracles."** He muttered.

**"But how is this possible? From the power I sensed, there should be anyone alive." **Galaxia said this in wonderment.

**"I think it was their doing."** Darien said and looked up in the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the four heroes who had come to his rescue. Soon after the sailor scout appeared and while Darien and Keri were taken to the temple to be treated, the rest remain to help the police clean up the unexpected mess.

******************************************************************************************************************

There might be tons of mistakes in this one...i was rushing when i had to typ this but please Review and if you find mistakes please point it out for me! Thank you^^

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	11. Author's Note! Imoprtant!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!**

Dear Readers...I am so sorry for the mix up.

several of the chapters did not load as i thought.

Thanks to Artistia (I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU) who noticed it, I have fixed it up.

So chapters 6 and 7 are the once that got mixed up so please check again to see if you've read those chapters.

I am so sorry!

Next time I will check so don't flame me!

Also my hand was burned by steam so my next chapter might be a bit delayed....so please bear with me

Once again I apologize!


	12. Chapter 10

**What Becomes Of Us  
**

**Chapter 10  
**

**"Welcome back."** Serenity's smiling faces as she carried food to the dinner table warmed the hearts of the returning earth and moon generals.

**"Serenityyyyyyyyyyy"** Jayden, formally known as Jadeite screamed happily as he run by the princess and swung her around. Serenity laughed gleefully.

**"mmm…something smells awfully good!"** Ezekiel said as he approached Serenity and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

** "Yes yes, come…go shower so we might eat something." **She said laughingly and after pouting, Jayden placed her on the floor.

**"Hey, welcome back."** Nehelania said as she entered the spacious kitchen to take more food to the dinning area.

**"Nehe, I am hungry but Angel said to take a shower first. I feel I might die!" **Jayden complained.

**"Yes and I quite agree with her. You smell like sweat**!" she said and both women laughed.

**"What is all the laughing about?" **this was asked by Beryl who walked in with Kyle and Leoti behind her.

**"Our sweat smelling friend won't take a shower before dinning with us."** Nehelania said and Beryl gave Jayden a reproachful look.

**"Why are you looking at me? It could be anyone one here!"**

**"Yeah but you are the only one who can smell food miles away and forget all about what you are doing."** This drew laughter from the others and they all went to take a shower as the ladies whom were joined by Minerva prepared the dinning area. Soft music was playing at the background as the ladies chatted and sang with the music. The men joined them soon and after a grace session they began to eat.

**"So what's the verdict?" **Serenity asked.

**"Just as you said Princess. Darien was attacked but we got there before any real harm could be done. We also prevented any of the civilians from dying though the force that acted on the apartment complex brought it totally down."** Ezekiel, leader of the moon guards reported.

**"Galaxia showed up but we left immediately and Darien was with a woman."** Keagan, formally know as Kunzite of the earth guards, also finished the reporting. When he mentioned a woman, they all turned to look at Serenity who nodded.

**"What woman?" **Beryl asked with a taste of disgust.

**"We don't know."** Zarek, formally known as Zoicite, answered.

**"She is his fiancée."** Serenity answered simply.

**"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!?"** the four guards and Beryl screamed in unison and Nehelania bared his teeth.

**"What do you mean his fiancé?!?!"** Jayden asked.

**"Like I said. Did you think he would live his life with no companion after Serena's disappearance for so long? It's normal that he would move on."** Serenity said with a shrug.

**"And you're ok with this?" **Neil, the former Nephrite, asked worriedly.

**"What do you mean?"** Serenity asked perplexed.

**"Are you just going to sit here and not go back to claim your man?"** Beryl asked.

**"Whatever for?"** Serenity asked.

**"What do you mean whatever for!?"** Beryl screamed. She was upset. Because of him she had gone mad and accepted Matallia in her and destroyed a whole civilization because he had chosen Serenity over her. And now all that they had gone through was going to be a waste. Privately, a part of her still loved him but if knowing that he didn't belong to her, she wished he would at least be with Serenity and not anyone else!

**"Sweetie, if I cared, I would do something but I don't. The problem you people don't see is that Endymion is dead, he is not Darien. And Darien was never fully Endymion anyway…he inherited two people. The one whom I choose is on his way to earth. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."** She said and they sat eating quietly. After a few minutes, Beryl roused to her feet.

**"I'm going to Tokyo."** She announced.

**"Why?!"** Kyle asked s he gazed steadily at her.

**"Because I feel I must."**

**"As you wish."** Serenity said and continued eating with no care. They all watched her but Leoti just smiled under his breath.

**"Oh no!"** Serenity suddenly screamed and disappeared right before their astonished eyes.

******************************************************************************************************************

Darien had been cared for at the temple by Rei and Keri slept most of the day away. After Darien was treated, they sat and discussed what had happened, waiting for Galaxia who had returned to Elysian to instruct the two remaining Amazon Quartet on their task.

**"I' can't believe something like this will happen. Just what are we dealing with?" **Mina asked.

**"What I'm more worried about is the figures that came out of no where to save Darien. Who are they and can they really be trusted?"** Rei asked and they all pondered the idea.

**"They can be trusted."** Galaxia said as she reappeared before them.

**"Why is that Galaxia? Do you know them?" **Amy who had been called to bring medicine for Darien asked.

**"I don't know them, however their energy signal was a mixture of the moon and Earth, there was no darkness within." **She explained.

**"Oh."** Amy filed the information away for later use.

**"There were 8 figures in all who had come to Darien's rescue."** She said.

**"8? But I thought Darien said only four!" **Amara said.

**"I felt 8 presences. Maybe four had attended Darien and the other four had helped the other residence of the apartment. Otherwise there would be no way possible for the civilians to have survived scarcely unscathed"** Galaxia explained and they nodded.

**"So what was up with the attack? Why did they target Darien? And who exactly is doing the attacking?"** Hotaru asked.

**"Well the attack is from those who are targeting the Earth of course. The attack wasn't to kill Darien but to brain wash him but they had to break down the protective walls the Earth has put around his mind." **

**"What do you mean by protective walls around my mind?" **Darien asked.

**"As prince of the earth, it's not just up to you to protect the earth. It also protects its heir. Before they can brainwash you, they need to break the earth's control, once they do that and take control over you, they can practically control the earth itself."** Galaxia explained.

**"So this attack will happen again."** Setsuna stated.

**"Yes, very likely so."** They lapsed into silence again.

**"Wait a minute…did you say its heir?"** Setsuna asked with wide eyes.

**"Yes."** Galaxia was puzzled. Setsuna bolted up right.

**"Rini!" **she screamed before dashing out of the sacred room and out on the street racing for the Tsukino residence. After her out burst, it dawned on the others that Rini will most likely also be in danger for she too was the earth's heir. They all rouse to their feet and dashed after her.

*******************************************************************************************************************

After Darien had been safely escorted to the temple, Rini had decided to go to her grandparent's house. She feared their reaction, would they blame her and if so then they had every right. But she hoped that they would allow her to spend a few minutes in Serena's room if only to catch a glimpse of the mother that she had so jealously betrayed and led to her death. When she reached the front door, she noticed something was not quite right. The housed seemed lonely and empty though she did hear whispers of voices in the house. Even surrounded by the other houses, the Tsukino residence felt foreign and empty as if someone had just moved in instead of lived in for over 20 years. This scared her a little but it was not enough to push away her resolve. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

She heard banging as if people were running down the stairs to open the door and when it was opened, the wide eyes of her grandmother meet her before it dropped for a second before it lit up again with recognition and warmth.

**"Rini?"** she whispered lightly as if wishing her into existence. Rini noticed the wild almost mad look in her eyes, saw her draw out features and skinny shaking frame, saw the pale hair that had one time been a lush deep blue and started to cry. She threw herself into her grandmother's arms and the woman in turn gathered her up to her breast and held her tightly, feeling the nostalgia of such a familiar position though with a certain other blond hair and blue eyes angel. She took Rini inside and sat on the couch still holding the sobbing child and gently massaged her back to calm her down. Kenji Tsukino who had had the day off stood besides his son and watched the tearful reunion of his grand daughter and wife. A hope stared in all their hearts that maybe Rini's reappearance meant Serena is actually alive and would come back to wed Darien in other to produce Rini. The two men of the house approached the females on the couch and crouched around them and waited for Rini to calm down. Rini finally lifted up her eyes to look at her grandfather and uncle and blinked with surprise. Of course Sammy would be taller and grown, it been eight years since they last saw each other.

**"Hi grandpa and Uncle Sammy."** She said shyly and they smiled tentatively at her. She noticed that in all their eyes there laid a boundless sadness and loneliness that could only be caused by their daughter's absence and once again the guilt nearly swallowed her whole. After she had made her confession to Hotaru, her best friend had not spoken to her since and avoided her like the plague. She feared the same reaction from her grandparents though they more than anyone had the right to reject her. Looking at their faces, she also noticed what she had not noticed before though Darien had mentioned, they had an expectation that Serena might return because she lived. The thought that she had to break this sad news to them tore at her heart. How can she cause them more pain than she already had? Yet she knew that the more they waited and their expectation is not fulfilled, they would die of an extreme case of a broken heart. Serena's effect on all their lives, she realized now, was as profound and needful as people needing air. She was their air, without her the only way they could survive was wearing oxygen masks and that masks would only last so long. Nothing can truly ever replace the original! She could never replace Serena.

With this realization she realized for the first time the truth behind her affections for Darien. True she had loved Darien too much but what had pushed at her affections was Serena's own love for Darien. She had not really wanted Darien all to herself; she had wanted most of all Serena's absolute love and devotion. It had been Serena's loving heart and gentle smile she had wanted to claim. She had watched Serena make friends with total strangers, watched her cheer kids up just by smiling, watched her welcome everybody with open arms and because of that she had felt that she was an insignificant part of Serena's heart and so she sort to make Darien's heart full of her because for Darien to love her was the same as Serena loving her. Now she realized what a true fool she had been. Why hadn't she just told Serena her doubts and concerns? Why hadn't she just sought confirmation and assurance? Instead she had stupped so low as to tear her parents apart by helping someone whose heart was even blacker than her own!

**"I am so sorry." **She cried silently, covering her face to hide her bitter tears.

**"Sorry for what Rini?"** Mrs. Tsukino asked in concern. She had seen the emotions that had flashed on her granddaughters face as she had been contemplating and she hadn't liked what she had seen. Those bottomless red eyes that had held so much spark in the past now held pain, loneliness and an excruciating amount of guilt that no one, child or adult, must ever feel and she wondered what Rini had endured all this time they had mourned her absence as well as their daughter.

**"Serena is not coming back. She is dead and I am already born."** She cried more and the family gasped before tears streamed down their faces. Sammy got up in a rush and run out of the house with tears streaking his cheeks. With Rin's words all his hope, the tiny hope he had held on to for all these years finally crumbled like bricks and his heart fell out of his chest. He needed to feel love and certainty, he wanted to be around something that was real and strong and firm that would not elude his grasp. He needed his girlfriend Mika.

**"Why?" **Mrs. Tsukino asked helplessly and her eyes turned blanked. Mr. Tsukino just seemed to be in shock to react and Rini ripped herself out of the hands of Mrs. Tsukino and ran upstairs heading for Serena's room. When she reached it, she noticed it was slightly and pushed it open completely. In her frantic state, she didn't realize that the sleeping form under the covers was far too small to be Serena. She hurried to the side of the bed and with force yanked the bed sheet, what greeted her was the sight of a sleeping little girl with deep pink hair almost read sleeping with her right thumb in her mouth. Rini started to laugh madly. It was as if she were seeing things and the whole world had suddenly turned dark. Chibi-Chibi on the bed stared and sat up rubbing her eyes before watching the crazy laughing girl.

**"Chibi?"** Chibi-Chibi's tiny voice said before she stretched out her hand and took Rini's and immediately Rini's hysterical laughter seized. She turned surprised eyes on the child and fell to her knees, burying her face in Chibi's small arms as she cried yet again. Chibi-Chibi had the same warmth as Serena and it was addicting!

Suddenly the foundation of the house shook with great force. Rini and Chibi let out screams before they held on to each other tightly. The house continued to shook as if earth quake acted upon it but Chibi heard the frantic voice down stairs and her dark blue eyes turned red. A light of red hue roused around her and she floated up and headed outside the room. Rini, feeling Chibi move away from her looked up and saw the girl floating to the door.

**"Hey you wait! It's dangerous."** But it was if her voice bounced of wall and Chibi kept on floating and out the door. Rini crawled on her knees until she reached the wall and held on to the wall to maneuver her way out of the room. As she went closer down stairs, she heard frantic screaming coming from Mr. Tsukino and she rushed the rest of the way to find Mrs. Tsukino suspended in mid air with one raised hand and a ball of light and dark blue flame forming at her hand. Rini looked around and saw Mr. Tsukino with wide eyes frantically scrambling back and there were holes on the walls. Then suddenly Mrs. Tsukino launched the fire ball at her as she screamed **"Give me back my daughter!" **Rini, unable to move because of the shaking of the house closed her eyes for the impact but it never hit her. Standing before her was Darius…the boy she had met in Elysian. He gathered a fire ball of silver light in his hands, ready to launch at the attacker.

**"No don't hurt grandmother!"** Rini screamed.

**"That is not your grandmother. There is an evil spirit controlling her."**

**"Yeah but that is grandmothers body!"**

**"What do you expect me to do?! Let her got shots at us? No freaking way!" **He shouted back and launched his own attacks which bounced off a wall.

**"Are you crazy?! That is Serena's mother!"** Rini screamed angrily.

**"I am aware of that. My attacks aren't meant to hurt her but trap the evilness within her."** He said and launched several more attacks. One hit Mrs. Tsukino, sending her flying but she seemed to catch herself before hitting anything and turned a raging anger on the boy.

**"Give me back my daughter!"** she screamed again as tears fell from her eyes and series of attacks was launched at those in the room. Rini was swept into Derek's arms.

**"Don't worry, we will save her."** He whispered to Rini as he dodged on coming attacks. From the corners of her eyes, she saw the rest of the kids surround Mrs. Tsukino and raised their arms up, their eyes turned bright silver and they began to glow. The glow was warm as she could feel it emanating from the arms of the boy that held her and in sync the children initiated a soft silver glow which was joined in by a red glow from Chibi-Chibi whom Rini noticed now was floating at the top of Mrs. Tsukino's head. The silver light and red glow shifted into moving lights and encircled the older woman whose eyes widened and it griped her like a rope, tightening its hold around her body before her eyes snapped shut. Rini could see a dark shadowy light evaporate from her body and the woman fell, caught in the arms of Mr. Tsukino. But the shaking of the house still did not stop. Suddenly, 5 beasts appeared and Rini stared at them aghast. The beasts were all different. One had the upper body of a horse but the rear of human; another had a lions up body and a goat's lower half. The third was an unidentified ugly monster and the fought was a black wolf. The creatures were as huge as full grown horses and they crowded the hall. But the last one was a beautiful human seeming woman with red eyes and sharp teethes. Only the fangs at the end gave way to her true self and Rini shuddered in revulsion. It was one thing to love vampires in books but when one stands in front of you with their inhuman beauty, you just want to run away.

**"So it's you runts that are messing up our show mmm?" **the vampires soft sensationous voice said amusedly and Rini wished she would speak more, her voice though cold and empty had an underline of gentle breeze on a warm spring day. The other kids did not reply though Rini saw that they were unaffected at all by the monsters of the vampire lady Rini found so fascinating.

**"Answer me children."** The vampire's voice held an edge yet that spring illusion was still present.

**"What is your purpose here creatures of the night?"** Darius asked, gazing at the sight of the five intruders with a sturdy and assured gaze that showed no fear but defiant and somewhat bored.

**"Oh, we go where we please boy." **The vampire said with a chuckle.

**"I'm afraid this house is off limit to you."** Darien, the little boy with black hair and blue highlights with golden endings spoke up.

**"Oh? Why is that boy?"** this came from the wolf.

**"Because this is our mother's home and while she is not here we have to keep it safe so when she returns, she will have a place to lay her head."** Selene answered smoothly and they chuckled. Rini thought the kids had gown crazy, being so at ease in front of monsters who were about to have them for dinner if they didn't get out of the house.

"Hand over that pinked haired girl you're holding and we will leave." The vampire woman said as her eyes bored into Rini's.

**"Who this girl? Nah, we don't hand our little sisters out like that." **Derek said with a chuckle.

"Then please prepare to die." As soon as the vampire said this the huge wolf launched himself toward Derek who only smirked. The wolf slammed to the floor and lay there as if dead. The vampire's eyes widened and saw that Darius stood before Derek. When the wolf had launched himself, Darius had jumped in his way and kicked him with a force that had slammed the wolf back to the floor. Afterwards the other monsters attacked and the rest of the children went into battle, calling on ancient powers Rini had never known yet the vampire recognized with fear. These kids were not normal children, they possessed supreme powers that outstanded the vampire woman. The girls took the enemy with the horse head. Darien Jr. took on the lion head monster and Daniel who had yet spoken took on the unidentifiable third monster. The sisters kicked and punched, each attack of theirs mixed with magic and a powerful force in their every blow. They moved in sync as if they shared one body and mind. One attack would follow by the other, and they activated shields when they were attack back by the monster. Darien and Daniel played a sort of tag games with their monsters before rounding up their enemy on a heap on the already collapsed wolf, the girls' opponent joined in on the heap a few seconds later. They didn't break a sweat and the shaking of the house stopped. The vampire looked at her companions and at the kids. In a blink of an eye the kids surrounded Rini and Derek, forming a formidable shield.

The door of the house burst open as Setsuna and the rest ran in out of breath. The new arrivals looked around at the messy room and the pile of defeated monsters and the children that surrounded Rini and blinked.

**"Nice work!"** Jun-jun whistled. Chibi dropped down and touched the pile of bodies and they caught on fire, second later they evaporated into ashes and she fell down in a sleep. Galaxia reached her and picked her up into her arms.

**"What are you doing here huh my little one?" **she said softly as she caressed the child's cheek and looked up at the enemy.

**"Dylia, I'm surprise to see you here."** Galaxia smirked at the vampire.

**"You Bitch, so this is where you were hiding."** The vampire bared her teeth at Galaxia who nether blinked or bulked, she drew her full height near the vampire and smacked her across the check to turn the vampire's head 150 degrees.

"That was for the slap you gave me before." Galaxia said. The vampire made to retaliate but instead, she vanished and reappeared seconds later before Darius in full force with one leg coming to kick him. Darius who had not expected this was momentarily taken aback and was unready to defend himself. Before the attack made contact, a silver figure appeared just before Darius and caught the offending leg of the vampire and squeezed it until every could hear the shattering of the bone. The silver caped figure then smacked an elbow into the back of the vampire cracking more bones to which those present winced as if this was happening to them. Then the figure put a hand on the vampire's face and lifted her up like she nothing and the had blazed with power. A few seconds later the vampire was noting but a pile of dust, blown away by a wind stared by the figure. The after silence was so thick that you could cut it with butter knife. Bending down gently, the figure's lips brushed on Darius checks and she whispered, **"Good work. Serena may be dead but Serenity still lives. You will meet soon but until then be good and protect Elysian." **

The figure vanished as soon as the message was delivered to Darius but then in the figures place alight blazed and standing before them was none other than a not too happy Sailor Star Fighter.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**"Oh jeez Serenity, you might as well have told the boy that you were his mother!" **Leoti said as soon as Serenity reappeared in the dinning area. Serenity bent over her chair, her heart heaving heavy breaths.

**"Be glad I didn't. So close to them, I wanted so badly to hold them. I miss them so much."** She sobbed.

**"Then why didn't you?"** Minerva asked.

**"I couldn't….I just couldn't bring myself to."** Serenity said miserably.

**"But you said you will see them soon."** Kyle reminded her gently.

**"I couldn't help it. It slipped out before I could take it back!"**

**"But Serenity, those kids need their mother."** Merlin said softly.

**"What…what if I'm not good enough? How can they be happy with me? I'm not the same person I used to be! They won't be happy with me."** She said brokenly. They all looked at her with worry.

**"You know Sere; it's not that you're not good enough for them. The reason you don't want to be near them is because you fear the will turn out to be like Rini and betray you. You fear they will reject you and hurt you like the others did. That is why you don't want to face them."** Minerva said and to this Serenity had no more complaint.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review!

Please please review....

My hand still hurt from the burn but i will do my best to keep up with the update! Thank you for your well wishes^^


	13. Chapter 11

**What Becomes Of Us  
**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone was taken aback by Star Fighter's appearance.

**"Seiya!"** the girls screamed his name as they moved to embrace him. The scorching look he gave them held them back though. He looked around, saw the children and something stirred in him. The girls looked too much like Serena, once again when looked around and there was no Serena, his heart ached. Silently he detransformed and moved to straighten the room up. Oddly, the holes made from the blows of attack had vanished with the silver haired figure so all they had to do was clean up the room. Derek placed Rini on the floor and the kids moved about, helping Seiya put order back into the once peaceful though empty house.

**"Honey?"** Mr. Tsukino's worried voice however brought them up sharp. He was shaking his wife and a light slap on her cheek but the woman did not wake and it was as if she were not breathing.

**"Honey!" **the panic clutched in and Darien quickly rushed to her side and felt for a pulse.

**"Oh no! Lets get he to the hospital now!" **he nearly yelled. He and Mr. Tsukino and Rini rushed into the car and drove off. One by one the others left, only Seiya, the children, Hotaru, the two amazon girls, Galaxia and a sleeping Chibi-Chibi were left.

Together they cleaned the house, opened the blinds and let in some air before they sat down waiting on news from those in the hospital. In the silence of the house while everyone was lost in their own private thoughts, Seiya studied the children, trying to shake off a feeling of recognition. He couldn't remember ever meeting these children for if he had ever met them, he was sure he would know them. Yet they sort of rested in his heart, as if he should know them. He shook his head from his thoughts. He will find out who they were later.

**"Galaxia, what is up with Serena's disappearance?"** He asked and all the Kids perked up.

**"I don't know Star Fighter. When I came here I was told that she had been hit by a car 8 years ago and no one had heard anything since." **Galaxia said miserably. Galaxia was not a person so easy to get along with, so she didn't have many friends but for some reason she felt a bond with the girl who had saved her from Chaos control. Though she had been calm during her discussion with the scouts, inside she was filled with dread and hopelessness. She didn't want Serena to die, she wanted to repay her for all that she had done for her.

**"But how? How was she hit by a car?!"** Seiya thundered. He felt frustrated. He run his hand through his hair as he paced up and down, his eyes cold with forming determination. Galaxia recounted all that she had heard to him, by the end he was boiling with suppressed fury! And since Hotaru was the only one of the scouts present, his fury was turned on her.

**"You, what the heck actually happened?!"** He demanded. Hotaru looked down and the tears escaped her. Feeling sorry for yelling at her, Seiya sat down and apologized.

**"Hotaru, please I need to know! How did Serena really die? I don't buy this hit by car nonsense. The notion of it is just ridiculous!"** Darius moved to sit by Hotaru, gently massaging her back and drew her into his arms. He had little sister to take care of, seeing someone who was the same age as them crying tore at his heart and though he wanted to know what had really happened, especially after what that cloaked woman had said to him, he could just sit as obviously Hotaru was hurt. A few moments of silence allowed Hotaru to compose her self. She sat up and her eyes lost its dept as if she had reached the furthest part of her memory.

**"We hadn't known the facts, we were just frustrated and lied to and we all made a terrible mistake. It wasn't until recently did I start to understand all the lies and deceit we had fallen into. I guess it started with the show and tell project at our school then led to other things."** She began.

**"Show and tell?"** Seiya asked confused. Hotaru explained to him how Serena had helped her to win the show and tell competition and how Rini had gotten jealous over it.

**"Then afterward she teamed up with Rei and plotted to come in between Serena and Darien." **

**"Whatttttttttttt?!?"** Seiya and Galaxia and the two amazon girls screamed at once. They hadn't heard this part of the story and now they were beginning to understand just how secretive the scouts had kept everything.

**"After they made their plans, which was for Rini to always hint at Rei as Darien's possible and BETTER girl than Serena. She was to make sure Darien's head was filled with all the faults Serena had and Rei had to play the part of a caring friend and always there for Rini and how she would make food for Darien and so on. Somehow their plan worked, and the faults that had been Serena's charms no longer looked charming to Darien. He began to want Rei and it wasn't helping that Rei dressed inappropriately to catch his attention. When I awakened from my sleep, I learned that she and Darien had gone out behind Serena's back and the rest of the girls save the outer scouts had supported their relationship and tried to cover for them. I don't know if Serena ever suspected but if she did she didn't say or do anything. We, the Outer scouts I mean didn't know about Darien going out with Rei or we would have put a stop to it!"** Hotaru said and sighed.

Seiya who would normally be planning on a thousand ways to avenge Serena was actually thinking about Serena. If Serena had known, why hadn't she put a stop to it? Had she not known? Was she really that blind that she wouldn't notice something so….obvious? Then another idea shaped in his head, an idea that was most likely the case though he wished it wasn't. Maybe she had known and done nothing about it because she had felt she would loose him totally. So she had allowed the other scouts to divert her attention. The thought chilled his heart. How had Serena felt then? How many nights had she cried to sleep? How many times did she tell her self that things would be ok? The anger he thought he would feel did not surface, all he felt was an aching emptiness that was bleeding for the girl he had not been here to protect.

**"Go on." **He said tightly.

**"Well, then it happened. There was some sort of argument between Serena and Rini though we just thought it was the daily argument between the two of them. Rei called a sailor meeting and we found out that Serena had been hitting Rini." **here Seiya and Galaxia looked very confuse but the two amazon girls gasped and the children eyes opened wide.

**"I don't get it, if a child misbehaves; sometimes the only way to correct them is spank them."** Galaxia said.

**"No, Rini came with bruises. When we saw it we were horrified. Serena denied her involvement in whatever had hurt Rini but the evidence was right before us and I guess we acted on our feelings. Amara who was really angry sort of lashed out and she and Darien slapped her. I think for Darien, that was the last straw. We heard later that Darien had broken it off with Serena at the arcade."**

**"Serena would never raise her hand on anyone!"** Seiya said agitatedly and went back pacing.

**"She didn't. It was Rei and Rini's plot. The wounds were caused by a spell Rei conjured, if we had been even a little on Serena's side, we would have known. It was after Serena left that I heard Rei and Rini discuss what the wounds** **really were."**

**"Oh dear God!" **Para-para said as she covered her face. She was crying and Jun-jun hugged her. How could anyone be so cruel?!

**"The day we heard Serena and Darien had broken up, there was a battle. The Outers arrived late but Serena arrived even later. The battle dragged on for almost two hours before Serena showed up and when she did, she ended up hurting Rei." **

**"How so?"** Darius asked.

**"Well there was one youma we couldn't get to stand still no matter what we tried. Rei managed to hold on to it and Serena was supposed to use her attack on it but Serena didn't attack even though we kept telling her to. It was when the youma switched position with Rei that she attacked. Dusting the youma and putting Rei in the hospital for two weeks. When Rei got out of the hospital, we gathered again and told Serena to give up her silver crystal because she was unstable and that she wasn't fit to be leader. We also insulted her a lot and called her so many disgraceful names. She gave up her communicator and every thing except the silver crystal and left and that was the last we saw of her. The following day Rei was reading the fire when she saw a vision of Serena being hit by a car. When we arrived at the scene of the crime, the person who had been hit by the car was indeed Serena. After the burial we all seemed to have drifted apart. Rini disappeared, I was locked in an ageless sleep until last year and the others tried to find the broken pieces of their lives."** Hotaru finished and they all pondered on the information.

**"Where was Serena Buried?"** he asked.

**"Crescent Bay Cemetery." **He left the house silently.

**"Time for us to return too."** Darius said as he stood up with his siblings and they teleported away.

**"Do you want me to drop you home Hotaru?"** Galxia asked the younger girl.

**"No, I want to see Serena's room." **She said and left for Serena's room and the remainder of them just sat in silent contemplation, all lost in their own thoughts.

*********************************************************************

Hotaru entered Serena's room lightly and stood staring at the bed. She could remember a time when she would come here and Serena would be asleep with a peaceful expression, now the emptiness of the bed was another reminder of their betrayal. She sat on the bed, and pulled the blanket to her face, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and spring blossoms that was Serena's alone. In the darkness of the room, Hotaru felt that the very walls were crying for its master.

She decided to take a look around, going through drawers and through Serena's closet which were full with clothes from the past, nothing of the new trends and styles. She entered the bathroom and saw that the mirror was coated with old dust so she unrolled a toilet roll and started wiping. The mirror was like a cabinet, she opened it and something fell down. She noticed it was a small beautiful book, or journal. It did not look like the normal journal Serena would keep, instead of pink or white …the journal was brown and very old looking. She opened it and sneezed at the dust it produced but the inscription in it was very clear and precise. She took it back to the bed and opened to read it though she knew she shouldn't. The beginning of the journal talked about the hardships she was facing as sailor moon and how she was trying with school but for some reasons she couldn't understand what was taught to her. Hotaru skimmed through until she came upon a familiar date.

**_May 17th 2001_**

_Dear journal, my heart grieves just as it rejoices. Rini's school is going to have a show and tell competition. I had so wanted to help her with the project so that we might find a way to understand each other and live peacefully but she turned me down for Rei. It hurt a lot then but I tried really hard and not let my tears flow. How could she choose Rei over me? Granted that Rei was prettier and more mature but I could still have helped her. Am I that bad a person? Hotaru saved me from total embarrassment as she let me become her supervisor. I love Hotaru a lot and I am looking forward to helping her be the best at the talent show. Hotaru has grown up prettily; she was just a baby no more than two years ago. Now she is a beautiful little girl, my little girl. Hehehe…I know it sounds weird and the others are probably going to laugh at me but I feel that Hotaru is my own child. What the others don't' know is that in the minute i gave rebirth to Hotaru, it hadn't been done just by magic but by blood. When she died in the battle against Pharaoh 90, I trapped her soul in my heart and conceived by magic and the conceived body accepted her soul. All that was done when I entered Pharaoh 90 to go help her. Though it may have been only 5 minutes of time, inside Pharaoh 90, time was forwarded and I endured the nine month and finally birthed her. I wanted to tell this to the Outers so that I could have Hotaru live with me but they love her so much, how can I take her away from them? I love her but so do they and I'm sure she would pick them over me anyway; even my on supposed future daughter despises me. *sigh*_

_I hope that someday I will be able to heAR her call me mom but until then, I will do my best to watch over her. We have agreed to do a story of the silver millennium, it will be fun and I hope we can use this time to really get to know each other. _

_Well diary it is late and I must sleep. I will report to you every thing Hotaru and I do. Until then, _

_Bye._

Hotaru cried As she read that.**_ I am such an idiot!_** She could have had her dream come true, but instead she had fallen victim to Rini's lies and deceit. She continued reading where it talked about what she and Serena did and how proud Serena felt every step of the way. She reached five pages that were blanked and followed by more writings. The blank pages made her pay attention to the next entry.

**_June 15th 2001_**

_Dear Journal, my heart is filled with a heavy burden. I do not know how to put the feelings in my heart down but I will try._

_I AM ANGRY!_

_HOW DARE THEM! HOW DARE THEY BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!_

_I was walking back from school several days ago when I decided that I will pass by the park because I was feeling sad that I had gotten a detention though I had been working hard to not get any in my sophomore year. Also I was in Hotaru Withdraw mood. She was suddenly avoiding me and when she couldn't avoid me, she would ignore me. It hurt so much. Why is she suddenly treating me like Rini does? Did I do something wrong? So many questions and no answers at all. well back to the story, I passed by the park and headed to Darien and my special place. Darien had been acting weird lately, he always have something to do and he is always with Rei and Rini. I don't know why but I fear the two of them, how can Rini be my child when she doesn't respect me at all? I have put my life on the line countless time for her sake but nothing I do pleases her. What else can I do? Reaching the sacred part of the park where the roses bloom, I made to go to the bench when I heard Rei's voice. Lately she has been extra cold to me, Rei has always been mean to me but lately it is worse. I didn't want to be seen by her least she start making fun of me for getting a detention so I hid behind a tree waiting to see if she would leave or I should leave. Then I heard Darien's voice. At first I couldn't' make out what they were saying and though eavesdropping is bad, I couldn't help it. What were they doing together and especially in a place that held so much importance to me and Darien? Deciding that I had the right to know, I moved closer and their discussion shocked my very foundation. They were planning on seeing each other behind my back! And they kissed! I was unable to move, so shocked was I. After they left I don't know what happened. There was a pain in my chest and when I put my hand there, I felt blood. Looking down I saw blood trailing down from my chest. Then I fainted. _

_When I woke up from my faint, I found Helios in my room. I took a closer look at my chest to be sure if the blood had not been an illusion but there was an X shaped scare in between my chest pulsing with life. This wound, I received it from Endymion's sword I had used to pierce my heart so long ago in the Silver Millennium when Endymion died before my eyes. Why is it open now and why is it hurting me so much? Helios said that as long as Darien continues to cheat on me, to hurt me…the scar would bleed, bleed until I am dried out. I am afraid. This happened like five days ago so I am still traumatize. At first I had thought to approach them but I can't! What if Darien discards me all together? If it stays like this wouldn't he feel guilty and come back to me? After that day at the park I saw them holding hands, kissing and fondling each other. It made me sick to watch them and every time I saw these displays, my heart would burn and the pain from the wound would attack me until I pass out. To make matters worse, the other girls, Mina, Lita, Amy and Rini are covering for them! How could they do this to me? What had I ever done to them to deserve this? I can't take much more of this. Now adays when I am with Darien, he looks bored and isn't very responsive. Darien why are you doing this to me? Rini has also been staying over at Darien's a lot lately so I'm pretty much on my own. She saw me with Helios and came over, trying to take Helios from my side. Helios stayed anyway and the two of us left, he brought me home but the feeling I got from Rini was very unsettling. When will all this come to an end? When will the pain stop? And when will my tears ever dry? It's so painful, I want to die. Someone save me!_

There was no more writing until nearly the end of the book. This had no date.

_I can't do it anymore. I was going to confront Darien about the issue the other day but something happened. First of all I talked to the Queen Serenity and Helios, after some investigation I am sure Rini is already born. How, I cannot put in this book because I haven't fully discovered it yet but I am more than sure she is already born. As this was my argument against Darien that if he left me Rini wouldn't be born, now that I know that she is born…what else do I have to keep him to me? Yesterday was my worst attack. Rini had been covered with bruises so the scouts were called to a meeting. She blamed me for the bruises, why I don't know but no matter what I said no one believed me. I could sense sorcery on Rini, was she being controlled? But then a look passed between her and Rei and I doubt that she was under any control. Why do they hate me so much? Darien had slapped me so heard even now my cheek sting and Amara, the one person I thought would never abandoned me used her scout powers on me. in her blow to my guts, I felt the swirling of the wind power. I couched out everything I ate and I can't seem to swallow down anything anymore. Since yesterday I haven't been able to eat anything. I mean what is there to eat in the first place? Darien and the girls had called mom and told her that I had abused Rini so now I am grounded, must cook my own food and live my own life. I can't cook so trying will just burn the house. But I don't care anymore, please death come to me quickly. Today I went to the crown. Before going there, there had been a youma attack. I had called the girls but no one answered their communicator so I fought on my own and somehow I won, though not without attaining wounds and cuts. Even my skirt was ripped a little. Before I entered, Darien was talking to the girls and other people from his school. They were discussing me, telling him to break of with me. I didn't want to go in but a part of me still hoped that Darien would come to his senses. But upon contact, he dumped me. **HE REJECTED ME COMPLETELY. **I couldn't believe it but I didn't cry then. I just left the crown and rounded corner where I collapsed as my chest pain was too much. I just woke up and Helios who had been at my side throughout this ordeal just left back for Elysian. I really am alone aren't I?_

The diary ended there. There was no more continuation, nothing about the battle that followed next. Hatoru sat there as if the life had been drained out of her. She couldn't find words to sum up what she was feeling. Her feelings were too much for her to handle in the moment so she blanked out and passed out. And that was how Galaxia had found her later when she had come up to put Chibi-chibi to rest. She picked up the journal and read it. She cried for the girl she had not known well but had loved all the same.

*********************************************************************

Seiya stood by the grave for a very long time. He was trying to feel it, convince himself that she was really gone but he couldn't. Something about whoever laid under the grave irked at him. He left and returned with digging equipment and started to dig. Because there was no moon and the cloud looked about ready to rain, his work went undiscovered. Throughout the night he dug and dug until he was able to unravel the coffin. Using a hammer, he pounded on the coffin until it opened and as he had suspected, it was empty. There was no dust or skull or bones or anything at all to show that a person had been buried in it. Nothing at all. he didn't know what to feel then. With no proof that the real Serena was buried there, then where was the real Serena? He covered up the grave again but the grave stone that read "Here in lies a true princess" he shattered it and hid the crumbled stones. His work finished, he headed to Darien's house.

*********************************************************************

Serenity could not sleep that night. She sat on her windowsill looking out into the moonless night. What was happening in japan? She thought. Beryl's admission of leaving for Japan hurt her but she would let her go if that was what she wanted. Her mind was consumed with images of the children she had seen. Her children. She could still remember when she had found herself pregnant with Rini.

**Flash back.**

Princess Serenity was feeling sick. The war was going on and everyday the fear that Endymion would not return grew stronger. She was vomiting a lot and experiencing lots of pain. She had put it off as stress and worry for her lover but when one day she couldn't get out of bed, she began to think something was wrong with her. The Queen came to see her, dismissing all those that were present. At the time, the scouts had gone to Earth to help with the war there. The Queen had looked at her daughter with warmth and worry.

**"Mother, I don't' know what ails me."** the princess said softly.

**"Yes you do and so do I."** The Queen had replied.

**"What is wrong with me mama?" **the Queen sighed.

**"Serenity, speak true to me child. Have you lain with Endymion?" **the Queen asked. At first she had outright wanted to deny it but the warning look in the Queen's eyes had warned her other wise. She had instead blushed and nodded, hiding her face.

**"How often?"** the princess did not answer. **"How many times have the two of you lain together?" **therewas an edge in the Queen's voice, a command she could not disobey.

**"Several times."** She had answered and the Queen sighed, running her hand down her daughter's cheek.

**"My daughter, what ails you is that you are with a child."**

**"What!?"** she had been alarmed and sat up fast only to go down as another nausea threatened to over take her.

**"Yes my child, you are pregnant. I felt it, the silver crystal also felt it and you yourself know it. Deny it no further child. Think on what you must do. The war will definitely come to us here, be ready to make hard decisions when the time comes. That is why I had warned you over and over not to lay with any man but you listened not. Now you must decide what you must do." **The Queen had said gently and she had cried. That night she had left for the Sea of Serenity, praying for courage so she might tell Endymion when he returned and that her child would somehow survive. But with Endymion and the scout's arrival, she had been unable to tell them. A week later their world was destroyed and she had stabbed herself upon Endymion's death, her and the baby both dead and gone.

**End of Flashback**

**"I wonder if I owe Endymion any explanation."** Serenity said under her breath.

**"Not that I can think of a reason why you should even care."** Leotti said as he walked out onto Serenity's balcony with a thick looking blanket. He draped it around her shoulders.

**"I was just thinking of when I found out I was pregnant with Rini."**

**"Ahhh…I and Kyle were the only ones beside the Queen who knew about your pregnancy."**

**"Yes and Kyle was freaking out and threatening to kill Endymion."** Serenity giggled.

**"Yes, I was rather upset too though he was more hysterical about it all."**

**"He wouldn't be our Kyle if he wasn't hysterical."**

**"That's not fair!"** the said person said as he walked out into the open air of the balcony too.

**"But you didn't tell us yet how the other children were conceived."** Leotti said.

**"And how they were born."** Kyle added.

**"Yes I didn't. How about we discuss it tomorrow. For now I am tired and need my beauty sleep."** After saying this, she marched to her room and the two guys followed her. Kyle made sure to lock the balcon window behind him and they sat on opposite sides of the bed as Serenity settled herself in the middle. They each took her hand and said their grace before humming a little tone that soon had Serenity fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 12

**What Becomes Of Us  
Chapter 12**

She was dreaming that much she knew. But the dream was odd and loose. She knew she was dreaming but she had not the power to escape it so she moved along with the dream.

Her dream began with a counsel meeting of the Old. A gathering of elders, to whom she understood that the elders were the people she knew in mythology as Gods and Goddesses. But in her dream, they were not referred to as Gods or Goddesses but as Queens and Kings. In a brilliantly lighted room in the inner palace of the moon, these elders gathered. She didn't know how she knew it was the moon but somehow she knew. The elders consisted of Zeus, who seemed to be the most highest followed by the rest of the mythological gods such as Selene, Aphrodite, Ares and so on and so fourth. She gasped in open astonishment at the beauty of these Gods and Goddesses but her gasped was loudest with Aphrodite. It was true she was very beautiful but it seemed Selene was her match her. These elders were discussing matters of war and tragedy. They were fighting against something they referred to as Chaos and obviously they were loosing. Selene cried at how many bloods were shared and Ares, the war God had even grown weary of the war she understood to have been going on for ages. An argument started by Aphrodite by a crude comment she had made on Demeter's fading beauty started verbal war in the council until all the queens and kings were drawn into it. Then suddenly a blazing silver light burst into the room and glowed at the center of the table the council sat around. They watched in avid interest and suspicion as the light died to reveal a baby girl who was asleep with her thumb stuck in her mouth. All their jaws dropped and they watched the sleeping baby. She had pure moonlight silver hair and a heart shaped face and lips the shade of the setting sun pink. Selene was the first to regain her composure so she moved forward and gingerly took the baby into her arms. As soon as her eyes rested on the child's closed lids, the baby's eyes opened to reveal eyes of transparent rainbow! She gasped and the entire council moved to see the child. They gathered around Selene, watching in amazement as the child reached up and touched Selene's check and giggled. That action worn the heart of all of them and they began to fight for the right to raise the girl, no thought given to whom she may belonged. In the end the baby made the choice for them. Whenever she was held by the other queens or kings for a little too long, the child would start to cry but in Selene's gentle arms, she was always smiling. So it was decided that Selene would raised the baby until she was five then every year she would spend it with the other kings and queens before returning back to Selene and the cycle would repeat itself. After such the decision was made, a little boy of about four years with jet black long hair and golden eyes walked in on the council. The boy had mysteriously appeared a year ago with no memories what so ever and never had he walked in on council meeting. So his presence was a shock to them. He moved directly to Selene and he stretched his hands out for the queen to put the baby in them and so the queen did. The boy watched the baby for the longest time before a warm smile curved on his lips and the baby giggled. The boy whispered a name that was heard by Selene's ears alone and the baby kissed him. A chaste kiss on the lips but an action that surprised all except the boy.

From there the dreamed moved through the faces of the baby's childhood. How she grew up learning everything there was to know from sword fighting to cooking. And as promised, after the baby was five, they each took turns taking care of her for a year. They gave the baby a name. How they had decided on that was also another verbal war. They each wanted to name her after themselves or their favorite names and each time the baby would shook it head as if it already knew its name. Then Selene mentioned one name, the name the little boy had whispered and the baby smiled brightly and an insignia of silver and rainbow circle blazed from her forehead. No one knew what that symbol was meant for; it did not match any symbol in existence. The boy was also aglow with a beautiful golden light mixed with a thin silver light which looked like a chain and on his forehead was half silver half gold rose surrounded by a string of silver chain also unseen before. And so the child grew surrounded by love and care and always guarded by the boy. She grew up with courage, strength, beauty, love and laughter. Her beauty surpassed Aphrodite but the queen did not feel the jealousy she felt toward Selene when she was insecure that Selene's beauty was overpowering her own. But what were most amazing about the child were her incredible strength and her ability to forgive so easily. But despite how strong she was, the boy never left her side and they two grew up into young adulthood, always together and nobody questioned it. Over the years as they grew, they began to fight off the Chaos forces, protecting the worlds and universe from Chaos and cutting his minions down as if they were onions they were cutting for food. Chaos grew in fear of the two children until it retreated and did not show up for one hundred years. But the two children retained their youthful appearance though they were well developed. When Chaos arrived, they were not taken by surprise. Their first battle against Chaos began and as the two prepared to head to war; they were embraced by the queen and sent off with thousands of armies.

In the battle field, as the soldiers prepared for war, so did they.

The girl was tightening her war shoes while singing a beautiful song that had the soldiers tansfixed. She stopped whe she saw his long time best friend approaching her and she run to him for a hug. There they stared at each other, not in warning that oen might die or they may both die, but in love and desire. They kissed, a promise that they would come out alive together and the boy stretched his hand out to her.

**"Let's go….Serenity."** He said his voice thick with all the love he had for her that was over flowing as his eyes lighted with excitement.

**"As you wish…Rebirth."** She answered before placing her hand into his gently.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Keri woke up from the dream feeling rejuvenated. There was a smile on her face before she knew she was smiling at all. The dream had filled her with so much love. She could still feel it in her heart, the absolute love and adoration and trust the Serenity and Rebirth had for each other and somehow she pictured herself Serenity and Darien Rebirth before she giggled at the idea. She got up and stretched before she realized that she didn't know where she was. The wall of the room she was sleeping in was made of something like bamboo sticks with papers or plastics holding it together. Every corner looked the same so she was sure where the door actually was. She sat up, trying to recount what had happened.

"**Ok, so I left New York to meet my fiancée here in Japan. Darien picked me up and we went to his house then there was that earthquake…" **She realized she couldn't remember anything after that. She groaned.

**"Where is Darien anyway?"** she asked hopelessly as she sat on the bed, She decided she needed to look around for the door instead of sitting there like a lost puppy so she began her investigation. Touching one area to another, she still couldn't find it or any trap doors either. Giving up, she placed her hand on one area of the unfamiliar stick wall and half way up she fell to the floor. She looked up surprised to find a startled purple-reddish eyes staring down at her with surprise before it turned into cold scorn.

**"What the hell were you doing?"** Rei's sharp voice snapped at her and Keri blinked.

**"I'm sorry miss. I am not used to this stick kind of rooms and I couldn't tell where the door is so I was feeling for it when it suddenly jerked like that and I fell."** Keri explained.

**"Whatever, just get out of my room."** Rei said with a sigh.

**"Um..mam to where?"** Keri asked confused. She didn't understand where Rei's anger was coming from but she was starting to work on her nerves. Keri was not a person who stood still as others try to walk over her.

**"To your death. You will be more useful to me that way."** Rei said bitterly before moving deeper into the room. Keri did not move from her spot and actually moved to sit on the bed.

**"What the hell are you doing?"** Rei yelled.

**"You like to ask that question a lot don't you?"** Keri merely said as she picked up a magazine on a small chair with a lamp on it near the bed. Rei glowed and moved with a purpose toward the bed before yanking the girl close to her face and glaring down at her.

**"Move your ass out of my room or you will be sorry!"** Rei threatened but Keri only arched her eyebrow.

**"Is that a threat?"** she challenged and Rei lifted her hand up to bring it down her cheeks for a painful slap. But before her hand drew near Keri, the woman ducked under her legs and rolled into a stand, catching Rei's raised hand and twisting it to her back. Rei yelped in surprise and pain.

**"Listen to me you little bitch, no one ever raises their hand on me do you understand. Try that again next time and I will break your hand. I didn't take 5 years of self defense to be beaten by a child like you." **Keri hissed in Rei's ears before throwing her to the bed and walking out with a flourish only an actress can achieve. Rei growled savagely as her body shook with the need to punch something. Grandpa watched from a tiny hole in the other room and nodded his head for Keri's actions.

Keri walked through the house, lost before she finally found her way to the front yard of the temple and smiled, welcoming the new day. She sat on the temple stairs, admiring the Cherry blossoms and enjoying the fresh air. She felt peaceful though she gave the credit of that peace to that beautiful dream she had had. For some reason it cleared away all her painful a well as empty past and made her forget for the moment that she was a nobody, except society's second top model. In the tranquil of the early morning air, she closed her eyes and was asleep again. And that was how grandpa found her half an hour later, only she was pulsing erratically with silver and rainbow light as if something was struggling to get out of her and her forehead shone with an insignia of a rainbow and silver circle. Grandpa picked her up and put her in the guestroom.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Seiya had headed out to try and find Darien's apartment but he didn't know where it was so in the end, she had returned to the Tsukino residence that early morning. Galaxia had still been awake then so she opened the door for him.

**"You must be rather hungry. The amazon girls cooked something when you left, why not try some?"** Galaxia offered, that was when he noticed just how hungry he was. Digging really was tiring. He ate the delicious food and then sat down on the couch, preparing for sleep. Galaxia stood at the window, watching the fading stars.

**"Aren't you going to sleep?"** he asked her.

**"I'm afraid I don't sleep much. I guess I fear to close my eyes."** She said with an ironic smile.

**"Why is that?"** he said as he sat up to watch her. She came and sat across from him with a heavy sigh.

**"When I close my eyes, all I see is the evil things I did when Chaos took control over me."** she said with a miserable expression. Seiya nodded in understanding.

**"I see. So when was the last time you slept?"** He asked curiously and she laughed with a hard edge.

**"Over a year ago and that was because I was sick."** She answered and his eyes gre big.

**"Wow. How do you do it?" **

**"Will. The will to forget is a very powerful motivation." **She answered.

**"And also the will to deny." **This they both knew he was referring to Serena's denial of Darien and Rei's affair.

**"Here, I have something for you. I think you should read it."** Galaxia left and returned to the room with Serena's journal.

**"What is that?" **

**"Just read it."** She said and he did. When he was finished, that anger her had not felt before suddenly sprang up in him but he hid it behind a wall of sheer will, waiting for the right moment when he will deliver it to those who deserved it.

**"She suffered so much."** Galaxia said sadly and he nodded.

**"Star Fighter…"**

**"Seiya"**

**"Huh?"**

**"In my civilian form my name is Seiya. It is a way to hide our Sailor identity from the people."** Seiya explained.

**"Ahh I see, then I guess I need one then?"** she said and they played around with names, trying to find one that fit her but none came to mind.

**"Lets think on it a little more."** Seiya suggested.

**"Ok."** She replied shyly. This was the first she had sat to talk so freely with another person ever since the sailor wars before she sealed Chaos in her. Such a long time ago that this soft companionship felt foreign and strange to her.

**"So what were you saying before?" **

**"Oh that's right. I wanted to ask you to tell me about Serena. I only know she is powerful and she saved my life but obviously I will not be given the chance to know her for myself."** Galaxia requested sincerely and Seiy sighed.

**"Serena…where do I begin. Serena is very immature, cries a lot, eats a lot and is generally not serious about anything not to mention her poor grades in school. She is also a hopeless romantic. But these are the things you would notice only on the surface; underneath it all is a strong reliable girl with a big heart and a kind, generous soul. She is forgiving and caring, loving and trusting as well as understanding. She does not judge and sees goodness in the darkest of heart. Her smile is brighter than the sun and her presence is as soft and pleasing like the gentle rays of the moon. Her laughter is like the spilling of sunshine after years in darkness and cold, her beautiful golden hair as brilliant and bright as the core of the sun, her lips a beautiful shade of pink found only in the setting sun and her courage so profound and unrelenting. She never gives up no matter how desperate a situation is and she will do everything in her power to help people, friend or stranger. She has even turned many of her enemies into long lasting friends and she always gives every body the benefit of doubt as well as second, third and even fourth chances. She puts others before her and takes on the burden of others. She is the kind that cannot gloat should her enemy cry before her and reaches deep into a person's heart to show them their good side. The kind of person Serena is cannot be described in words. You have to know her for yourself before you can understand how special she really is. I thought I knew what love was and I was pretty happy with that, but after meeting Serena, I realized that love is so much more than the illusion of happiness its create while hiding in its debt the insecurities and doubts of betrayal. Haven met her; I now know what I want most in the world. Haven met her; I can honestly say that I am now a better person."** As Seiya spoke, a gentle smile grazed his lips and in that instant Galaxia saw the fear he was hiding. She noticed that he had yet to accept the fact that Serena was dead, if he ever did…he will follow her into the other world and no one could stop him. The way he had so lovingly described Serena also gave ways to his profound love and obsession of her and Galaxia felt desolate. Such an amazing person, her opportunity to meet her was taken away from her. They sat in silence.

**"Oh that's right!"** Seiya suddenly said. And Galaxia lifted an eyebrow.  
**"I found something that has to do with Serena's disappearance but I need you to promise not to say a word to anyone at all. No matter what! Do you promise?"**

**"Yes" **she said and Seiya looked Seriously at her until he was sure her yes was a absolute promise of the utmost secrecy.

**"What have you found about Serena's disappearance?"** Helios voice startled them and they watched as he emerged from a shimmering of light.

**"Helios!"** Galaxia greeted as she scooted over for him to come sit. Seiya looked at her in confusion.

**"Oh, you don't know each other?"** she asked.

**"I know him but he doesn't know me. My name is Helios, high priest and guardian of the land of dreams Elysian. Please to meet you in person Sailor Star Fighter or Seiya if you prefer." **Helios introduced himself as he stretched out his hand.

**"Likewise, since you already know my name I guess there is no point in saying it."** Seiya said bemusedly as his face clouded with confusion.

**"I watched your interaction with the prince about ten years ago when you and your fellow scouts and princess fled here after the destruction of your world."** Helios eased his confusion.

**"Oh I see. Helios…ahhhhhhhhhhh!"** he suddenly screamed and they blinked at him. Seiya got up and knelt before him, bowing his head very low in adoration and appreciation.

**"What are you doing?"** Helios asked curiously. He knew the guy was eccentric but this was a bit much. He found it very amusing.

**"Thank you so very much."** Seiya said vehemently and Helios blinked again. He looked suspiciously at Galaxia who was as confused as him.

**"Your welcome but what for?" **

**"For this." **He handed Helios the brown book but Helios didn't open the book. He just sighed.

**"Aren't you going to open it?"** Galaxia asked.

**"I already know what's in."** he said and they nodded in understanding. **"So what was it that you said you figured about the Princess disappearance?" **

Seiya hesitated, though Serena's journal had said he had been there for her just how deep did his loyalties ran?

**"It's alright Seiya. He knows much more about Serena's circumstance than even we know." **Galaxia said reassuringly and Seiya nodded, though still unsure.

**"What did you discover in the coffin you dug up Seiya?"** Helios decided to ease him up a bit. Galaxia gasped and Seiya's eyes widened.

**"You dug up Serena's grave!??!"** She asked horrified at the idea, at the disrespect and dishonor of it all.

**"Yes, but I felt I had to!"** Galaxia glared at him. **"And it was a good thing I did too."** He continued as if Galaxia wasn't giving him a look that should have him crawling under the bed to hide.

**"What did you discover?"** Helios asked again.

**"Nothing"** he said and Galaxia lost her glower to be replaces with confusion.

**"What?"** she asked.

**"There was nothing in it! There was no sand, not bones or anything at all to indicate a person was even placed in ti to begin with!"** he said frustrated and Galaxia absorbed the news with puzzlement.

**"Of course there was nothing. There was no body buried." **Helios said and they both looked at him with thirst in their eyes, thirst to know just what he was talking about.

**"But the others said that they were there to witness the funeral and they saw her buried."** Galaxia tried to clarify the confusion.

**"Yes, they did witness a body being buried."**

**"I'm confused."** Seiya and Galaxia said at once.

**"The body that was buried was nothing more than shadow illusion. It was created to look exactly like a dead and deformed Serena from the car accident but Serena was never hit by a car. True she died, but not by a car." **He said and the two blinked.

**"So….?"** The two didn't know what to say or ask Helios.

**"Remember what I said to the girls when you came to earth seeking our help?" **Galaxia thought back to their conversation, trying to find something she had missed. Nothing came to mind.

**"Oh that's right. You were not here when I said it. This is what I told the girls, think on it. _I may as well say that she chose to die in order for you to live."_** Helios said to them and they puzzled it over.

**"She died in other that they which refers to the (you) may live. What does that mean?"** Seiya asked but Helios did not answer. Galaxia was trying to put all the information together but still it felt like she was playing a chess game where the queen and knight had not been present to begin with. Some vital information was missing but if she could put all the puzzles they had currently together, she was sure she could guess what the full picture was. Something about the illusion of the body and the manner of Serena's death did not make any sense at all.

**"Ok, for starters why are you here now Helios?"** she decided she would think on it later.

**"Messages from Sailor Ceres and Vesta. Vesta said that she has visited most of the Sailor Soldiers of the universe and many had agreed to come assist in the battle. Ceres on the other hand bare bad news. She said whole fleets of the enemy are moving toward the earth's moon. They plan to make it their base and attack the earth. She said their number is uncountable and their power very strong. And she also said she hasn't found any clues to Iron Mouse whereabouts."** Helios reported and Galaxia nodded, thinking fast.

**"Oh yeah, you did call us because of the war." **Seiya said as he blushed. He had been so concern with Serena that he had forgotten his true purpose as a sailor soldier.

**"We have to move fast. Tell Vesta to tell all the willing scouts to travel fast and land on a planet or star a day or two ahead of the coming enemy and they should be fast. We will attack them before they make it onto the moon."**

**"That's suicidal you know." **Helios said.

**"Better that than letting them on the moon. They have this power thing that can destroy a whole planet with one blow. If they land on the moon, they won't need to land on earth to destroy it."** She said and suddenly they all began to understand the urgency of why she had called all the scouts of the universe.

**"She also said that the enemy already sent out scouters and some may have or will be arriving on earth shortly."**

**"Too late for that."** Galaxia said.

**"I guess we better call the earth scouts then." **Seiya said.

**"No, you get some sleep! You need it, you haven't slept all night and its already morning, the sun is coming out."** Galaxai commanded.

**"But…"**

**"No but! Sleep in the couch now!" **

**"Yes mam!" **he was on the couch before you could count three. Galaxia and Helios moved away so their voices wouldn't disturb the already soft snoring Seiya.

**"That guy can sleep fast."** Galaxia said and Helios chuckled.

**"And you can come out now soldier or darkness."** Helios said and Hotaru looking like a deer caught in headlights walked out sheepishly.

**"How much did you hear?"** Galaxia asked.

**"From when Seiya said to keep the information about Serena secret?"** she squeaked out and the older scout sighed. At least she wouldn't be blame for it.

**"Well like he said, please keep it a secret. We don't want to raise false hope."** She said and Hotaru nodded.

They discussed the plans for flaws and strengths before deciding to meet with everyone around noon. As Helios got ready to teleport back to Elysian, a golden light coming from the Living room caught his attention. He and the two girls run there and caught their breath. Seiya who was fast asleep was glowing violently to a rhythm as in response to something. The light coming off of him was a golden light mixed with a thin silver light which looked like a chain and on his forehead was half silver rose surrounded by a string of silver chain that seemed to break off suddenly as if it was attached to something.

**"I have to go."** Helios said quickly and teleported aware as the others were stuck in their amazement.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Darien had worked all night on Mrs. Tsukino but all hiss efforts were in vain. The woman would not wake up. She was stuck in a coma the doctors could not predict how long it would take. Finally nearing 6 am, he had retreated to his office for a much needed rest. Mr. Tsukino and Rini who should have return home long ago because visiting hours were over refused to leave the hospital. Darien understood how the man felt, to loos your daughter and now on the brink of loosing your wife. He knew the pain well. Thanks to Amy and her mother, the two of them were allowed to rest in their office until morning then they would head home for shower. Darien had been sleeping when Amy had entered his office. It was sometime in the early morning, he should have been working already but his body demanded sleep so much that he had not woken up for his shift which was why Amy was checking up on him She moved next to him to wake him up but as her hand stretched toward him, a silver light began to illuminate Darien. He was shimmering and the shimmer grew stronger and brighter, she also saw a thin chain of gold string and on his forehead blazed an insignia not that of the earthen royals. It was a half rose in gold color instead of the red and around the rose was a chain that broke of easily as if it was connected to something, like the half rose.

In the same instant that was happening, Rini's own moon symbol lighted up but it changed. A rose petal sort of sat on the crescent moon and quarter of a circle also appeared at the bottom. He body shimmered with the same golden light as Darien and Seiya and Mr. Tsukino who had been awakened by the display of light watched in unconcealed amazement.

*******************************************************************************************************************

As soon as he had seen the light blazing around Seiya, Helios had teleported back to Elysian, suspecting the golden crystal involvement. When he reached the crystal, ti too was blazing fiercely. He stood watching the crystal in perplexion before one of the priestess run to him frantically.

**"What is it Elysia?"** he asked her.

**"The children My Lord, they ablaze with the moon's light!"** The priestess said and Helios ran full force to the children's room. And true to the priestess words, the kids were glowing only with a silver light instead of the golden light Seiya had displayed. He was very confused at this point.

**"What has the children, Seiya and the golden crystal has to do with each other?"** he asked himself then noticed the insignia's on the children's forehead. Each child had a sort of rose petal or a shape that would fit into a rose and it was gold in color. There was a crescent moon under the rose and whether to the side or up rested a sort of quarter of a circle. Helios connected the roses and quarter circles in his mind and saw it form a full rose with two petals missing and a two quarter of a silver circles also missing. He frowned and moved back to the golden crystal before immersing himself into its glow. Then he saw it, on Rini and the still sleeping strawberry blond hair girl's forehead the rose and circle completed the other kids. He also saw Darien with the silver light and half of a rose and a gold chain. He pulled himself out, still uncomprehending how this all connected.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Serenity awoke in the early morning with an aching head. When she touched her forehead, she felt the stirring of her crescent moon insignia. She roused to her feet with ease and headed out to the balcony where she closed her eyes and saw all those that were glowing that early morning. She saw Keri and a smile lighted her face. Things were going as she had planned.

**"Serenity?"** She turned around to the concern faces of her family and she smiled reassuringly at them. Their own symbols flared to life as their eyes landed on her blazing forehead.

**"What's going on Angel?" **Jayden asked and Serenity smiled slyly.

**"Nothing, actually…things couldn't be perfect. It's time we made our move." **She said and they all nodded in understand.

_The game is finally beginning. I was getting bored._ She thought amusedly as she turned back to face the sun already high up. _Wait for me; I will be coming for you Darien, Keri and Seiya._ If she had been evil the evil laughter would have followed but as she was not evil, at least she thought so, only a wicked smile graced her heavenly lips.

*******************************************************************

Thank you very much to those who Review...it really helps me a lot^^...........So keep more reviews coming! and Special thank you's to all those who have added my story to their favorite list!^^

Thank you Aleric for catching my bad line in the 11th chapter.

**Special Thanks to:**

_Artistia, Aleric, alice18431863, Comet Moon, SkylerKnight, SerentiyMoonGodness, Eligoraym, Taeniaea, Aelita56_

Thank you for all the reviews and comments and support^^


	15. Chapter 13

**What Becomes Of Us  
Chapter 13**

In the tower of light where the kids had been sleeping in their casket before being set free, one single casket remained. Inside slept the strawberry blond haired girl, the youngest sister of those mysterious kids. Sitting with his head resting on top of the casket fast asleep was Darius. Ever since they woke up, when his siblings were asleep, he stole away into this sacred place to watch over his sister. He had used so all his energy trying to free her but the casket would not open. Tonight had been no different except that tonight had had been restless. When he and his siblings had woken up, they got weird looks thrown at them for reasons no one would explain. They had left Elysian to their grandparents' house to learn the distressing news that the Mrs. Tsukino was trapped in a comma. Mr. Tsukino had taken leave of absence from work and had been at his wife side all day until visiting hours were over. Rini had gone somewhere no one knew and returned later in the evening and Galaxia had spilled to them the news of the impeding doom. He also noticed that Galaxia and Hotaru were throwing weird looks at Seiya to which Seiya snapped to know why they were looking at him like that for. Ami had also been looking weird at Darien and was using her computer almost every minute, something he heard from the others that it wasn't normal and she didn't have a fetish for her computer either.

Then Mr. Tsukino had told them what he had witnessed with Rini's light display, Ami too had said Darien had been glowing. From Hotaru, Darius had also learned that Seiya had been showcased in glowing light and so he had finally connected the weird looks he and his siblings had been receiving. He had confronted Helios about it and though the priest admitted to them glowing, he could not identify the reasons why. What did all of them have in common or what did they have to do with each other? He had pondered on it until it hurt to think then he had taken a short nap. When he woke up, he had felt refreshed but after the hours of sitting down watching the scouts plan how they should engage their enemy, he and his siblings had teleported back to Elysian. His spirit was restless, he didn't know why. When he was sure that his siblings were asleep, he stole away into the night to this tower where once again he had attempted to break his sister free. And like every other time, his efforts were useless. He finally gave up when he could even keep his eyes open and he succumbed to the sweet temptations sleeping offered him. Behind the boy a figure materialized in a shape of a breathtaking woman. The figure had rainbow eyes, long silver hair that spilled on the floor like soft lush carpet and her lips were the fresh color of dragon fruit.

**"My children."** She breathed as she moved closer to the boy and rested her transparent hand gently on the boys head, driving away the nightmare he was having. He then put her other hand gently on the casket and it disappeared. She sat near the boy and watched them affectionately.

**"Bad habit you keep doing. Time is not yet up Silver."** Serenity's voice brought the woman's eyes behind her where she was standing. Illuminated by some strange light, Serenity stood before the enchanting creature, matching in authority and beauty.

**"I just wanted to see my children."** The woman said.

**"I understand Silver but they must not see you until the right time. As you can see, they are alright and one of my friends is coming here, she will make sure that they are ok."**

**"Yes I suppose. Though Keri has not woken all day. Darien is worried about her."** Silver said.

**"She is inhibited by two souls from different time yet one and the same person. The body of Keri is dying, should have died years ago. By the end of the next new moon Keri will be no more. Until then, you can use that body to get close to your children but I warn you not to reveal anything just yet."**

**"You are being cruel Serenity."**

**"It was all that was showed me, why should I care about them?" **this she said referring to the scouts.

**"They made a mistake and they regret it. You can forgive that." **Silvia said softly.

**"Serena can but I can't. He betrayed me."**

**"You betrayed him first before he betrayed you."**

**"I only tested his feelings to be sure that they were secure as Serena was in doubt. There is no betrayal in that."**

**"There were other ways to handle it but you did not. You set Rei up on it and see how it has turn out. The death of Serena was not only their fault but that of yours as well."**

**"You have no right to talk or put blame on anyone. Where were you when all of this was happening? Where were you when she suffered night after night out of insecurity? You slept soundly when you could have done something!"** Serenity shot back, her hands clenched into fist.

**"That was not my battle but hers to fight."**

**"Look, we speak as if we are three individuals instead of one person split apart by time and misfortunes."** Serenity bitterly said before she teleported away.

Silver looked at her children and kissed them gently on their foreheads. In her kiss she sent them a message. It was time to bind what was broken and to put to right what went wrong.

**"Yes, we are one person but only if the chain that bind us is strong enough to keep us together."** She said before disappearing.

The little girl in the casket woke up. She looked around her surrounding recognizing nothing. Then her eyes dropped onto the silver covered head of her brother and she gently touched him to be sure it was him. The touch woke him and he sat up right looking surprise at his baby sister. Tears fell down his face and fiercely took her into his arms as he cried. They were all together now and it was time the fulfilled the duties given to them by their mother in their dreams.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Serenity reappeared on the moon in a foul mood. She hated Silver, she always had.

**"That useless high and mighty woman!"** she cursed under her breath. Silver was the only one who had the ability to royally piss her off and disorganize her so much.

**"I take it things didn't go so well."** Leotti said from behind her.

**"Stay out of it!" **Serenity snapped turning around, her eyes glowing dangerously. He did not stop walking nor did he falter or show any fear. He merely arched an eyebrow and closed the distance between them and even though Serenity protested, he embraced her. He held her fiercely to him until she grew weak and tired from her struggling, then he picked her up and carried her into the inner rooms at the heart of the Moon.

The awakening of Silver was the time Serenity had been waiting for a long time. Her inactivity was not due to laziness or an uncaring persona but her ability to understand that her time was not yet up. As soon as Keri's mind had stirred with memories, she set into motion what must take place and Serenity went about doing her part of the plan. She had dispatched her allies by sending the earth generals to their prince. They were to hide their identity and either befriend him in their civilian forms or not approach Darien at all. Following instructions, they left immediately. Beryl left for Japan on both her own personal affairs and on Serenity's strict instructions, her duty was to protect the children plus Rini and Hotaru. Accepting her duty she boarded the plain and left for Japan.

The remaining Moon Generals, Leotti, Kyle, Minerva, Merlin packed up before heading over to the underground hideout city of the Moon, What many people had not know was that the moon inhabited two kingdoms, the one on the suffers and another city hidden in the depths of the stone of the moon. When the moon had shaken on the last great battle against Beryl over a millennium, it too had been hit hard but it had not totally crumbled like the surface kingdom. Though it was empty now, the inner sight of the city was as it was back then, shimmering beautifully in silver light. The crystal tower where the silver crystal was kept (a sort of a shrine) during the silver millennium was what connected the two kingdoms.

As soon as they had appeared, Serenity had left to go see Keri. She was just going to introduce herself, Keri would know her as the number one top model but that would be all. But then she had felt Silver's spirit moving and she had traced her back to the light tower in Elysian. She had know that if she entered Elysian as she were, Helios would spot her immediately which was not part of the plan so she shadowmazed – a skill to hide ones existence even though the person is in existence – it was a trick she had learned from her Shadow guardian Leotti and it was very useful.

Leotti gently dropped her on her bed in a beautiful room decorated with flowers and vine of roses. The room was more of a garden with a canopy bed richly decorated in the center. There was a little stream gently flowing by the side and flowers of all kinds grew in the spacious room. Serenity had always loved this place for as long as she could remember, so upon their return to the moon, she had picked the stay there claiming that the flowers soothe her. He sat by his side.

**"So what had happened?"** he asked and Serenity opened her minds link so he could see what happened with Silver. After a while he ventured to speak.

**"You know Serenity, Silver is right in a way. I don't see what was wrong with you trying to test Darien's feelings for Serena but the way you went about it is very questionable."** Serenity glared at him.

"**No, it is only questionable because this was Darien we are talking about. Endymion would never have fallen victim!"** Serenity snapped once again. Why was everyone defending Darien and Rei? Granted she had used Rei a little but that bitch had wanted to be used, she had wanted the offer Serenity had given her for her own personal gains! What was happening to Rei was her own problem; she had been the one to betray Serena!

**"Yes, if this was Endymion, but it wasn't Serenity. You knew this from the start."** Leotti admonition.

**"I knew him to be the reincarnation of my lover, and he loved the me that was Serena or was supposed to love Serena! He promised her eternal love like Endymion did me, and Endymion kept his word till his dying moment. I was just making sure he kept his word to Serena, but what happens when he is offered another legs and breasts? He throws Serena away as if she were yesterday's garbage!" **Serenity fumed.

**"Yes, Darien was at wrong but maybe there was a different way to handle things. There was no need to have used Rei."**

**"How the hell should I have known she still carried feelings for him? If this had been any of the other girls, none of what happened would have happened. I will not be responsible for her betrayal. I did what I felt I need to do, and although I regret Rei's involvement, I did the right thing."**

**"You accused Silver of not being present to help Serena yet when she was being tormented by her scouts, you were neither present."**

**"How could I? She forbade me from awakening. She was so freaking afraid of totally loosing Darien that she whimpered and hid what she was seeing and feeling. She would not let me out and I didn't have enough strength to push myself out. Silver on the other hand could have called me out but like I said, she just sat back watching everything fall to pieces!" **Serenity explained in anger. So much pain that could have been avoided yet had not been. She would never forgive the scouts or Darien for their betrayal, that was the one thing she refused to do. Leotti sighed and patted her head.

**"I don't care what happens to anyone, the whole earth or moon could be destroyed for all I care, but I will not loose you. When you are planning, please remember that there are those who have given up everything to be with you."** He said and kissed her. Not their normal chaste kiss for greetings and partings, this was a kiss deeply infused with all his affections for the princess he had served since his waking breath. He pushed her on the bed and drove his tongue into her mouth and ravished her lips. There was one time he had kissed her like this, but then she had smacked him across the face and ran off screaming that she hated him. He had never planned to kiss her again but tonight was an exception. He wanted to drive into her skull, her very being her importance to him so she never looses her reasons to live and to be happy. He had expected her to hit him or push him off but she did the opposite. She kissed him back with equal force and urgency, driving into his knowledge all her doubts and fear and pain, all her loneliness and despair as well as all the affection she held for him. If Endymion had not existed, he would have been the one to sit in the center of her heart, as it was he was probably the one who had the ability to overtake the feelings she had for Endymion as his own. Even though she loved Endymion beyond anything, her deepest trust rested in Leotti, not the prince of Earth.

After their earth shattering kiss, Leotti made to live, stopping at the door to deliver one message.

**"He has awaken."** And he walked out. Serenity barely heard what he had said; inside she was quacking with all the emotions he had revealed to her. It hadn't just been his emotions he had poured into her, but that too of her other guardian Kyle and the two cats, the moon generals, the two queens of the shadows…Beryl and Nehelaniah and the earth generals. She had known they cared for her, but she had never allowed herself to trust them except Leotti and Kyle, but the level of love they had for her baffled her. She had never received such pure raw devotion and hunter acceptance, not even in the silver millennium except of course from Endymion and her mother. But she was equally baffled by her own emotions. She hadn't been aware of all the doubts and insecurities that went along with her everyday life as well as the plans she had made until she had decided to bare her heart out for Leotti to see, thinking there was nothing much to her…but that had failed. She was now accurately aware of her own feelings, of the feeling that may all her protesting were in fact her own selfish way of trying to hide from the truth that she had been the true instigator of Serena's death. She might have set off to put things right in the beginning 8 years ago, but her choices may have been the one to condemn Serena. For that brief moment, the fear of it clutched at her heart. What had she done?! Then finally Leotti's last message pierced into her living nightmare and she strengthened up, putting aside her doubts for the moment. It could wait; the last piece of her plan was now in place. It was time everything came to an end, whether for the good of them all or for the worse. All would end with her upcoming move.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**"It's alright Kyle, she loves and trust us completely. Though she doesn't want to be aware of it." **Leotti said to the figure hiding in the shadow.

**"Did you have to kiss her?" **Kyle asked wearily and Leotti grinned.

**"Jealous?"** he teased and Kyle scowled.

**"Whatever, I didn't need any confirmation of her affections for us." **Kyle said as he fell in beside Leotti as they headed to a room where their guest awaited.

**"I fear something is wrong Kyle, something is dangerously wrong." **

**"Same here. Even Queen Serenity's spirit is unsettled. I hope whatever Serenity plans to do doesn't come back to haunt her."**

**"Or us."** Leotti put in. He had kissed her hoping that his kiss would break her defenses so that he could see what she was plotting. Like Endymion, Leotti and Kyle had a link with each other that made it impossible for them to hide their feelings or thoughts, but over the years…they had managed to create a sort of barrier for a certain period of time where their thoughts and feelings could be hidden. Nearly a year ago Serenity had erected her barrier up and all her actions and thoughts had been hidden from them. Sometimes they are able to perceive a little of her thoughts but those were brief moments that left them more confused. They knew that Serenity's barrier would soon be at an end but would that soon come soon enough for them to know what she was planning to do so they may stop her if it was required of them. They had been with her for a long time yet their princess's actions were confusing to them. She had changed immensely, as if the princess they knew had disappeared and they knew she had. This Serenity was the one groomed to be queen, to execute judgments with absolute justice and no feeling, the part of her that was all feeling died 8 years ago. This Serenity was just starting to love again but without Serena, she was and would always be just a mere shadow of who she really was. But one thing they did not know was who Silver was. They knew her legend and how she came into existence and her roll in the moon princess's life, but they could not connect all three persons. Serenity claims that she was a part of herself but in the same breaths denies physical coordination. Who was Silver and what was her purpose or her roll in Serenity's mind. She was the silver crystal they knew but what the heck was the silver crystal's purpose but just to provide power for the monarchs of the moon, though in Serenity's case, to lock up her powers? Things did not make sense and they were press for time to figure things out before it was literary too late!

There entered the room of their guest.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Serenity soon entered the room after Leotti and Kyle. They sighed; she was so composed as if nothing had happened just a few minutes ago. She was displaying the true power of a queen, specifically…queen of the moon.

When Leotti and Kyle entered the room, the silver haired prince just stared at them in confusion but as they did not make any move to abate his confusion, he sat quietly watching them and assessing them. What the heck was he doing alive? Where was he? Hadn't he died in Sailor Moon's arms?

The last thing he remembered was Sailor Moon's tears filled eyes staring into his own before he died. At that time all he had wanted was to make her happy being his, but haven't been tricked by that evil phantom, he had hurt her and all that was hers. In the end, the only thing he could do was apologize and protect her until his dying breath. At least he had thought he had died.

A knock came on the door before it opened slowly just in case someone had any objection. Standing before him was none other than the queen he had loved so much that he had become so obsessed that he had attacked her world.

**"Serenity…"** he breathed.

**"Diamond."** Serenity replied.

*******************************************************************************************************************

During the twilight hours, Galaxia, Star Fighter, the Outer scouts and Mercury teleported to the base of where the other sailor soldiers were supposed to meet. There were very few soldiers who had turned up but the Outers recognized only a handful. They recognized Sailor Aluminum Siren, the blue haired and blue body suit soldier who had been their enemy when her heart crystal had been taken away. Sailor Lead Crow, brown hair and brown body suit with black crow wings and Sailor Tin Nyanko, the black haired cat scout. They also saw Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, a colorful butterfly body suited sailor soldier with dark blue hair also known as soul hunter. Sailor Lethe, the guardian of the river of lost memory pink dressed twin of Sailor Mnemosyne, the guardian of the river of memories teal dressed soldier. They also noticed that Sailor Phi, a green dressed scout and Sailor Chi, the brown dressed sisters of know as the star gardeners had all made an appearance among other unfamiliar faces. Later, they learned that the scouts that they knew were all there to fight in repentance for having fallen under Galaxia/Chao's control and hurting other scouts. All in all there were 20 Sailor soldiers from around the universe with the Outers and Galaxia making up 25. They sat together on the star kingdom known is Maia which was in between Jupiter and Saturn. The star was devoid of life, been empty since the ending of the silver millennium yet it held its beauty and magnificent light. It also contained the palace that the monarchs had resided in during the silver millennium. They sat in the throne room of the palace discussing what could be done and what strategies were had the highest success rate.

**"We can't have open war near the celestial planets; it could light the universe belt on fire and distort the axisess." **Sailor Alcyone, the scout of the brightest star, was saying agitatedly. They had discussed a course of action to which they planned to corner the enemy in between Uranus and Neptune or Uranus and Saturn in order to have full advantage of the enemy. But in doing that, there was a high probability of the two planets blowing into pieces.

**"If we draw them out, there is no way we can defeat them!"** Sailor Asterope, another star scout shot back.

**"Not to mention that in between the two planets hold less stars and inactive stars than drawing them out." **

**"Yes but the stars within the spaces of the planets are more clustered together!"**

**"The problem is the speed our enemies travel as well as their number and power."**

**"They are currently several light hours pass Pluto almost reaching Neptune…if we want to trap them in between Neptune and Uranus we have to move fast, between Uranus and Saturn though gives us a bit of time to properly plan."**

**"We are not trapping them between any planets!"**

**"Mercury, can you calculate the speed it would take for them to get here?" **and so own they argued coming to no understanding. Suddenly the star shook violently and they gripped whatever was close by to hold themselves. Those who had nothing to hold on to went flying and hitting the walls.

**"Well I guess they made the decision for us!"** Uranus said savagely and they all run out to the open air. They gasped in horror. They were totally surrounded. How had this happened?

**"Oh my….."** Sailor Aluminum Siren said with a hint of fear.

**"I can't believe their number!" **Star Fighter added. They were surrounded by hundreds of odd shaped monsters from thin to fat, from human likeness to unrecognizable shapes!

**"Sailor Soldiers. You dare defy us? We will teach you true fear. However, should you to switch sides and come to us…you life will be spared."** A deep voice from within the enemy frank boomed out. The Outers cast surreptitious eyes among the scouts, if they had given up their star seeds before in order to gain power, then it was unreasonable to expect them to do it a second time. None of them moved except Galaxia.

**"I'm afraid we cannot agree to your terms. We fight everyday knowing that eventually our lives might be forfeited in battle."** She directed back at the enemy then turned to lock eyes with individual soldier.

**"I am not keeping you here by force, if you wish to take them up on their offer, go ahead but remember then that you become an obstacle to us and must be dealt with accordingly." **She said and they shivered at the cold finality of her words. They didn't have to think about anything, they came knowing full well what was at stake, and they would not betray the light a second time. For some this was the opportunity they had been waiting to redeem themselves.

**"Is that your final answer?"** the voice boomed again with a sort of amusement.

**"Ye.."**

**"No! I wish to join you!"** the scouts gasped and turned to look at the darkness scout behind them.

**"Saturn!"** Uranus and Neptune gasped in shock while Pluto hid her face in her hand, she couldn't take much more of these turning out events that were no longer predictable to her.

**"Are you out of your mind!?"** Star Fighter asked in shock.

**"Why should I fight this hopeless battle??!" **Saturn was furious. The light around he flared into life and a sudden wind picked up. **"Why should I fight?! Sailor moon is not here…she is the only chance we had but nooooo she just had to go away and abandon us! I don't care anymore but I don't want to die! I want to live and show her that I don't need her to live happily!"** she screamed and made a break run for the enemy. Star fighter made to follow but was stopped by Galaxia.

**"It's her choice, let her go."** Her voice was filled with shock emptiness.

**"Anyone else?" **the voice came again when the enemy folded Saturn into their ranks. None of the scouts replied though their hearts were filled with terror. Sailor Saturn, the scout of darkness, death and destruction who ranked among the highest powerful Sailor Soldiers had turned her back on them and joined the enemy. They knew the tremendous power that little girl possessed, she could easily destroy a whole planet, and now she was their enemy. When the fear threatened to over take them, they looked toward Galaxia and found hope. Saturn might be among the strongest but Sailor Galaxia was third strongest next to Sailor Moon and Sailor Universe.

**"We will fight until our dying breath!" **Galaxia said and rouse up her hand, sending series of golden attacks at the enemies. Upon contact the enemies blew apart taking anyone near them with them.

The battle had began.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Thank you so much everyone who has been Reviewing me...you all know yourselves^^

I hope you find satisfactory from this chapter...though if you pay really attention to all that you read in this chapter...you will have many of the answers to the most pressing questions...such as who the children are and what is up with Rei^^

i hope you enjoy it...i will update as soon as i can.

until then...ciao^^


	16. Chapter 14

**What Becomes Of Us  
Chapter 14**

"**We will fight until our dying breath!" **Galaxia said and rouse up her hand, sending series of golden attacks at the enemies. Upon contact the enemies blew apart taking anyone near them with them.

The battle had begun.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The battle persisted for hours. No matter how much power the scouts used, they were outnumbered, out powered and completely out of their minds. The most effective strategy they had for a short while was banning together in groups of three but the enemy soon caught on and they too copied the strategy. The scouts fought putting everything on the line.

**"Damn it!"** Uranus smacked her already bleeding hand on the hard ground of the star Maia. She was trying so hard to repress her tears, tears of bitter helplessness. it hadn't just been Saturn, Pluto, and Mars that had lost some vital part of their powers, she had too. In the fight she had decided to use her spinning tornado, an attack which consisted of her running several laps in a circle at a great speed for the wind to pick up and whipped around her, but she had failed. Her speed was gone and nothing she did would restore it. Her space sword held little power and all she had to rely on was her "world shaking attack" but even that came at half strength. Neptune was having the same problems and though Pluto's garnet rod held some effective powers, it maneuvering was hard and took a great deal of her physical strength to direct at more than just one enemy.

Star fighter fought better than the Outers, suddenly having a great burst of power within him, his attacks were effective to the maximum degree and ten times stronger than it had ever been. Yet as he fought, he felt a presence in him, stroking his heart gently as a mother would a child's forehead. he felt whole during the moment he is able to summon powers that he had not been able to previously used, his speed had also greatly improved. To put it simply, he didn't feel like he was the one doing the fighting but something else, a primitive instinct kicking in on its own accord. Whatever it was, he was just glad it showed up at a time he needed it most. The other scouts too fought courageously well, even better than the Outer scouts, summing from within them their true and untainted soldier powers. They attacked and defended, running and stopping, kicking and punching all the while covering each others back. They didn't fight as individuals but as a whole group. In the battle, they began to understand what it meant to be a sailor soldier or what the whole can do but the individual would never achieve. Their need to protect each other came from a distinctive voice within their hearts, a commanding but loving voice exercising in their minds strategies and skills, hope and resolution. If it hadn't been for the voice, they would have lost long ago. The voice and presence within all of them embraced them, wrapping around their hearts and mind a protective shield that deflected all the enemies attempt at dismantling them from their fears inside. The voice caressed them, held them firm and opened in their minds the true knowledge of a Sailor Soldier's duty. It beckoned them to forsake their own individual protection for the sake of their fellow sisters. With each covering for another, no one was left defenseless. They fought on and on, wearing down the enemy though it always refilled the areas to which it was destroyed.

Despite the great deal of blows the scouts dealt the enemy, it soon became rather clear that there was no hope of survival in this endless war. One by one each of the scouts were cast down, slammed against the hard ground or blasted out of consciousness. Of all the 24 soldiers that had started out to fight, only 10 were left standing and that was barely. Galaxia took more hits than anyone, trying to protect her scouts. She showed why she was the third most powerful scout to live, invoking out of her not just scout powers but magical incantations as well as spells to ward, shield, illusionize and to confuse the enemy. Her attacks were dead on point and her speed unmatchable. She could be here one second and there in a blink of an eye. She never once revealed weariness though her scout outfit was torn, bruises adorned her body and blood flowed freely. She fought with an instinct so strong and a will so focused that it was as if all she knew how to do was fight. No emotions at all graced her face. Her mind was empty of thoughts saved the will to defeat her enemies.

And so the battle dragged on. As for Mercury, she had been covered up by the scouts in order for her to track down the enemy's weakness, but she let go of tiring to find their weakness since each individual the monsters had their own set of weakness and there were hundreds of them she had been among the first to loss consciousness.

After nearly five hours of continues fighting, there were only 5 scouts left standing. Galaxia, Star Fighter, Pluto, Sailor Phi, and Sailor Alcyone. As soon as Pluto's broke down and she slid to the floor, sailor Phi also followed suit. The remaining three turned their back to each other, the universes last hope against these beasts of evil. Five of the enemies formed a circle up in the open space and a big circular disc of black power formed, to drop it was to totally obliterate the scout and the star kingdom they were own. Even Galaxia looked defeated in seeing the disc of power; she had witnessed its unforgiving and devastating power when they had used it to completely destroy a star in another galaxy. However, before the enemy could drop it, a series of attacks acted upon it, neutralizing it until it disappeared completely. Those who could still manage to turn their heads looked to the place the attacks had come from and a smile graced their lips as Fighter shouted in sudden glee. Coming toward them were about 50 sailor soldiers led by Sailor Vesta, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. But instead of dropping down on the stars the first batch of scouts had been using as a foot hold to fight, they spread into the mix of the enemy and began to fight. Vesta, Healer and Maker dropped down to where Galaxia and Fighter were standing. Galaxia graciously hugged Vesta as the star lights stood gazing at each other awkwardly.

**"Um..." **

**"Shut up, we're not here for you. Our princess sent us. Besides, this fight is for Sailor Soldiers so don't go getting any ideas!" **Healer said tightly before taking off to join in the fight. Fighter looked down, trying to mask his hurt. He knew he deserved it, the way he had abandoned his home just to chase after the shadow of a dead girl. And he hadn't left them with any goodbyes, he just up and left.

**"Forgive her, she was really upset when you up and left like that. Anyway...though we are still upset with your manner of leaving us, you have yet to formally give up your title as our leader so until that happens, we till obey your orders."** Maker said and gave Fighter a tight smile before leaving after her comrade. Fighter sighed.

**"Don't worry about them."** Vesta said with a giggle.

**"Huh? Why?" **

**"Because, when I told them that you might be in danger because there weren't enough scouts to fight, they immediately followed me into persuading the other soldiers to come and join in the fight. They might be acting hard and tough now but the worry they had for you was very strong. They went to their princess to ask permission to follow you though they were already planning on leaving even if their princess refused. She agreed and told them to look after you and make sure you were not hurt."**Sailor Vesta explained and Seiya stood there stunned. He didn't think they were capable of going so far for him. They had proven themselves to be loyal to him time and time again but he had not returned the favor, someday he hope he could do so.

The newly arrived scouts fought badly, each trying to gain Galaxia's attention and because of that, they fought individualistically and ended up hurt and hurting their own comrades. There were series of verbal war between them and suicidal competitions to show off, Galaxia shook her head sadly at their display. That was not the proper conduct of a scout.

**"Shall we teach them what real fighting is all about?"** She said with a humorous smile to Fighter and Alcyone and they nodded grimly. Galaxia opened a mind link to the newly arrived scout.

**"Watch!"** She commanded and all their attentions were drawn to her and the other two scouts. The three of them rouse to the air as if on wings and started fighting the enemy in an efficiency of team work that baffled those who had just arrived. They watched in rapid interest as Fighter covered Galaxia's back and as she took hits meant for Sailor Alcyone. The watch s they moved in synchronization, hitting and destroying their enemies in series of moves and coordination that was beyond anything they had seen before. Fighter unleashed laser attack and Galaxia's ray beam formed a sort of halo around it and as it drew abreast of the enemy, Alcyone's celestial powers joined in, forming a triangular wall of power that smacked into the enemies and exploded them. Galaxia and her group continued to demonstrate ways they could work with each other to produce better results. First to follow their example were Healer, Maker and Fighter who joined them and soon all the others began to mimic them, dropping off their childish display of arrogance and ferocity. As soon as they began working together, the presence and voice the other scouts had felt before also took hold in their hearts and the battle went on for another two hours with lots of sailor soldiers hurt but finally they were able to push the enemy back from behind Neptune to several miles away from Pluto. The enemy withdrew and the scouts cheered victoriously, landing on an empty star in between Neptune and Uranus. Waiting for them were priests and priestess dispatched by Helios from Elysian to heal the scouts. Also those who had been hurt on Maia were being treated there. Galaxia and Fighter took leave of the scouts as they were being treated and headed back to earth.

**************************************************************************************************************************

On Earth Darien was going out of his mind! It was the second day after Keri's arrival and still he had not woken up. He wondered if something had happened to her when his apartment complex ha collapsed. the girl just would not wake up, he had had to beg Rei to see if she could share some light on the situation but the fire priestess said she had no idea what was wrong with her. no one knew if he actually tried or not. Not knowing what to do, Darien called Helios who said that she was only asleep though he couldn't explain why she was not waking up. After the case with Mr. the Tsukino, Mr. Tsukino had offered Darien a place in their house and having no where to go and definitely not wanting to stay in the same temple with Rei, he had accepted it. After the collapse of the apartment, they had salvaged Darien's things, discarding what could not be used again and taking in what was still plausible. Curiously, not many of Darien's things had been destroyed. All his things had been taken to the basement of the Tsukino household where he had a room to himself and one for Keri.

He had been sitting next to Keri ever since he came back from work and still the girl did not wake. it was about six in the evening and he was trapped in fear and worry for his fiancée, not to mention that he hadn't heard any news from those who had gone to fight in the war and Rini was no where to be found. She would show up and disappear just as quickly. He knew she was avoiding him and the only reason he could think of hwy this was had to do with Keri yet he felt there was more to her avoidance than just Keri. If it had just been Keri she would have spoken up...it was that unspoken thing that was worrying him. And why did she look at him with regret, pain and ...fear? It was as if she were afraid of him...like a child would be afraid of parents if they had done something bad. Yet he could not think of a single thing Rini had done that would cause him to be upset with her. He sighed, thinking hurt his brain. He started to drip of to sleep and before he knew it, he was deep in sleep and trapped in a dream that was foreign yet so familiar.

*************************************************************************************************************************

_His dream was no different from Keri's. It started off with the council meting of the old, the baby girl appearing and the mysterious boy's presence but unlike Keri's it did not stop where Serenity and Rebirth had headed of to war with a kiss of promise to meet again. The dream continued on throughout their war against the evil that had arisen one hundred years after their first defeat and once again they defeated their enemies. Serenity and Rebirth fought countless battles one after another, sweeping through the Universe from one galaxy to another. And as they fought they grew older and wise though their appearance did not age throughout the years._

_Finally at one battle, Serenity could not fight. She had just found herself pregnant; this would be the first battle Rebirth had to fight alone without her. As Rebirth left for the war, Serenity sat by a window and looked out to the distance, watching and waiting everyday for the return of the man she loved so much... their union had not been blessed in the normal way weddings and union were held, they just simply took the approval of the kings and queens and bathed in a river of fire and their union was complete._

_Over the year she was pregnant, Darien in the dream noticed that she and Rebirth seemed to be preparing for something, something that did not become evident until the end. Not to mention that her pregnancy was odd and very strange. It did not take nine years but four years. Four years she watched helplessly as her lover battled their enemies. He returned home periodically but the time they spent together was not enough. When she was sure her time was approaching for her child to be born, the battle increased in intensity until Rebirth and the armies of light were losing ground. Unable to sit and watch the battle on any longer, she joined the battle amidst all the protesting. Luckily for her, her stomach did not swell up large like normal pregnancy so she was not hindered except when experiencing contractions. When it suddenly comes on her, she would go down screaming, the pain so incredibly dreadful that she would sometimes black out. During such times, Rebirth would cry silently for the pain he could not protect her from. He could protect her from anything but not that since she refused to get rid of the children and every pain she experienced he distaste for the child in her belly grew._

_Darien also took notice of Rebirth's profound importance and roll in the life of Serenity. Rebirth had the commanding presence of mythological gods, with dark ebony hair reaching his ankles and bangs falling onto his eyes. He had pitch black eyes that held so much depths of wisdom that looking at a person made them feel as if he was staring into their soul. His face was soft and beautiful, even so more than Aphrodite's and Apollo. He had wide and broad shoulders and a tall though not too tall a frame. When you see his face alone you might mistake him for a female but every part of him was pure male. But despite his incredible beauty and popularity with the ladies, he never looked at anyone except Serenity. Even when the females freely threw themselves at him and were showing too much of their women treasures, his every thought and actions revolved around Serenity. His loyalty, trust, faithfulness, and immense love for her shamed Darien who realized for the first time that he betrayed Serena long before 8 years ago when his betrayal had taken a tangible form. From when they found each others identity, it had not been her he was loving but the princess that was in her and later the queen she would grow up to be. He realized how his thoughts had never been fore "just Serena" but for who she had been and what she would be. This realization hit him hard, nearly choking him out of the dream. He cried, cried for all the pain he had unknowingly and knowingly caused the one girl who had loved him even with all his faults. He had been insecure that Serena really loved him, to him her love had been a pity as he interpreted it so he had never allowed himself to fully love her and in so doing he had made her feel insecure and in doubts about herself. How was it that you never know what you have until it goes away?_

_He drew himself back to the dream to which he realized it had paused for him to compose himself. This knowledge made him realized for the first time that this was not just merely a dream but a memory. Not his memory but someone else's memory but whose he wasn't sure._

_The battle between the light led by Serenity and Rebirth against the dark forces of chaos toke unexpected turn until Chaos himself stepped down to fight against her. Chaos came in the form of a man though his features Darien could not remember after waking up. However in the dream the very ground he walked on shook with violent quakes as he approached Serenity and Rebirth. Rebirth, always the protective lover walked up to Chaos, trying to keep a huge distance between the evil creature and his beloved._

_"**Why have you disturbed us for so long? Why must you exist where light exist!?"** Rebirth asked the figure of evil before him._

_"**You know why…my son. Good cannot exist without evil."**_

_"**You're wrong. There has been a time when no one knew evil!"** he contradicted._

_"**I have always been and always will be, now come my child, return to me. You cannot stay with her; you will blink out of existence. Her light is too strong for you who is a breed of mine, you are my heir, come and take your place by my side and together we will rid the universe of these corrupted light beings!"** Chaos thundered and Rebirth shook his head in sadness._

_"**Father, do you love me?"** He asked silently. For a while there was no reply._

_"**Love? What is love?"** Chaos asked and Rebirth gave a hard bitter laugh._

_"**Yes, I was birthed by you father but I was raised in love and care. I am not yours to use and the only place I belong is by my Beloved Serenity's side."** Rebirth shot back._

_"**You will dare defy me?!"** Chaos rage, his eyes flaming with crimson light._

_"**It's my pleasure to do so."** With this said, Rebirth attacked chaos and they two locked themselves in a battle to the death. Putting everything on the light, Rebirth fought with only one thought, top create a world here evil would not exist so his loved ones will rest fearing nothing. The blows he dealt Chaos were equally dealt to him until he dropped from the sky on his dying breath. Serenity gingerly picked him up onto her lap, tears falling down her face._

_"**My love, I have failed you."** He said to her softly, trying to clear with his hand the tears away from her face._

_"**No, Rebirth…you never failed me. We are in this together. Without you I have no reason to live. These children though I love them greatly can never heal the wound of your passing if I live. So I will go with you, to a time when we will be able to live in peace and harmony, no matter how many times it takes, we will be reborn until we live together in peace and harmony with these children within me."** she said and gently placed his head softly on the hard ground._

_Serenity blazed with a silver light that expanded throughout the galaxies, when the display of light died down, her long hair which would normally be held in the meatball hair style though the stream was braided, was streaming down her back and spilled to the floor in waves of silky moonlight. She suspended in the air decked in a rainbow colored beautifully decorated soldier suits. She looked like an avenging goddess and so she continued the war her lover had started._

*************************************************************************************************************************

Darien was shaken out of his dream into reality of dark ocean blue eyes much like his own. He blinked in confusion at the little boy who was staring at him with concern though his eyes looked like he was holding onto a laugh

"**You were crying and talking in your sleep, I didn't mean to wake you up but that is…"** the little boy seemed to be getting no where with his case and so shut up. Darien rubbed his eyes to ward of the sleep and gave the child a tired small smile. He patted the seat next to him and the boy climbed up.

"**You are Darien right?"** Darien senior asked.

"**Yup."** And they sat in silence. When the silence stretched too long, Darien became curious as to why the boy was there.

"**Um…did you need me fore anything?"** he asked hesitantly.

"**No. not really."** Once again the silence came and so they sat, the boy lost in thought of how to go about what he had to do.

He had woken up and found is youngest sister, Kousagi awake. He had thrown himself at her for a big hug while kicking a fuss of excitement that woke the remaining of his sleeping siblings. After they had all had their turn of hugging her and holding her, she and their older brother Darius had told them of the mission their mother wants them to do. They were to try and mend the hurting hearts of the earth scouts. How were they to do a thing like that when they had just learned how this people had hurt their mother? Or at least they thought Serena was their mother. Back then, even though her full name had been Serenity, they had called her Serena so hearing the name they had assumed that this Serena was the mother they knew. What if they were wrong? They had so many unanswered questions but this was a mission entrusted to them, their mother wouldn't have asked them to do this if she hadn't faith in their ability to do it. And so they had agreed to talk individually to the scouts and prince of the earth and see what they were capable of doing, which was why he was at the Tsukino house next to Darien. But the older boy did not know how to start a conversation and he did not know how to begin the talk. He sighed; he was never as subtle as his brothers or sisters so he might as well just blurt out his thoughts.

"**Your hurting aren't you?"** The little boy asked and Darien turned to face him in surprise.

"**Hurting from what?" **he asked in confusion.

"**Tell me Mr. Darien, why did you betrayed our mother… I mean Serena? Have you betrayed her before?"** Darien Jr. asked. It had suddenly occurred to her that maybe the betray was not just a one time thing. Darien sighed and looked out to a distance that was definitely past the walls of the room.

"**Yes. I have betrayed her countless times. But 8 years ago was the worst of all my betrayals. I hit her; I can't believe I actually slapped her!"** As he said this he was shaking, as if from all those time, the shock of what he had done was finally taking its hold on him.

"**I'm a monster! She loved me so much but I was never satisfied with that. I…I don't know…I guess I let the opinions of my school mates get to me and when Rei offered to try and go out with her just for two weeks in other that she might be sure that she no longer had feelings for me I just accepted it without considering what it would do to Serena! I never told her that going out with Rei was a pretense on my part but then after I started going out with her, my school mates liked her and so to gain their praise I had hurt Serena so badly. I can't believe what I had done to her, to us. I was such a fool, always putting myself first, doing thighs that wouldn't get me hurt, distancing myself so she would never have a strong hold on me. What was I doing!?"** Darien cried, the tears flowing down his face is waves of anguish as for the first time his crimes against Serena crashed down on him. How often had he scorned the worried and concern gaze of Serena? How often had he mistaken her tears of pain for silly childish behavior? How often had he thrown her feelings back to her face? He had done so many horrible things to her, and now he was getting married to start a family while she was dead. She was never given the chance to live a life; he had taken her all until she dried out and disappeared.

"**You never know what you've got until it's gone."** The little Boy said sadly as tears fell from his own eyes. The more he thought of Serena, whether his mother or not, the more he realized the pain she had had to face all on her own. To have parents who detest you, friends backstabbing you behind your back, an unfaithful boyfriend and a bitter little future daughter. The thought filled him with nightmares. Who had been there to shoulder her when she cried, who had spared her a smile? A kind word? And hug? She had faced everything all on her own and died alone. True Helios had been there but all he had been able to do was reduce was the physical pain of the scar that had been on Serena's chest, but that emotional pain no one other than those who caused it had the ability to heal.

"**You know Darien, from all the talks I hear about Serena, I think that you might be hurting her more now than you did 8 years ago." **the little boy finally said and Darien turned to him.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well if Serena was the loving, caring and a good person as I have heard..."**

"**She is"**

"**Right, since she is that great a person, do you think she want you and the others living your life in this misery? Do you think her spirit has truly settled when you are suffering like this? If you seek forgiveness, you must first learn to forgive yourself. You said that before you always put yourself first but it is the same thing you are doing now. No one is thinking of her, or of how her spirit might be restless from all the pain you're all going through. Have it ever occurred to you that maybe all she wanted was for you to be happy and if you had told her that you would be much happier with Rei, she might have had enough strength to let you go to whom you would be most happier with? Darien, living the rest of your life in regret will do you no good or her, and it will especially cruel to the woman you marry. Serena wants you happy, so for her sake, try to forgive yourself and move on. All of the earth's scouts are hurting one way or another, and so is Rini. She is your daughter but you are so locked up in your misery that you haven't gone to her to try and help her from her own feelings of pain and guilt. The one thing you can at least do is make sure that the daughter you have had with Serena is at least happy."** Little Darien said and roused up and did something that surprised them both, he hugged the bigger man and Darien returned his hug. Somehow the child had eased a little of the burden that weighted him down.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setsuna found a quiet place to stay right after she was healed from her bruises. She couldn't put up with the stares and questions the other scouts were shooting right and left about Sailor Moon's death. Uranus and Neptune had ignored all the questions but she couldn't sit there and not answer, she felt rude so she had excused herself and walked to the far end of the star they were on and now sat down thinking. Looking from her point to the infinite space surrounding her, she began to see just what kind of burden and faith and hope had been heaped on Serena's shoulders alone. That was why the scouts existed, to help her and to lighten her burden. So why had she forgotten that? Why had she only worked for her own good? People may think her decision to lead them into the future Crystal Tokyo was for Serena's good but that couldn't be further from the truth. Deep down she had known Serena did not want that future yet she had tried to push it upon her all for her own selfish and greedy wishes.

While in Crystal Tokyo the queen is busy running around ruling her country, she had little time with her daughter though she always make sure they spend at least two hours together every day. The rest of the time Rini would spend with Setsuna who was lonely at the gate of time. The two built a strong and powerful bond that Rini didn't even have with the queen. She loved Rini like her own daughter but it was her father she loved more than anyone. Long before Serenity had met Endymion, Setsuna had always loved him, but when she had met him face to face, he had not the same feelings for her. She had befriended him then with the idea of making him fall in love with her and she had almost succeeded. Almost, because it was then that Serenity had fallen into Endymion's life and he had been hocked and addicted to her like a drug. Hurt and furious, she had erased Endymion's memories of her and left his life quietly but watched the two from afar. At first she only tried to mend her broken heart, she had been even happy that even though he hadn't fallen for her, he had fallen for her princess. But a sinister part of her had greedily awaited the ending she knew was coming if the two were together so instead of helping them in a way that could have prevented the destruction of the Silver Millennium, she had stood back and watched it crumble to the ground. A few days before the final destruction of the past millennium, already with the knowledge that they would be reborn, she had broken one of time's laws and used time for her own benefits. She had search through all the possible outcomes of the rebirth, of where they would end up and what was in her best interest. When they were finally encased in the silver crystal and sent to the future to be reborn, she had tipped time a little and so their present future was paved for them. And that was why she had never been allowed to leave the gates of time. Her punishment to forever remain there and away from everyone until her dying breath. She had accepted the charge with grace and stayed there looking through possible futures that was suppose to have a good ending if not a happily ever after. She had seen Rini in many futures but only the Crystal Tokyo one had been to her advantage and so she had taken it upon her self to lead them into that future, giving no choice to the people involved.

People thought the queen would live forever but she knew differently. On the course of Crystal Tokyo, the queen would die even before Endymion and the scouts and the queen had chosen her to be Rini's mother when she was gone and to be Endymion's wife. For this alone, she had betrayed her princess over and over. The betrayal 8 years ago was needed to shape Serenity into the queen of the future, what had been unexpected was that she would die by being hit by a car. It was suppose to be that she would go stay abroad wit ha relative for four years and return mature and forgiving, but things had gone out of wack. Instead she had been killed and so much of what hanged in the balance had been destroyed. For her own selfish greed, she had brought all this pain to her fellow scouts. This was a betrayal she could never tell anyone, the fear of what the girls would do to her, the disgust that would be in Darien's eyes. She couldn't face it. So it would all die with her, no one should ever know. And now she had lost her ability to see into the future and fix all the mistakes she had made. Now things were hopelessly lonely and bounds broken beyond recognition. Why had she been such a fool?!

Setsuna's body shook with sobs and repulsive pain. The burden of the betrayal was eating her alive and she knew it wouldn't be long before she took her own life.

"**You know, the worst anyone can do is over, so if I were you…I will look forward to healing what can be healed and living the rest of my life making amends for my mistakes." **A voice said from behind her, startling her. She had turned right when the voice had started speaking and now she was gazing at a masked face clothed in armor of silver with a helmet decked at its forehead with the insignia of the moon but with a triangle crossing the crescent moon and at the end of each triangular base was a circler gem stone in different colors. At the center of the triangle, an amethyst circular gem stone sat in the middle of the crescent moon.

She knew that voice and recognized everything about the clothed figure before her. Why hadn't it click when Darien had spoken of clothed figures?! This man standing before her was none other than Ezekiel, better known as Knight Amethyst; leader of the knights of light or simply put the moon generals. Her fiancée. More accurately, her unwanted fiancée.

"**Ezekiel." **She whispered in awe. What was he doing alive? In all the futures she had at the time gate, not a single one of them had the reappearance of the moon generals! So what was he doing here now? Then again things weren't suppose to be happening like this anyway. She sighed and tore her eyes away from him and turned back to face the endless space surrounding her.

"**So what's eating you alive?"** His voice sounded right in her ears and she nearly jumped out of her skin! He was sitting so close to her that she was amazed she hadn't sensed his movements when he moved in that heavy armor he wore, the silver armor with decorated at parts in Amethyst gem stones and colors.

"**Don't do that!"** She snapped and sighed. He never listened to her anyway.

"**So what's on your mind?"** he asked again.

"**What are you doing here?"** she asked.

"**That's not what I asked."** He said simply.

"**That's what I want to know."** She said. He watched her in amusement, a tad of love and a great deal of resentment.

"**You haven't changed at all."** he said sadly.

"**Are you trying to pick a fight?"** she snapped at him.

"**No, leave that up to Topaz and Uranus."** He answered with a chuckle.

"**They are here too?"** she asked wild panic.

"**We came us a pack, take it all or nothing at all."** he answered and they sat in silence.

"**Aren't you going to tell me how you are still alive?"** She asked.

"**Not until you tell me what you were crying for." **Answered and she wondered just how long he had been watching her.

"**I don't feel like talking about it."** She said.

"**Neither do I."** he said and disappeared.

"**Wait!..." **but it was too late, he was gone.

She cursed under her breath and stood up, running back to try and find the rest to warn them before they too were taken by surprise.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Neptune and Uranus had finally escaped the billions of questions the other scouts were throwing at them by taking a walk. They walked in silence, their words locked ever since their betrayals. They spoke when necessary, their years of understanding of each others movement had really come in handy over the years and they had enhanced it to a maximum degree. Their thoughts were never expressed in words anymore but in action. At first it had been their guilt of what they had done to Serena, but over the years being near each other was stifling. Neither wanted to speak least they hurt the other by voicing the suffocating they felt in each other's presence. Out of some sort of need to hold on to what they got before it disappears on them like Serena, they two had kept close, their nights when not filled with restless sleep, it was filled with empty passion that satisfied their bodies but never their hearts. They knew this and they didn't want it but they needed it. Those nights of passions exhausted them and kept nightmares at bay. Their love for each other on the emotional level had long ago evaporated into just normal friends, yet their need to hide from the wounds they had caused their princess drove them into countless hours of love making that was neither gentle of love filled but a wild primitive sense to hold on to their sense least they lose their minds. And so after being harassed by the other scouts on the very subject they sought everyday of their lives to hide from, they had decided mutually on a walk that would end in cloths being off and a night of endless sex.

While their betrayal of Serena had not been on the same outrageous scale as the others, it was still a betrayal that added upon what the others had done. None had stood up for her; they had both insulted her and questioned her roll as their leader. They had rejected her on grounds they now realized she was innocent. Why were they always so quick to take Rini's side whenever a problem arouse and never their princess? Uranus especially could not believe that she had gone so far as to use her powers, the very same powers meant to protect their princess, on her. It was the one reality she refused to face, the shame of having been so physically violent shocked her everyday when she reviewed all she did to Serena. Thinking on it was starting to make her panic. Even before they had reached a mile away from the camp sight of the rest of the sailor soldiers, Uranus grabbed Neptune to bring her into a kiss that would leave them both gasping for more. But before their lips could seal, a blast of yellow ball raced in between them and split them apart. After effectively dodging the attack, Amara turned to ask if Michelle was ok but she was nowhere to be found.

"**Michelle!?"** she screamed the other woman's name but there was no reply.

"**Uranus Crystal Power, Make up!"** she screamed her transformation incantations and in a whirlwind of golden light, Sailor Uranus stood in a defensive form. She cast her gaze from side to side but she saw nothing. Another ball of attack came flying her way but this time she was unable to dodge. It smacked her to the ground and the ball stretched as a chain and locked her to ground. She tried wiggling out but the chain held its ground. She cursed.

"**Your mouth is as foul as always." **An amused voice said and from how she was lying down, Uranus tilted her head back and saw upside down a man in a silver armor with decorations of topaz gems and colors. His helmet had a crescent moon on its forehead and on the moon, a triangle sat over it. At the end of the triangles were three gemstones or various color but at the center of it all rested a circular topaz stone. His face and body were hidden and a cape blew behind him. He stared down at her before bending to put his hands gently on her cheeks. A shock rattled her system. She knew that touch, knew it with a sense of completion that surprised and delighted her.

"**So, you can still remember my touch. I feared you had been too engrossed in your love affair with Neptune to remember."** The figure's voice said gently before his fingers trialing down her neck and around her breast.

"**Stop."** Uranus gasped out but his hand only moved from one breast to the other, putting in a little more pressure than the first. Uranus check burned crimson yet she wondered if it was from embarrassment or arousal.

"**Say my name Uranus."** The voice gently said and she shook her head**. "Always have to play it rough don't you." **he asked wit ha chuckle before fully cupping her breast and massaging it with a force that tore from her throat a moan.

"**Say my name!"** he demanded and she was about to refuse again when he made a move to kiss her.

"**Stop it!...Akka!"** she gasped out as he back twitched and her breast leaned in greedily for more pleasure.

"**Akka…what?"**

"**Akkadian!"**

"**Good girl!"** he said and removed his hand though she wished he hadn't/ the bind dissolved and Uranus laid there gasping for breath.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Michelle didn't know what happened. One minute she is about to kiss Amara and the next they were attacked and she was covered with a cloth and now she was lying on the floor. She sat up in confusion, looking around her for clues of her where about. Her gaze landed on a figure standing with his cape blowing back in the wind.

"**Excuse me."** she said and the figure turned to her. She gasped in shock and tumbled back to the floor, her bottom hitting the hard ground but she barely noticed the pain.

"**Hecate!" **she called out his name and he chuckled.

"**You always say my name the best."** He replied and the two stared at each other, he moved forward and extended his hand to her. She gingerly took the offered hand an he roused her to her feet. But he did not let go. Instead he brought her hand to his face and pressed a hot kiss right where the hand bend and trialed it down to the center of her hand. A tingling passed through her body and she stared helplessly as he brought her had to cup his cheek.

"**Evadne****"** he pronounced her past name so lovingly that it brought back memories of glorious times spent together in each others arms. Hecate, her fiancée was back and she didn't know whether to be happy or cry.

"**Hecate, what is going on?" **she asked and he moved back a bit. She took a great good long at him, remembering again his armor that looked like every one of the Light Knights except with individual colors which his was decorated in sapphire gems and colors and at the center of the triangle on his forehead sat a circular sapphire gem.

"**You do not look pleased to see me. Have I been gone so long that you've replace me completely?"** he asked with sadness and bitterness.

**NO!...I mean…that is…It's just that well we thought you were dead, I mean the whole of the moon generals. Then suddenly you show up and I am just confused." **Michelle explained.

"**I'm only here if you need me and want me to be here."** He said as he ran his hand down her cheek and kissed her. It started out as a chaste kiss but soon it was over ride by a stronger need to fill in the gap of years that had settled between them ever since the silver millennium's destruction. His kiss was as hot as it always had been, invoking in her pleasurable moans and desires she had long forgotten. She kissed him back, spilling into him all her fear and doubts, shame and pain and he took her into his fold and embraced her with a passion that had not been quenched even with time. Eventually they broke apart for air. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed his finger gently on it.

"**We will meet again. Head left from here."** He said and disappeared. Finally all that had just taken place hit her and she softly touched her lips. Amara's face passed in her minds eyes and she shut her eyes to the betrayal she felt she had inflicted on her friend. True they had lost their passion for each other, but to both of their knowledge, they were still together. Yet she could not feel sorry for the passionate kiss she had just shared with her past lover no more than she can forget his hot mouth on hers and her growing desire to taste what they once had. Following his instruction, she headed left to find what he had pointed her at.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

After Uranus regained her breath, she made to punch the life out of the guy but he flipped over and was standing several paces away from her. She gritted her teeth and summoned her world shaking and laughed it at him to which he easily dodged and sent attacks of his own. The two went at each other, her with the intent to kill the bastard and him just having fun. When he had finally worn her out, he took her staggering form in his arms.

"**You…bastard"** she choked out and he laughed.

"**Amara!?"** Setsuna's voice calling her name brought them both up short. Setsuna had headed to the camp sight when she had seen a familiar attack in the distance and headed to it knowing tit would lead her to Amara.

"**Set…"** she tried to scream back but she was caught off by Akkadian's lips which pressed hard on hers, devouring and savoring her mouth like a starving man. He pulled away soon and gently set her on the ground.

"**We shall continue this another time."** He whispered in her ears and disappeared. A minute of his departure and Setsuna showed up. She didn't need to ask what had happened.

"**Well I guess we should go look for Michelle"** she said.

"**No, I'm here."** Michelle's voice came from somewhere in the dark and soon she appeared before them. The two turned their head questioningly to Setsuna for answers but she shook her head, she didn't know any more than they did. They all sighed simultaneously and looked toward the distance.

Whatever happens from now own was clearly out of their hands, if it had ever been.

**************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

I will be wrapping things up from now on…so look forward for moor^^

A grateful thank you to all my Readers and a special grateful thanks to my Reviews!


	17. Chapter 15

**What Becomes Of Us  
Chapter 15**

Diamond sat in stunned silence as he contemplated all that had happened. He was trying to find a ground where it was safe to stand but everything he had learned from Serenity was so odd that it was hard to believe anything was safe.

**Diamond's Flashback_______________________________________________________________________**

A knock came on the door before it opened slowly just in case someone had any objection. Standing before him was none other than the queen he had loved so much that he had become so obsessed that he had attacked her world.

"**Serenity…"** he breathed.

"**Diamond."** Serenity replied.

The two stared at each other with different thoughts mirroring their minds. Serena walked up to the bed he was sleeping on and he watched as she silently sat at the edge of the bed and watched him. She raised her hand and softly trailed his forehead, soothing the wrinkles that ha gathered there from the confusion that was frowning his face.

"**Sere…"** he began but she placed her fingers on his lips and he hushed up. She turned her attention to the two men who had come in ahead of her.

"**Leotti, you are to leave now and watch over Keri. Report to me if anything changes with her. Kyle, you are to go and watch over Rini. Console her, there is much to be healed and much to be forgiven or left in the past."** She said and they nodded their head but they made no move to leave.

"**Well?"** she raised her brow at them. They blinked finally understanding what she was saying.

"**No!"** Kyle said, there was no way in hell he was going to leave his princess with an obsessed prince whom had before kidnapped her.

"**Do not make me repeat myself, GO!"** Serena commanded. They could refuse if it was a request but a direct command they had no choice but to obey. Serenity didn't order them around much but when she did; they had no choice but to follow her order. The one thing they both feared is that one day she will order them to kill her. With a heavy heart, they existed the room and went about their ordered duties. Serenity sighed in regret, she never enjoyed ordering her two guards around. She shook her head and looked into his eyes and he wanted to hide, it felt like she was seeing through his soul. She moved a little to him and hugged him lightly.

"**It's alright. It is I and I was the one who brought you here."** She said and not knowing what **to do, he hugged her back.**

"**What am I doing here? Where is here? Didn't I die?..."** he would have gone on with so many questions had she not started laughing.

"**Patience sweetheart, you are here because of me. I will answer your questions but one at a time."** Serenity said and he nodded. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, she looked so gorgeous, even more so than the neo queen.

"**Ok, didn't I die?"** he asked to distract himself. The top part of the white dress was slightly bare leaving her smooth alabaster breast a little in view. He was trying so hard not to be disturbed by it.

"**Well, you did not die because I saved you."**

"**Huh?! When? How? Why?!"** Serenity sighed, there was a lot the two were going to discuss but she needed some drink first. She closed her eyes and opened her link to Minerva.

_Serenity? Do you want something?_ The female cat answered her summoning.

_Yes, can you bring me and my guest some refreshments._

"_Yeah sure…I will be there in a minute._

_Thanks Minerva._

The link cut off and she turned her attention back to him before pointing at a door to the right side of the room.

"**Go in there and refresh yourself. We have a lot of things to discuss and it will be better that you were refreshed and clear of mind."** She said and roused to her feet before giving him a peck to his forehead and left the room.

That had only been the tip of the ice burg. He had done as she had asked, he entered the clean bathroom and cleansed himself from all the filth and dressed in the clothes she had left for him on the bed. When he finished dressing, she had walked in with a tray of refreshments and sat it on a small table in front of them.

"**Care to join me for evening refreshments Diamond?"** she had asked he set a plate before him. She sat against the bed post as he ate and she chewed on an apple.

"**I know you are filled with lots of questions and I don't blame you for that but be patient with me, I will answer them in due course. As for now I can start with how you were saved from a certain death."** She said and he nodded. She propped herself against the post and too ka deep breath and a long sip of a golden drink that had a slight bitter taste but cleared the lungs.

"**Well when you fought against Sailor Moon and the earth scouts, you died by shielding her with your own body. Sailor Moon realized that you were not an evil person just misguided, and so knowing this before you could take your last breath of life, she had made a wish on the silver crystal. This was not the first time she had made such a wish. During her battle against Beryl, she had also realized that Beryl was not an evil person by nature. Her soul was trap in confusion, pain, anger and sorrow and Matallia had used her hurting emotions to corrupt her heart. When Beryl finally realized what Matallia was about to do, she tried to fight the evil being out of her body but it was too late. Matallia put her into a deep sleep and used her hurting emotions to create a persona of another being in Beryl's body. Sailor Moon realized this on their final battle and she made a wish that if there was even the tiniest light in Beryl and she was just a victim of Matallia, the silver crystal should save her life even at the cost of her own. She did the same with you though yours was slightly different. She made a wish for you to be saved and be brought back into the time frame you were supposed to be at. You are not a product of the future but of the past. But even with Sailor Moon's wishes, you, the earth generals and Beryl and latter Nehelania were trapped in limbo for a period of time. When Serena died, I had enough strength to set you and the others free from limbo. The others awoke as soon as they were brought out of limbo but you slept on and I placed you here in this healing room until you will wake."** Serenity explained all this to him and gave him some time to consider her words. Serena's infinite love for even her enemies was beyond Serenity, this made her see just how weak she was compared to Serena. Physically she was stronger but when it came to taking a chance and standing up for what you believed in, Serena was the strongest. Serenity was groomed stern to make a queen; Serena was raised to make others feel like kings and queens, to help others realize their own importance.

Diamond rolled over what Serenity had said and something she mentioned struck him as odd.

"**What do you mean by Serena's death?" **he asked in confusion. Serenity sighed.

"**There is a lot you must know but I will start at the very beginning and work my way up."** She said stood up. She walked to the window and looked out to the other buildings in the underground city of the moon.

"**It began before we realized something was even happening…"** Serenity explained all that had happened with the scouts betrayal and the pain they thoughtlessly caused Serena.

"**The worst of it all happened on their last battle together."**

**Serenity's Flashback________________________________________________________________________________**

It was after school and Serena headed home to change. She and the girls had decided to meet at the park and do some shopping before their scout meeting. At home, Serena's parent had not been present so she changed into a black pleated skit and a pink tank top. Checking herself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place, she began to walk out. But before she reached her door, the scar under her breast pulsated with a fierce pain, one so much stronger and painful than anything she had experienced before. It rattled her, confusing her and sent her collapsing on the floor. She entered a commatic state for hours. The scar would only hurt and bleed when Darien was doing other things with Rei, whatever they had been doing was well passed the stage he had gone with Serena so it's not surprising that the pain would escalate to new heights. While she was locked in a comma, an enemy attacked and the scouts tried to reach her through the phone as well as the communicator but she was lost to the conscious world. By the time she woke up from her coma state, it was late and it had been Helios who had helped her out of her state of unconsciousness. The time was around 8 pm. She noticed that her message recorder was blinking so she listened to the messages the scouts had left her. Insults and threats mixed in all. She immediately left the house though Helios begged her not to go and that the simplest mistake could easily take her life. She did not listen, how could she sit still when her scouts were either hurt or still locked in the battle. She transformed and took off to the park. Halfway there, she was attacked.

Several dark energy attacks sailed her way and she dodged as much as she could but one hit her to the floor. When she had a semblance of order, she looked up and saw herself surrounded by ten monsters. She was confused but the thought of her scouts in danger propelled her to fight to get to them. She fought all ten, managing to destroy 6 of them and wounding two. But she had sustained wounds of her own. Suddenly, two clothed figures, one in pure white and the other in ebony black showed up to her rescue.

"**Go, we will take care of the rest."** The white figured one told her and graciously she accepted their help and run to the park. Her whole body hurt, and her chest was throbbing with pain. She was bleeding and the back of her sailor suit was torn with a big slash of wound there yet she pushed herself to the park. When she had arrived, there had been no welcomes or are you ok, just hateful words and cold glares. She saved the energy to explain things so she could concentrate on helping them out. But the one monster left was tricky. He moved fast so no one's attack had a chance of hitting him. Several times he attacked Sailor Moon but no one came to help her and when she failed to move fast to block an attack directed at Rini, the scouts seemed to lose it and started vehemently cursing at her. She tried to tell them that she was having trouble moving because her chest pain was escalating to a height of pain that had knocked her down before but no one listened to her. They didn't even noticed how beat up she was when she showed up. To then she was an incompetent leader who needed to give up her rights to the title.

Mars finally caught the monster in a position where she was behind the monster holding him in place and Serena could attack from the front. Even in her pain, she summoned her power but when it was supposed to be released, the silver crystal held the power back in check. Serena was shocked! This was the first the silver crystal had defied her commands.

_Please silver crystal; let me finish this monster off before it hurts anyone. _Sailor Moon begged but still the silver crystal refused to release the power.

_Why!? _Sailor Moon demanded desperately. She could here the others screaming at her for her to attack, calling her all kinds of names but she was locked in a battle of wills with the crystal.

_Because child, if you attack in this moment that you are so weak, your life will be forfeited. I am not about to let you die for their sake after all they had done to you!_ A voice within the crystal informed her.

_Oh please! I know and I am willing to pay the price if it is my death but if we don't stop the monster in this opportunity we have, when it get lose it might hurt more than just the scouts! _

_You will risk your life AGAIN for these ingrates who have mastered the art of hurting and destroying you?!_ The silver crystal demanded.

_I can be replaced, you and I both know that Rini is born so she can take my place but the others has yet to produce heirs to take their places should something happen to them._ Sailor Moon answered.

_I don't want to have anything to do with that evil little girl! I refused to accept that such a selfish creature could be your offspring. Never will I allow her to use my powers again. I disown her as the heir to me and all I represent!_ The silver crystal shot back and Serena was shocked.

_You will not accept my daughter as your heir? _Serena asked feeling betrayed.

_No, the girl is your daughter but her blood is steamed with the earths central powers. What I mean is that she has very little if any Lunarian blood in her. She is all earthly with only the crescent moon to indicate she is your daughter. Her heart is too black and selfish, should she try to use my power it will destroy her. _The crystal explained and Sailor Moon understood. She knew no matter how much she begged, the crystal would not release its power.

"**You coward of a Bitch!"** Mars voice thundered through the clearing**. "What the hell are you doing?! Attack you filthy child!" **the crystal glowed red. When the crystal was passed angry, it glowed red and only the blood of the one who had angered it would quench its need for justice. And the crystal had been steadily fuming in anger toward the betrayal of the scouts, especially Mars and this was the last straw. It would not allow this insult to pass. The power Sailor had tried to unleash suddenly flared in crimson glow and the crystal gave the monster strength to witch it's position with Mars. Sailor Moon protested at what it was about to, but the crystal was passed listening. It sent out the attack. Sailor Moon was able to draw back half of the strength of the attacking power but the other half hit Mars in a blast of fury. She lost consciousness. It had not been Serena who attacked her but the silver crystal yet it was blamed on her.

**End of Serenity's Flashback________________________________________________________________________________**

"**Serena tried so many times to get them to listen to her, but none ever did. After they left Rei in the hospital for the night, Serena went to Darien's house. She hoped that whatever they had had in the past would at least make him listen to her. True they were no longer together but weren't there room for chance to befriends? But Darien had not listened to her, claiming everything she had to say was an excuse. In his fury he nearly hurt her with on of his roses but the crystal activated a shield around her. Serena left his apartment with a broken heart. For two weeks she endured the cold avoidance of her friends and when Rei had finally come out of the comma, they had told her to get out of the team. So she had, returned every scout item except the crystal that was her birth right. That night as she walked down the street in the sheet of rain that was falling so heavily, she was nearly hit by a car but was saved by the two figures that had come to her rescue in her battle before." **Serenity retold the story.

Diamond fumed with each new revelation. How dare they do this to her! After all she had done for them! His thoughts were chaotic but the one thought that stood out was how to make them pay for their transgressions.

"**But you said Serena died, yet you are here?"** He asked to distract himself from his anger.

"**After the two figures saved her, she made a sacrifice. The silver crystal would not forgive the scouts. In the past millennium, the scouts had sworn an oath of blood loyalty that if they ever betrayed their princess, they would pay with their lives. The crystal was ready to collect its debts. Knowing that the crystal would take their lives, Serena surrendered her soul to death in order that they may live. Serena and I are one yes, but I am the part of her that was raised to be a queen, the part of her that was all facts. Serena was the part of me that was all emotions. With half of me gone, I had to learn to love over again, learn to accept, learn to trust, learn to do anything that required emotions all over again."**

"**Are those two figures the men you sent away?"** Serena nodded at his question. **"So who are they?"**

"**Well Leotti is my shadow protector. Whenever an heir to the thrown of the moon is born, a shadow protector is sent to protect her all her life. Leotti's father who was the king of the shadow realm had been my mother's protector and he protected her until his and her dying breath. Leotti was born with my mark and so became my shadow guardian. Even before I was born, he lived knowing his life would forever be tied to mine. He is my shadow; there is never a place I am at that he is not present. Even in the silver millennium, he so far as stood in my restroom when I showered. Though now there are places I have forbidden him to be such as in my room when I am dressing or when I am in the restroom but other than that he is always with me. Though he isn't always visible. When there is a shadow, he quickly blends into the shadow so even when I look unprotect, it is not the case. As for the fair haired boy, his name is Kyle, my bodyguard. He was the prince of ****Theta Eridani,****an independent star kingdom which refused to join the alliance of the silver millennium. A civil war broke out between the princes of the star kingdom and to flee a certain death sentence; he had ended up on the moon. At the time I only had Leotti with me; the scouts had just arrived that day to introduce themselves as my new protectors. I met Kyle that day too and we became really close friends. He swore then that he would protect me for all my life and he received the position of my bodyguard. We've been together since then until the destruction of the silver millennium. 8 years ago when the betrayal took place we were reunited.**** And I've been with them since."**

"**Oh I see."** He reviewed all Serenity had told him, his heart ached for Serena but he was happy that Serenity was alive. It is better to have a part of her than none of her.

"**So now what?"** He asked.

"**Well the sailor soldiers of the universe are in a battle against Chaos and his forces of evil. I cannot help them since I am no longer sailor moon. The only thing I can do is protect my world which is the moon we are on now."**

"**No, I mean what now? What is my roll in all of this?"** Diamond asked. Serenity moved closer to him and gently took his face into her hands.

"**Diamond, Endymion's spirit was reincarnated in three different forms."** Serenity said.

"**Yeah so what?"** he asked but she didn't have to explain. It suddenly clicked in. **"You think I am one of the forms of Endymion's reincarnation?" **he asked suddenly. The idea was ludicrous. He laughed. Serenity's piercing eyes silenced him though.

"**Yes, I KNOW you are one of his reincarnated forms." **She said.

"**How do you know that?!"** he challenged.

"**Endymion had three distinctive characteristics that defined him. He was obsessive with me as you were and still are." **At this she challenged him to refuse it.

"**Secondly, he had a part where he had to protect me. Which is Tuxedo mask. The third part of him was the part of him that loved me with his very soul, the part of him that sought my happiness and would put everything on the line for me. That part is reborn as a man and sailor soldier name Seiya. Diamond, Darien and Seiya makes up the full image of Endymion."** She explained and Diamond was taken aback. No! He couldn't' be a part of that useless man who had led Serena into her death!

"**That's all very touching but I am not Endymion." **He said with a roll of his eyes. He was doing a great job to mask that growing panic in him.

"**Well there is one way to find out if I lie or speak the truth."** Serenity said before she kissed him. She kissed him with a passion and desire she had suppressed in all these years. They tumbled back to the bed and the kissing moved into another level. Diamond unable to control his sudden desire for her pushed down her shirt and bra and cupped her full breast in his hand. He began to knead it all the while investigation her mouth with his demanding tongue. He trailed kisses down her throat and his hand moved over her body in unrepressed need to feel her against him. His hand trailed until they reached her thighs. He wanted to rip off her clothes and panties as he was consumed in a sudden desire that overwhelmed him. His eyes burned with hunger and possession, he would have her. But before his fingers could slip past her underwear into her milky debts, she stopped him. She rolled him on to the bed and moved off. Her eyes were shadowed with lust and passion but she still had enough sense in her head to stop this before it was too late. She leaned gently to his ears.

"**Now think about all that while you deny being a part of my lover."** She breathed in his ears and nibbled there a second and she was out of the room. Outside the door, she slid to the floor with heaving breast. Diamond had awoken all the sensations in her that she had tried so hard to suppress. She knew it was a matter of time before she made love to him but before that happens, she wanted to make sure first and foremost who was truly important to her.

**End of Diamond's Flash Backs.**

Now he was sitting in bed trying to make sense of all that had happened. Even though he was denying being a part of Endymion, when he had touched Serenity he recognized the touch with intimate tenderness. He had felt it before and not to mention that their little display had summoned memories of Endymion and Serenity's love making into his head. He wanted to deny everything but he couldn't. He knew he obsessed over her, he knew he loved her and wanted to posses her on all levels, but most importantly he wanted to be inside of her to quench the thirst of desire she had awoken him. He sighed; he needed to see the other 'parts' to be sure this wasn't just some bad dream.

********************************************************************************************************************

Lita was at work playing the courteous hostess as always. There were a lot of costumers in her restaurant and only had the help of Para-para and Jun-jun. their other two sisters were out in space helping with the sailor fight. She knew it wouldn't be long until she and the others on earth were drag into he battle and she looked forward to it. She needed a god fight to take her mind off of things. She especially needed distraction now more than anything. Ken, her childhood friend and later sweetheart who had dumped her for some red had bimbo, had walked in earlier into her restaurant. She had been shocked to see him. She hadn't seen him for 6 years and he was as handsome as ever. He had immediately noticed her when he walked in and the two had stared at each other for what felt like eternity until from the corner of her eyes she had seen the red haired girl. Melinda was her name. She was as beautiful as ever with luscious hair and hazel eyes. But her stomach was big to indicate that she was pregnant with her third child. When she saw Lita, a smirk crossed her features and she left her husband side and up to Lita.

"**Hello Lita, long time no see."** She said mockingly.

"**Melinda, how are you? When did you get back in town?"** Lita asked with all the cheerfulness of a carefree girl. She would be damned to let the bitch know how affected she was by her mere presence. As expected, Melinda blinked in confusion. This was not the reaction she had expected from Lita. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Ken walked up to his wife and stood staring at Lita as if he had seen a ghost.

"**Hi Ken. Welcome to Jupiter's cafe, is there anything I can get for you?"** she asked in her hostess voice. Ken came out of his trance.

"**Yeah, can we talk privately?"** he asked.

"**I'm afraid not. Today there are less helpers and more customers than normal. Every minute spent talking is a time I can use to help other customers." **Lita said with a smile. Ken nodded.

"**So you work here Lita? What a small establishment. I work at Limion beauty salon. You know, the top beauty Salon in town."** Melinda said with all the arrogance of an aristocrat.

"**I'm sure it's a wonderful job you do. As you've always known, working at a restaurant was my dream and though this is a small establishment, it has more customers than any other restaurant and I am the proud owner. I couldn't ask for anything more!"** she said to the shocked couple.

"**You own this place?"** Ken asked in wonder.

"**Sure do!"** Lita had the satisfaction of seeing Melinda clench her fist as Ken's eyes trailed over Lita.

"**Well if you will excuse me. Please pick a seat, I am needed elsewhere."** She said smoothly and left them staring behind her. All the while they were there, Lita felt Ken's scorching eyes on her, but she pretended as if he did not exist. She let Jun-jun take their orders and worked from behind the counter. Every now and then she would sneak a peek at him. He had grown with beard and mustache and he looked so very handsome. He had been the first she had truly loved with all her heart. but 6 years ago, Melinda came into town and he had taken a liking to the new girl. Lita who was still mourning the lost of her friend did not pay much attention until it was too late when she found them in bed. Somehow she understood then the pain they had caused Serena with the Rei and Darien's unfaithfulness. She and Ken had split apart after she broke his nose and he left for over seas. Seeing him after all this time brought back memories as well as the pain of the betrayal. As the old saying goes, what that goes around comes around. She had betrayed her best friend in the worst way possible, now it had been done to her. It took experience for her to realize how much pain she had inflicted on poor Serena.

As she stood at the registry musing over past events, Ken and his wife came up to her.

"**So Lita, are you currently in a relationship now?"** Melinda asked hopefully.

"**Why do you ask?"** Lita asked.

"**Oh nothing, I just wanted to know is all."** she said with a nonchalant shrug that would have fooled anyone except Lita.

"**Well my status is not any of your concern so you don't have to worry about it. Here is your receipt come back again."** She said and smile at them. Unable to say anything else, they left the café silently.

As they walked out, she breathed a sign of relief.

"**Whoa…that's a big sigh."** A male voice said and she looked up startled into deep honey brown eyes connected to a head layered with dark red hair and a killer body dressed in dark casual clothes.

"**Oh sorry…"** She said as she blushed and he chuckled.

"**No need to be sorry my dear. You just lost in thought and I couldn't help but notice how adorable your face was." **He said making her blush even more. Jun-jun and Para-para watched from a distance, concealing their giggles.

"**Um, what can I get for you?"** she asked instead.

"**An application and a pen if you will."**

"**You wish to work here sir?"**

"**Yes, of course."**

"**I'm afraid I am not hiring at the moment."** She said in surprised.

"**I am aware of that but all the same I am asking you to allow me. Why not give me a chance. If I can work free for you for let say a month and my work is appreciated then you will hire me for real." **He said and Lita was lost at what to do. The two Amazon sisters came over to assist their friend.

"**I think you should give him a try Lita, there is no harm in that."** Para-para said.

"**I don't know…"**

"**Don't worry, I will keep him working until he drops and quits on his own."** Jun-jun said with a glean in her eyes.

"**Well ok. You will have a trail period of two weeks. Show me what you can do and we will decide after that." **She gave in.

"**Thank you my lady. And I do not plan to quit."** This he said to Jun-jun.

"**What is your name?"** Lita asked.

"**Nathan, and may I know yours?" **

"**It's Lita and this is Para-para and the green haired is Jun-jun. Please you may start your test tomorrow exactly at 8 am. Any later and you would prove to me that you are incompetent."** Lita said sternly.

"**I won't let you down little lady."** He said and leaned in. he kissed her before she could react and in her shock she stood there until he pulled back.

"**I wish the both of us the best. Let work together in harmony Miss Lita."** He said and walked out amidst the stares of all in the room.

_What just happened?!!? _Lita wailed in her head.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Mina had just finished her photo shot. She wanted to relax a bit so she had taken a walk to the park where everything was lost 8 years ago. She went all around the park, avoiding where the battle had taken place. She was so lost in thoughts that she hadn't seen the leg that was stretched out so she tripped over in.

"**Ouch!"** she said as she sat up promptly, noticing her bleeding hand. It had landed on some thorn.

"**Oh I am so sorry."** Someone said from besides her but before she could see the persons face, he had bent down and gently placed her bleeding finger in his mouth. The contact sent a shock through her system. She took notice of his silver long hair and wondered for a minute if he was an old man. Her doubts were put aside when he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. In that moment she wished he had just been some old man. She recognized the face that stared back at her.

"**Kunzite!"** she screamed and scrambled back away from him. He stood up and gazed down at her, his eyes hooded so she could not see what was going through his head.

"**Harmonia"** her past name coming out of his lips sent a chill through her. She stood up in a defensive position but all he did was return back under the tree he had bee sitting at reading before he had been interrupted. He picked up the book and started reading as if nothing had disturbed him at all. Mina was perplexed at this. Didn't he want to attack her? Most importantly, why was he alive when they had destroyed him with all of Beryl's minions?! Noticing that he wasn't doing anything, she dropped her guard and just stared at him.

"**What are you doing alive?" **she asked.

"**What are YOU doing alive?"** he asked her in return.

"**I have the right to live!"** she said haughtily.

"**And so do I"** he replied and she gritted her teeth.

"**No you don't! We killed you! You should be dead by now!"** she said.

"**I should but so should you yet we both live. What difference does it make?"** he asked, still focused on his book.

"**I have no reason to die. You on the other hand do!"** She retorted.

"**And what reason do I have to not want to live?"** he asked her, this time lowering the book and raising his brow at her.

"**Your betrayed us. You betrayed everything that we stood for! You should be dead."**

"**Suddenly you have the authority to place judgment on me because I betrayed you. Did you not also betray someone yet you still live? In your case, the person died to make you live." **He answered and she dropped to the floor in a broken mess. He was right, but coming from him hurt more than she thought possible. Tears rolled down her face in shame and anguish. He stood up and turned his back on her.

"You have shamed me." he said and walked away. She laid there crying in misery.

"**Mina?"** Selene's little voice snapped her into reality moments later. She looked up into the blue eyes twin and sat up. She tried to rub the tears of her cheek but her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"**Sorry Selene is there anything I can do for you?"** she asked.

"**I was just worried about you when I found you lying on the ground crying."** The little girl said.

"**Oh, I'm ok. Don't worry about me."** she tried to smile.

"**That's not how it looked to us."** Selena, the twin with darker blue eyes said and Mina turned to face her too. She let go of her pretence of smiling and the tears fell again.

"**I'm so sorry; I just can't stop crying lately."** She said and the girls crouched around her, giving her a hug and their silent support. They stayed like that until she had finished crying and composed herself.

"**I bet your crying over Serena."** Selena said and she nodded.

"**You know, I don't think this is what Serena wanted at all when she chose to die so you may live."** Selene said.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**From all your talks, we gathered that Serena is an awesome person, do you think her spirit is happy while you all live your lives in misery? You hurt her before with your insensitivity, I think the best you can do for her now is to live your life and try to be happy. That is what Serena would want. Not this self inflicted guilt you've suffered for so long"** Selena said and Mina thought about it. So she had been living in misery as her way of paying for the crimes she had committed against Serena but now she wondered if that was the best course of actions. The ids were right, Serena would not be happy to see them so unhappy after her great sacrifice to them. Mina put her hands around the two children and drew them in for a hug. Kunzite watched them from the top of the tree with a soft smile.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Rini sat quietly on the bench facing the rose garden at the park. That was where she was spending most of her time, weeding the garden and planting more flowers. In this place, she had little to remind her of the blackness of her heart and all that she had done since awakening, she had tried to turn to her scout form but she noticed the silver crystal had left her. She felt useless and so she kept her self busy in this little garden. Like every other day, she was taking a break from her hard work by sitting on the bench and gazing into nothing.

"**May I join you?"** Helios voice startled her. She scooted to the other side and made room for him to sit.

"**I see you come here a lot, day or night."** Helios said and she nodded. They sat silently until the silence became too much for her to handle.

"**If you have something to say go ahead, or if you just want to curse at me go ahead."** She said emotionless.

"**It would do no good. I think you've already suffered enough."** He said but when she didn't reply he stood up.

"**Rini, I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't upset with you. But I will be even more upset if you let what has happened pass without taking a lesson from it. When you are ready to move on, I will help you as best as I can." **He said and left Rini sitting there.

"**You should not ignore his words." **A small voice came from where Helios had been sitting moments before. She turned to the strawberry haired girl she had seen in the casket. Her hair was no longer strawberry blond but a hot shade of pink almost red. Her eyes mirrored her own.

"**Who are you?" **Rini asked.

"**Kousagi, I'm surprise you don't remember me."** the little girl said.

"**I don't remember anything concerning you and the other kids."**

"**As expected."** Kousagi said and Rini raised her brow.

"**You know, I used to be jealous that mom loved you more than me. it was why I would pick a fight with you all the time."**

"**Oh?" **Rini didn't know what to say. She couldn't remember what she was talking about.

"**But mama loved all of us equally. Rini, mama is not dead."**

"**Huh?" **Rini said. The children had said that their mother was Serena so if their mother was alive, did it mean that Serena was alive?

"**There is much more going on that we don't understand but one thing we know is that mommy is not dead. She is alive but something is keeping us from her. It's only a matter of time before se find her, big brother is working on it." **

"**You mean Serena could still be alive!?" **Rini asked with rising hope.

"**Yes. But you can't come wit us when we go to look for her."** Kousagi said.

"**Why not!?"** Rini asked desperately.

"**Because you have yet to put others before yourself." **

"**That's not true! I am not demanding Darien's attention and I didn't say anything about his fiancé!"** Rini said helplessly.

"**No, you are just running away. It is not for his sake you are doing this. You fear that if he stares** t**oo much at you he will hate you."** The little girl said and stood up. She turned fully to Rini. **"Until you learn to undo what you did, you will forever be trapped in your need to protect just yourself."** Kousagi said seriously and marched off.

Rini thought about the little girl's words and about Helios. True even now she was running away but what could she do!? _**"Unless you learn to undo what you did"**_ The little girl's words flashed in her head and suddenly she knew what she had to do. She needed to set things straight. She needed to confess to Darien and to all the scouts and ask for their forgiveness. That was the first step to overcoming her nightmare.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Serena sat on the temple hill as Rei returned from school. The fire priestess had been so shock to se her she nearly bit her tongue. Serena was way early.

"**What are you doing here meatball head? The meeting is not until 5!"** Rei had said to her as she climbed the last stairs to stand by Serena. She gave her a smile and the look in her eyes told Rei immediately who she was dealing with.

"**Oh Serenity!"** she made to bow but the princess just took her hand and walked her into the temple.

"**Can we talk?"** Serenity asked her.

"**Yes of course. My room is right down the hall."** They had entered her room and she had offered the princess a place to sit on her bed.

"**So what did you want to talk about your highness?"** Rei asked as she set tea and donuts before them.

"**Rei, what do you wish for most in the world?"** the princess had asked. Rei blinked at the direction the conversation had begun.

"**Well I guess to become a business woman someday in the future." **She had answered not understand what Serenity was getting at. Serenity giggled a little at her answer.

"**No, I mean is there anything in particular you desire?" **Serenity had asked.

"**I'm not sure."**

"**Oh well, tell me when you become sure. But I need your help."**

"**I'm willing to do anything for you princess." **she had eagerly said without knowing what the princess wanted.

"**Oh, it's actually Serena who needs the help but she is not taking any action so I have to help her."**

"**Oh? What can I help with?"**

"**Well Serena is insecure about Darien's feelings for her. At this rate, even if he told her that he loved her, she will not believe it. We need to do something or set up a stage that would allow Darien to prove to her that he is indeed in love with her." **Serenity had explained.

"**Oh. Ok, I see but what can we do?"**

"**Pretend to go after Darien."**

"**HUH!??!"** Rei asked wide eyed.

"**Serena is a bit jealous of you. To her you are Darien's perfect match. If you went after her and Darien rejects you, it will reassure Serena that if you hadn't been able to take him away from her, then no one else will ever manage that feat."** The princess had said.

"**Oh, but…are you sure about this?"** Rei asked worriedly.

"**Please, Serena really needs to be sure of Darien's feelings or she will disappear." **

"**What do you mean disappear?" **Rei had asked in alarm.

"**Serena and I were not reincarnated as you and the others. We were reborn with all the things that make a Lunarian. Before she became Sailor Moon, she had no chance of disappearing because she lived off of the human blood that was mixed into her Lunarian blood but after she became Sailor, her moon blood over powered the earthly blood until there was none left at all. Only Darien's love and acceptance of her can keep her on earth or else she must go live on the moon but the moon is too bearing. However, when her doubts for Darien began to grow, even Darien's presence is not enough to sustain her. Like I said, we need to prove Darien's feelings, saying it will not change the current situation."** The princess explained Serena's circumstance to the fire soldier.

"**Wow, I had been feeling some odd vibes coming from Serena but I didn't know it was anything like this."**

"**So will you help me my fire protector?"**

"**Yes of course. I will do my best." **And so her days of seductions had began.

First she had started off by being extra mean to Serena and then she had asked Darien out at the park with an excuse of testing her feelings to make sure that she no longer had feelings for him. And because Darien had been a good guy, he could not turn her down and so they began going out. She had told the other scouts about her and Darien going out but she had not explained to them that it was a test. On her second day as she was returning home after going out with Darien, she had seen something that had shocked her very much. At a side way of an alley, Serena and Helios were kissing! Kissing and not just a chaste kiss either; it was a lip lock kiss that made her blush. She had fled the scene and into her room in confusion. She felt that she had been used! To go out with Darien crap was just an excuse. She thought Serena and Serenity had put together this elaborated lie and cornered her into going out with Darien so Serena can break off with Darien and be with Helios with the excuse that Darien had been cheating on her. With this realization, Rei swore to foil their plans and hurt Serena as much as possible so she would know what it felt like to be betrayed. They weren't only betraying her, but they were betraying Darien's feelings. And so things had gone the way it had until Serena had been killed by the car. By this time her feelings for Darien had taken a solid root in her soul but after Serena's death, he threw her away, claiming that he could love only one person and that was Serena.

Rei sighed as she thought about all that had happen. She had been used and toss aside like yesterday's trash. She would never forgive Serena and Serenity for what they had done to her unless she claimed Darien for herself!

"**I'm glad I'm not the one you were thinking so fiercely about. The look in your eyes could kill!"** Rei looked up into startling green eyes and a face and body of someone she recognized well.

"**Jadeite!"** she said immediately brought out her transformation pen. **"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"** she screamed and in a ring of fire Sailor Mars stood before the earth general.

"**Wait, I am not here to fight."** He began but she didn't allow him to finish. She sent fireballs his way. Followed by a series of kicks and punches he dodged easily.

"**Will you hold on a second!?"** he begged but she only took out her evil repellent cards and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it back which had unexpected results. It sent the fire soldier flying until she was smacked to the tree that stood near the center of he yard. Jadeite quickly ran to her side and lifted her up.

"**Let go of me you bastard."** She chocked out.

**"I' won't hurt you. Just listen to me. I am not here to fight and I am not the jadeite you defeated from the dark kingdom."**

"**Huh?! Yeah right!"** she said and pushed him away from her.

"**Just listen to me for a sec."** he tried desperately but she moved in close again for kick to the shin but he easily back flipped away from the crazy girl. he thought a retreat was the best thing for the moment but he wanted to leave her with something to remember him by. He used his powers and sped up so fast she couldn't see him, by the time she was aware of his presence was when his lips crushed down on hers and his hand surrounded his waist. Without know why, she kissed him back. His kiss licked a fire in her and for a minute she thought that the part of her strength that she had lost was coming back. He left her on the temple stares with shaking knees and wild eyes.

"**Next time I come by, if you don't attack me we can go to level two." **He said with a smirk and disappeared down the long stairs. Rei didn't even know when she detransformed as she was so lost in shock and sensations.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Amy sat a few distance away from the camp where the scouts were jesting and eating. She wanted to join them but like the Outers, when she was close all they asked was about Sailor Moon and she didn't want to face that. She had helped with those injured and when all the treatments were down, she had sought out this quiet spot to relax her mind.

"**You were never good with crowds."** Amy turned to the voice and gasped in surprise.

"**Zoisite!"** she said in shock.

"**Yeah, sit down…I am not here to pick a fight." **He said as Amy trid to get up and he sat down. She was unnerved by his slow manner and then something hit her.

"**Aren't you a girl!?!"** She asked and he laughed.

"**No silly, I was never a girl. The Zoisite you fought against was not me."**

"**What do you mean?" **Amy asked, her curiosity overcoming her fear.

"**Well the earth generals died a millennium ago but our spirits were trapped in our stones and our body was held in Limbo. After your battles with the dark moon generals, our shadow copy cats, Darien gathered the stones that held our spirits and when our bodies were set free from Limbo, our stones returned into the bodies and here we are."** He explained.

"**So those generals we fought were not actually you?"**

"**No they weren't. No in this time or the past."**

"**But in the past it was you and the others that helped Beryl destroy us!"**

"**Not exactly. Our souls were locked deep down us and our bodies were controlled by shadow consciousness that was implanted in us. Though they looked, talk and sounded like us, they were not us." **He said.

"**Oh I see."**

"**You accepted this rather well, ****Angelia****" **Zoicite said.

"**Oh well, nothing I can do about…"** She stopped when he mentioned her past name.

"**I am called Amy in this time."** She said with a blush.

"**I know. My name is Zach, short for Zachery."** He answered.

"**So what are you doing now?" **she asked.

"**Nothing. We really don't know what roll we are supposed to play anymore so now we are just working on living our lives as everyday people." **Zach replied.

"**Lucky for you then. I wish to just live a normal life." **She said quietly.

"**Amy, I know there is war going on now but when this war ends, please allow me to take you to dinner won't you?"** he asked. She looked at him and saw his sincerity.

"**I will be a terrible company."** She answered simply.

"**Why is that?"**

"**Because I haven't been on a date in years. I don't even know what they do on dates any more."** She said with a shrug.

"**Well then, let me be the one to show you what fun dating is."** He said as he stood up. She roused to her feet too.

"**Well if I survive this, I don't know why not."** She answered.

"**Why are you forgiving me, you have no way of knowing if I speak the truth or a lie."**

"**The one thing I learned from Serena, if nothing else is to give people a second chance. The benefit of doubt."**

"**You've been in pain for all these years since Serena died haven't you?" **He asked her gently before caressing her cheek. The gently touch and his words leaked a drop of tears from her eyes.

"**I'm sorry."** She whispered and he held her to him as her small body shook with sobs.

"_**Heal her."**_ That was what the voice had commanded he do for his past fiancée. At first he had hated the thoughts of having anything to do with her after learning all that she and the others had done to Serena, but looking at the crying woman in his arms, Zach knew that she had punished her self for far too long and now needed to be healed. _I will do my best to heal you my dear._

****************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

I will be wrapping things up from now on…so look forward for more^^

A grateful thank you to all my Readers and a special grateful thanks to my Reviews!


	18. Relationship Guide!

**What Becomes Of Us  
Relationship Guide**

**Someone suggested i make a family tree or a guide so it is easier to understand who is with who. So here is the guide, if something is not right and you notice let me know and i will change it. This guide will change as more relationships are added...if more will be.**

**Silver Serenity – ****Rebirth**

**Princess Serenity – ****Prince Endymion **(Darien, Diamond, and Seiya)?

**Serena **(Sailor Moon)** - ****Darien****, Diamond** (Prince Demando is the leader of the Nemesian/DarkMoon)** , and Seiya **(Sailor Star Fighter)**?**

**Keri – ****Darien **(Tuxedo Mask)**?**

**Setsuna **(Sailor Pluto) **– ****Ezekiel **(Knight Amethyst: Leader of the Knights of Light)

**Amara **(Sailor Uranus)**– Akkadian **(Knight Topaz: Second in command of the Knights of Light)

**Michelle **(Sailor Neptune)** - ****Hecate **(Knight Sapphire: Third Knight of Light)

**Mina **(Sailor Venus) **– ****Kael **(Kunzite: Leader of the Earth Generals formally known asShitennou)

**Lita **(Sailor Jupiter)** – ****Nathan **(Nephrite: Second in command of the Shitennou)

**Rei **(Sailor Mars) **– ****Jayden **(Jadeite: Third in command of the Shitennou)

**Amy **(Sailor Mercury)** – ****Zachery **(Zoisite: Last of the Shitennou)

**Rini **(Sailor Mini Earth/Moon?) **– Helios? **(Priest of Elysian)

**Hotaru **(Sailor Saturn) **- ? **

**Nehelaniah **(Queen of the Shadow Moon: Sailor Shadow Moon)** - ****Leotti (**Shadow)?

**Beryl **(Queen of the Negaverse: Sailor Darkness) **– ****Kyle **(Phantom)**?**

**If a person has a (?) by their names, that means the relationship is possible but not a fact and is liable to changes at my whim. xD**

As for Silver, Serenity, Serena and Keri…well we will solve the issue soon^^

******************************************************************************

I hope this helps!^^


	19. Chapter 16

**What Becomes Of Us  
****Chapter 16**

They all sat in the Tsukino's living room, waiting for the girl who had summoned them. This particular meeting seemed even more prominent because the cause of this gathering was unusual and unexpected.

Darien who had been sitting next to Keri reading a book suddenly jerked into motion when he felt the bed shift. Looking down, he saw that his fiancée was waking.

"**Keri, are you alright?"** he asked softly and winced at the stupidity of the question. She had just woken from a three day sleep induce and he was asking if she was alright? Well then again, such long sleep would have relaxed anyone. As she shifted her weight and her face turned facing him, yet the eyes of hers was not the normal blue he was used to but a rainbow of colors. She sat up and looked deterministically at him.

"**Gather the scouts in half an hours time, there is much you must know."** She had said, her voice crisp and precise, not the normal sultry or tingle.

"**Keri?"** he asked uncertain.

"**Time run short Endymion, it is time I made my move."** She said and walked to the adjacent door that led to a bathroom. He sat there stunned at what had just happened but when the bathroom water began to flow; he quickly ran upstairs and called the scouts to the Tsukino household. Explaining that Keri may already know their identity and wanting a meeting with them, they had all arrived fast at the house. Darien had then informed Galaxia who had returned after their victory against the enemy with Seiya and Galaxia had returned back to where the scouts of the universe gathered and brought back the Outers and Mercury minus Hotaru.

Hotaru's betrayal and absence was informed to those who did not know before and that had left them in shock and disheartened. This is why they now sat quietly on the couches of the Tsukino with Mr. Tsukino and Sammy attending his wife and mother in the hospital.

"**Well when is she coming out?!" **Rei finally snapped. She had not forgotten what the girl had done to her before. If she hadn't suspected something about her that wasn't normal, then she did now and she wanted to know what the heck was up.

"**Cool it Rei!"** Darien snapped. He was fed up with her constant bitching and the scorching look she directed her way seemed to quench the fire of anger that was brewing on the surface.

"**So how was it again she knew of your identity?"** Amy asked.

"**The fool probably told her in his sickly lovey dovey mood." **Seiya sneered. When he had shown up with Galaxia, he had walked straight up to Darien and punched him really hard in the stomach, drawing Darien's breath out. The punch to the stomach was not all; he finished with an elbow slam to the back which crippled Darien to the writhing with pain. Everything he had eaten had neared come out. Those present had been in shock to react at first but after Darien fell to the floor, Galaxia moved fast and pulled Seiya away who was getting ready to give Darien the kick of his life and Rei run in between him and the man in pain. Seiya had glared at him with all the hate and bitterness possible to human or scout, if it hadn't been for Galaxia's presence, he would still be diving for that traitorous bastard who had wrought so much misery to the one most important to him. As it was, he was barely controlling the edge to kill. Of course when Rei had stood between him and Darien, he has spit on her and would have kicked her too had Galaxia not pulled him too far away from his legs to reach though he did in deed try.

"**I did not tell her anything!"** Darien snapped, he might have been taken by surprised and given the beatings of his life but he was not going to take any more BS from the man-girl. Yes he had betrayed Serena but it hadn't only been him! Not to mention that he never quite knew what had happened between Seiya and Serena that had made him like a faithful dog to her, the idea of what could have happened behind his back tormented him. Had she been faithful to him while he had been gone to the US though was killed on the plain by Dark Galaxia? Everyone said that Serena had been faithful to him and so had Serena, but seeing the absolute devotion Seiya worshiped Serena with began to stir doubt in him. Had Serena really only belong to him? He sighed.

"**Opps, the **_**prince**_** is getting ma-a-aa-d"** Seiya taunted, putting a sneering emphasis on the word prince and stretching the mad. A smirk broke on his face when he saw Darien grit his teeth and clench his fists.

"**She work up and told me to call a meeting and she called me Endymion. That was what happened."** He said to Amy, trying to work his voice back to normal. Amy nodded and silence once again echoed the room.

"**I met Kunzite earlier on."** Mina's small voice broke through the still silence and everyone turned their eyes on her in shock.

"**Yeah me too, I mean not Kunzite but rather Jadeite."** Rei added.

"**I saw Zoicite though he goes by Zach now."** Amy said and they all processed the information.

"**What does this mean? That they never died?"** Darien asked with confusion. The Outers though reflected on their sudden reunization with their past lovers and wondered what they all had in common but did not voice their thoughts.

"**It's not as it seems."** Amy said.

"**What do you mean Amy?"** Mina asked.

"**Wait, there were four generals right? Earlier I also met a man by the name of Nathan, I don't think it's too impossible that on the same day you are all meeting some men of our past I will meet this charismatic man."** Lita informed and the two Amazon girls who had witnessed the encounter nodded their head.

"**That might have been Nephrite."** Darien said.

"**What did you mean by what you said Amy?"** Mina pressed again.

"**I mean that true in the silver Millennium they betrayed us, but in this time…the four we fought were not them!"** Amy said.

"**Huh?!" **they all echoed and she sighed, getting ready for a long explanation.

"**During the last battle of the silver millennium when Endymion returned back to earth with is generals, Endymion was the only one who made it back on the moon. The reason why the others had not come with him I suspect is because they created a diversion for him to get away to Serenity when the battle on earth became hopeless."** She said the last part looking at Darien for confirmation. Seiya found himself nodding with Darien. The idea stroke him as odd, suddenly he could see four men running to shield a black haired prince who bared a remarkable resemblance to himself and Darien. He shook his head to clear the images but it seemed to settle inside him, waiting to be explored. He wondered what that was all about.

"**Yes, while they were left on earth to deal with Matallia, eventually the demon over powered them and tried to make them work for her. But when they refused, she trapped and sealed their soul deep within them and put into their body a new presence that would do her bidding. She needed to four of the generals to disarm us because they were our fiancée and the idea that they would betray us never entered our mind. So while they did attack us in the past, it was not them but something controlling their bodies and movements. Somehow or other, they were saved from the mid control when the battle was over and we were reincarnated but Matallia still created a shadow of them, making them look exactly like the four generals just in case we were to meet them again our affections from the past would hinder us. Fortunately for us we did not remember much of our time in the silver millennium while we fought Beryl's forces. The original generals were reincarnated just like us; it is now that they are making their appearance. Though I don't know their reason, I think they might be here because of the danger and the call Galaxia made to seek help to defeat our new enemies" **After shedding light on the mystery, they all thought of her explanation. It made sense no matter how they tried to deny it.

"**So they are not evil?"** Lita asked with a bit of hope, she had not met the fake Nephrite but this one; the real one had an appeal about him that beckoned her. Not to mention that he was her past fiancé!

"**No, they are not evil."** Amy answered.

"**How can you be so sure!?"** Rei demanded.

"**Well one thing is that we did not sense anything evil or ill about the Nathan guy."** Jun-jun said and Para-para nodded.

"**Also if they were still evil why would Kunzite be sitting under a tree reading ****'To Kill A Mocking Bird'**** and didn't attack me when I tripped over him?" **Mina asked.

"**Well you may all go along with that not evil crap, there is no proof and all Amy know is probably what Zoicite told her! He could have made all those up to loosen our defense!" **Rei said indignantly. She could still feel the hot breath on her skin and the passionate kiss Jadeite had left her.

"**Well you go on deceiving yourself that they are evil, believe what you will but one thing I have learned in all the time was with Serena was to give a second chance. For now I will take his word on it, should he betray me I will not hold back in destroying him. However he was my past fiancée and I do remember what was shared between us, if that could once again be refunded, I am willing to embrace it than let suspicion destroy what can be."** Amy said. Suddenly Lita came to the same conclusion, if Nathan were to show an interest in her, she would want to hold on to whatever they might have had in the past. The others considered her words with own situation, trying to make a decision that would not be a mistake.

"**No, they are not sailor soldiers so I very much doubt that they heard the calling for help from every sailor soldier." **Galaxia suddenly spoke up.

"**They might be here on their own agenda. Well we wait to see."** Seiya spoke up.

"**Do you think that they may have been the once to have saved you? The cloaked figures who had shown up when the apartment collapsed?"** Galaxia asked Darien. She knew the history of the generals and their prince so she suspected as much.

"**Could be but then who were the other four? I mean there are only four earth generals last I knew."** Darien answered and once again Seiya nodded in agreement.

_I've got to stop nodding to things like this! _He said sternly to himself.

The Outer's began to suspect the other four to be their own fiancée's but then there were only three moon generals, the fought had yet been found when the moon had been destroyed. Had he been found in this time period? They wondered.

"**Oh that's right. I wanted to ask you something."** Galaxia suddenly said.

"**What is it?"** Lita asked.

"**Did you scouts ever swear a blood oath to Serena?" **

"**What do you mean by blood oath?"** Mina asked.

"**Ok, blood oath is an oath to protect someone until your last breath is drawn out. However in your service if you ever betrayed whom you are supposed to protect, then you will immediately be killed or suffer before you die within half a year of that betrayal."** Galaxia explained.

"**We did why?" **Setsuna asked.

"**Nothing, I am just trying to gather information regarding all the scouts."** Galaxia said, though Seiya noted that it was a bit too smooth an answer. He arched his brow.

_Yes we did, but I did not really._ During the right of the oath, she had deliberately said some of the oath wrong in other that she might not share the same faith with her companions should they betray their princess. As had everything she had plotted from whence Endymion had chosen Serenity. A crime she would never forgive herself for as long as she lived and she would spend every waking moment trying to correct the wrong.

Rini walked into the room.

"**Rini!"** they all shouted. Setsuna was the first to reach the little girl but Rini pushed her hand aside and walked deeper into the mist of the group. She had wanted to call a group meeting but obviously someone had done it for her. She sat down near Darien and looked from one face to another, noting with misery that Hotaru was not present.

"**There is something I have to tell you guys."** She said tiredly.

"**Wait, before you say anything let me have a private moment with Seiya first."** Galaxia said and Rini nodded. The two walked up the stairs to Serena's room.

"**What did you want to talk about?"** Seiya asked.

"**The blood oath."** She said simply.

"**What about it?" **

"**Think about it. A blood oath can only be canceled if the one whom was supposed to be protected died in place of those who were supposed to protect her but betrayed her."**

"**And so Serena died for them to live. Just like Helios said." **The suddenly realization made his stomach drop.

"**Yes there is that but something else too. Serena could not have been killed by a car! I mean we suspected that but now I am most definitely sure she wasn't hit by a car."**

"**Go on."**

"**Ok, first of all, being hit by a car would not have set the scouts free from their oath. Serena had been hit with the car by accident that is if she had been hit at all!" **

"**You're not making sense to me" **Seiya said.

"**Ok, in other to reverse the blood Oath, Serena would have had to accept death in a different way for the Oath binds to be broke, she couldn't just go stand in front of a vehicle to be killed! There are ceremonies to breaking blood oaths. Which means she knew she was going to die, she chose…if she chose then the car incident is out of the question. So now there are two conclusions that I have drawn. Either Serena is still alive somewhere, because I did not feel her pass into the world of the dead or that she is indeed dead but because of the strange way she became a sailor soldier, she doesn't have the connection of a born soldier."** Galaxia explained.

"**So in other words, we need to find out whether she actually died and if not we need to find where she is."** Seiya said, suddenly clued in on what Galaxia was talking about.

"**Exactly. Now there are three ways I know to discovering what had happened to Serena but two options aren't available to me at the moment. First if Pluto had her time powers we could go back into the past and witness the event but obviously she has lost the power to enter into time. Second we need to enter into the death world and ask Hades, the god of death's assistance in locating Serena's spirit, however the only one capable of that is Saturn who is now joined in with the enemy. The third option only I can handle. I have to go to Nirvana or Nira for short…it is the center of the universe, a parallel dimension that connects all the worlds of the universe. It is the place where sailor crystals are formed before they are transported to Sagittarius Alpha star, the seen center of the universe where all the stars gathers, to be born. Only I have permission to enter Nira, there I will investigate the birth and possible death of Serena. However I can not do it now because of the battle we are in. Leaving might take me too long to return into the battle so once the battle is over, I will personally investigate what actually happened to Serena 8 years ago." **Galaxia explained and Seiya nodded, if there was a glimpse of hope that Serena was alive at all, then they were going to do all they could to find her!

"**Wow, so much to take in. Now let's go back before the other's suspects. I'm thinking that we should keep this information to ourselves."** He said and she nodded before they returned back to the living room.

"**What toke you so long!?"** Lita asked with mock anger.

"**Strategizing for the battle."** Seiya said.

"**And you couldn't have done that after Rini's talk?"** Rei asked sarcastically.

"**Sorry, with so much happening I didn't want to loose the idea of the battle tactics that suddenly came into my mind. We are sorry."** **Galaxia said with a small bow before they sat down again.**

"**Ok Rini what did you want to talk about."** Darien asked softly.

"**About my part in Serena's death 8 years ago." **they all gasped at this but she continued on, explaining her part of the betrayal to when she and Rei had plotted together until the very end. After all that was heard, they sat in stunned silent. They all felt like a blow hand landed in their stomach.

"**So all that time you two plotted against me and Serena?!"** Darien said with sick horror.

"**You?! Why would we plot against you?!"** Rini asked in fear.

"**Planning to make me turn on the one person who had always been by my side…did it never occur to you that you might be betraying me too?!"** He demanded and he held his face in his hands, miserable tears running down her cheeks. Rini cried too, wanting him had hurt him more than she had ever thought.

Rei sat in horror; she now realized the extent to her obsession. She had hurt him, she had wounded him past forgiving and in that second, she knew without a shadow of doubt that there was no way in heave or hell that he would ever belong to her. She had lost long before the battle began and in so she had lost the person she loved more than anyone else. She had been using Serena kissing Helios as a reason to want Darien for herself but in truth, the dark truth she had always run away from was the fact that she had always been in love with Serena, with her princess. It had never r3eally been about Darien at all! She had known she wouldn't ever belong to her, but seeing Serena and Helios kissing had drove her mad. If she wanted to cheat of Darien couldn't she have done so with her so that it wouldn't look abnormal that they were close friends? She had been extremely jealous of Helios and had wanted to hurt Serena for what she misinterpreted as a betrayal to her. And so she had taken things far and utterly killed Serena. It was her fault, entirely her own doing. Suddenly the true tears she had held in check broke through and she sobbed hard. The others watched her in surprise, this was the first time she had shown so much pain ever since Serena's disappearance. Rei cried and cried; would it have been too much to have told Serena about her feelings and then got over it? Knowing Serena she wouldn't have shun her but accepted her feelings and helped her move on, but out of fear of rejection and embarrassment, she had hidden it behind sarcastic hurting remarks. Now the pain was too much to handle, she passed out cold on the floor, tears running down her face.

No one knew what to say or do. Should they help the person who had caused them so much pain or leave her to suffer the same fate she had caused them? They did have time to decide, Keri walked in. Seeing the anguish on all their faces and the passed out girl, she sighed. She walked up to Rei and gracefully picked up the girl before walking back up the stairs to Serena's room and snuggled her under the covers. She returned down the stairs and sat on the chair furthest away from them all.

"**It seems there is a lot that must be revealed and so little time. First of all let me start with myself. My name is Silver Serenity."** She said and the others looked at her uncomprehending.

"**Serenity as in Serenity?"** Mina asked hopefully.

"**Yes, I am the first line of Serenity for the moon monarchs."** She said.

"**Huh?!" **

"**No…you can't be!"** Galaxia said with wide eyes. Tears suddenly overflowed her cheeks in waves. She run in front of Keri and took her hand in her own shaking hands.

"**Yes…I can be and I am, my daughter." **Keri or Silver said.

"**Mother!"** Galaxia cried and buried her face in the woman's warm hands.

"**It has been far too long my dearest. Well done."** Silver said tenderly as the others looked on in shock and bewilderment.

********************************************************************************************************************

In Serena's room, a light flooded the walls to reveal Helios in all his glory. Rei who was sleeping stirred awake and looked at Helios like a lost little girl.

"**Finally you have realized your shadow. Now I am here to help you banish it." **He said.

"**My shadow?"** she asked in confusion.

"**Yes your shadow. Every living thing has a dark and a light side. As sailor scouts you were born with a much stronger light to overcome the darkness but when you plotted against your princess 8 years ago, you gave way for the darkness in your heart to take absolute control. The only way for you to become aware of what was happening to you was for you to admit the truth of your betrayal to yourself. Now even knowing that there is darkness in you, there are certain tests to which you must take to banish that darkness. Serena banished her own darkness at the battle against Beryl when she allowed Beryl to live by forgiving her all the sins and crimes she had caused against her people. In being able to forgive the very person who had wrought so much death and misery to her and taken away from her a shinning future as queen of the moon, Serena unknowingly overcame her own darkness, banishing that darkness into oblivion. People have the misconception that light cannot exist without darkness so good must have a counter part of evil. That is a very wrong notion. Good can exist where there would be no trace of darkness at all. There was a time like that, and that time will yet come again but we must be prepared so we make it for that time to last for eternity."** Helios explained before sitting by Rei on the side of the bed. She gripped her hand to keep from shaking.

"**What must I do?" **

"**First and foremost, do you wish to banish that darkness? Some people chose to embrace it; it must be a choice that you want to happen."** Rei thought of his words. She knew that banishing the darkness within her would not erase her pain, her sins and her betrayal but at least it would be on the way of recovering and putting to right that she had so wronged.

"**Yes, I am ready to banish the darkness within me at all cost!" **she said firmly.

"**Good but before that I have to explain something to you. If I had told you this before you would never have believed me."** Helios said with a small smile.

"**What?"** she asked. He left for the bathroom and retrieved Serena's journal and opened for her to read Serena's last entrances. After reading Rei gasped in shock and the tears fell again. She hadn't wanted to see the amount of pain she had inflicted on her friend but the journal opened her eyes completely.

"**Oh my God, Serena I am so sorry."** She cried, her body shaking violently like a house under the assault of earthquake.

"**You did see us kiss but it was me kissing her. Not for the reason you think but for her own good. During one of her attacks when the scar at her breast was bleeding so intensely, my powers of healing did no good for her. The wound wouldn't stop flowing so the only way to help her was to unleashed my power within her. There is only two ways for that, an open mouth kiss or …" **he left off and she understood.

"**Or making love to her."** He nodded and she sighed.

"**I knew nothing at all. When Serenity came to me I should have never accepted the proposal to begin with!" **She said.

"**Serenity came to you?" **Helios asked in confusion and Rei explained to him what had taken place with Serenity coming to him and requesting her help to rejuvenate Darien's feelings for Serena.

"**So in the end it was Serena's fault then."** He sighed.

"**No, I don't' think that Serena is at all aware that it had been Serenity who came to me. I noticed that when she didn't know what I was talking about when I spoke to her after Serenity had left."**

"**I see, but things went out of control what happened, happened."** Rei nodded.

"**So what can I do to banish the darkness?"** she asked.

"**First apologize to the sacred fire then win its trust back. Once it trusts you, use the sacred fire to find out what really happened to Serena 8 years ago."**

"**What do you mean…"**

"**Don't question me just do it. But there is a price…after finding out what became of Serena, you will never be able to transform to Sailor Mars ever again and neither will your children inherit that power. An outside may inherit it."** Helios told her and he roused up. She was shaken, to give up her other side as Mars practically asking her to die.

"**So now decide if true you want the darkness gone." **Helios said and vanished, leaving behind a distress priestess caught in the crossroad of indecision.

********************************************************************************************************************

Please read and review!^^


	20. Chapter 17

**What Becomes Of Us  
****Chapter 17**

"**Mother?!"** all present screamed in astonishment.

"**Yes, that is right. I am Galaxia's mother." **Silver answered.

"**Wait wait what?!"** Setsuna asked. Silver sighed.

"**This is going to be one long explanation."** Silver sighed.

"**And those children you saw before are actually my siblings. I never meet them but I felt mother's blood in them." **Galaxia said, adding more bomb shell to the already confused scouts.

"**What's going on?"** Rei asked as she came down the stairs. She lifted her eyes to Keri but the eyes, the rainbow eyes that stared back at her was not that of the girl that had easily disarmed her in her room.

"**Who are you?"** she asked curiously.

"**I'm glad you are awake. Please join us."** Silver said, stretching her hand out and Rei gingerly moved close and took the offered hand before sitting at the handle of chair the other woman sat on.

"**She is Galaxia's mother."** Amy said softly as an explanation to Rei.

"**She the….what?!"**

"**Our thoughts exactly!"** Mina said and they all nodded.

"**Ok, first of all…I do not like to be interrupted when I am talking so if you want answers then do not interrupt my explanation. I will only allow three interruptions, anything more than that I will hold back all information, so if there are curious people among you kill that curiosity and allow me to explain without stopping me." **she said looking at everyone of them. Her gaze made them feel nervous, as if she could see into all the secrets they hid.

"**Well before you start explaining, just one question."** Seiya asked.

"**Yes?"**

"**Was it your voice we heard and strength we felt during our battle that united us all?" **Seiya asked. He had somehow connected that voice to this voice and he wanted confirmation.

"**That is correct. I am always with every sailor soldier fighting for the light."** She said and he nodded.

"**I get it. No wonder we did so great against Chaos minions."** Amy said and the outers nodded.

"**I don't get it. What are you all talking about?"** Rei asked.

"**Well just the battle we went into space to fight a day ago. During the battle we felt a different presence and voice in us, pushing us and supporting and protecting us. We didn't know who it was but now we do."** Amy explained looking at Silver.

"**Oh"**

"**Any more questions before I begin?"** She asked but they all shook their **heads.**

"**Very well. Darien, you already have an idea about my existence." **

"**I do?"** he said and they all glared at him. A smirk curved on lips.

"**Yes, the dream you had earlier when you sat by Keri."** She said.

"**Oh, about Serenity and Rebirth!"** he exclaimed.

"**Darien!"** they all screamed at him and he gulped.

"**That is right. Now my existence starts from the very beginning of the silver millennium. Long ago, when the silver alliance was still forming and young, the kings were gathered at a council when a little baby girl appeared in their midst. I was that girl. I was given the name Silver Serenity. As I grew with my soul mate besides me, his name is Rebirth; we fought against the forces of evil that threatened to cast the universe into darkness. The battle went on for years, each time we were able to push back Chaos' assault. Eventually I became pregnant with my first child. This was not part of the dream you had Darien, what you saw was my second pregnancy. **

**My first pregnancy produced a golden red haired daughter who is Galaxia. I raised Galaxia until she was thirteen and froze her in a seal because at that time I knew my end was coming and if she was present the enemy would kill her. So I kept her in a frozen time until the day would come when she would be needed in my place to fight. Around the time I sealed Galaxia off, I was pregnant again but this time I had around seven children in my belly all at once. A ****septuplet, this only I and my husband knew. Well first of all let me tell you a bit about my husband. He was a man of great beauty, power and grace. He was a man who loved and cherished me greatly and would do anything for me. **

**I loved him with my very bones and everyday with him was a heaven even though we lived in such dark times. He and I knew that our time was at it end, we were not afraid of death… what we feared was our children never know us. While I stayed home because of my pregnancy, my husband went of to battle that had suddenly elevated to such a degree that the fighters of light were being pushed back. I knew I could not wait for the babies to be born, there would be no time, everything would already be in ruin so knowing full well the consequences, I still joined in the battle. I loved my unborn children but between them and my husband, I choose my husband."** Here she sighed and tears pulled at her eyes. They sat silent as they absorbed her pain, not knowing how to offer this great woman their support and encouragement. After a minute she breathed and went on.

"**In the last days before my death, I foresaw the future and so I made preparations for it. I knew someday Chaos would attack again, someday there would be needs for fighters of light in the universe yet there would be no one to fight and the darkness would reign supreme. I wanted to prevent that future so conjuring all my powers, I drew out a single goal and planned. It was the first time I transformed myself into a sailor soldier, the first ever."** She said and a hushed silence fell over.

"**You don't mean to say that you are…that you are…" **Amy shakeningly began but could not finish. Her lips were dry from the sheer impossibility of it all and she had forgotten about he not interrupting rule.

"**Yes, I am the first sailor soldier. I am the mother of all sailor soldiers, the creator, the beginning and the end. I am, or was, Sailor Universe!"** she stated proudly and they sat in silence. None could find the words to describe their feelings toward these new revelations. The mother of sailor soldiers, thought to be a myth was in fact real and was sitting right before their eyes! See that they had no way of expressing their thoughts, she continued.

"**As Sailor Universe, I fought Chaos for 500 days with no breaks in between. He had savagely wounded my husband, a wound that would take him to his grave and I wanted to punish it for that. I was in pain and anger, how could it, this mass or pure darkness kill my strong and noble soul, his very own son!" **the anger she must have felt all those years ago bubbled to the surface.

"**That's right; Rebirth had been born from Choas. Chaos at one put had a humanistic form, and he birthed Rebirth but for Rebirth fought for freedom from him and managed to quench the darkness in himself. He saw my birth and joined alliance with the silver alliance in other to wait for my birth and protect me. Who birthed me is something no one knows, not even I and no one will ever know but that was not what was important. I was raised with love from all the early queens and kings, there was nothing I lacked. So after my husband was wounded and on his death bed, Chaos and I fought until finally I was able to tear apart Chaos and scatter him throughout the universe. **

**It would take him years to reform, by that time I knew my daughter; Galaxia would have awoken from her sleep and would be able to take him on. But I didn't want my daughter to go through it alone, I wanted there to be group of people who will join her in protecting the universe from the forces of evil so before I died, I spread out my powers which formed what you know as sailor crystals."** She breathed here and they began to understand.

"**Any child born with the characteristic that a particular crystal required became a sailor soldier but unfortunately or fortunately depending on ones point of view, most of those who had the ability to become sailor soldiers were women. I left my last and greatest power for my reawakening. I knew I would be reincarnated and so would my husband so I wanted a way that if we ever parted we would find our way back to each other. So I locked the unborn children inside my heart, my last and greatest power and took it out of my body. It is the power you all know as the silver crystal." **They all gasped in shock! It made so much sense, none knew the origin of the silver crystal but now it became so plain to them. And why it had also been in the keeping of the moon monarchs.

"**My husband too wanted a way to meet me again so he formed his greatest power, a golden power that would seek me out no matter where I was. It is what you know as the golden crystal."** At this point they had already figured that much out.

"**Because Selene had been the one to have raised me from a baby into a child before all the other royals pitched in, I left the silver crystal under her command and my husband who had loved the earth where we had spent many of our days left his crystal for the earth monarchs. With this completed we died, awaiting the day we would be reborn. The old kings and queens also waited for our rebirth but it took years for us to be reborn again. In honor of me, Selene made a rule that all heirs to the moon throne be named Serenity and so her last daughter, the fiftieth daughter she conceived with the Shepherd Endymion was chosen by the silver crystal to be the heir of the moon kingdom and from her the name Serenity was passed down to Queen Serenity and to Princess Serenity. **

**By the time I was reincarnated as the moon princess to Queen Serenity and my husband reborn as Endymion to the earth mornach, my daughter, Galaxia had already defeated Chaos and locked him within herself. The problem is that when I was reincarnated as Serenity, I had no memories of my previous self and because I was never allowed to use the silver crystal until I was crowned queen, I had no way of showing Queen Serenity that I was the child born to handle the crystal effectively. I did leave a message for the old royals that the moon princess or queen who would be able to use effectively the silver crystal would be my reincarnation. Now do you understand why Serenity and Endymion were so drawn to each other?" **she spoke and they all nodded. It made sense, so much of it. Darien and Seiya began to feel queasy, as if something in them wanted out.

"**Something doesn't make sense regarding Endymion's birth."** Amy said.

"**You are correct. I used reincarnated for me and Endymion because when I was reborn as Serenity, I had half the power I had as my original self because I had split my powers to form the sailor soldiers. If I collected all the sailor crystals from all of you, I would be whole again. So though I was and am Serenity, in the same breath I am not. Serenity was raised with the purpose of becoming queen and she knew nothing of my existence, but 8 years ago when my memories flooded Serena's mind, she did not have the strength to accept me as part of herself. It wasn't her fault, she had a great deal of low self esteem and as long as she doubted herself, she could not fully use the crystals power of open her heart for me to become one with her. **

**And so my memories created a consciousness of my past and I inherited Keri's body. Keri was about to die in the hospital, I made a deal with her that if she accepted me, I would make her dream of becoming one of the top models in the world before she died. She agreed and accepted my consciousness into her body so they both of us lived in her and I have kept my end of the bargain, bringing her from and ugly duckling to a swan and second beautiful woman in the world, second only to Serenity, the princess of the moon." **As she said the last part, the glamour that had clouded their minds so they wouldn't recognize Serenity whenever they saw her on TV or magazines or anyplace finally broke and suddenly they knew with no doubt that the famous model, actress and singer was indeed their princess.

"**So Serena had been alive all this time and we didn't even know. She had blocked us from recognizing her." **Amy said softly. Galaxia and Seiya shared a confused look. So Serena had never died and she was a celebrity that made their search much easier.

"**NO! Serena is dead, like me Serenity is just another consciousness." **Silver said.

"**What do you mean?" **Mina asked.

"**Serena a lot of insecurity and grew up not knowing anything regarding her past as the moon princess. Then she became sailor moon and even then her insecurity only multiplied. When she awoken as Serenity, often times she separated her consciousness from that of the confident Serenity so instead of embracing Serenity as herself, they became two separate entities in one body." **Silver sighed.

"**So Serenity is indeed the moon princess but then that is Serena's body?"** Lita asked in confusion.

"**No, the body belongs to the two of them. However they split apart and Serenity became her own and so did Serena." **

"**So Serena is out there somewhere?"** Rei asked with hope.

"**I'm afraid that you will have to discover for yourself. But remember something too, you swore an oath of blood to Princess Serenity that if you ever betray her you would die. The only way for you to be alive now is if Serenity had taken your place in death but she is very much alive, someone else had to take the sacrifice."** She didn't have to say Serena was the sacrifice for them to know.

"**We made the biggest mistakes of our life, is there no way to change things?"** Setsuna asked miserably.

"**I am not sure if things can be change but we are not done with our discussion. Now onto Endymion. The earth queen and king gave birth to a boy named Endymion but Endymion should have died as a baby. He was born a weak child and his days were numbered to the age of five. But when he was five, the golden crystal entered in him and Rebirth consciousness became part of Endymion, thus allowing him to live. Rebirth would stay asleep until he had met up with me so Endymion grew up a healthy boy with his guardians. Then he met Princess Serenity one night and fell in love with her. Haven fallen in love with her, Rebirth awoke to make sure that the one Endymion was in love with was indeed me. And so it was, with this his and Endymion's consciousness combined to just one consciousness in one body because they both had the same goal and desire, they both wanted Serenity, that one single desire was what made Endymion become Rebirth and vise versa. They became one person, though with them combined, Endymion became stronger than ever and their passion for Serenity united them into one being. There was no longer Rebirth and Endymion, now they were one with a given name…Haiyou…meaning the king of fires. The only one who knew about this combination was Helios and he kept silent because his father had warned him to do so. Even though he was always referred to as Endymion, his real name was Haiyou." **

"**Wow, so much we didn't know at all!"** Amara said.

"**So then Darien is Haiyou?"** Setsuna asked.

"**Far from it."** Silver said as if the idea was preposterous.

"**What do you mean?"** Rini asked. In truth she only understood half of all but she did understand the Endymion part which was less complicated than the Serenity identities.

"**When Queen Serenity transported you all into this time to be reborn, there was a glitch in time. That glitch split Endymion's soul in to three different people."**

"**What?!"** Darien screamed.

"**Darien you are not Haiyou, you are like 50% of Endymion and 20% Rebirth, there are two people other than you that makes up the other 50% of Endymion and the other 80% of Rebirth. Only when all of you are brought together will you all ever be whole again. Your three selves are all fragments. Find who the other two are and you might understand."** Silver explained. They all gave Darien a weird look, looking for parts that were missing. When Silver mentioned a glitch, Setsuna winced. She had caused that glitch though she hadn't known that the result would be Darien's split ups.

"**So then how do the birth of Rini and the children fit into all of this?" **Michelle who had said not a word this whole time spoke up but Silver shook her head.

"**My time is short and I must return the body back to its owner. Keri is dying, her body is already decaying. I can no longer prolong her life span, she very few days to live. Until then please make sure she has wonderful memories that would make her passing less scary for her. She is a sweet girl and she is very much aware of all that goes on. The story behind my children's birth will have to be told another day."** Silver said as her eyes closed. They sat silently, watching the now sleeping girl, trying to determine what was happening. A few minutes of silence later Keri's honey hazel eyes softly opened. She blinked at all of them.

"**Silver wasn't it?"** she asked with a bemused expression.

"**Yes"** Darien answered with a soft smile before moving to her and embracing her. **"Welcome back, Keri."**

*******************************************************************************************************************

Serenity stood before her window as the wind whipped past her hair. Her eyes were closed, listening in on the revelation that was happening in the Tsukino's residence. When Silver returned to sleep giving back body control to Keri, Serenity drew her mind away from the discussion. She clenched her fist as once again tears poured down her face. It had been several days since she had seen Diamond and he had been requesting her presence but she didn't have the heart or courage to face him. She had been alone for so long that a part of her lover being near her was tearing the little control she had on her emotions. Then she thought of Rei. The girl who had ruined everything. She had offered Rei the chance to admit to herself her secret longings, to have her come clean with the secret burden she carried around like a dark cloud. Serenity had known Rei was loosing to the dark side of her little by little because of her feelings for Serena that went on unanswered and so she had given her the mission of patching things up between Darien and Serena in other that she might admit her own feelings. But the girl had turned her back on Serena instead and caused so much trouble. So much pain to the girl she loved so much. What was love anyway? Was love just an endless cycle of few moments of bliss and a life time of pain? Was it worth it to love at all? Standing by the window, memories of Serena flooded her mind. Her innocent, caring self, so honorably and foolishly taking putting herself as the offering to save her friends. She could still remember that day, the day Serena had proven to her once and for all which of them was the strongest.

**________________________________________________Flashback_____________________________________________**

In a room fit for a princess, two girls slept on a white and pink decorated canopy bed. They had the same hair styled but had golden hair and the other a clear silver. Their features were identical; anyone would have mistaken them as identical twins instead of them being one person. But with all things magic, these two girls were one and the same person. The silvered haired one slowly woke up from her sleep and blinked. She felt odd, something wasn't right. She felt…empty, as if a massive part of her was gone. She moved her had to place on her chest but it fell on a soft smooth cheek. She turned around sharply and drew in her breath at the golden haired angel sleeping. She was bewildered but suddenly she knew, somehow she and her reborn self had been split into two separate entities.

"**Serena?"** he soft voice called the sleeping girl's name as she gently shook the girl awake. The blond's eyes opened to stair into two orbs the reflection of her own. She gave a startled cry as she scrambled up on the bed. The two stared at each other unblinking and unspeaking.

"**Good, you are up."** A female voice said from somewhere but when they looked around then there was no one present.

"**Down here"** the voice said again and both girls moved to the edge of the bed and peered down into the face of a white cat. It jumped onto the bed and sat on its back legs.

"**Princess Serenity, Serena, my name is Minerva. As of this moment I am your guardian."** The white cat said and both girls blinked at her.

"**Princess Minerva of the planet Mau, well met again." **The silver haired girl who was apparently Princess Serenity said while the other one looked on clueless.

"**Yes Princess, it is good to see you again. My husband shall be with us in a moment."** the white cat said and a few seconds later a knock sounded on the door.

"**Enter."** The white cat called out and three men entered the room. Serenity's eyes widened and a happy smile crossed her features.

"**Leo! Kyle!" **she screamed, flinging herself into their open arms and all three hugged while laughing. Serena, feeling left out watched the apparent reunion between the princess and the two men.

"**I thought I never see you again!"** Serenity said, tears pooling down her face.

"**We will always find our way back to each other no matter the circumstance."** The black haired boy said.

"**So are you going to introduce us?"** the blond haired guy with twinkling amber eyes asked.

"**Oh"** Serenity said before turning to face Serena.

"**Serena these are my bodyguards and protectors from the past. Leotti,"** this she said pointing to the black haired man who nodded. **"And kyle."**

"**Nice to meet you Serena!"** Kyle said, coming toward Serena and giving her a surprised hug.

"**Nice to meet you too."** She said hesitantly.

"**And I am Merlin of Mau."** The third man who had walked in with black hair up to his lower but said, shaking Serena's hand.

"**So what's going on here?"** Serenity asked, coming back to sit by Serena.

"**Well we were waiting for you to wake up before deciding on anything. The queen wants to know if you will attend the judgment of the sailor scouts." **Minerva said.

"**Judgment?"** but before anyone could answer, images of their sworn blood loyalty to her flashed through her mind as well of their betrayal and the consequences of it. The more she continued to review the betrayal the angrier she became and her hands tightened into a fist.

"**Judgment?"** Serena who was completely in the dark asked.

"**Yes, they must die for their betrayal."** The bitterness in her voice was stinging.

"**Die? I don't understand."** Serena said in confusion.

"**During the silver millennium, they swore a blood oath to protect Serenity for as long as they all shall live in whatever time. However because it was a blood oath, if ever they broke their vow, they would die. That is what we mean by judgment, the scouts are about to die." **Kyle explained matter of factly. He had no love for those who would dare betray his princess.

"**Are you insane!?"** Serena demanded, glaring at them and they gawk at her. **"We have to stop them from dying! What must we do!?"** She asked fearfully and those in the room gave her an odd look.

"**You want to save their lives after what they have put us through?" **Serenity asked as if she was hearing things.

"**This isn't about me, you or them but about the earth!"** Serena said.

"**How so?" **Serenity asked, not understanding where Serena was coming from.

"**The scouts are needed to protect the earth! If they die now who would? It's not like I have the strength to do it alone."** She said, the last part filled with pain.

"**The earth is not our problem! Let that damn Darien protect it on his own. He betrayed us. I will have nothing to do with him or the earth."**

"**I don't care for your anger at Darien or the others but I have family that lives here! Darien can't protect the earth on his own! He can barely protect just himself. If the earth was left up to him to defend then we might as well be handing it over to whatever evil force out there that wants to harm it. And you never know when one of my family or friends will be a victim!"** Serena cried out.

"**Friends? Family? You don't have any! They are all traitors who hurt you and I. why should we care for them?! I will not stop the scouts punishment! I will not sacrifice my own life for them, for him! Never ever again!"** Serenity screamed back and the two glared at each other.

"**Wait, what do you mean sacrifice your own life to for them?" **Serena asked as what Serenity had said suddenly pierced her mind. Serenity sighed.

"**In other to save their life, Serenity must take their place in death for them to live. There is no other way blood oath can be broken."** Leotti said and Serena absorbed the information. They all fell silent, thinking of how this whole mess was going to resolve itself. After a while Serena looked up, determination clouding her face.

"**I will take their place in death so they may live."**

"**What?!?!" **

"**Think about it. Why have we suddenly split apart? There is no way the two of us can combine unless we are of one mind but on this case with the scouts there is no way that I will ever agree to have them dead no matter what they have done to me. If you sit there and do nothing about it, I will never forgive you!" **Serena said and Serenity slammed her hand on the wood part of the bed post.

"**Are you fricking kidding me?! I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, I will never allow you or myself to be the sacrifice! They must take responsibility for their own actions!"** Serenity said tightly.

"**You cannot stop me!"** Serena shot back.

"**Yes I can."** The princess said as she turned toward Kyle.

"**Kyle, guard the door and make sure she is not let out of this room! Not until I get back. The others lets go, we are attending the judgment!"** she said and marched out of the room, the rest followed her example. She made sure to grab her princess gown on the chair and her low sandals.

"**You can't do this!"** Serena had screamed, tears falling from her wild eyes.

"**Yes. Yes I can."** Was all Serenity said before exiting the room.

**_________________________________________End of Flashback________________________________________________**

_**I came back after the meeting with mother about when the scouts would loose their life to find Serena gone and Kyle sleeping on the floor. She had awakened some powers within her, knocked out my guardian and taken off to who knew where. We immediately began a search for her but there was no sign of her. Eventually I began to feel her light fade of little by little and then nothing at all. This can only happen if she was dead because even though we shared different body and heart and mind, we were of the same soul, the same essence. I will still feel her if she was alive but from 8 years of searching I know she is beyond my touch, into the realm of the dead.**_Serenity thought, breathing heavily. _**And so the scouts had lived which meant Serena really had sacrificed herself for them and now I am utterly alone.**_

The tears would not stop flowing. She had hopped that bringing Diamond into the equation would smother her pain and loneliness but it didn't. she was in so much pain she didn't know how long she could put on the front of being composed and in charge. Suddenly the ground began to shake and her eyes flashed Silver. She ran from her room to the big meeting room where all her allies were gathered. She saw the moon guards present, the earth generals, Nehelania, the two guardian cats and the two body guard plus a bewildered Diamond.

"**It seems it is our turn to join in the battle."** She said with a small smile but the savage smirk that crossed the men's features made her feel almost sorry for whoever was attacking them, almost.

"**Diamond, the moon is under attack, we need to fight the enemy off. Are you strong enough to join in the battle or do you need more time for recovery?"** Serenity asked the silver haired prince.

"**I can fight."** He said.

"**Are you sure?"** Serenity asked worriedly and he nodded.

"**Then let's go!" **

**********************************************************************************************************

**Thank you for the reviews!^^**

oh and please check out my new story (You Belong To Me)....i know the introduction into the story is a bit borign because of al lthe description but those description are needed so that i am not forced to continue to describe thigns in latter chapters^^**  
**


	21. Chapter 18

**What Becomes Of Us  
****Chapter 18**

"**It seems it is our turn to join in the battle."** She said with a small smile but the savage smirk that crossed the men's features made her feel almost sorry for whoever was attacking them, almost.

"**Diamond, the moon is under attack, we need to fight the enemy off. Are you strong enough to join in the battle or do you need more time for recovery?"** Serenity asked the silver haired prince.

"**I can fight."** He said.

"**Are you sure?"** Serenity asked worriedly and he nodded.

"**Then let's go!" **

*******************************************************************************************************************

"**Phantom Guardian Power, Transform!" **Kyle called out his power incantation as soon as Serenity gave order to move out. A whirlwind of golden light blazed around him which was followed by a silver light reflecting off of the silver crescent moon with a clover leaf on his forehead. When the display of light died down, a golden uniformed man with golden long her to the waist stood in kyle's place.

"**Shadow Guardian Maze, Transform"** Leotti murmured and a dark liquid mist formed around his feet and he sank down as if sinking into mud. As soon as his head entered, a brilliant white light sparkled for a brief moment and Leotti reappeared as Shadow, prince of the shadow realm and Serenity's protector.

"**Amethyst Moon Knight Power, Transform"**

"**Topaz Moon Knight Power, Transform!"**

"**Sapphire Moon Knight Power, Transform."** The light or moon knights called their transformations and a minute later they stood in their silver armors differentiated by their individual colors.

"**Malachite Earth Stone energize!"**

"**Jadeite Earth Stone Energize!"**

"**Nephrite Earth Stone Energize!"**

"**Zoicite Earth stone Energize!"** the Earth generals called out their powers, their bodies surrounded by their guardian spirits energy. Soon they stood beside the moon generals in armors of blue-green and helmets in the shape of their guardian beast.

Kunzite wore a helmet of the northern ice dragon, Jadeite wore the phoenix of the south, Nephrite stood tall in the helmet of the gryphon of the west and Zoicite in the helmet of the eastern creature know as Unicorn.

"**Shadow Moon Super Crystal Power, Make Up!" **Nehelaniah called, her body engulfed in flames of gray clouds twirling around her legs and rising above her head as her hair stood up. One at a time a bluish gray light formed a ribbon around her body, each place that was touched would be covered by her sailor outfit. When the display was over, the shadow moon queen stood as sailor shadow moon, dressed in gray sailor skirt with white body suite and a gray cape with the symbol of a black crescent moon on her forehead.

"**You guys go ahead; I shall be with you in a minute." **Serenity instructed before pulling Nehelaniah aside for a private session.

"**Shadow Moon, I know you've always done as I selfishly request and I am forever grateful for your patience and loyalty. This is going to be a hard battle, so I am not giving you the choice, you can sit out of this. This battle may claim many lives; please you don't have to feel that because I ask it you have to risk your life for me."** Serenity said sincerely. Nehelaniah had the only one to never question her and followed her blindly. She loved the girl, her very best friend but she was not sure of Nehelaniah's loyalty to her. Did she do all she does because she felt she owed Serenity something for saving her life?

"**I can see you doubt me."** Nehelaniah said.

"**Huh, not at all. I just rather you made the choice to fight on your own or not to."**

"**You never listen to me do you?"** Nehelaniah said, her eyes sparkling with blue flames of anger, hurt and regret. **"How many times must I tell you that I follow you not due to any moral obligation but because I want to be with you? You've known all along but you pretend you don't see, so not to face the problem. At first I had thought that was enough for me, as long as you kept me at your side it would be all that I want but I am tired of that now! I am by your side but it always feels like you are putting me at a distance! So I will say it in a way you won't be able to run away from!"** Nehelaniah stepped forward and kissed Serenity. She pressed her full body up to Serenity and deepened the kiss as serenity's mouth opened slightly in surprise. She claimed that chance by diving her tongue into the moon princess mouth. Serenity not knowing what to do stood still and let the girl do as she pleased until she backed up for air.

"**That is my feelings for you. I love you; I follow you because I want to be with you. After this battle is over and the enemy defeated, I will go my separate way."** She said and turned to go. "I will protect the prince for you." she called over her shoulder as Serenity stood stunned looking at her retreating back.

"**So it was you after all."** Shadow said and Serenity turned to her startled.

"**What do you mean?"** Serenity asked with wide eyes.

"**I asked her out be she refused me saying she loved someone else. I had thought she meant Kyle but obviously she meant you. How could I have missed that?" **he wondered and serenity shook her head. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair in a troubled manner, her face reflecting the battle in her head. Shadow looked at her for a minute, his resolve hardening before moving down the path Nehelaniah had walked. A few paces away from Serenity with his back to her he spoke up.

"**Serenity, we are like glasses. Fine wine glasses at your mercy. You could easily throw us to the ground and we will shatter or hold us gently and trust us not to break as you drink wine from us. Back in the silver millennium, I lived everyday happy because I had a purpose. You have allowed the betrayal of the scouts to close off feeling too much for anybody and as such you have kept us all at a distance. I now question what my purpose in life is. I was born to protect and serve you for as long as I live but I don't think I can do that anymore. Not because I don't want to but because you don't allow me to. So if you don't need me, please release me and like Nehelaniah, after this battle I shall go my own way. I am not a person who can work half-heartedly, so please make up your mind. You expect us to love and trust you, to believe in you and to be loyal to you, but we are all people. We too expect the same of you. Make up your mind Serenity, before you loose everything. You cannot treat us as if you blame us for the mistakes of the sailor scouts. It's like a woman hating all men for the mistake of just one."** He said and walked off, leaving Serenity in silent contemplation. After a minute she sighed and headed into the heart of the underworld moon. She needed advice and the only one she knew she could talk to was her mother.

She could not pretend she didn't know anymore. She had deliberately kept them all at a distance, fear of betrayal and rejection dictating her every action. She had known of Nehelaniah's feelings, but remembering how her involvement in trying to help Rei had actually produced an unfavorable result, she had been afraid to face Nehelaniah. But she could deceive her self anymore. The thought that they might leave her filled her with horror. She was seeing all over the betrayals of the scout, Darien's indifferent attitude, Rei's cold and hateful gaze, Lita's disgusted face, Mina's anger and Amy's disappointed continence. How they had all left her one after the other, was that going to be her fate again? Sudden panic and memories clouded her mind, causing both physical and mental agony that rocked her body to the ground.

"**Stop it!"** she screamed but the memories reopened the wound on her chest, her heart bleeding and tears falling from her eyes. She held herself as if facing against the world on her own ash her body shook with sobs.

"**No, leave me alone!"** she screamed, seeing all over the uncertainties from the silver millennium, the hesitant approach of the new future and the ruined future of crystal Tokyo. Rini's spiteful attitude and the scouts annoyance of her. She began to doubt herself, see herself as the real monster behind Serena's death. She had betrayed Darien first. If only she had went to him to inquire about his feelings for Serena instead of sneaking around to Rei and causing all those unnecessary pain. Her betrayal, she had not trusted Darien. That was worse betrayal, to have the person you loved doubt you.

_I am a monster_. She thought, loosing herself in the darkness of doubts.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Outside on the surface of the moon, the earth and moon generals with phantom and shadow and shadow moon and prince diamond were engaged in a fierce battle that had not been seen since the sailor wars. The enemies full of vampires and werewolves counting to the thousands fought at incredible speed, power and strength that surprised the moon allies. Yet they did not quake or back up, the fought back with equal if not greater power and strength. Strategizing in teamwork and cunning performance that awed their enemies.

Phantom, haven been known as the best swordsman in a silver millennium demonstrated that true to fame he was no novice with the sword, running and teleporting, he demonstrated speed and rolls of skillful moves and power that was unmatched by any. He would cut down twenty to thirty enemies at once then appear just as fast in a different position, delivering the same blows. His movements were and seen, his blade just a brief flash that did not give the direction to which it headed yet all the while he was conscious of the suffering of his princess. he wanted to go to her, but he knew there was nothing he could do. She had to over come her struggles all on her own.

From his side shadows ability to blend into any shadow was his greatest weapon. He would shape shift and shadow maze himself as one of the enemies, leaving them no way or suspicion that he was working for their opponent. His speed was even greater than Phantom's his touch leaving burning fleshes and torturous moans. He fought with both sword and magic, his magic most efficient of all. a blink of his eye would blow up enemies as if they were flies crowded together in a small space and swatted with a fly swatter. The stretch of his hand would deliver a punch of black magic and a thought would spread a shield to protect his friends against the on slaughter of the enemy. He was without mercy, using his anger at the pain his princess was suffering through as a boost of raw energy to annihilate the enemy as if they were the cause of it.

The moon generals also demonstrated their power, the reason why they were the only warriors held in strong esteem and in equal power as the sailor soldiers thousand of years ago. Their teamwork was flawless, the covering for each other, their movement and energies a bewildering blur to their opponent. The enemies began to realize that these warriors were nothing like the sailor soldiers they fought earlier. These were trained fighters, serial killers to their enemies. They did not hesitate nor held back, and most importantly, they all had their own individual that they mastered in that complimented each other well. These were fearsome warriors who cared nothing for themselves and dove into battles like soulless puppets with no regard for themselves only to do the bidding of their master.

The earth generals were no amateurs either, thought their skill and teamwork were not as professional as the moon generals, they did not lack the it either, they fought with swords and the magic of the earth behind their every strike. They fought with hopes of surviving so that they could fix the gape between their prince and princess. They fought with the hope of restoring order and harmony into the distorted music and starting again the peaceful flow of time. They would not lose.

On her own, Shadow Moon also fought with the confidence of one having authority at her own home. The Moon was her home, she knew how to cause shadows and illusions, how to fracture the light and how to deceive her enemies. She drew on her powers, calling out incantation that produced dark attacks that first would torture her enemies before mercilessly dricing them to their death. Her pain at her words to Serenity drove her to a degree of madness. She had said she would leave Serenity's side at the battles ending but she did not want that. she feared she could not take her words back and if so, she would rather give her all to the enemy, destroying them and herself in the process. She would not live in a world where she is not by the side of the one she loved. She didn't expect Serenity to suddenly make her her lover; she just wanted to be trusted by Serenity. For Serenity to have faith and confidence in her, to confide in her.

But I've ruined it all. She thought bitterly, tears rolling down her face. this forced her to thoroughly throw herself into the battle, not caring when she was hit by the enemy. At one point she stood before an enemies attack, with deliberate need to be hit but Shadow dove down and scooted her out of harms way.

"**Don't be a fool. Do you think this is what Serenity wants? Have faith in her, she will change and things will get better. Besides, I am not ready to let you go. You said you love Serenity more than me and that is fine, but in the end I will be the only one you belong to." **He promised before leaving her in a shadowy place to compose herself. She thought of his words and mastered her nerves, putting aside her despair and believing in his words. Serenity would most definitely make the right choice!

*******************************************************************************************************************

Right after Keri had regain control over her body, the scouts had split for their own personal business. Darien had taken Keri for a walk in the park; Rini had gone to see the other friends of Serena that weren't sailor soldiers, Lita had returned to her shop with the two Amazon girls, Amy to the hospital, Mina to the studio and the outers back to the battlefield along with Seiya and Galaxia.

Rei had gone home, and sat on her bed to give thoughts to what Helios had told her. In order to repent for her crimes and seek Serena, she must banish the darkness in her heart and in doing so she would loose her powers, her legacy. Was it worth it? Could she give up everything just like that because of one stupid mistake she had made. Sighing in frustrating, she picked up an album and began looking over it. It started with pictures of her mother, her relationship with her father then to her birth, her mothers death and to the very first friend she ever made; Serena. Under the picture of Serena there was a piece of folded paper. She was confused at first for what it may be but when she opened it, she remembered writing that letter a week after getting to know Serena. She read it out loud.

**To myself - **

**_This is a picture of the very first good friend I have made in my life. Or she made me her friend. It was funny, I mistook her for some evil spirit but I couldn't be far from the truth. On the surface she is like a child, whining and crying and eating a lot. She is a failure in school and she has no grace. At first she had just been an annoyance to me and even now she is still annoying but I have realized something since I meet her. That I can change myself from this bitter and spitefulness of living with no parents and having not had a single friend to a person who cares for others. _**

**_She has a good pure heart and mind, her smile is warm that I find myself smiling; her eyes would sparkle like a kid opening a Christmas present. She is always worrying about me, Molly and Amy, and making sure we have fun. With her I cannot seems to maintain my mature behavior, it's like she is teaching me how to be the child I never was. Trying to create for me a childhood that was denied to me. With her I find myself on a roller costar of emotions, smiling one minute, angry the next, worrying in a heart beat and jealous the next. She is a ray of sunshine and I know I don't deserve her friendship but she loves all people, if she didn't how could she put up with all my hurtful words? Even after being mean to her so much, she still loves me, but someday I hope she would rub off on me so I can show her just how much I love her too, until that day come I will annoy the heck out of her!_**

**Rei at 14 - **

After reading that a soft smile crossed her lips with a tint of bitterness yet loaded with joy. She looked at the picture of Serena again, her smiling face and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a kimono with her hair down and holding a small purse with her hands before her. She was beautiful. Rei flipped through the album, looking at the other pictures of the sailor scouts and reading what she wrote about each of them. Then she just viewed all the pictures of their fun activities and time spent together.

Serena I want you back!

The thought startled her. It suddenly became so clear her decision. She didn't care about her powers or legacy or whatever, all she wanted was her friend back. To put to right all the wrongs she had make. It didn't matter anymore; nothing did if Serena was not there. She started laughing out loud, her tears falling from happiness instead of sadness. She was happy, her heart felt so light for the very first time. She could let go of everything in the world if only for Serena. Nothing mattered other than her.

Her grandfather entered the room and he smiled at her.

"**Welcome back, Rei." **He said and left the room quickly, tears of happiness flooring down his face. He was so happy that he couldn't stop crying, his prayer had finally been answered. After almost nine years, his granddaughter had returned back to the sane and caring girl she had once been. Now if death came for him he would embrace it knowing that everything would be ok. He remembered the picture of Serena he had glimpse on Rei's bed and shook his head in wonder.

Serena, child only you can make Rei human.

After her grandfather departed, she quickly scrambled up to her feet and ran to the sacred room and knelt several feet away from the fire and closed her eyes, her thoughts were best expressed through her mind.

"**Sacred fire, I know of the wrong I have done against you and my princess and I am in deed sorry for it. I regret all my evil deeds. I have come to banish away the shadow of darkness within me at the cost of loosing everything. Please give me one more chance." **She prayed but the fire did not answer her.

"**Please! I beg you."** she said again, bowing her head to the ground. For a minute she felt disheartened then she began to feel the temperature in the room shift a little bit to the hotter side.

"**You are sure that are willing to loose your essence in other to right the wrongs?"** the fire asked her and she nodded.

"**Then swear to me that you will never abuse my power again!"** it roared.

"**By the oaths of blood, let me fall to my death on the immediate ground I stand on should I ever betray you again." **She said that, taking out the small knife on her key chain and cutting just a little part of her hand and moved forward to the fire slowly but when the fire did not reply her, she dripped three drops of her blood into the fire and it roared to life.

"**Very well priestess. I cannot forgive you yet until your princess have forgiven you but I know you need my power. For this one tiem I will make an exception." **The fire said and Rei smiled widely, knowing that if the fire had been human she would have hugged the daylight out of him. Like she used to do almost 9 years ago, she knelt before the fire, her hand before her face and closing her eyes for seeking of wisdom and visions.

"**I am flame, flame is sight. I am fire, fire is light."** She chanted over and over until a dark cloud formed in the sacred fire. The vision displaying before her was horrible. It was a cloud of mass darkness and hopelessness and evil. It felt dead or dying, a rotting energy with foul scent and consciousness. The fire died down immediate and Rei sat there stunned. About 20 minutes later the fire restarted itself but it could no longer show her the vision. It seemed to shiver at the idea.

"**What was that all about?"** she asked, noting the shakiness of her own voice. She had felt absolute terror gripped her, as if something infinitely evil taking control of her.

"**I do not know" **the fire answered her.

"**Maybe I should start seeking from what happened to her when she left years ago."** the her as a reference to Serena.

"**I am flame, flame is sight."** I am fire, fire is sight! She started chanting again. The fire slowly filled with a street, the same street Serena's body had been found on that day. Rei watched as one step at a time the street moved on as if following the movement of a walking person. Then she saw the car coming and…

"**Rei!"** Mina burst into the room, dissolving the vision in a flashed.

"**What the heck is your problem!?" **she snapped, her eyes flicking with anger. Mina took a step back and noting this Rei took a heavy breath to control herself.

"**I am sorry, I was in a moment of an important vision and you breaking in like that sort of messed me up."** She apologized and rouse to her feet. Mina nodded in uncertain understanding.

"**So what is it?"** Rei asked curiously.

"**Um…that is…yeah…we are need to go to the place they are fighting. I think the enemy is over powering them. It seems the final battle had come a little earlier than they expected so now they need all available hand to join in the fight. We were going now so I thought I ask if you wanted to come too."** Mina said, the last part coming out in a shy creak. Rei looked at the fire, then back to Mina and back to the fire. She wanted to stay and find out what happened to Serena but she knew after finding out what she needed, she wouldn't have the transformation power needed to help the scouts fight.

"**Give me a minute"** she said and Mina nodded before stepping outside.

"**Go and come back."** The fire made her decision for her and so she run outside and joined Mina and the waiting group. The inner scouts, Tuxedo mask, Keri, Rini and Helios stood waiting for her and she joined in the circle. A flash from the golden crystal teleported them away from the temple grounds and into space before flying them off to the direction of the scouts battle. But Keri stopped the movement.

"**What's wrong Keri?" **Darien asked. When Keri opened her eyes from their closed state, it was not her eyes but that of Silver.

"**It is time I go. My other self need me right now. Go ahead, I shall join soon." **After saying that she disappeared. The others looked on in worry before continuing on their journey.

*******************************************************************************************************************

The battle had started well enough but soon the sailor scouts found themselves pressed by the enemies. Their thinking that the enemy would attack few at a time had backfired. The enemy had attacked with all it's forces and now they realized the folly of arrogance of having to fight an enemy with numbers of thousands compared to their small number not even reaching one hundred. Yet they fought with all they had until one by one they dropped like birds from the sky. There was only fifty active scouts left standing and even among the fifty half was really wounded and the other half disheartened at the sheer impossibility of the battle. Galaxia and Star Fighter tried to lift their spirits and for the better half of the battle they had succeeded but as the battle dragged on they had to focus on fighting than tending the moral stroking of the fighters.

This was the scene the remaining earth scouts and the prince arrived upon. Without delay, they joined in the battle.

"**Mars fire bird strike!"** the fire soldier called, sending a blizzard of fire in the shape of a bird to block an attack that was meant for Uranus. She landed near the older scout and with a wink let out her rings of fire. Uranus blinked and a smile crossed her face. Mars realized that she felt stronger somehow, her movements lighter and in seeing this, the other scouts blinked and wondered where she had acquired that much power when they still had their powers cut in half.

"**Supreme thunder!"** Jupiter screamed, sending her attack as a shield to counter an attack that was heading her way but her lightening strike was over powered and she had to jump away to avoid that attack.

"**This isn't good. We could do this for as long as we want but it wont change anything!"** Mercury said, typing furiously on her computer.

"**So what do you suppose we do?"** Galaxia asked her softly.

"**Give up. There is nothing we can do, if we retreat then maybe later we will be strong enough to fight back"** a green haired scout voiced out the thoughts in their heads.

"**We can't do that! The minute we back down Chaos would take over the world!"** Galaxia said passionately.

"**No matter what we do we are screwed anyway!" **the scout argued back and this started arguments on whether the battle was hopeless or not.

"**Shut the hell up!"** Mars screamed, drawing all their attention to her. They had been so focused accusing each other of being brought into a hopeless battle to loose their life that they had not noticed that they were not being attacked in the moment they let their guard down fighting among themselves. Mars pointed up and they looked to see and gasped at what they saw. Seven children were fighting the enemy on as if their equals, where else the scouts had failed, the children displayed powers unseen before.

"**Aren't those…"** Seiya asked.

"**Yes, my siblings and...Your children." **Galaxia said mischievously and that was when they realized that Seiya is one of the fathers of the children. Now he began to understand why he had felt he knew them. The scouts watched the children in awe and felt ashamed at themselves for what they were doing, if these kids could put the universe above themselves why could they? Wings suddenly sprouted from Mini moon's back and she looked up in surprise. She looked toward Helios who was joining the children in battle and she knew the wings were a gift from him. With this she shot up to the sky and raised her hands up but what appeared for her was not the silver crystal but the golden crystal. With that she fought along side of her siblings. Galaxia and Fighter were the next ones to join the battle followed by the inners and outers then the rest of the scouts. They now fought with a new determination born of a need to preserve life. But even with new determination and the strength of the children fighting, it soon became clear that the battle wouldn't be won by the scouts.

"**That's it, if we hope to have any hope we need to combine our powers."** Darius said to his siblings.

"**But you know that if we use this attack we are about to, we won't have the strength to fight anymore." **Derek reminded.

"**Yeah but we would have at least cut the enemy forces into half."** Darien Jr. said and with this agreement they spread out in a half circle formation. Keeping a great deal of space between them and covering the front of the enemy.

"**Everyone, come behind us, now."** Darius informed the scouts and without question they scouts followed. The kids raised their hands up and they began to glow in all the colors of the rainbow.

"**By the power of Light"** Darius said.

"**By the truth of Justice" **Derek, his twin added.

"**By the faith of life"** Darien echoed.

"**By the hope of the future"** Daniel, Darien's twin said.

"**By the love of humanity"** Selene intoned

"**By the Belief of living" **Selena added

"**And by the light of hope"** Kousagi ended the ritual.

"**We call upon the vortex of space and the strength of the planets, the light of the stars: Universeeee….Hemisphere!" **the children screamed and a huge disk of power in all the colors in existence formed before them and with a great yell, the pushed the disk or ring of pure magic towards the enemy. Even before it physically touched them, the rawness and strength of the power burned them, rotting off their skin from the bones and disintegrating all bones into aches. They arched the disk with great difficulty until they could not hang on it any long and it burst, blasting half the enemy into oblivion. By the time the smoke died down, half of the enemy were gone and the kids were heaving hard. They seemed to float, completely drain out of energy.

But to their shock a new ship brought a huge batch of enemies a few minutes later and they countered the kids attack with a copied dark disk of their own. Haven seen the devastating power of the disks, they scouts said their last prayer as it headed to them but before it could reach half a mile of them, Chibi Chibi teleported in front of it out of no where.

"**Chibi don't!"** Galaxia screamed, flying at top speed to the child but the shield just lifted up her hands and a powerfully big shield formed before her. When the disk reached her, she faced it with the erected shield, pushing back with all the strength in her. Galaxia stopped half way to watch, not knowing what she could do to help the girl. They watched in shock, awe, worry and horror as the little girl fought off the enemy's attack though chibi was being pushed back, her breathing labored and her hands shaking from the straining effort. Her shield snapped and she watched in horror as the dark disk gained speed toward her. The dark disc dissolved into nothing a few spaces away from her. This was followed by serious assault on the enemy, pushing them back in no time at all.

The scouts looked back and gazed upon the armored dressed figures of the moon and earth generals, the cloaked figures of Shadow and Phantom, the sailor suited lone soldier of shadow moon and in their middle stood the most beautiful woman in existence. Her silver really long hair stretched passed her feet, (would have spilled on the ground in extra waves like water if she had been standing on the ground than floating in space) swayed in some unknown wind in its heavy curls with some framing her heart shaped face. She was wearing silver breeches and top with a cape at her back like Shadow and Phantom and her eyes were pure silver reflecting nothing and everything.

The scout watched them in open astonishment and fear, the power coming from each one of them was enormous and even the least sensitive scout could feel it like a burning flame. Except the silver figure in the middle, from looking at her you could tell she was the most important in the group yet there was no living light or any kind of power coming from her at all yet they knew she was probably the strongest of them all.

The silver dressed woman stretched out a hand and seven of the disks formed by the children formed with none of the effort the children had to exert. The woman sent the disk flying toward Chaos's forces and Chaos and his evil group sent several to counter the silver disks.

The two powers crashed in brilliance of light and darkness……………………………

*******************************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review!^^

oh and Check out my other stories....

Where Do I Belong?

&

You Belong To Me

Thank you!^^


	22. Chapter 19

**What Becomes Of Us **

**Chapter 19**

As Serenity struggled in her insecurities, she teleported to the tower where the Silver crystal used to be kept so long ago. There she leaned against the tower and wept.

"**My darling, why do you torment your self so?"** Queen Serenity's gentle voice asked as the former queen bent down and run her hands down the cheeks of her daughter. Looking up, Serenity threw herself in her mother's arms and the queen folded her hands protectively over her precious little girl. Though she was in spirit form, her daughter was able to touch her as a living solid person.

The queen said nothing as her daughter cried in her arms. She ran her hands through the younger woman's hair, soothing her forehead and cheeks all the while pouring all her love into those gentle strokes. When Serenity had dried out her tears, the queen lifted her tear stained face to look in her eyes.

"**Serenity you were not at fault. True some choices you made could have been avoided but your reasons were pure, do not question or doubt that. It is the influence of untrustworthy guardians that has brought things to as far as this. There is still time to change things but only you can do it."** The queen said.

"**But mother, I don't know what to do. I tried everything and nothing worked." **Serenity said in despair.

"**That is because child you have yet to accept yourself child." **

"**What do you mean mother? I have accepted myself; I have pride in who I am."**

"**Then why is it that you have not allowed Silver to occupy a place in you?"** the queen asked and Serenity looked down. Silver pissed her off, that woman felt no motivation to do anything! She had watched as Serena lost herself in her pain until she had lost herself in death but never once had she done anything about it though it was within her right and power to change all things.

"**Because mother, she is not a part of me."** Serenity answered. She believed that Silver could not be a part of herself, she was not as cold as the other woman.

"**Yes daughter, she is a part of you. And as long as you deny her, these times of pain and uncertainty will dragged on until you all die from it all. I understand your feelings concerning that woman but you need to trust Silver, she does things according to her own time"**

"**Mother. Is she is a part of us then she has to work according to all our times and not her own. She did not work according to Serena's time and neither has she worked when I asked for it. How long must we suffer before she accepts it's the right time?!" **Serenity demanded. She was not a person who can put off till tomorrow what she could do today but Silver was a being who could wait for an eternity to do what she was supposed to do. That kind of patience Serenity did not have and she considered it too unhealthy.

"**Maybe you are right."** Silver's voice said as Keri materialized before the two Serenity's. **"I live in a way that time has no effort for me. One day can be a hundred and a hundred can be a day, they are all the same to me. I am never in a rush and I believe there is time for everything. Such is my personality that I could not see that time for me was different for you and Serena and because I had done nothing, things had gone so wrong. I accused you for having instigated the plot that had ended in Serena's demise but in reality I am to blame as well. I could have helped her, straightened the scouts out but I sat back thinking Serena must do it herself. I had forgotten that Serena and I are one and the same, separated only by time which existed in the memories I carried and did not share with her. For all that I hadn't done I am truly sorry for it." **She said sincerely. Serenity seeing the sincerity in Silver became lost as to what to say or do. Silver had just admitted to be wrong but was there time yet to fix things up?

"**What can we do?"** Serenity asked at last.

"**Well first of all we have to eliminate this new threat to the universe, and then we will go about seeking out what happened to Serena. I'm afraid my powers are very limited and would do little damage if anything at all but if you accept me back into you, I can guide your powers to have a more powerful and efficient result." **Silver offered.

"**Why is your power limited?"** Serenity asked?

"**Because the most prominent part of me is gone." **

"**Serena?"**

"**Yes, she was me and your heart. You were raised to make judgments with your head but I am different. My judgments, my very being is guided by my heart which is Serena. That is why the three of us makes the best team. You are the rational part of me, the head, Serena the irrational part of me, the heart, and I am the soul that holds all three of us together. However it is the man or men in this case that we love makes it that we are able to stay together and compromise on issues."** Silver explained and Serenity nodded, she had expected that much.

"**So what now? Do we have the harmony it will take to put both of us back together?"** Serenity asked.

"**I believe so. I hold nothing against you, if you can let go of your anger toward me then nothing should keep us from combining once more." **Silver answered.

"**My only problem was you're unfeeling coldness to Serena but I guess we were both wrong. Yes, my heart is with no anger towards you."**

"**Very well then, let's combine." **Silver said and they both closed their eyes, murmuring ancient spells that would combine two souls separated but must be unified. The silver light that was their trademark erupted in chaos of flashing rainbow, signifying all the powers that made up the silver millennium. The power rose up in to space; engulfing the whole moon and destroying the remaining enemies the other were dealing with. Seeing the display of light, the generals and guardians teleported to the source of it to find Serenity aglow in sheer brilliance. They gasped in wonder, averting their eyes from the ferocity with which the raw power produce the light. Their bodies began to feel light and they looked down to see that they were floating atop the ground. Their uniforms shined, their wounds healed and their powers were strengthened ten folds over. Finally the light diminished into just a sparkling around the silver haired figure with cape. Looking at her, they understood that she was their princess at full power. Even Diamond's white suit had change to replace that of silver and gold armor and his short her lengthened to his waist.

"**We must go." **He voice was like a breeze.

"**Go where Serenity?"** Zoicite asked.

"**To the battlefield. We must bring an end to this story and open another story."** She answered and they nodded. Gathering aroung her in a circle, they closed their eyes and one flash from her they were off the moon with the queen standing there alone with a prayer in her heart for their safe return.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Appearing at the battle, Serenity erected a watery shield to dissolve the attack of their enemies and her group let out series of attacks that pushed back the enemy's front line.

Serenity stretched out her hands, gathering in few seconds energy that erected seven of the Universe Hemisphere and launched them at the opposing side. The enemy retaliated with several disks of their own to counter her attack but Serenity did not stop. A nod her head sent her group into the heart of the enemy. She sent out an attack which split the enemy forces into two columns and three roads. The earth generals took one box of the divided enemy as the moon generals did the same with another box. Shadow and Sailor Shadow moon took one box and phantom took one box to himself. But before he could attack, Sailor earth appeared next to him.

"**Beryl!" **he called out her name happily.

"**Thought I would leave you alone to die didn't you."** she teased with a wink.

"**Well then, with you here this will be interesting."** He said and they jumped into the battle.

Serenity and Diamond flew to the last column of the divided enemy and Galaxia joined her. The two fought the enemy using various complicated methods from spells to simple powers to strange and powerful magic. Seiya could not tear his eyes Serenity, something about her called to him. Aside Darien was experiencing the some thoughts and feelings as Seiya. The rest of the scouts that were still able to fight aided the battle with all their might, shredding the enemy apart one after the other. Soon the enemy began keeping a distance from Serenity, Phantom and Shadow; they were most dangerous of them all. The kids and the wounded scout watched the battle in awe. They watched as Serenity released an attack that were all doves but once these seemingly harmless birds closed in on the enemy they would exploded into beams of raw light that burned the enemies. Shadow and Shadow Moon's dark powers allowed them to blend into their enemies and take them out from the inside. Earth and Phantom danced around each as they fought their share of the enemies. The moon and earth generals fought fervently with undisguised power and speed, confusing their enemies while cutting them down in heaps. It was when half the enemy's forces were down that things began to look grim.

Suddenly the enemy forces retreated, putting a space in between them and the scouts. A family figure floated to stand in front of the enemies and in his raised hand held the neck of Sailor Iron mouse. The poor soldier looked weak and worn out as her body hanged limp in his arms as if her very soul had been taken out of her. Tears clouded Galaxia's eyes at the sight.

"**Balthazar!"** Galaxia screamed in rage as she stood before the scouts.

"**I told you child that we will meet again. You won't escape from me anymore."** Galaxia growled under her breath.

"**What the hell do you want of me?!"** she demanded.

"**For you to become my slave my dear."**

"**That won't ever happen."** He squeezed Iron Mouse's neck and the suffering scout eyes rolled back almost out of consciousness. This action arouses fury and hatred in the heart of the scouts, how dare that bastard do that to one of their own they all collectively thought.

"**Very well, if I become your slave will you let Iron Mouse go?"** Galaxia decided to bargain. When she had traveled through the lonely galaxies begging for help to stop the war, Iron mouse had been the only one who had come to her aid and not judge her by her past deeds when she was under Chaos influence. Serena was her savior but Iron Mouse was her first real friend.

"**I would have agreed to such a request had you not escaped from me but now it is not enough."** Balthazar said and Galaxia narrowed her eyes. She was irking to rip his head from his body.

"**What is it you want?" **she asked instead, trying to keep the seething fury in check.

"**Hand over the earth to our care and become my slave." **

"**Sorry but we can't do that!"** Mars said with bared teeth.

"**Then I guess you don't want your comrade."** He said as he squeezed more of Iron Mouse neck, causing some white foamy substance to come out of her mouth.

"**Wait!" **Galaxia cried out, her tears spilling down her cheeks. What was she today? The earth was not under her jurisdiction and even if it was, could she have handed it over to these monsters who won't hesitate or waste anytime to making the earth theirs was it was handed over to them? Every watched on with varying thoughts. Some wanted Iron Mouse back; others knew it was a bad idea to give up the earth if even to save their companion. All was centered on Galaxia who clearly did not know what to do.

Luckily for her the choice was made for her.

Serenity knowing what was coming had said nothing but the others who didn't have her foresight were surprised when the hand that was holding onto Iron Mouse was chopped off. Balthazar gave a loud cry and Serenity teleported the weakened scout into her arms. From the fold of the enemy Saturn emerged glowing with a malevolent light. Her eyes were glowing read, a sign that the kind hearted scout of silence had awoken into the part of her that knew only blood and destruction. The scouts shivered at this. what had triggered Saturn to this form of rage?

"**How dare you! I will kill you all!"** the dark tremble in her voice shook everybody, their hearts suddenly feeling and icy dread.

"**Silence Glaive Surprise"** The dark scout called out her attack, silencing many of the enemies and weaving through the enemy like a drunken man. She handled her silence glaive like a sword, swinging and attacking with both ends. Her attacks were random, she could not see enemy from friends so even the scouts had to get out of her way. She had gone mad.

"**What's going on?"** Galaxia asked the earth scouts as she dodged more of Saturn's attack.

"**Beats me"** Venus answered. She had never been so scared as she was watching Saturn go out of control.

"**The Saturn that is fighting now is not the soldier of rebirth. Remember the legend governing Saturn; she awakens only to put a world to sleep or more accurately to sleep. But can you imagine the Saturn we know as having the heart to do something so terrible like that?"** Neptune asked, hoping that they understood.

"**I don't get it."** Jupiter asked.

"**Saturn is the scout of destruction and rebirth. The Saturn we know is the Saturn that gives rebirth to people, giving them another chance at life but the Saturn who destroys is the one in control now. That is the Saturn with the ability to destroy a whole planet and not feel guilty about it. That is the current Saturn though she is only supposed to awaken in an extreme case of emergency. How she could have woken up now is beyond me." **Pluto explained and they nodded in understanding.

"**They are killing her!"** the raging Saturn screamed and even in her rage tears fell down her cheeks.

"**I saw it!" **she kept screaming. Serenity handed Iron Mouse to Shadow after healing her and erasing some of her nightmares before flying over to the raging soldier.

"**Saturn calm down!"** she told the little girl. Saturn turned to look at Serenity and for a few minute the madness cleared but returned just as quickly.

"**Saturn it is I, Princess Serenity of the moon" **Serenity said, hoping to snap her out of her mad stage. The earth scout heard her and their eyes widened.

"**Princess?"** Pluto asked softly, hoping that this was not a dream. Serenity sighed.

"**Yes it is I."** she answered gently and they all stared at her as if they had just seen a ghost.

"**You can't be her! I saw her! She was surrounded by darkness!"** Saturn said, her voice shaking.

"**Saw who Saturn?"** Serenity asked. She suspected who Saturn was talking about but she wanted to be sure.

Saturn reviewed the events leading to her supposed betrayal to the scouts in her head, the rebirth part of her trying to find and regain control of the body.

*******************************************************************************************************************

That day Seiya had revealed that he had dug out Serena grave and found nothing of her that Saturn had over heard, she had returned home the next day to investigate.

"**So there is nothing showing that Serena had in deed died in that car accident and her grave is empty, that means if she is dead she died another way and if she is not then we have to look for her." **She said to herself, trying to decide whether was indeed dead or not. Knowing that the only way to figure out what had really happened was to go into death and request information regarding the moon princess. But going into the grave held a very high possibility of her not returning back in the world of the living. Though the idea of not returning was frightful, if there was the smallest chance that she could learn a few clues leading to Serena then she was willing to take the risk.

She waited to the night when the others would be sleeping and when the shadows of the night fell she went to work. In other to open the gate of the dead, she needed blood. She had pricked her own finger and taken some blood before bandaging the hand that had been pricked. She poured the blood on her transformation pen and placed it in the center of her room. Then using chalk she had drew the circle of death and it's enchantment and finally transformed to her alter ego. Standing in the center of the drawn circle, she called her glaive into her hands just in case she needed some protection along the way and whispered the words that had been lying asleep in her heart since she was born as death's keeper. The circle blazed with power and roused to he ceiling and through it. Then a gate appeared before her, the gate was a double door, one half painted in black the other painted white. Sighing, she knocked. For a few minute she heard nothing then the door began to pulse.

"**Who goes there?"** a booming voice asked from somewhere within the gate.

"**It is I oh great gate of the death. By my Authority as Soldier of death and by my blood as daughter and heir to the throne of death, I, princess Ceres Saturn request permission to enter into death to see my father Hades."** She called back, hiding the trembling in her voice.

"**So you ask, so it shall be firefly of death."** The voice boomed again and the door opened into a long hall way cast in shadows. With the door open, Saturn breathed in and out three times before entering into the darkness. The door closed behind her.

She walked for what felt like forever when it was actually five minutes and emerged in another hallway, this time it was ablaze with light and chatter of the works of death. As she walked, she received curious eyes from the death workers. Many knew not who she was but the power blazing around her as she walked down the hall way, they all assumed she was someone of importance. Saturn did not realize that her powers had suddenly doubled over because she was in her home. She walked, taking one curve then another, climbing up the stairs and moving deeper into the confusing castle. She had only been there once when she was a kid in the silver millennium but she knew where she was going. Eventually she reached the double doors that opened to the throne room and with a mighty push opened the door.

All activities in the room stopped as she entered, all eyes turned on her. Sitting on the King's chair was none other than her father, king or god of the underworld, Hades. Persephone, her mother sat also on an equally magnificent chair by her father. The two parents stood up in seeing their daughter. Persephone raced to Saturn and embraced her tightly.

"**My little girl."** she cried, her heart aching so painfully that the tears were not just of happiness but of sorrow.

"**Hello mother."** She greeted her. She did not feel the connection she felt with Serena but the fact was that Persephone was the first to have birthed her in the silver Millennium and her true mother.

"**Daughter!" **He father called out to her and she, holding her mother's hand walked up the dais to where her father stood before bowing to him as was proper. She stood from her bow position minutes later to stare deep into the dark abyss that was her father's eyes.

"**Come child, sit with thy father and let's talk."** He said as he sat back on his throne and her mother on hers.

"**I would love nothing more than to do so father but the hour grows short and our greatest battle is before us. I am her not for talking but in earnest request of your help." **She said.

"**Very well but you must make an effort to come visit us once you mission in the upper world is completed." **

"**Yes please do."** He mother added.

"**Thank you very much My Lord and My Lady."** She bowed to them again before standing straight up.

"**What can we do to aid you princess of death?"** he father asked.

"**I will like an account on Princess Serenity, last heir to the moon throne, Goddess Selene's great granddaughter born of the line of the last child of the shepherd Endymion."** She requested formally.

"**What do you seek to know?"** the underworld king asked. Here she bowed her head a little in shame.

"**Have she passed through death eternally?"** there was silence after her question as those in the room absorbed it. The heir who was reborn had died again?

"**What do you mean my dear?" **he mother asked her and she gave a brief summery of the even that started almost 9 years ago.

"**I see."** The father said though his voice was not pleased at all. ever since the destruction of the past alliance, he hadn't left death at all to see what lied in the upper world, only when his daughter had died in her battle against Pharaoh 90 had he been there but only to see the rebirth of her daughter by the moon princess herself.

"**I am the keeper of the records of the monarchs of the moon. The princess Serenity in no way or form has passed here. You can be sure of it." **He answered her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"**Thank you father."** After their final farewell was said, she departed from death to world of the living.

That night after her return, she had gone to sleep and in her sleep received a vision. In her vision was a monstrous cloudy thing of mass darkness. The feel of the dream was tinged with hopelessness and evil. It felt dead or dying, a rotting energy with foul scent and consciousness but in its very core a small flame was about to be put out. Then out of the darkness spoke a familiar voice that was strained and tired. Stop them. The voice had said. Hotaru had woken up shivering from the after cold of the dream. They had departed to join the other scouts in battle but when the enemy had shone up, she had felt the same evil consciousness within the enemy. She wanted to know what her dream was warning her about so pretending to betray the scouts, she had joined the enemy.

Inside their grounds, they put some dark spells on her to control her. She had played along with their commands, fooling them that she was actually under their command. She was a scout of darkness; she knew how to block dark spells. So while the battle had dragged on, she had gone in search of whatever little flame she had seen her room only to find the tortured form Iron Mouse. Over the days she had spent with the dark side, she would sneak to Iron mouse to offer her food and some of her energy but when their meetings had gotten dangerous that they had decided to stop meeting, Saturn had mentioned to her about the small flame in her dreams.

"**There is someone other than myself trapped in this darkness but that person is at the very core of it. I tried a lot of times to break in but all my efforts were in vain." **Iron Mouse had said and this had pushed Saturn's determination to know who that person was into a higher level. She began mingling with the higher ups of the ranks of her enemies, giving false and vain compliments to which they delighted in until she had figured out a way to the into a particular room. Just before their current battle, she had broken into the room and what she had seen had made her gone mad.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"**Who did you see Saturn?!"** Serenity asked again.

"**I saw…."** But before she could answer, a sinister laughter chilled them to their bones. The crackling laughter increased in volume until they all had to block their ears except Serenity who seemed unaffected by it.

"**So you think you could defeat me do you?"** The voice asked smoothly before chuckling again.

"**We will send you to the dark abyss you came from you monster."** Serenity said.

"**Ah…If it isn't Silver. My greatest nemesis of all time. But I am afraid that his time, victory belongs to me."**

"**Keep on dreaming Chaos, I have defeated you several times before and I can do it again." **Serenity as she raised her hand up, a silver rod with spherical end and a silver flowery tip appeared in her hand. The rod was decorated with ancient runes of power. It was as long as Serenity was tall.

"**Rod of life, lighten the darkne…." **

"**Uh uh uhaa…you don't want to do that."** Chaos broke into her chant and she stopped for a minute. A massive cloud like substance gathered at the center of the enemy rank. The darkness hurt as much as looking at the sun straight on with nothing to shield the brightness. Lightening stroke all around the monstrous, evil thing that gave of a foul scent. The fighters began to back up one after the other. The thing, whatever it was scared the light out of them, they all stood shaking, absolute terror raging in their hearts. The only ones who stood their ground were Serenity, the seven children, Phantom and Shadow. Even the generals backed up a little, their bodies shaking though they would fight it when the battle began.

"**So over the years you have gathered into this monstrosity that can only be achieved by something as twisted as yourself." Serenity **snapped at it. She was very troubled and scared, not by the dark evil thing but by the flickering flame within its dept.

"**Why thank you"** Chaos mocked her.

"**Universeee…Hemis…"**

"**Do you really want to attack her?"** the darkness asked and Serenity stopped.

"**What do you mean?"**

The massive darkness opened up, stretching and forming the shape of a beast with a massive head, two legs and two hands with dark wings. It was huge, towering several feet over everything. But the size was not what shocked them, at the center of it, covered with branches and thorns was the naked figure of a person they all knew very well.

"**No, no no! Serena!"** Serenity screamed. The darkness laughed loudly.

"This battle is my victory! Long have I waited to test victory!" Chaos laughed maniacally as the scouts and generals watched in horror. Those who couldn't keep their food in their stomach vomited it out.

"**You monster! Universe Hemisphere!"** Serenity screamed her attack sending it to the monster's spread wings. But when the attack made contact, a scream tore out of Serena's mouth and her already bruised body writhed in agony.

"**No."** Serenity whispered as the full impact of what was happening hit her. Serena was that dark monster; any hit to it was a hit to Serena. Destroy it and you would be destroying Serena.

"**You see, I am invincible!"** Chaos shouted, earning gleeful cheers from his followers. The rest of the scouts and generals had come to the same conclusion as Serenity, and they knew no matter what was at stake, they could not attack the monster nor would they allow anyone else to do so. They really were at Chaos mercy.

But Saturn was of a different opinion.

"**Death Reborn Revolution!"** She aimed her most powerful attack at the very center where Serena was and the power hit her straight on.

Serenity cried out in despair as the others watched in horror.

What has Saturn done?........................

*******************************************************************************************************************

Please read and Review!

thank you to all my reviewers!^^


	23. Chapter 20

**What Becomes Of Us**

**Chapter 20**

She hadn't been conscious of her surrounding; she felt nothing, saw nothing since she had lost everything. As she walked down the street, she didn't hear or see the car coming until it was too late but something happened, someone saved her from being hit. The next she woke up on a beautiful bed made for princess. She had been confused but when she looked up into Serenity's silver blue eyes, things made sense. She was split from her other half, by what means no one knew but she suspected that the two's uncompromising situation gad caused the separation. But then Serenity had decided the scouts needed to die and she was going to make sure they paid for their betrayal. On some levels Serena understood Serenity's anger at the scouts but life meant a lot of things to Serena and she couldn't sit around while her other side fueled by anger make a mistake they were all going to regret. When Serenity had left for the moon, Serena had cast a sleep spell on the unsuspecting Kyle who was to guard her from going out. She felt bad about it but she needed to save her friends, well former friends at least. She had run out the room, with no destination in mind but a determination to prevent the funeral of 8 earth heroes. She knew going to the moon would do no good, would the queen listen to her or to her own daughter. It didn't matter that they were one and the same person, as long as within the moment they were separated, then Serenity had an advantage. She had then decided to take a plane back to Japan but realized she had no money.

Wondering and lost for hours, she finally settled in a ghetto area where rapist and killers frequented often. She had hidden herself with a glimmer spell but even that she felt scared. But then something had happened, a memory from Serenity's mind intruded her thoughts and the memory of the last battle with Galaxia gave her an idea. All scout crystals were born in Star Zero, the heart of the universe, if even she could not prevent their deaths, then she could give them a rebirth like she did Saturn. The need for secrecy made her keep the glimmer spell of concealment on as she spread her wings out wide and took off into space, heading for the cauldron of life. She traveled for days weary, worn, weak and hungry but arriving at Sagittarius Zero star had proven to be useless. Guardian cosmos…the guardian of the cauldron had refused rebirth for the Scouts of the silver millennium on the same grounds to which Serenity wanted them punished. Their reincarnation can only be so if their princess lived and wanted them by her side. As long as she was separated from Serenity, she did not have that authority. Serena wondered through space broken hearted and lost. She found refuge in an abandoned moon and rested but Queen Serenity had visited her in her dreams.

"**Serena my dear…awake for time is short. There is much that must be revealed and little time if you wish to save your friends."** Queen Serenity's voice intruded in her sleep and she woke up in her dreams to find the moon queen descending from a shining moon. She watched in awe as the moon queen landed before her in all of her magnificent glory.

"**My queen."** Serena greeted respectfully with a bow of a sailor soldier.

"**My child, do not be so formal with me. Now walk with me so I might show and tell you what went amiss so long ago that I was unable to save."** Doing as the queen said, she roused up and walked beside her past mother. The queen took her hand and the gentle warm of it eased all her weariness.

"**You are not helping Serenity but me?" **Serena asked in confusion. She had thought that with Serenity being the queen's daughter, the queen would help her instead.

"**Why do you think that Serenity is my daughter and you are not?" **

"**Well…because…um…she is the reborn princess…I mean I was born on earth with different parents…." **Serena tried to explain the confusing matter.

"**Serena, you and Serenity are one and the same."**

"**How so?" **

"**The manner of your birth was not a way to separate the heart from the mind and body but from the dark workings of betrayal, such is the result of my decision to rebirth you on earth after the fall of my home." **The queen said sadly though Serena was not following what she was saying.

"**Let me tell you the story of the first Sailor soldier; Sailor Universe."** The queen said and told Serena about Silver, the first line of the Serenity's.

"**After she died, her heart crystal became what we all know as the silver crystal awaiting the rebirth of its master. And so she was reborn."**

"**Princess Serenity."**

"**That is correct. She was reincarnated as my daughter but in the beginning we had no knowledge of it because Serenity had always been a week child protected from wars. It was after she met Endymion of earth and would not leave his side even on the risk of total destruction that I realized who she was. But by the time I realized it, it was already too late to stop the road of destruction."** The queen said and watched from the corner of her eyes as Serena absorbed in the new information. She, well Serenity was the first born Sailor soldier! And most shocking of all, Galaxia was her daughter and there were seven more children by her. Serena shook her head to try and clear her jumble thoughts.

"**And Serenity became pregnant with Rini. That much I remember." **Serena voiced.

"**That is correct but what none of you or even me knew until later was the course to which were marked for us." **

"**What do you mean…mother?"** Serena tested the word mother gingerly but when the queen smiled at her, she felt happy.

"**Now watch what I am about to show you."** the queen said and she started to blink in and out of focus. Suddenly Serena felt she was falling but when she landed in a grove, a sort of garden with flowers and tree; she did not feel any pain. Looking at her hands, she felt and looked solid but near an object she saw how transparent she really was.

"**This happened a year before Endymion and Serenity met. I had sent the Outers to earth to once again negotiate a peace treaty which would allow commerce between the planets. During their stay, some developments came about that were unforeseen nor should it have caused the trouble it did. Now watch." **Queen Serenity said as she came up beside her.

They both watched as Pluto walked into the garden and sat on the cushioned bench chair to relax. She took in the splendor of the exotic flowers and their fresh enticing perfume before resting her back completely on the bench handler. As she sat listening to the noise of night animals, a figure that was none other than Prince Endymion entered the garden. At first he had not seen her nor was she aware that someone had entered the garden but as he began to move around, a snap of a branch produced a gasp from the time soldier who sat up promptly. The small noise of her gasp brought Endymion around to stare at her. As they both stared at each other, even from Serena's view she could tell that to them the whole world had disappeared. Endymion was the first to snap out of his daze.

"**Sailor Pluto, I did mean to disturb your rest. I shall take my leave now."** The prince said with a bow.

"**Oh no not at all. Please don't leave on my account. I was just taking in the majesty of this magnificent garden. None like this is on any of our planets though the gardens on Jupiter do out match this one."** Pluto said.

"**Oh? Then if this peace treaty does work, I will be sure to visit Jupiter to see this splendor I have heard so much about**." Endymion said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the bench.

"**Yes, let as both hope that things go well for us." **She said and a silence lapsed between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but a silence born of minds thinking on separate issues.

"**Well I have to say I am very well pleased to meet the renowned sailor soldiers. I think we met once before but I was young then." **Endymion said, trying to make talk.

"**Yes, our presence here was near fourteen years ago when you five summers cycle years."**

"**Back then I thought you were all scary." **The prince laughed a little.

"**Yes, we can be rather intimidating."** Pluto laughed with him. Their talk dragged on to subjects that had them both laughing. Their first meeting soon ended but they continued to meet at the garden every night for the long month the Outers were on earth. The prince grew fond of the woman and wanted more than just friendship but considering their position, he wanted to wait until the peace treaty was signed. Pluto though fell head over heals in love with him. She had never fallen in love before and truth be told she never thought she had the heart to do so but hear the young prince had stolen her heart.

Then came the day they had to part. The night before she had to leave, they had met again for the last time and that night, they had made love. It hadn't been Endymion's first though it was the first time he had felt something akin to love for his bed partner but for Setsuna it was her first. He had pleasured her in all the ways possible and beyond, making her wet and begging for release. She indulged herself in him and could barely keep her lips off of his. She was a desperate to bury her being into his and he responded with the same passion, moving in her with strong desperate strokes in other to posses her. They had whispered words of love and reuniting and finally when they were both sated to their hearts content, they simply laid in each others arms, stroking and caressing each other with kisses in between. Before the sunrise they both parted ways to their own rooms, their passion unknown by anyone.

Serena had watched their growing love with trepidation but the night they made love, she could not bear to watch. She could close her eyes and ears but the knowledge that she had not been his first could not be erased. Tears streamed down her face. She felt humiliated, mortified and betrayal though the rational side of her persisted in telling her this was before they ever meet, it still didn't ease her pain. Finally the queen and she returned back from the past into the present of her dreams and Serena buried her head in the queens lap and cried for all the she was worth. There had been many times she had had suspicions about Darien and Setsuna, especially during times their eyes seemed to bore into each other for a little too long, but she had put it off as her imagination. When her sobs had subsided, she ventured out to ask a question.

"Why then did Endymion and she not meet again?"

"**Because, when she returned home, her fiancé…Ezekiel was waiting for her. She had always known that she would be married to Knight Ezekiel Amethyst, but in her passion with Endymion, she had forgotten. When she returned back to her palace on Pluto, the married intentions were declared and signed by her parents. She had no choice. She tried to fight against it but when she saw it was in vain, she decided to show her parents her future with Endymion. But when the future opened up, what she saw was not her future with Endymion but Serenity's. She was devastated and crashed, and she tried everything to prevent Serenity and Endymion's meeting. But they met anyway and as was expected, Endymion fell head over heels in love with my daughter. The betrayal she felt was so much so that she erased Enymion's mind the memory of her. Hoping if he could forget so could she but she couldn't everyday she watched them grow closer together eat at her until she decided to end everything."**

"**She didn't even give Ezekiel a chance."** Serena interrupted sorrowfully.

"**No she didn't. She broke time laws many times, finding futures that ended with her and Endymion, whether they were happy together or not didn't matter. She had Endymion first and she would have him last. The Silver Millennium could have been saved from destruction when she discovered that Serenity was the reincarnation of Silver Serenity if she had come and told me, but she kept the knowledge to herself. Back then I constantly asked if the reborn Silver would be born of her daughter bus she always answered no, she would be born of Prince Endymion of earth and someone else. At first I did not question her but when Endymion and Serenity could not keep away from each other, I began to suspect something. But it was too late, she had helped cover up Serenity's track when she went to see Endymion, she had helped fuel my displeasure at the encounters between my daughter and the prince until the time ---that we should have used to accept their relationship and train them knowing the prophecy left by the dark moon queen--- ran out. Then step by step she manipulated events and time into the time period she wanted. During you descend into the future to be reborn, you and Luna were reborn much earlier…in the time of the witch hunt. That was when you birthed the seven Children of Silver Serenity and Rini. **

**Luna was your nurse maid but when Rini was birthed, she too gave birth to her own child Diana. She had been pregnant too from the past. You raised them up until Rini was four then someone accused you of being a witch. The town's people burned witches and you knew they would burn your children too so you made a wish for the children to be taken into time period where witch hunt no longer existed. With that wish and that of mine, the crystal sealed the children into a time case and you and Luna and Diana before continuing into the future Pluto was guiding you. You were not supposed to be born of another woman but just turn a little kid and be raised by Darien's parents. If that had happened, then Darien's parent would still be alive and you and Darien could have avoided this future into a happier relaxed one though you would still have turned to sailor moon and still have to fight monsters. But Pluto twisted the event, making sure you were born of the Tsukinos and led the life to which you have led until now. However, what she hadn't expected was the intervention of the silver crystal."** The queen said, taking a breath from her long explanation.

"**The intervention of the crystal? What do you mean?"** Serena asked, she had followed the confusing story well but she couldn't see how the crystal was involved.

"**The crystal did seal the children except for Rini. It took Rini into a further future than when you were reborn and there created a world into that time period you call crystal Tokyo."** The queen explained.

"**Wait…are you trying to tell me that Crystal Tokyo did not exist in the first place?"** Serena asked in disbelief.

"**Exactly. It did not exist, it was not an optional future but just a world created in that time to throw Pluto of course."**

"**But then what was up with the dark moon family and all?" **Serena asked.

"**When the world was created, it was solid…a world where anyone could live until it dissolved. Most of the people of that time are all shadowy people except one lone magician who found his way into that world. He wanted to control it, rule over it. He brought his newly wedded wife into the new world and together they birthed 20 children, half girls and the other half boys."**

"**Incest."**

"**Yes, they mated the children to each other since in that world they were the only real living people. Their family grew and expanded for fifty years but the shadowy people soon became solid. They became real…when the silver crystal create something to last too long…the created thing becomes reality. So the created images of people became real. They did not want the tyranny of the Dark moon family to rule over them and so made their queen and king Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion."**

"**But…were they also just created things?"** Serena asked.

"**Yes, the crystal made images of all the scouts and Endymion…they were the first to solidify. When they became real, they fought against the tyranny of the dark moon family and so the people made them their rulers. But the dark moon family would not give, they invited the snow queen to which you defeated to put the world in ice until the people agreed to make them their leaders. Serenity slept for a long while but still the people chose to be in ice than have the dark moon family rule them. When the people had nearly given up, Serenity awoken and healed the earth, banishing the dark moon family back into the world their first ancestor had come from with the power of the crystal."** The queen finished her explanation.

"**And they later used time to travel there to try and take control again and that was when Rini and I met. But how did crystal Tokyo a distraction for Pluto?" **Serena asked.

"**The truth is that Crystal Tokyo was to last only for a short while, then Neo queen Serenity would die and Endymion would need a new queen and mother for Rini."**

"**And he would choose her."**

"**Yes, the crystal gave Rini to the neos of the created time and since neo queen serenity looked like princess Serenity, Rini did not suspect anything. Also the crystal filled neo queen serenity's mind with memories of how Rini was born and was made her memory. "**

The both sat thinking of all they had talked about. Serena was shock to discover all of this but somehow it made sense to her than any other explanation could.

"**She didn't control the scout's betrayal though. In almost every time period the scouts and Darien betrays you one way or other so that one was not by her actions. The time period that they didn't betray you were only two periods but that can be blamed on Setsuna for changing time to suit her purpose." **The queen said softly.

"**She could not change Darien's heart, so she was going to wait until my death in crystal Tokyo to take my place. Only crystal Tokyo is not even the real future."** Serena said softly and the queen nodded.

"**Also, it was Serenity who asked Rei to make a move on Darien. Well it was and wasn't"** the queen said.

"**Huh? Rei make a move on Darien? Serenity what?" **Serena had kept up with all but this was new to her. The queen sighed and showed her the vision of how Serenity and Rei had met and discussed the possibility of Rei going after Darien and making Darien turn her down. Serena cried.

"**I can't blame Serenity for this. I was being a coward, I should have stood up to Darien but I didn't and she wanting to help me requested Rei's help. How could she have known this would be the result of it?"** Serena asked in misery. She now realized how much her other self cared about her.

"**My daughter has the powers of time vision. When a decision is about to be made that would affect the course of history, she is given two visions of the decision. She saw that if she asked Rei things would be ok and she saw that if she went straight up to Darien, then he would reject you totally. When she went up to Rei, she had the intention of helping Rei and making Darien more aware of you but Pluto intervened. That day that Helios had kissed you in other to heal you, there should have been no way Rei should have seen that scene. It had been Pluto who had directed her there. It had also been Setsuna who had encouraged Rei from the shadows that she deserved Darien. My daughter had made the right decision with good intention but it was countered by one with dark feelings. Pluto sent her time visions of you would torment Darien into his death and how she was the only one capable of saving him. Like the dreams Darien had when he first broke up with you. That is how all of this started. It doesn't matter that Rei had been manipulated by Setsuna; she could have found the truth out within the sacred fire. The fire told her to come to it with her visions but she listened not, it warned her if she acted on those visions without finding out the truth she would regret it. She hadn't listened to the fire and had gone so fire as to pour ice water on it. She instinctively knew that somehow finding out the truth would reveal more than she wanted to know and seeing you and Helios kissing made up her decision for her." **The queen finished and Serena swallowed all that she had heard.

She couldn't blame Setsuna at all for what she had done. Love was a powerful emotion capable of destroying everything as well as saving everything. She should know that above all things. And now the scouts were about to die and she had no way of stopping it. But then a thought occurred to her.

"**If you've know all of this…why didn't you do or say anything until now." **Serena asked the queen.

"**Like I said before, in the silver millennium I did suspect something was odd but I did not know what it was I suspected. When Rini appeared in your life for the first time, the silver crystal revealed to me the truth regarding Rini's birth. It said to keep it quiet for now or there would be no chance of a happy life for you so I listened and kept quiet. But during the time Serenity was seeing the two visions, I realized what had been happening all those times. I called Helios and using the golden crystal and Chronos help, we traced through time and realized all the wrongness of it. By the time I realized this, I could not contact you. I sent Helios to look after you while I and Chronos tracked through time trying to find a loophole where we can turn things around but there was no such thing. And now things have come to be like this. If Serenity chooses to save the girls, then she must forfeit her life but in doing so, the universe would suffer because a time will come when she would be most needed. That is why she refused to save the others. Sacrificing herself for only seven people when later she would be needed to save millions…given such a choice which would you choose?" **The queen asked and Serena finally understood.

Serenity was not being cruel in not wanting to save the scouts; she was doing so to save more than just her friends. Actually she would suffer by the loss of her friends but she was willing to live through the suffering in other to save strangers. Serena shook her head. Serenity really was the strongest of them two. And she was sitting there feeling useless, with no way of helping anybody. In the end she really was useless and pathetic.

"**Serena, I must leave you now. I do not know what the future holds anymore since crystal Tokyo is now vanishing from the time line and other futures seems block, whatever decision you make now is entirely you choice. Think hard and make decisions with your heart child." **The queen said before kissing her on the forehead and vanishing. A few hours later Serena awoke from her dreams. She knew the dream was real but she was still faced with the same problem of not knowing what she could do to help anybody.

Lost in thought, she jumped in alarm when cold fingers brushed her cheeks. She turned around but saw no one. The hand brushed down her shoulders and she shivered it. Despite the soft caress of it, she felt deadly afraid.

"**Who's there?"** she asked meekly, look from side to side but no one answered her. The brushing of skin stopped so she sat down again on alert. Then the arms seemed to circle around her, causing her to into a cold mist like water. Fear constricted her voice in her chest and she struggled as if under water.

"**Calm yourself daughter of the light. I have come to make you an offer, should you agree you will be saving your friends from death and Serenity will still live long enough to protect the universe from future danger." **The voice had said and though she shivered, she stopped her struggling to listen.

"**What do you want from me?"** she asked softly. Trying to hide the trembling effect of her voice.

"**If you wish to save all you know, then become mine." **The dark voice said. For a brief moment Serena felt like a woman from medieval times being lured into a dangerous and scandalous love affair. She wanted to give into the voice, it caressed her soul and body and she felt a stirring sensation in the darkness of the mist.

"**Why do you want me?"** she asked.

"**Because you have what I need."** It answered.

"**What do I have that you need? Could I not just give to you so you could save my friends?"** she asked, her body trembling from exhaustion.

"**I need you, your body, soul and mind. Let it all belong to me and I will break free the chains of bond that holds the scouts prisoner to the oath they made to their princess. You only have to belong to me and do what I say."** The body said. She turned around and the face that stared at her was so handsome that it hurt her eyes. She realized she was sitting on his lap and his hands were draped across her waist. He was stroking her sides, lifting higher and higher to her breast and she felt her body respond in a wanton way that embarrassed her.

"**What good am I to you?"** she asked, trying to break from but the hands around her were like a vice, strong and unrelenting.

"**I only need you." **then images began to flood in her mind. She saw Rini dissolve into nothing. She gasped in horror.

"**She was the first to go, and look at the scout of silence. She tosses and twists pathetically."** The voice said again as if enjoying the misery.

"**Please stop it. Save them!"** she pleaded with him and he just stared at her.

"**I will should you pledge yourself to be mine."** Serena watched as Hotaru's breathing became heavier then she collapsed on the floor.

"**Fine, I am yours now please save them!"** she gave in quickly. She had no idea what she was doing but it was better than watching them suffer like Hotaru was.

"**If by setting of the sun on earth tomorrow you are at my home, I shall know for sure you are mine." **With that said, the man left directions in Serena's mind and vanished. Even with him gone she felt cold. She didn't want to have anything to do with him but he was the only hope she had of stopping the deaths of the scouts. Rini was already gone. She sat crying for a long while.

"**Serena, listen to me, Rini is yet not dead but the other's time is very short. I too must seek a different body for the moment but I need you to do something for me."** Serena heard an odd voice in her head.

"**Who are you?"** she asked,

"**I am the first of the line of Serenity."** She answered and Serena gasped. This was the first soldier, the mother of all soldiers.

"**What do you want me to do?"** she asked.

"**Go, see the priest of Elysian and let him know that several children will be arriving in casket, he should not bury them for they are not dead but merely trap in time."**

"**Are these your children?"** she asked the voice.

"**Yes they are. Now go."** The voice vanished completely and once again she was alone. As she looked at the shadowy moon, she remembered Nehelania which led her to Diamond and Beryl and the earth generals. Without further hesitation, she speed up to Elysian to give Helios the message then she picked up a pen a paper and wrote a message for Serenity to go into limbo and release Nehelaniah, Beryl, Diamond and the earth generals.

Finally the time came and she speed of to the destination to meet her fate. She had made a resolution, even if she died the world must survive.

Serena arrived at the star she was suppose to meet the beautiful man.

"**I have come so that you might posses my all in other that my friends will live." **She said, the suddenly out of no where branches shot toward her, tying her up and that was all she knew of that evening. The next she woke up, she was cocooned into a massive darkness and she knew that she was in the clutches of Chaos. She had sold her soul to the devil. Eventually Chaos drained her energy and binded her closer to it.

However long she had been prisoner to Chaos she didn't know but then suddenly she heard noises and talking. Then she was hit and the pain was so excruciating painful that she let out a scream. Then she heard a familiar voice from the distance......

"**Death Reborn Revolution!"**

************************************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoy this chapter...REVIEW PLEASE!^^

**Artistia...welcome back from vacation^^  
**


	24. Chapter 21

**What Becomes Of Us**

**CHAPTER 21**

"**Death Reborn Revolution!"** She aimed her most powerful attack at the very center where Serena was and the power hit her straight on.

Serenity cried out in despair as the others watched in horror.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Saturn's attack did not even scratch Serena though it did hit her. They all breathed but Saturn breathed a sigh of relief. But then how were they going to save her?

"**Serena?! Serena can you hear me?!"** Serenity screamed but Serena did not reply.

"**She can't hear you and even if she could, your voice is meaningless to her."** Chaos laughed.

"**You evil monster! What the hell have you done to her?!" **Serenity demanded.

"**Nothing, she came to me of her own free will."**

"**Liar!"**

"**I speak truth to you daughter of the moon. I gave her the choice to come to me and save her friends and she did. She bounded herself to me and now she and I are one!" **Everyone gasped in horror. Especially the earth scouts, knowing that Serena's predicament was their fault.

"**Let her go and I will take her place!"** Serenity called out as tears trailed down her face.

"**I do not want you Selene's heir. True you posses an incredible amount of power but only this girl has what I want and that is the heart. As pure as her heart is, when it is fully corrupted, it will be more powerful than you could ever be!"** the maniacal laughter began again and Serenity hanged her head.

"**I should thank you scouts for this present. Especially you, daughter of time."** Chaos said. Pluto crumbled to the ground in tears of bitterness and self hatred. She had brought them to this point; it was her fault all this had happened. She was a monster, she was the evil one. She was the personification of her mother, her grandfather. As she wept for all her selfishness, a dark shadow grew around her.

"**Pluto, pull yourself together!" **Serenity's voice could not even reach her ears. The darkness that surrounded her flared to life and devoured the scout of time. They all watched in terror, they wanted to flee the battle. How could they take on their own friend? And now their other friend was lost in the shadow of Chaos.

Moments later, Pluto reappeared but it wasn't her. Her hair was pitched black and her eyes a flaming red fire. Her sailor outfit was black with an eerie glow of red, like blood. Her garnet rod had turned into a bloody scythe with a skull as its head.

"**Pluto?"** Venus whimpered pathetically and the dark Pluto smiled evilly.

"**Now Venus, come and let me kill you."** she said and they all gasped. Venus backed away from the crazy Pluto.

"**Now my daughter, finish what you started years ago!" Chaos ordered.**

"**Yes grandfather, I will make you proud."** Dark Pluto replied and leapt up to attack the nearest scout which happened to be Jupiter. Haven not expected this; she was opened to Pluto's attack. The scythe came down hard on the thunder soldier. Nearly ripping her whole arm off. Blooded flooded down her arm as it gleamed darkly on the scythe. Pluto licked her lips as if she tasted the blood. Jupiter was helped back by Nephrite who swooped down and picked her up.

"**What are we gonna do?!"** Mercury asked. She was so very scared; it was as if her head was splitting in two. First Serena, then Saturn and now Pluto?!

Pluto proceeded to attack Mercury but her scythe was blocked by Zoicite's sword.

"**Calm yourself time guardian. Serena is in danger, now is not the time to fall under Chaos' manipulation!" **Zoicite shouted into her face and pushed her back a pace.

"**Oh, I put Serena in her possession. In fact I led all of us here into this future. From the very beginning I've been in charge!" **she laughed crazily, her eyes streaming with mirthless tears.

"**What do you mean!?"** Uranus asked but she had to jump out of the way as Pluto started attacking crazily. She sent he deadly scream attack at all directions and the scouts scattered as they try to dodge the on coming attacks. Pluto teleported from one side to another, appearing behind unsuspecting scouts or before them and leaving many wounded and some on their death beds. Galaxia drew out her sword; she would put an end to this madness if it caused her her life.

With Pluto's next attack, the soldier of the galaxies met Pluto on. Smacking her magic sword against Pluto's scythe. The two engaged in a duel that no one could tell who was winning or loosing. With each blow they each dealt the other, they lost strength yet not the determination to take the other out.

Hotaru paid no attention to their battle, she turned back to Serena.

"**Death Reborn Revolution!"** She sent her attack again toward Serena, effectively drawing the scouts' attention back to their main problem though Galaxia and Pluto continued on their battle.

"**Saturn what are you doing!?"** Fighter shouted at the younger scouts but Hotaru did not let up, she sent attack after attack, her powers wearing down. She didn't know what she was doing, however seeing Serena as she was trapped in the belly of that black shadow was making her go crazy.

Suddenly the black shadow beast sent out series of attacks at the scouts, hitting many and sending them into unconsciousness. The generals along with Serenity and the rest of her group became responsible for getting many of the scouts out of harms way but attack after attack even they had to get tired.

"**Serena, please come back to us! We are sorry for what we've done. We promise to do better, please…come back!" **Mars cried passionately.

"**Serena…I know I have no right to say this but it is the only truth I know…Serena I love you. Please believe that if nothing else."** Darien said softly.

"**Serena I am sorry for all I said and did. I am sorry for not being a good friend and protector. Please forgive me and come back!"** Venus added as her own tears trailed down her face.

"**I promise never to hurt you again. I will never leave your side again, I will believe in you no matter what. I will become a better person and friend so please, come back to us, to me!"** Mercury added her own monologue.

"**You were my first real friend. When other run away from me you were the one who stood by my side and talked to me like a normal person. I was so lonely before I met you but when you needed me I turned my back on you. Serena I am so sorry."** Jupiter said in tears as she held on to her bleeding had.

For a minute the attack seized and all became quiet.

"**Serena, I beg your forgiveness. I have been so terrible to you. you always came true for us but we doubted you and caused you so much pain. We are so sorry. We will do anything to gain your forgiveness."** Neptune said softly.

"**I slapped you; I actually raised my hand on you. I am so sorry…so so very sorry…if I…If I could take back all I did and said I would in a heartbeat." **Uranus confessed.

For a minute it seemed the shadowy monster was fighting against itself.

"**Serenity, we've all made a mistake. I made the mistake of going to Rei. Because of me you are in this position, please if you can find it in your heart to forgive me please…I need you. You are a part of me! Without you I am so horribly incomplete. We complete each other Serena, I love you very much." **Serenity pleaded. Pluto smacked to the ground of the star they were fighting on and that noise seemed to break whatever hope had hanged in suspense; The black monster started attacking again.

"**Time guardian is this what you want to be? Chaos puppet!? Have you no pride as a soldier?!"** Galaxia asked angrily.

"**Pride, what pride? Look at me; I am worse a monster than Chaos himself!"** Pluto shouted back.

"**That's not true! You are a soldier who fights for lover and justice and for the light!"**

"**Do I? if I did would I have plotted for over a thousand years to kill my princess and take her place besides her lover? I did fight for a good cause would I have lead them into this future? Would I have lead Rei to believe the worse about Serena? Would I have twisted time to suit my own purpose!?"** She screamed back at Galaxia and everyone stopped in shock to watch the unfolding drama.

"**What do you mean Pluto?"** Lita asked softly, hoping her ears were deceiving her.

"**Who do you think led the silver millennium to its doom? Who do you think…"** but she didn't finish. Saturn once again sent her revolutionary attack at Serena but this time her attack was followed by the hemisphere created by the children. Chibi Chibi sent out an attack of her own, combined with the others, the powerful blast smacked into Serena with a force that could shatter bones just by the noise. The black shadow exploded in waves of brilliant colors and when the display of light vanished, so had Serena. Even Pluto under the influence of Chaos slumped to the floor in defeat.

Serena was gone.

Saturn crumbled down in bitter tears. This was what Serena wanted. When she had seen her in the midst of the darkness during her search and rescue mission, Serena had intruded in her mind with the order to destroy the black shadow no matter what. She hadn't expected the destruction of the monster to also cause Serena her death. The universe stood still in disbelief. Was it really over? The life of its champion taken away for good?

The children began to cry. In her shock Rini passed out and the others just stared on as if in a trance. Serenity's body began to hurt her badly, she twisted and turned and her guardians approached her but they could do nothing for her. She flickered in and out of existence, her voice mute by the air blocked in her lungs. Was this how it would all end?

"**My daughter, come to me."** Chaos voice startled them all and they watched impassively and Pluto drifted off to Chaos. None cared anymore. They could not summon the strength to fight anymore. Their reason to fight seemed to have left them all; they all forget why they were sailor soldiers.

But as Pluto drew closer to Chaos, a familiar voice restored all their hopes in a heart beat. Queen Serenity and Helios appeared.

"**Honey Moon Therapy…Kiss!"** The attack whizzed past Pluto and spiraled toward the enemies. Pluto turned around in wonder and so did everyone to see the glowing form of Sailor moon. There is no sailor moon without Serena.

"**SAILOR MOON!"** the rejoicing cry of relief and happiness light the universe. On earth rainbows were appearing everywhere and the northern lights were blazing throughout the earth sky.

Sailor Moon flew toward Pluto and stopped right before her.

"**Pluto, why are you giving into the darkness?" **Sailor Moon asked.

"**Because I am the darkness. My heart is so black. I have committed so many crimes."** The scout of time cried.

"**No you have not. Let me show you what you did not understand." **Serena took Pluto's hands and opened in her mind a vision.

In the vision….

Pluto saw a mask of shadow that was none other than Chaos himself. He turned himself into the shape of a very bewitching handsome young man and married a woman of noble status. The woman gave birth to Pluto's mother. But with Chaos as her father, her mother had the same evil darkness within her. She killed anyone who got in her way and seduced Chronos into sleep. Through treachery, her mother became Chronos wife and she gave birth to her. At first when she was a very tiny baby, her mother had cared for her but when Chronos found out her treachery, she was banished. Setsuna as a bay had been sleeping one time when her father, Chronos, picked her up to cuddle her as any loving father would do his child. But when he touched her, her powers of time activated and sent him back to the past and he watched as her mother's treachery was revealed to him as well as who her mother's real father was. Because of this Pluto's mother hated her with a hatred that surpassed madness. And because she had Chaos blood in her, her father rejected her as well and locked her in a black room for most of her life until she was 16 and by Queen Serenity's pleading she had been set free.

The queen adopted her into her family and thought her how to read and write. She gave so much attention Pluto and Pluto grew to love her greatly. But then years later the queen birthed her own child and the attention was shifted onto the baby. She watched as the baby was raised in love and laughter, the thing she never had. But then Serenity grew to love her like her mother had. Setsuna would have been fine with that but she wanted someone who would love her above all others. Who would choose her always and be with her. Princess Serenity and the queen loved everyone so would not do for her. Eventually she went to earth on a mission to negotiate a peace treaty but there in the prime gardens of the earth's palace, she had meet whom she thought was to be her soul mate, the one who would love her above all things. But Endymion had betrayed her.

"**Endymion never betrayed you."** Sailor Moon said as the vision flashed on to when they made love and so on.

"**Yes he did! He promised to come for me and he chose you!"** Pluto said.

"**Now, compare an image of the Endymion that was with me to the Endymion who is making love to you in the garden then you will understand."** Sailor Moon instructed. Doubtfully, Pluto did as she was asked and conjured up an image of the earth prince. Then she looked at the man she was making love to on the bench. The head and legs and body and everything were the same except…

"**The eyes and his smile…they are different!"** she gasped at the realization.

"**Now look closely at your Endymion and see if you can see who he really is."** Doing so Pluto slid to the ground. Chaos, he had been the one she was with all the time!

"**That is the truth. Endymion did meet you that first day but it was Chaos who meet you after that everyday. You are his granddaughter and just like how chromos found out the truth of your mother, he saw this future and put things into work. He played you, and fueld your passion for Darien until you were blinded by the desire to have him which was not really yours. Can you truly say that in your heart you love Darien so much that you are willing to give up everything for him?"** Sailor moon asked and they returned out of the vision.

"**I was such a fool." **Pluto cried.

"**No, we were all just victims of his manipulation. Pluto help me, together we scatter Chaos far and wide, the next her form will be many years from now when we are prepared against him. Will you help me?" **

"**Yes. I will."**

"**Then take my hands."** Pluto stretched out her hand took Sailor Moon's. Immediately the dark clothes melted away to reveal a beautiful silver dress decorated with her magenta colors. The dress was a flowery kind of dress that ended just on her knees. Dark magenta wings sprouted from her back and her forehead blazed with the symbol of her planet.

"**Pluto, we have both suffered for far too long. Let's put the suffering behind us now and move forward to a better future. In this form you are now the enchantress of Pluto, this is your ultimate and strongest form. You must only take this form on extreme emergency because it drains a lot of power and if you are not careful it can kill you."** Sailor Moon cautioned and she nodded. They did notice the awe they inspired in the other scouts.

"**Now what am I suppose to do?"** Enchantress Pluto asked.

"**Do the first thing that comes to your mind."** With this said, Sailor Moon's outfit was replaced with a pure silver dress unlike her princess outfit. This dress with its elegant beauty was made entirely of moonlight and it flowed around her like flashes of light. Her wings were a transparent rainbow.

"**By the spirit of time, that which is not of this world return to the darkness of thy fathers!"** Pluto chanted.

"**That which walk with the living, depart to rdomain!"** the enchantress of the moon added and together the two enchantress glowed brightly, spilling over the universe like a healing balm, restoring the scouts back to their full strength and the corrupted stars and planets back to their natural beauty. The enemies were destroyed and Chaos gave one last futile resistance before he was cast into the abyss of his own darkness to suffer years alone.

They did not stop glowing until their light reached every surface of the Universe. Their powers awoken the enchantress within Saturn and Mars and without hesitation they joined in on the display of light.

Finally it died down the four winged enchantress stood together holding hands. Look at each other they threw themselves in Serena's arms, all trying to hug her at once. Space light up once last time before it returned to its normal radiance, the universe was safe once more!

*********************************************************************************************************************

Review! Review!

As you can tell...only one more chapter and this story is over! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

*sorry but this story had really tire me out*^^

anyway...if there was something i didn't ecplain right or you think i left out...let me know so i can conclude this story to a satisfactory ending!^^


	25. Epilogue Part 1

**What Becomes Of Us**

**Epilogue – Part 1**

Darien sighed as he stood on his veranda. It had been a month since Serena's return and though a lot has happened during that short period, Serena had yet to say a single word to anyone. She moved about silently as if haunted; only she knows the darkness she had had to suffer for the past almost 9 years.

As he watched the moon rise to it highest peak, memories of the past events clouded his brain like a fog.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Everyone had been shock with Sailor Moon's appearance during the battle against Chaos but they didn't have the chance to ponder the shock when she suddenly disappeared with Pluto. This alarmed them and Rini started to cry. But minutes later she reappeared with Pluto who was crying. Everyone was shocked, what was going on?

"**I was such a fool." **Pluto cried, making them wonder what had brought out this sudden confession.

"**No, we were all just victims of his manipulation. Pluto help me, together we scatter Chaos far and wide, the next he form will be many years from now when we are prepared against him. Will you help me?" **Sailor Moon's soft and gentle voice reached their ears and they leaned forward like eager dogs, wanting to hear the voice they had missed so much. Yet there was muskiness in it as if it had not been used for a long time, as well as a world of patience. The sexy drawl in it called to their broken hearts like a balm, healing and intoxicating them.

"**Yes. I will." **Pluto had said gentle.

"**Then take my hands."**

Then they watched with avid interest as Pluto took Sailor Moon's offered hand and immediately a light blossomed to reveal Pluto in a lovely dress of silver decked in her individual color magenta. She was gorgeous, like a goddess. Most of the men's hormones were racing. Her hair was layered into silky waves with some framing her oval face. Her lips a stunning hot pink and her deep set eyes so vibrant with life. The dress fitted her every curve, exposing a bit of her voluptuous breasts. Her feet were covered in magenta sandals with flowers of magenta tulips winding around her legs. Dark magenta wings sprouted from her back and her forehead blazed with the symbol of her planet. This woman before them, they could tell was not just their everyday Pluto but one with power, beauty and grace surpassing her human and scout form. What was she now?

"**Pluto, we have both suffered for far too long. Let's put the suffering behind us now and move forward to a better future. In this form you are now the enchantress of Pluto, this is your ultimate and strongest form. You must only take this form on extreme emergency because it drains a lot of power and if you are not careful it can kill you."** Sailor Moon cautioned kindly and Pluto nodded. The two were lost in their own conversation hey did notice the awe they inspired in the other scouts.

"**Enchantress, I've only heard about it but I never knew it was real!" **One of the universe scouts said with excitement.

"**What do you mean?"** Amy asked.

"**Well the legend says that for a scout to gain her Enchantress form, she must give up all darkness within them, accept who and what she is and must come into a great power! The Enchantress form cannot be reached just by anyone though all scouts have it in them. Yet while a few reach that high level of power, most never get there and sometimes when you even gain the enchantress form, you loose it easily. It is suppose to be the ultimate form a Sailor Soldier can posses. So far in our history, only two people have managed to gain that level of power; Sailor Universe and Galaxia, none else." **Fighter explained.

"**Wow, it must feel so amazing when in your enchantress form!"** Venus added.

"**It does. To feel as if the universe could never hurt you no matter what hardships it throws your way. Even fate and destiny has no control over an enchantress. You feel so safe and secure, so beautiful beyond words, so powerful and so dependable. The feeling is so indescribable; you have to experience it for yourself!" **Galaxia said with reverence. Her first battle against Chaos, she had only won because at the last moment her enchantress powers awoke to aid her but after that battle she had never been able to turn to her enchantress for again. But she didn't mind, she was just happy to have experienced its awesome power!

"**But if it is this amazing how could Pluto reach it so easily? I mean a few minutes ago she was using us as target practice!"** Jupiter asked.

"**Sailor Moon. A part of the legend says that there is one scout or light who has the ability to awaken a soldier's enchantress, that scout is sailor moon. Alone Pluto would never had turned into her form or she probably would but that would be years from now, but Sailor Moon has awakened it within her." **Galaxia answered.

"**Then we will get her to awaken ours!"** Iron mouse said cheerfully.

"**No, she can't and wont. And I wont let her!"** Serenity spoke up for the first time after Sailor Moon's appearance.

"**Why not?"**

"**Because, she must have a cause to do so. And she can only awaken the enchantress form at the cost of her own life. Every time she awakens an enchantress form, whether by acknowledgment or by accident, she looses a portion of her life."** Queen Serenity explained and they all gasped in horror.

"**And besides, there is no fun it letting someone else do all the work for you. All of you must find a way to awaken yourselves."** Helios told them and they nodded. Sailor Moon had suffered enough. 8 years alone in the womb of the greatest darkness of evil in the universe was a punishment even too cruel for someone who murderously destroys a whole planet with its inhabitant.

They watched as Pluto looked down at herself, trying to get use to her looks and most importantly, her sudden increase of pure and raw power.

"**Now what am I suppose to do?"** Enchantress Pluto asked.

"**Do the first thing that comes to your mind."** With this said, Sailor Moon's outfit was replaced with a pure silver dress unlike her princess outfit. This dress with its elegant beauty was made entirely of moonlight and it flowed around her like flashes of light. Her wings were a transparent rainbow. If Pluto's enchantress form had taken their breaths away, Sailor Moon's enchantress form left them gasping and rasping for breath. Her airily attire was see through though they couldn't see her skin, her hair a golden halo flowed down past her feet in thick curls that framed her heart-shaped face. Her lips, a full bloody glossed crimson and her azure eyes had turned to silver with specks of sapphire. The debt of it could swallow anyone. Her feet were cover with spiraling white roses snaking her legs and ended at her feet with silver sandals. Her transparent wings blazed with grace at her back. An angle and goddess combined made their mouth water as if she was some delicious delectable.

"**By the spirit of time, that which is not of this world return to the darkness of thy fathers!"** they ware taken out of their trance when Pluto chanted.

"**That which walk with the living, depart to you domain!"** the enchantress of the moon added and together the two enchantress glowed brightly, spilling over the universe like a healing balm, restoring the scouts back to their full strength and the corrupted stars and planets back to their natural beauty. With widening eyes, they witnessed the defeat of their enemies were and Chaos one last futile resistance before he was cast into the abyss of his own darkness to suffer years alone.

They did not stop glowing until their light reached every surface of the Universe. Suddenly, a heat blossomed in Saturn and Mars and the other scouts watched in awe as the powers of the Moon and Pluto Enchantresses awoken the enchantress within Saturn and Mars. Saturn was wearing a beautiful silver gown just like Pluto's with violet colors thrown in and sandals with purple Dichelostemma capitatum flowers zigzagging her legs. Her lips were shining in a beautiful purple gloss and her eyes were shining brightly. Her hair was twisted into a French braid and styled around the aback of her head while a few were let loose to crowd her face. Mars wore the same silver dress with scarlet decorating it. Her hair was styled into a curly chignon at the base of her head. Her feet were fitted into red sandals with Casablanca flowers twisting around her legs. her lips was dark red and her eyes stood out on her features. The two of them too was a lovely and gorgeous sight to behold. Without hesitation they joined in on the display of light.

The remaining scouts watched with gaping mouth, each wishing for their own Enchantress to be awakened.

Finally the enchantress powers died down the four winged enchantress stood together holding hands. Look at each other they suddenly threw themselves in Serena's arms, all trying to hug her at once. Space light up once last time before it returned to its normal radiance, the universe was safe once more!

The other scouts watched the beautiful enchantresses silently. They didn't know how to interact with them. They wanted to hug Sailor Moon too but for some reason they felt shy and out of sort, like they didn't belong with these heavenly beauties.

But then…

"**Moon!"** Pluto's urgent cry alarmed them. Serena had collapsed and her enchantress for vanished. With it the other's also returned into their normal sailor scout form. Serenity teleported to where they were and took Serena in her arms.

"**We are heading to earth. Thank you to all who came when the call for help was sounded, you have proven once and for all that you truly are the best and most dependable scouts of the universe. We may live in different galaxies but we all have the same mission; keep the universe safe. Should a need of us to gather again come; I hope to be able to count on all your help. Let's keep in touch; we are stronger when we are together. Let us all work hard to achieving our highest forms so that the whole universe will recognize us and know that for all time we are here to defend it. Thank you." **Serenity made her speech and they all nodded with grins and shy smiles.

"Can we come to visit earth now? We want to be sure that Sailor Moon would be alright. This is the second time she has saved us all." Sailor Aluminum voiced what the other all wanted. Serenity nodded before taking off in the midst of her guardians and headed toward earth with the others behind her.

*********************************************************************************************************************

That had been a month ago and Serena had yet to say a word. Darien sighed and headed back to his sitting room to sit on the couch. She hadn't said a word to him, nor smile. She never glared at him or accused him of anything! Her stare was empty and unnerving and being near her hurts him more than anything but he was determine to make amends for all his wrong doing…just as soon as he gets her talking.

In another room in the big mansion the scouts had put money together to buy so they may all live under the same roof since none wanted to be away from Serena, Rei sat before the sacred fire. Thanks to Serenity they had manage to move it into the new house. Every day for the past month she had been using the sacred fire to try and find a way to help Serena. She wasn't blind to the damage being in the darkness for so long had done to Serena, she understood it better than anyone but she could find nothing that could help her friend.

Since their return, she stayed away from Serena if it was possible and only went to her when needed for something. She felt ashamed and unworthy to be near Serena but at the same time her heart longed to be near her. Jadeite had been around her but she realized that after her enchantress for that she could no longer turn to, that her mind and heart were open. She didn't bite him when he came closer. In fact they had had several civil conversations together, she wasn't so prune to anger anymore though she was still the same Rei only with her darkness defeated.

Now she thought back to how she lost the darkness within her.

*********************************************************************************************************************

After their returned to earth, Serena was immediately rushed to the hospital. Though the doctors could not determine whether she was ill or not. Three days later she woke up. The scouts had all been at home then, planning to buy the mansion so when she woke up in the hospital no one was there. She walked to the room containing her mother and wordlessly put her hand over the older woman's head. Mrs. Tsukino's overly aged appearance from days of worrying returned to that of how she would look if she had never had to worry so much. Though some would say she looked younger than her age. feeling the soft warmth pass through her, the older woman woke up to see her daughter. At first she thought she was seeing a ghost but then after carefully touching her face and hands and feeling how real she was, the woman broke down and cried. The doctors had said that she clung to Serena for hours until they all got there. Ever since she never left Serena's side, even when Serena used the restroom. It was like a dog following his master everywhere and though it was cute, it was also heart breaking. Serena's return had brought a lot of people back to see her. Molly, Melvin, Andrew, Elizabeth, Reika and all of her school friends and teachers. They were shock to see Serena look no older than when she had first disappeared. Granted her face had wisdom and deep knowledge hidden and she had a look of maturity about her, she still looked no different from before. Though her eyes had deepened from the crystal blue to dark violent blue that spoke of dark wisdom. Even greeted by all these people Serena didn't say a word. Sometimes she would give a little smile but those who knew her knew it was a polite smile to assure her worried classmates that she was fine. It was not a real smile.

She left the hospital after waking up and lived with her mother in their own house for a week until the older woman relented to have Serena live in the mansion but with strict rules that she would be there too for as long as she wanted.

The best room was given to Serena, a room fit for a goddess. They all went out of their way to make things easier for her but they soon realized that no amount of material things could ever give her back the 8 years she had spent in darkness.

She would wake up, take a shower and dress in loose fitting airily dresses and sit at her window staring at everything and at nothing. When presented with food she would not eat. She hadn't eaten for the whole month; she didn't loose weight or look like she was dying.

After making sure that she was ok, the scouts of the universe with the exception of Galaxia, Chibi chibi, the Starlights and Serenity's group all left for their homes with promises to visit whenever they could.

Those left on earth were left with the duty of helping their lost friend and bringing back the warm hearted leader they had so readily betrayed.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Thinking about this, Rei realized that it would take years for Serena to be healed, the pain of 8 years can't be taken away in mere days or weeks. They just had to believe that someday Serena would smile for real.

Setsuna sat on Serena's bed as the younger girl slept. Like Mrs. Tsukino, she had barely left Serena's side. She took Serena to her job place and came back home with her or sometimes she wouldn't go to work at all. she feared that taking her eyes off of her princess would make her disappear again. Like Rei, she couldn't turn back to her enchantress for but in the brief moment that she had been the enchantress of Pluto, she had come to understand what was most important to her. She liked Darien, yes, but Serena was foremost in her heart, followed by Ezekiel though she would never admit it to anyone. Her brief enchantress form had made it had to deny all she thought or in her heart to her self, but she could deny it to the others. Sometimes when she was with Serena and Ezekiel would enter to talk to Serena, she saw that Serena was sending her messages. She knew Serena wanted her to talk to Ezekiel and work things out but she was afraid of what the working out would be. After queen Serenity had adopted her, her first real friend had been Ezekiel, but the passion that had half been hers and half not for Endymion had destroyed their relationship. What could possibly come out of their working things out but Serena seemed sure that something was waiting to happen. Though she did not speak, her eyes were good enough to communicate her thoughts. Finally she had gotten the courage a week ago to confront her old fiancé. She wasn't hoping for a chance to be together again as she knew it was impossible after all she had done, she just wanted his forgiveness, so a week ago she had confronted him.

**Flashback**

Ezekiel was leaving Serena's room after their session. He was a therapist and councilor so he had taken it upon himself to talk to Serena and see what he was capable of doing for the one girl who he had loved and cared so much for and received an equal amount of care from. No one knew that his real affection had lied with the moon princess but Serenity had once given him her blessing for Pluto and though he loved Serenity, he had accepted his fate to be with his best friend which had been Pluto at the time. Because of Serenity he had come to view Pluto as a woman and one he desired, his affection for the princess though it was still love, it was not so overbearing as before and he knew that with an effort, he could love Pluto more than anyone. And he had, he had come to love Pluto so much so that Serenity felt like a sister to him. But that day their engagement had been announced, she had spurned him; she had not given him a chance at all. He had been hurt badly but he had hid it well, only revealed it to Serenity and she had held him. For the first time in his life, the leader of the light knight cried bitterly in the arms of his princess.

He could still remember her words from the silver millennium.

"**You will suffer Amethyst, you will watch her continue her fight for someone she can't have in this generation and another lifetime but things will get better. The happiness you so long for will come to you, lose not faith." **Serenity had said with vacant eyes, as if she was in a trance. When she came to she could not remember what she had said but he had taken her words into his heart and true to it, another lifetime had come and Pluto had still worked for Endymion's heart. But now she was free from the influence of Chaos but still, so much hurt and pain had committed and he wasn't even sure if he had the heart to love again.

With her eyes, Serena had been telling him to talk to Setsuna but he hadn't the nerve for it and like every other therapeutic session, he was done and was leaving without saying a word to her.

But then…

"**Ezekiel."** Her soft voice stopped him right in his track. She was calling him with the same soft she used to call him before Endymion ever came into the picture and it had such an affect on him that he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He breathed softly and turned around to face her with a raised brow. He was using every will within him to show that he was unaffected by her.

"**Yes?"** Setsuna seemed to struggle for words, she looked back into the room to get some encouragement from Serena and for the first time Serena gave her a genuine smile. That was enough encouragement.

"**Can I talk to you for a minute?"** she asked nervously.

"**Anywhere in particular you have in mind?"** he asked.

"**In the garden."**

"**Very well."** He had said and waited for her to catch up with him and they walked silently to the beautiful garden that Darien was taking care of. It was at the back of the mansion, decorated with many flowers and many colored roses. Darien had specifically planted only roses on the side of Serena's window in many colors but the white roses dominated. Using his earth powers he had made them grow faster than normal.

In the guardian, they had sat on the cushioned bench in momentarily silence, each trying to find the words to express their thoughts.

"**It began when I went to earth on the queen's errand. Our last two weeks before we were to return to the moon, I met Endymion in his rose garden. We talked; I had liked him but only as a friend or someone I respect because we both shared the same hope for the future in regards to the peace treaty. I had not expected to fall in love with him from the first encounter but on some unannounced thoughts, we meet every evening in the garden. At the time, what I hadn't known was that after the first encounter, the following encounter was not with him but with someone else."** She sighed at this part.

"**What do you mean?"** this was the first he was hearing of this. From the queen he had heard about why she had been locked in the dark room until she was 16, her grandfather was Chaos. He had felt sorry for her at first but when they became friends, he saw how strong she really was.

"**My first encounter had been with Endymion but from the second encounter it had been with Chaos. He took Endymion's form and fooled me into thinking that I was with the earth prince."**

Ezekiel blinked. So much he had not known but this was hard to swallow, so the person she had really been in love with was actually her grandfather in the guise of Endymion.

"**The night before I returned we made love."** Ezekiel wanted to shut his ears but he kept silent and listened to her. How must it feel to know that you had been sleeping with your own blood? Especially the one responsible for her dark upbringing?

"**At the time I had truly fallen in love with whom I thought was Endymion, he promised me eternal love and everything, the one thing I had always wanted. But I didn't know that through the love making he had planted a dark seed of madness in my skull and from it I had constructed so many atrocious sin. This was no the future we were suppose to have but this was a future I saw would end me up with Endymion. So I broke time's laws and directed us into this time. In my madness I hurt and betrayed so many people. The queen, my princess, you and even Endymion as I took away from him his happiness with the princess and the scouts as well. I am not making excuses for the evil acts I have committed; I am half responsible for them. I am really sorry for it and I hope to spend the rest of my life making it up to those I had hurt."** She said as tears fell down her face. she stood up and faced him, took his hands in her own and fell on her knees with bowed head.

"**I sincerely apologize for all the wrong I have committed against you. Please forgive me. I know it is not my right to ask for forgiveness but I beg you all the same. Please, move on from the pain I have caused you, find someone who can heal it and live a happy life. I wish I can say I will personally lead you into a happy future but I can't. I will no longer look into the future unless it reveals itself to me and even that I will tell Serena about it. But if there is anything I can do for your happiness in the present, I am at your beck and call. I will do all that is within my power to ease the misery I've put you through."** she begged, her head still bent waiting for judgment. He listened to her heart felt confession, he wanted to feel nothing for her but the love he had harbored for her was too strong an emotion to forget or suppress. She had suffered too and will for the rest of her life. The guilt would always weight on her and without proper care she might go crazy. Yes she had hurt him, but life had it ups and downs. If one hurt prevents you from reaching out, you would loose the thing that made life so precious and worth living.

"**Look at me."** he said softly and hesitantly she looked up, expecting hating eyes glaring at her despite the gentleness of his voice.

"**We all make mistakes, others more than most but that is what reveals us to be living breathing humans. Well aliens to the earth people."** He smiled and she nearly did so too.

"**I was hurt but so are you. Lets use this time healing out wounds. I…I…"** he sighed. Then his eyes reflected a determination he didn't really feel but needed in the moment.

"**I still care a lot for you Sets, you will always be my other self. Lets give ourselves a second try. If it works out then good, if not we will move on. We were able to live as friends before and we can again if things don't work out. You're all I want; I can't see myself with anyone else." **He said looking away. His heart was breaking, the thought that she wanted him with someone else hurt. He doubted she would accept his offer to start again but he really wanted a second chance, there was still time to fix the broken pieces of both their hearts.

"**I'm not good enough for you."** the outer soldier of time cried. She wanted to believe in his words but how could she? After all she had done to him, if the role was reverse she didn't think she would have the heart to accept him back, so why should he?

"**Let me be the judge of what is good and not good enough for me."** he said and abruptly hugged her. After a moment she hugged him back tightly as tears fell from her eyes. She really was no good for him but he still chose her.

**End of Flashback.**

A week has passed since their new relationship began. In the evening he would take her out for walking. He took things slowly, making sure she was comfortable with him. She appreciated his gesture and she loved him all the more for it. She would talk to Serena about her fears, but Serena's eyes would give her all the encouragement she needed to put her fears behind her.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Lita and Amy had returned back to their normal routine only as soon as work was over they would rush home to greet Serena. Lita always baked some sort of cake or pie pr some delicious desert, hoping that one day Serena would eat it but every day Serena would not touch it. She did not loose hope and continued to bring it though. The Amazon girls also came to see Serena a lot, their vivacious attitude would soften Serena's eyes and a ghost of a smile would appear. They confided in her about Lita's budding romance with Nathan (a.k.a Nephrite) and Amy's slow progress with Zach (Zoicite).

They would discreetly follow the two couples and take pictures to show Serena which Lita found out about it and gave them severe warning to stop and though they promised to, they never did. Lita and Amy had been the first to go on their knees and apologized profusely to Serena for all their wrong doings. Serena had nodded; a sign of acceptance of their apologies. That single act had gone a long way to restoring a bit of the hope and happiness they had lost.

Mina had kept her distance at first, feeling unworthy of being in her presence but one day when she had been leaving for work, Serena had come across her and the two had stared at each other in silence. Mina had wanted to run but Serena's stare pinned her to the floor. Then Serena moved her lips in silent talking and left.

At first she had not discern what Serena had said but after work when she returned home and saw Kunzite in the Library, the words became clear to her.

"**Fix it or you will loose the chance of a lifetime of love."** That had been Serena's message. So following that advice she had approached the earth leader and boldly asked him on a date. He had raised his brow at her and though she wanted to smack him across the face, she held her hands back. He may have been her past fiancé but they were strangers trying to find a way back to how things use to be. He had accepted the invitation for the date to her surprise and shockingly warmth blossomed in her chest. She had gone in search of Serena then and after apologizing for her own wickedness against her, she had told the silent girl about the date. Ever since she would come and tell Serena about whatever date she had with the general. For some ironic reason, she and Kunzite seemed to be in the same kind of relationship that Serena and Darien had had when they first met. Throwing words of insult at each other but it was apparent that the two loved and appreciated each other; it was their stubbornness that was preventing them from being as lovey dovey as Mina would have been.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Amara and Michelle had been avoiding each other. They knew it was time to make clear that the relationship between them had to come to an end since their feelings for the moon generals were growing though Amara rather die than to admit her attraction to the Topaz general. Akkadian was infuriating to her, he would purposely kiss her in public when she wasn't conscious of his presence, go on the radio and sing love songs for her, take pictures of her and edit it to put his own pictures next to her in scandalous poses and publicize it in the magazines and the net. And each time he would dodge her attack and pinned her down, reminding her that no matter what he was the man in the relationship and stronger than her. That act alone infuriated her to no ends but it was the sweet gestures he would do when he thinks she wasn't looking that won her heart for him. He would go to her races and her piano performances, he sent her flowers without writing his name though she knew it was him, fixing her motor cycle when it broke down and every time she felt confuse he was always there and she found herself spilling secrets she had never told anyone, even to Michelle. She wasn't a fool that she would keep denying her attraction to him but admitting it to him would never happen. When she was most frustrated, Serena would beckon her to come talk to her about it and though she never said anything, her silent support and gentle patting of her shoulders were enough for the wind soldier. She too had apologized for her own part in Serena's pain.

Michelle too had apologized to Serena and had even sought council with her princess about how she could break her relationship off from Amara. She had avoided Amara for two weeks and now she did not know what to do so she had gone to Serena and explained her problem. Hecate's silent companionship called to her soul memories of days spent in each other's arms in the silver Millennium, those sweet memories made her feel nostalgic. The need to taste and feel it again bubbled in her a desire that would not be suppressed. So she had packed up her nerves and talked to her princess about it. As she had done with Mina, Serena had mouthed her advice and Michelle had listened.

"**Do nothing, just accept Hecate back into your life. Amara will move on before you know what happened."**

And true to her words, she and Amara were back to talking as they had always been. There was no more awkwardness and Amara had even told her that she must not loose Hecate to anyone. Most of the time Amara would hunt Michelle down to complain about the injustice Akkadian was doing to her. They were a comedy show for the Jubban district. They were even offered to be filmed, though why should people pay to get cable before they can watch this couple when they could watch them live for free?

*********************************************************************************************************************

This is the end of PART 1

Part 2 of the Epilogue will be the last.

I realized as I was typing that the Epilogue was too long so I split it in two. I will finish part two as early as I can and post it, until then enjoy this one^^

Thank you so much to all who have Reviewed and been by my side through this whole story, I am not the only Author of this story^^

Your encouragement and advise has shape this story to how it is now...believe me when I started this story, this was not at all how i had wanted the story to go but somehow this is how the story has turn out to be.

**THANK YOU AND I WILL WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEWS!^^**


	26. Epilogue Part 2

**What Becomes Of Us **

**Epilogue - Part 2**

Hotaru and Rini had hidden themselves. Hotaru had returned to her father's house and Rini had taken residence in Elysian. They were both too afraid to face Serena and so they had stayed away ever since she came. But the other seven children were going up to Serena all the time. When Serena was with the children, she did not permit anyone else except Galaxia with her. With the children she smiled and talked to them although her voice was very soft. They had taken a strong liking to her and they revealed in the memory of their birth during the witch hunt. Serena loved being with the kids, they made her feel at ease unlike the others and she knew her silence was making them nervous but she couldn't help it. Her voice would not work when she was with them. After Serenity and Silver were sealed within her, she had barely communicated with the scouts or her family. She talked with Galaxia and though the galaxy scout felt shy considering that though Serena was younger, she was still her mother. At first she had been so shy she stumbled over her words but after Serena forced her several times to call her mother, it became easier to acknowledge that fact. However Galaxia only called her mother in private. Of course Serena had called Galaxia by her birth name: Ceres. That had shocked Galaxia who had forgotten her name over the years, the call of it reminded her of her past and she enjoyed telling people what her name was.

Sitting by the window, Serena reflected on the past month's events.

**FlashBack**

After being released from the hospital, all the scouts had sat down to discuss the battle that they had won. After the discussion, Serenity stood up to make an announcement.

**"Everyone, it is time we left."** She had said, but there was no trace of regret or sadness but a bubbling excitement.

**"Left?"** Kyle had asked. He knew what she was talking about but accepting it was a different issue all together.

**"That is correct. Serena, Silver and I are one and the same person. One person cannot live split apart, so it is time for us to combine once more though we will be asleep within Serena until we have fully become one with her. The longer we stay separated the faster our life is shortened. This is how it must be; this is what it will be. We have no regrets." **She said and gave them a chance to think about it.

**"We are not dead, we are just simply inside Serena, waiting for when out soul, heart and mind will become one. Besides, I am tired of being separated from my other selves. I need to rest." **Silver who was in Keri's body had said.

And so after hugs and well wishes were over, Serenity and Silver turned to Serena. Haven expected this, Serena transformed into her enchantress form. What the people didn't know was that this was only about 35% of her enchantress form, without the other two she was incomplete. They placed their palms together and began to glow. Their memories mixed with each other, finding a place to sit so at to connect them. Once their minds were synchronized, they flowed into each other like water. As they became one, Keri's body was freed from Silver's presence which meant the girl had to die. But the now one Serena pressed her palms to the girl's heart, erased her memory of Silver and restored her strength. Keri was teleported to her own house in the US, Her bank filled to the brim with enough riches to last ten generations of that would never need to work a day in their lives. Darien had given his consent for the memories of him to be erased from her mind. They would meet again but as friends he promised.

But what no one other than Serena expected was how the effect of the three S combining would do to the split soul of Endymion. As soon as the union of the three S was complete, the spirit that inhabited Seiya's body belonging to Endymion left Seiya and entered Darien's body. The same happened to Diamond, the soul entered into Darien and his hair grew longer to his knees. His eyes grew darker, almost black but in the light the blue of it was reflected. Her features straightened up and his posture became one of a confident sexy king. But like Silver and Serenity, the souls that had entered in him slept, waiting for a time to combine and become one.

When the light died down from Endymion, for a brief moment all had seen Rebirth, then Endymion before it settled into the familiar form of Darien only with the changes of eyes and hair and body but it was Darien's face they all saw. After it was done, for the first time he felt whole, the memories of his parents death and before flooded in his mind, his amnesia from whence he was a child gone.

He was very handsome and many of the scouts had their hearts stolen by him but the earth scouts only appreciated his good looks and felt no more than respect and friendship for their prince.

Serena's own display of light settled and standing before them was none other than Sailor Cosmos. She smiled at them and cupped her hands before her face and blew. Rainbow colored butterflies left her cupped hands to sit on every sailor Soldier's right shoulder. Then suddenly the butterflies sparkled into fragrance of light inside the scouts. They suddenly felt much stronger, each elevating into their supper forms. Those who were already in their supper forms like the earth scouts grew stronger. The strength and power that had been taken from them with Serena's disappearance returned ten times stronger. Galaxia turned into her Eternal form for the first time before she was once again permitted to turn into her Enchantress form. Her enchantress form was different. Her dress was pure gold with and she was not wearing sandals but high heels that curved up to her ankles. Her hair fell straight down her back with few braids criss-crossing her massive golden hair that ended in crimson hues. Now she had the ability to turn Enchantress whenever she wanted, it would not leave her again unless she wants it to.

When the scouts asked why she has not in a silver dress with gold decorating it like the others had been, Cosmos gave new insights to the legend of the enchantress.

**"Because she came into her power on her own so her dressing took after her characteristics. The others wore silver with their colors mixed in because they had been awakened by Serena which means they can only turn enchantress when Serena changes them. They have no power of their own to turn into it. If they eventually turn into their enchantress for on their own, their dressing will purely reflect them and in their own individual colors. The silver was Serena's color, signifying her power." **This she explained and they understood.

But the most amazing part about all that was that guardian spirits appeared for every scout and general. Of course the males were men, even Darien had one but most importantly for him, on his back was drawn a golden phoenix. He realized that the phoenix was his guardian spirit unlike the little fairy forms of the others. He could feel the Phoenix in his heart and he could hear it too. It first words were; **"I am here to help your pathetic self so that you don't make the mistake of loosing your most important treasure ever again."** When it said that, it made sure Darien looked at the silver clad figure of Cosmos, so he would know what exactly he treasured above all things. He named the phoenix Haiyou.

**"These spirits will guide and aid you in all you do. They are a part of you and will always be there for you should you treat them right. But if you don't they will return back into the little eggs they were inside yourself. With them you will never feel lonely and they will help each and every one of you become what you wish to be. Trust them in all things. It is their power that makes you all Sailor Soldiers!"** Cosmos had said before turning into the familiar figure of Serena. The only thing different about Serena was her hair, which had turned silver and would be silver for all time and also how her eyes had darken. She fell asleep as the scouts played and got to know their spirits.

**End of Flashback**

Seiya and Diamond had returned to normal as in their true self. The spirit of Endymion had associated itself with them but had not been them. With Endymions spirit of love in Seiya, he had fallen head over heels in love with Serena and even after no contact for 8 years; he still loved her so much. Now that Endymions spirit was out of him, it was revealed that yes he loved Serena but now his true feelings lied with Serena's oldest child, Galaxia. He had told her of his feelings and blushingly she had admitted her own affections for him. Of course she had talked to Serena about it and Serena had encouraged her to go with Seiya for he was her soul mate. Now everyone was just waiting for their marriage which had been set for the spring of the following year as they were in the early summer late spring of their current year. Every sailor soldier in the universe would attend; old and young as well as new born ones.

Diamond though even without Endymion's soul still lustered after Serena though he had no desire to kidnap her, he merely wanted to protect her and make her happy. Like Diamond, Sapphire was also saved from his own doomed though he had been in Crystal Tokyo until its destruction after Serena's disappearance. Then he had moved on in life by working in the states. Serenity had told him to stay away from the earth scouts because it would lead them to her and until things were resolved he could not be seen by anyone. Now he was back in Tokyo and his relationship with the green haired sister of the dark moon family had restarted again. Their married would be in the coming winter. The other sisters were all over Diamond and he was happy to be a pimp.

Things had settled down into a routine and Serena was happy to watch silently as life moved on. But there was Darien. He was still torturing himself about his betrayal. She wanted to help him but she wasn't sure she was ready for a relationship, at least for the moment. She knew she would be with him in the long run but for now she was content to just let life pass by without any relationship on her shoulders.

**"Serena, hurry up and dress in this gown!"** Her mother burst into her room holding a beautiful knee length white halter dress. She lifted her brow questioningly. _What was the woman so excited about?_

**"You will see." **Was all the older woman said and helped Serena bath and dressed her up. Mina came and did her hair. The dress had been picked by Setsuna, Michelle applied the makeup. They were all dressed in formal wear too and Serena wondered what was going on. They took her outside and led her into a limousine that sped off to some unknown destination. She didn't really mind, it was their secrecy that bothered her. Hadn't secrecy been the core that had gotten them into trouble in the first place? You would think after the betrayal, they would learn that keeping secret around her would make her suspicious of them and not trust them.

They stopped and all the others got out but Serena and Setsuna were taken for a longer drive. She knew that the driver had brought her back to the same place it dropped the others, because of the aura of the place. If they were trying to fool her they didn't put into account her new awareness to her surroundings. She and Setsuna stepped out of the limousine and walked into a huge building. People were moving around, it was obviously a working environment and though it was evening, their work seemed to not know an end. They took the elevator and when the elevator stopped, they stepped into a world of magnificent beauty! Serena could have sense their destination but she supposed the others were trying to surprise her and she didn't want to ruin it for them so she turned of her awareness. Now she, standing in Elysian, was definitely confused about their motives. Firstly, she had suspected they were throwing a surprise party for her but how did that have to do with Elysian and what was the surprise for? Her coming back? Elysian was as beautiful as always though it seemed to lack a bit of the shine it used to have. In front of her stood a carriage drawn by seven white unicorns. She lifted her brow at Setsuna who giggled and shrugged. They climbed on and the carriage led them toward the golden palace that stood half a mile away.

Arriving at the palace gate, she was helped down by Trista and led into the open gate. They walked down the hall of the castle, heading toward a direction she vaguely remembered being the main throne room. When they drew near the double door, Setsuna nodded for her to open the door and she expected a big "Surprise" but there was no such thing. She turned back to look at Setsuna but the time guardian had disappeared. Looking forward she saw what she hadn't before, Queen Serenity, King Terrence, Queen Gaia, Goddess Selene and her father king Apollo sat with the rest of the Silver Millennium kings and queens on throne chairs. Queen Serenity spread her arms for her and she moved forward into them.

**"I'm proud of you Serena, my dear." **The queen said with feeling. Then she turned her around to face the closed door and the room burst with shouts of surprise and light. Looking around she saw more food than was legal to have in one place, all the scouts who had been at the battle were there, so were her earth family and friends, Molly, Melvin, Mrs. Haruna and Andrew. She blinked at them and raised her brow to ask what the surprise was for.

From side doors, the children entered, the boys from the left and the girls from the right. At the back of the girls Rini and Hotaru entered. Their eyes were everywhere but on Serena.

They stood in front of her facing her and they began singing a song she had not heard for nearly nine years.

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday dear mother **

(Hotaru blushed at the mother part)

**Happy Birthday to you.**

After that all the others joined in for the second half of the song.

**How old are you now**

**How old are you now**

**How old are you now Serena **

(Substitute mother for Serena on the children's part)

**How old are you now!?**

Serena blinked, digging through her memory of her Birthday. She didn't even know the date or how old she was supposed to be. Darien noticed this and so did Rei, Setsuna and Hotaru. Her stay in the darkness had dispelled time. Making a sudden bold decision, Darien with his new powers nodded to Pluto who froze time for a second and he teleported to her back.

**"June 30th, and you are 24 years old now."** With this said he teleported back and Setsuna let time flow again.

**"24 years old."**

She spoke finally answering their song question. Cheers went up through the room. The party proceeded and she was showered with presents that cost lots of money. She got three cars, a red convertible from Darien, silver BMW from the moon generals and a blue Mazda from the earth generals. Other expensive gifts, clothes, shoes and jewelries followed. When the last gift was finally put away she sighed. Material things didn't really matter to her; it was the thoughts behind it that touched her.

**"Rini and Hotaru come with me."** She said as she stood up and they followed her to the balcony. There they stood staring at the moon.

**"Why do you ignore me? If I've done something wrong you just have to tell me and I will apologize." **She said quietly and they turned to look at her sharply.

**"You didn't!"** they said together.

**"Then why are you avoiding me?"** They were silent for a minute.

**"We just thought you didn't want to see us or have anything to do with us."** Hotaru said softly as tears pooled in her eyes. Serena sighed before bending down with open arms. Seeing the invitation, their eyes widened in disbelief and a minute later they threw themselves in her arms and wept their eyes out. They knew things would get better and they no longer had to stay away. From the shadowy side of the balcony where Darien stood, he watched them with a soft smile on his face. After the embrace, they separated.

**"Now I am hungry. I think Lita mentioned a cake and a bit of drink will do too."** Serena said.

**"I will get it!"** the two girls said and run off to get the desert for Serena.

**"You can come out now." **She said and Darien stepped into the moonlight.

**"You have them wrap around your fingers."** He said with a smile.

**"Not at all, I think they have me around their fingers."** Serena said honestly. She really did love her children, all of them!

A long silence fell between them, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable but the silence of strangers. They had known each other before but now after so much pain and loneliness and years of no contact, they felt like strangers. Darien watched Serena from the corner of his eyes, he wanted to hold her…no…he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Every time he was near her, he felt fear that he would hurt her again. The betrayal with Rei had not been the first time he had hurt her. Before he had dumped her on basis of nightmarish dreams. He had not trusted in her or in their bond and had kept her at a distance for what he claimed to be for her own good. What was good about hurting the one you love? Back then it had seemed the right thing to do but as he reflected on it and on the countless times he had probably sent her to bed crying, he realized that from the very start he had been running away from her. She scared him, her bright open and trusting personality had threatened to break every wall he had constructed to protect himself. There were times when he wanted so much more than their innocent kisses, such times the desire to indulge in his fantasies would over power him to the point where he becomes cold and uncaring towards her and push her away. And all the time he had said it was for her own good when in actuality it had been for his own selfishness. And then he had lost her for so long he thought he was going insane.

The first time he met Allison, something about her attracted Darien to the girl. It wasn't the fact that she had blue eyes and long blond hair though not as long as Serena's. it was something deeper that had called him to her and when he was near her he felt less insane, less alone. The same warmth he felt around Serena he felt when he was with Keri. Now he understood that it was the Silver in her that had called to the Rebirth in him only Serena could make him feel so loved and in love. He knew this now but all the same he felt and knew he didn't deserve her. Serena deserved so much better than him. She was beautiful, kind and warm. So trusting. She gave everyone a second chance, befriended even people considered to be from "the wrong crowd" and changed them for the best. Her outer beauty reflected the wonderful person she was. The times when her eyes would lit up would send Darien's heart racing, her smile was his sun, her cheerful laughter his salvation. He knew no matter how many times he becomes lost in the darkness, she had but to laugh and he would be healed. He loved her forgiving heart, her joyous out look even when things were going bad, and her willingness to sacrifice herself for both strangers and loved ones alike. Why did such a creature exist in a world where anyone could use and hurt her? And in that question he found his reason for living. To love and protect her but is protection only of the physical essence?

**"Darien." **

Many times he had failed to protect her, every time she had protected him and saved him from himself. Darien did not understand. How could someone so beautiful like her want someone like him especially when it was so obvious she could have anyone she wanted? So often he had come close to beating up many of the men of Jubban when he caught them staring at her. He saw how they drooled over her long twenty miles shapely legs.

**"Darien?"**

He saw how they would stretch just a tiny bit to try and catch her honey silky hair in their arms, how they would be so drawn in by her sweet perfume that was her own and not some store made ones.

**"Darien…yohooo"**

He saw how goofy they became when she just smiled at them, the love sickness in their eyes and their heart on their face. he saw how their perverted eyes would drifter over the perfectly round mound on her chest that was so delicious looking and he saw how they itched to just feel her soft skin. So many times he had been just like them but be who had the opportunity had thrown it all away and hurt her so much. A fool like him did not deserve a goddess like her. But…but she was all he wanted. He would trade anything, the planet, the stars and moon and even the children for her. It wasn't that he didn't love them; on the contrary he knew they were his children and though he had yet to spend proper time with them he already felt love for them. But the love he had for them did not match the burning sensation in his chest that went out to the now silver haired goddess beside him. How could he give her up? But he knew that he had to, he didn't know how to make her happy.

**"Darien!"**

**"I never quite understood the saying "you don't know what you've got until you've loose it" until 8 years ago. But even then, I still didn't understand the mistake I made until the thing I lost came back. But even though I can see her, I can't touch her. Have I truly lost her, is there no hope of forgiveness. But then again I don't even have that right to ask for forgiveness." **He said out of no where and Serena sighed. She had been trying for the last five minutes to get his attention but he seemed stubbornly stuck in his own thoughts.

**"There is no such thing as having right to ask for forgiveness. When we make mistakes, it is our right to ask for forgiveness. No mistake is too great that just simply asking for forgiveness is a sin. It is knowing that you are wrong but you don't ask to be pardoned that makes you a monster, not the reason why you are asking for forgiveness in the first place."** Serena said and he though of her words. Was she saying she forgive him?

**"How sometimes no matter how many times we ask forgiveness, there is no guarantee that we are forgiven."** she added and the hope in him died just as quickly as it had risen.

**"Ser…"**

**"I have forgiven you Darien. Besides, I will be hurting myself if I don't. No matter what you are a part of my soul and though sometimes I wish you weren't, you are and that cannot be changed." **Darien cried. On the balcony he broke down on the floor and deep body trembling sobs wracked his body. He was in so much pain. He didn't want her forgiveness, it was too much to ask and yet after all he had put her through, she still forgave him. He hadn't realized just how hopeless he had been feeling until she had said those words of forgiveness.

**"Don't forgive me, Please DON'T!"** He begged frantically. he could accept her anger, he shouting and even her hatred but not her love or her forgiveness. It overwhelmed him, how could it be so. How could she even consider that he was still a part of her? Was she that suicidal?!

Serena cried too. For the first time since her return, she cried for the pain she had not had the time to cry for nearly 9 years ago, cried for the lost of trust, for the lost of friendship, for the separation, the years she'd missed, the years spent in darkness and the years her friends and family had suffered alone because of her. And finally cried for the broken man on the floor whose guilt and pain was so overwhelming that mere words of forgiveness could break him down. Needing to ease his pain, the pain that was not just his but her own, the pain she could feel deep in the pit of her heart, she knelt before him and tilted his face up and kissed him. in the kiss she revealed to him all her own pent up sorrows, her helplessness, her need for him and despite everything the strong love she still held for him. she did not want a relationship now but she wanted to be with him and no one else. He understood from the kiss that it would take a long time, perhaps years to heal all the wounds inflicted on her but by God's grace he would spent every year, every month, ever week, every day, every hour, every minute, every second and every moment of his life making it up to her.

Finally the hunger he had suppressed for years opened up and he pulled her to himself and kissed her so passionately, reaveling to her his weakness, his love and desperation for her but most importantly his need of her in his life, in his soul. He knew then that there would be no more pain and betrayal on his part and with all he was, eh would protect her. The phoenix on his back flared into life and spread its fire around the two whose souls were reconnecting again.

Inside, the others had been watching and weeping with their prince and princess. They all felt the pain and they each promised to spend every second of their lives healing their princess for however long it takes, even if it took forever.

The kids watched their mother and father finally reconnecting, deep in their hearts they felt the whole family being connected by threads of fate and destiny, forever they would protect each other, forever they would help their father heal their mother, forever they would love each other, forever they would love their father, forever they would love the scouts and forever they would not only love their mother but need her as they needed air to breathe.

Forever they would be together!

*************************************************************

~The End~

Usagi Tsukino closed the book. She sighed and looked up to her audience. It seemed like they were spell bound by the story she had spent weeks writing.

**"Wow"** Minako said, first to snap out of her trance. With her voice she broke the spell that the story held on all the others. They blinked as if woken from a sweet dream.

**"Yeah, wow."** Ami added.

**"It's finally over, I feel so happy, sad, and a whole bunch of mix matched emotions."** Lita said and Serena gave her a soft smile.

**"It's at its end. The saga is completed!"** Ray added and stretched.

**"How do you do it? Where does all the imagination come from?" **Haruka asked.

**"From my heart."** Usagi said as she stood up. She's been writing stories since she was in middle school. For the past four years of her high school years, she had been writing a series of books based on a fairy tale of a moon princess. This book, **"What Becomes Of Us"** was the last of the saga she had spent so much of her time writing. Every time she finished a book, before it is even sent to her manager, Luna, she would sit all of her friends and family down in her soft soothing voice read the manuscript to her. Their reaction was the critic she needed in editing her story. Seeing the trance they had all been in, she knew her book would be a success.

**"And you ended it in a way that you can easily pick it back up and continue." **Mamoru, her boyfriend of 8years and fiancé said as he came up behind her and pulled her to him for a hug. He really loved his beautiful author.

**"And if you all haven't noticed then I will tell you. all her stories of the silver millennium to this last one has characters based on us, well some of our personalities and our looks."** Trista said.

**"Yes, I noticed this but said nothing."** Michiru said and Ami nodded.

**"Your right!"** they all said and Serena laughed.

**"Yes, the looks I used you guys for the characters and some of your personalities."** Serena agreed.

**"Ok, let's play a game and identify who we are in the story!"** Minako said excitedly.

**"Good idea."** Lita agreed and they gathered together on the floor.

**"Ok, I know I am Amy in the story."** Ami said and they all nodded. It wasn't that had to figure out that their blue haired genius friend would be the blue haired pediatrician in the story. Also in the story Amy had been the strategist for the sailor battle, so like their friend.

**"I think I'm Amara."** Haruka said with tight anger.

**"Yes I think so too but why are you so angry?"** Michiru asked.

**"If I a, Amara then you are Michelle!"** Haruka answered and they finally understood why Haruka was angry. In the story she lost Michelle who was her current lover to some guy and she was bothered by some insane guy too. Everyone started to laugh.

**"Well like Ami, I am Rei in the story."** Ray said. She was a priestess in training with an old grandfather and they had a temple called Cherry Hill temple, if that wasn't enough to give her away then nothing else would.

**"And I am Mina!"** Minako said. She had dreams of becoming a celebrity and her description was the exact of the Mina in the story not to mention her appetite for Lita's food.

**"You won't fit any other part."** Lita said teasingly.

**"And Lita is…"** Amy began.

**"LITA!"** They all screamed and fell laughing. Usagi had not changed her name at all or her love for cooking and in fact she had owned a shop of her own in the story! She would make sure to use the 4 symbol of the story as her own restaurant name someday.

**"Irene is me then."** Mrs. Ikoku Tsukino said in reference of Serena's mother. The description was a match.

**"Sammy is me."** Sammy Tsukino said and they all nodded. Mr. Tsukino snorted on the side; clearly he was not happy about being made a weak man who would turn on his baby girl. No one dared mention he was Serena's dad.

**"So then who were Galaxia and the other scouts?"** Hotaru asked.

**"Those I made up."** Usagi said.

**"Well they sounded too real to me."** Molly said and the rest nodded.

**"Of course Hotaru is Hotaru." **Michiru said as she directed her gaze on the short haired girl whose head rested on Usagi's belly. Usagi was 7 month's pregnant, her stomach was big and the doctors suspected more than just one child.

**"That makes Setsuna Trista then right?"** Lita asked and the person in question nodded. They all looked from her to Mamoru back and fort four times before she interpreted their looks.

**"Hey! I have no crush on him!"** she said and they all laughed.

**"I guess that answers the question as to who ****Mamoru is."** Hotaru said.

**"Yes, Prince Endymion, better grow your hair and there is no girl name Keri hiding in you room is there?"** the playfulness of Haruka's voice did not hide the real threat in her words.

**"Of course not!" **Mamoru was indignant and he glared at Usagi who looked away as if she did not hear what they were discussing.

**"Well I guess Serena would be Usagi then." **Ikoku, Usagi's mother said.

**"Oh no, I am no where near good enough to be like Serena!"** Usagi said with a blush. Serena was who she strove everyday to be like, someone able to forgive even when hurt so badly.

**"I think you and Serena are exact copy!"** Mamoru said. Everyone thought the exact thing though Usagi denied it.

**"So then does it mean you are going to have like….9 kids?"** Hotaru asked. They all looked up at Serena and Darien and watched the couple turn an interesting shade of red.

**"Well I don't mind."** Mamoru said with a wink.

**"Mamo-chan!"** Usagi said as she hid her face. Her father glared daggers at Darien though the others laughed at them. Usagi pregnancy had caused friction between Mamoru and Serena's dad considering Usagi still had a few more months left of school. But the couple didn't care; they both loved each other with a passion that had baffled all of Tokyo. Mamoru Chiba was one of the top doctors in Japan; it's a wonder to all why he picked such a small girl when he could have his pick of the models. But those who knew Usagi knew that it was he that was lucky not her. Besides, Usagi was also a sort after woman. Not only was she independent but had won awards every year for best author ever since she started writing. Her books go to platinum within the first week of its release. At age 18, she was one of the richest people alive but because of her love for her parents, she had not moved into her own house. But with her own children on their way, she had bought a land and a mansion was being built for the family she and Darien were going to raise.

**"And so you plan to name you kids after these children in the book."** Mr. Tsukino asked.

**"Yes, Rini will definitely be born."** Usagi said as she touched her stomach. If it was possible, she really wanted to give birth to all of the kids in her book, she would try at least since Mamoru was so willing.

**"And we will all be together forever." **Hotaru said and they all nodded, it did not take a story for them to know that they would be together for as long as they all shall live.

**********************************************************************************************

The real End! xD

**Even with this story over please continue to review it! thank you^^**

**YEARS FROM NOW WHEN YOU FIND THIS STORY, PLEASE STILL REVIEW^^  
**

We have finally reached the end of the long road...thank you to all who have guided me thus far^^


	27. Thank You's

**What Becomes Of Us**

**THANK YOU'S  
**

**Even with this story over please continue to review it! thank you^^  
**

Special thank you's to all of the following people. they've been with me throughout the whole story! Thank you so much, i wish i can individually praise you all but then time is short for me and i wont have time to complete my other stories but know that i really do appreciate all that you have done for me.

I know there were others i did not mention, please don't think i forgot you, i didn't. these mentioned ones are the ones who left reviews when they were signed in. so thank you to all of you, everyone who reviewed, everyone who made my story their favorite story, everyone who added me to their favorite author list...THANK YOU ALL!**  
**

**Artistia - Thanks (Especially!)  
**

**Aleric - Thanks (Especially!)  
**

**alice18431863 **

**Comet Moon - Thanks (Ja ne xD)  
**

** SkylerKnight - Thanks (Especially)  
**

** SerentiyMoonGodness**

**Eligoraym ****- Thanks (Especially)**

**Taeniaea**

**Aelita56**

**Silver Moonlight-81**** - Thanks (Especially)**

**amaramichelle**

**serenityrain2233**

**nightimedew**

**UsagiMoon ****- Thanks (Especially)**

**Loopy Looney Charny**

**idfcv**

**lil-lostii**

**kagome032000**

**snoopykid**

**serenityangelrose**

**sailorsaturn1220**

**Megan Consoer**

** BizzyBee9696**

** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner**

**Jaguarsolaris ****- Thanks (Especially)**

**Lunalab**

**elfofthemeadow**

**lightofastar**

**Dancenmagic - thanks - **you started the review^^**  
**


End file.
